Shinobi a Pokemon Master
by c.anibal2000
Summary: Naruto y Kaguya estaban luchando cuando ellos se teletransportaron a una nueva dimensión con criaturas con extrañas formas y cosas que ellos aun no comprenden.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Tanto como Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen, Este Fic esta hecho solamente con fines de entretenimiento.

**Palabras del Autor:** Hola Chicos como están, bueno vengo a desarrollar un nueva idea que tuve para un fic, un cross para ser exactos entre Pokemon y Naruto, aquí nuestro Rubio estúpido que tanto queremos sera el prota, aveces se encontrara con la mostaza pero este seguirá su linea original mientras que Naruto en como la historia paralela a esta, por lo que sera realmente raro que se encuentren pero lo hará.

**Formas de Dialogo:**

—Buenas Noches, mi nombre es San Pedro de La Vega—. Se presento el pokemon psíquico.

—_Ya valimos verga si seguimos gastando tanto_ _dinero_—. Penso nuestro querido pokemon psíquico.

—「Ya te lo dije, podemos matarlos si quieres」—. Se comunico nuestro pokemon psíquico con nuestro rubio mentalmente.

* * *

**[Zona de Guerra, Invocación de la Diosa Conejo, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki]**

* * *

Nuestro estúpido rubio preferido se encontraba peleando junto a su tan mencionado "Mejor Amigo" aun cuando este lo habia intentado asesinar en el pasado y que indiscutiblemente tiene un estilo muy emo-vengador contra la diosa del chakra, aquella que comió el fruto del Dios árbol "El Shinju" hace mil años. La batalla estaba llegando a un punto sin progreso ya que ni la diosa podía contra ambos al mismo tiempo ni ambos "Mejores Amigos" podían hacerle retroceder a la diosa conejo.

—「Mierda Kurama, si esto sigue así solo nos vamos a cansar y ella al tener mas chakra nos aniquilara...」—. Le comunico a su fiel amigo de batalla, La bestia de Nueve colas "Kyubi no Kitsune".

—「Lo se mocoso, una de las formas es que la sellemos, pero un idiota no siguió aprendiendo Fuinjutsu」—. Le contesto con sarcasmo el zorro de las nueve colas.

—_Un jutsu de sellado... Ero-sennin me ense__ño la cúspide de los trabajos de mis padres, pero no habia ninguno con el suficiente poder para mantener a una diosa loca con chakra de los nueve Bijuu's_—. Empezó a usar la cabeza nuestro protagonista hasta que al final se le ilumino la cabeza.

—**Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte**...—. Susurro el rubio algo inaudible pero aun así, el emo-vengador logro escucharlo y empezó a buscar en su cabeza que diablos era lo que su amigo estaba planeando.

—Dobe, pon atención en la batalla, un paso en falso y ella nos mata sin dudarlo—. Comento el Uchiha.

—Cállate Teme, estoy pensado en que diablos hacer... Sasuke, recuerda que tienes que regresar a Konoha luego de esto ¿Si?—. Pregunto casi entre lagrimas el rubio a lo cual se gano una cara incrédula del Uchiha, el rubio acaba de levantar un Death Flag. (Bandera de la Muerte)

—¡Pero de que mierdas estas hablando en medio de la batalla!—. Rugió con ira el emo.

—Quiero que protejas nuestro pueblo... Y dile a Sakura-chan que perdón por romper mi promesa de no poderte llevar personalmente a Konoha...—. Menciono el rubio, el Uchiha ya se empezó a alarmar, un sentimiento extraño paso por su mente, como si algo realmente malo fuera a ocurrir.

Mientras tanto con nuestra hermosa albina con complejo de diosa, con sus hermosos cuernos y su hermoso tercer ojo en su frente observaba como sus dos contrincantes hablaban, no podía escuchar lo que decían pero seguramente estaban planeando algo contra ella.

—「Madre, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si seguimos batallando así」—. Le comento mentalmente una criatura amorfa de color negro.

—「Esto se esta alargando demasiado Zetsu, y mantener el **Tsukuyomi Infinito** no esta nada fácil, me quita parte de mi concentración」—. Le respondió Kaguya.

—「Madre, yo ya cumplí mi objetivo de revivirte así que como tu voluntad me volveré a fusionar con tu ego para que obtengas mis recuerdos y todos mis conocimientos, si bien no te harás mas poderosa físicamente pero si lo harás mentalmente ya que tu ego y voluntad estarán juntas de nuevo」—. Comento con alegría la criatura amorfa.

Kaguya simplemente asintió y empezó el proceso de fusión entre su ego y voluntad aprovechando que sus enemigos estaban planeando. Mientras tanto volviendo con la conversación de nuestro protagonista y su amigo pelinegro.

—También dile a Hinata-chan que le pido perdón por no poder darle una respuesta por sus sentimientos y dile que también quiero que sea feliz, ya que los observare luego de mi lecho de muerte... Y dile a todos los demás que gracias por todo y que siempre los llevare en mi corazón...—. Comento tristemente Naruto mientras que Sasuke se tensaba al escuchar lecho de muerte.

—¡Pero que mierdas dices, aun tenemos una pelea pendiente!—. Grito con orgullo el Uchiha.

—Sera para una próxima vez... Lo siento Sasuke y espero que cuides a Konoha...—. Susurro pero aun así el pelinegro lo escucho, las mismas palabras con las que se excusaba su hermano mayor, Itachi.

—「Kurama sabes, puede que nos lleváramos al inicio pero aprecio todo lo que haz hecho por mi, el hecho de salvarme cada vez que iba a morir」—. Le comento el rubio al Bijuu que estaba encerrado dentro de el.

—「No te preocupes, si tenemos que entrar al estomago del Shinigami para poder salvar el mundo que mi padre dejo para que lo protegiéramos, que así sea」—. Menciono con tristeza.

Cuando el pelinegro sintió como Naruto volvía a entrar en su modo chakra para posteriormente entras en el modo seis caminos. Un golpe lo lanzo lejos del campo de batalla, sentía como estaba usando sus ultimas fuerza para estabilizarse y no sufrir mas daños, aun que a su vez, estaba rugiendo de ira por lo que el rubio estúpido acababa de hacer.

La diosa conejo se sorprendió cuando el rubio le lanzo un golpe contra su aliado y de algo le recordó a su antiguo amante, el cual la traiciono también. Estaba molesta pero de todos modos los iba a matar a ambos por lo que se alegro de que ya no era una batalla de dos bandas, sino de tres. Para su sorpresa el rubio salio corriendo contra ella.

Ella aun tenia movilidad pero seguía en el proceso de fusionar si ego y voluntad, observo como el rubio se acercaba rápidamente a ella y este activo uno de sus sellos de almacenamiento de su mano de la cual salio un Kunai de tres puntas y se lo lanzo, ella simplemente lo evadió pero cuando sintió que una gran cantidad de Chakra se iba a posicionar detrás de ella simplemente se alejo, para su sorpresa se encontró rodeada de 5 rubios.

—**¡Sexy Jutsu Harem Inverso!**—. Esta fue la sorpresa que Kaguya se llevo al ver como estaba rodeada de cinco bellos hombres que la dejo fuera de si y observo como estos la tomaron de las manos y brazos como si se pelearan por ella, por lo cual, ella estaba encantada.

En un ultimo momento observo como uno estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente cuando sintió que ya no solamente eran los chicos guapos sosteniéndola, sino que logro como una entidad como ella, piel azulada y cabello blanco la podía ver atravesar de los ojos del hermoso chico que tenia enfrente.

Sorpresa fue la que se llevo al ver como los 5 clones se destransformaron a la vez y volvieron a ser el chico rubio, al ver que aun seguía sujetada, intento empalar a los rubios que la sostenían con sus huesos endurecidos, esta los empalo pero estos no explotaron como lo habían hecho los anteriores clones sino que empezaron a sangrar un poco y seguían sosteniéndola con todas su fuerzas.

El Shinigami que acaba de ser invocado introdujo su mano en el estomago de Naruto y la traspaso como si nada, y llego hasta el estomago de la diosa y empezó a tirar del alma de esta.

Kaguya estaba sintiendo los peores dolores que jamas hubiera sentido, aquella mano azulada que se habia adentrado en su estomago le estaba arrancando algo, no sabia que era aquello, mientras sus dolores continuaban ella se esforzó para completar el proceso de fusión mientras intentaba parar el forcejeo de aquella mano.

Naruto estaba lo mejor concentrado posible por terminar rápidamente el proceso de sellado, Sasuke miraba incrédulo lo que Naruto estaba asiendo, con su Rinne-Sharingan le era posible observar aquella entidad y ver como poco a poco este iba sacando una aura azul de la diosa mientras que sostenía otra flotando en el aire, que curiosamente tenia la forma de Naruto.

Sakura y Kakashi se encontraban bastante debilitados por la anterior batalla, ellos no eran monstruos de Chakra como sus Estudiantes/Amigos. Pero se quedaron impactados al ver como Naruto golpeo a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas para luego quedarse parado mientras que 4 clones de Naruto tenían aprisionada a la diosa mientras que el estaba parada enfrente de ella.

Kaguya estaba demasiado asustada, adolorida de ver como poco a poco ella se iba debilitando cuando el brazo sacaba aquella aura extraña de ella, para su alegría habia terminado de fusionarse y ahora solo tenia que concentrase en el **Tsukuyomi Infinito** y mantener esta aura extraña dentro de si para no seguir debilitándose.

Kaguya se alarmo cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando su voluntad, llamada Zetsu, habia podido observar esta entidad en el pasado también, Esta técnica era nada mas y nada menos que el **Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte**. Un Jutsu que le permite sellar el alma de su oponente en las entrañas del Shinigami a costa de su propia alma, de solo pensar que aterrador puede llegar a ser este Jutsu se le erizo la piel, tenia que salir de allí a como diera lugar.

Kaguya empezó a forma uno de sus portales con su Rinne-Sharingan para poder atravesar en este y salir de allí, luego recordó que todavía estaba atrapada entre los rubios.

—「No puedo seguir manteniendo el **Tsukuyomi Infinito**, lo mejor sera cancelarlo y retirarme a como de lugar, luego puedo empezar de nuevo y reunir poco a poco mi chakra」—. Penso la diosa, si bien era orgullosa, no era estúpida. (_La verdad no se por que Kaguya no hizo eso en el anime, osea literalmente acaba de renacer, se pudo a haber ido a una dimensión y luego regresar xd_)

Mientras Kaguya cancelo en **Tsukuyomi Infinito** para poder concentrar casi toda su chakra en el portal y para luego poder ejecutar su plan de venir cuando las cosas estuvieran mas calmadas. La mayoria de Shinobi empezaron a salir de los capullos que los encerraban y empezaron a celebrar creyendo que ya tenían la victoria para su desilusión, todos pudieron observar como Naruto en la cima de una montaña que habia quedado por la feroz pelea tenia aprisionada a una mujer que no sabían de donde habia salido pero lo mejor era ayudar al pobre rubio con lo que pudieran.

Kaguya observo como los demás se empezaban a acercarse a gran velocidad y el miedo de volver a quedar sellada o mucho peor, el miedo de morir entro en su cabeza por lo que puso toda su concentración en hacer el portal aun mas fuerte con casi todo el chakra que tenia, Naruto al ver que Kaguya iba a escapar por el portal se alarmo demasiado, iba a morir para nada puesto que ya habia invocado al Shinigami y Kaguya seria libre.

—「¡Kurama, necesito ayuda! Coloca todo nuestro chakra a través del brazo del Shinigami y ayúdame con un par de mano-colas para sujetarla y que no se vaya ¡Carajo!」—. Exclamo mentalmente el rubio y Kurama al ver que iban quedar encerrados por nada hizo lo pedido.

Kaguya se sorprendió al verse rodeada con aquellas mano-colas que le habían seguido el paso a su puños puros de Chakra y la sujetaban aun con mas fuerza que los mismos clones. Esto en un cabeza fue un alarmante aun mas grande, por lo que hizo aparecer los suyos y empujarse hacia el portal que casi succionaba todo Naruto utilizo 3 mano colas para poder sujetarse en el piso, la fuerza de succión era demasiado fuerte. y al ver como Kaguya se empujaba a si misma con sus puños de Chakra era un indicado de que tal vez no lo lograría.

Para su sorpresa, el Shinigami al sentir mas Chakra en su sistema podía sujetar aun no mas fuerza el alma de aquella mujer. Pero al ver que esta no cedía, materializo su espada y luego los empalo a ambos con su espada. Después de todo irían a morir en los próximos minutos debido a la maldición que esta ponía a todo aquel que fuera cortada por esta y entrarían en su estomago luego de convertirse en almas.

Ambos expulsaron sangre al ser empalados por la espada, y con la fuerza infernal con la que la estocada venia que Naruto salio disparado en contra de Kaguya y ambos entraron al portal. El Shinigami se quedo esperando a que el alma de aquellos dos individuos entraran en el, para su sorpresa, no los podía sentir y ni siquiera podía sentir su espada.

—「Esto ya se puso feo... Si no puedo sentir mi espada significa que la maldición no se va activar y ambos van a vivir si sobrevivieron a la estocada... Esto no se puede poner peor... Si alguien empuña la espada sera el nuevo dueño de esta y podrá controlar las almas a su antojo」—. El Shinigami se puso super pensativo, el portal ya habia desaparecido, habia perdido su espada y dos almas. Por lo que decidió retirarse y ver si en algún futuro podría recuperar su valiosa espada y simplemente, desapareció.

* * *

La mayoria de Shinobi se sorprendieron al ver como aquella mujer y Naruto salieron directo a aquel portal raro y se acercaron a la escena. Sasuke estaba en shock, tal vez fue el único que pudo ver la cantidad insana de Chakra que Naruto expulso a través del Shinigami ademas de la la cantidad de chakra insana que Kaguya utilizo para crear ese raro portal que eran alrededor de cuatro veces el chakra que naruto habia canalizado. No cabía duda que su amigo tal vez se habia ido para siempre.

Unas tristes lagrimas se estaban deslizando sobre las mejillas del Uchiha, ahora si que lo habia perdido todo, a su mejor amigo aquel que siempre lo quiso traer a su lado y que se alejara de su estúpido camino de la venganza, a su hermano que básicamente se sacrifico por aquel pueblo llamado Konoha y al igual que Naruto, ambos dieron sus vidas por esto que llamaban hogar y Naruto le habia pedido que lo cuidara.

Kakashi y Sakura se estaban preguntando que es lo que habia pasado, si bien habían visto todo de primera mano, entendían como funcionaban los portales, pero lo que no entendían que era aquella fuerza que empujo a naruto desde la espalda y aquella espada que se materializo de la nada. Mientras pensaban en que hacer los 4 hokage revividos con el **Edo Tensei **se acercaron a ellos para preguntar que habia sucedido. y ellos le contaron toda la batalla mientras eran atendidos por unos ninja médicos.

Sasuke aun seguía derramando lagrimas y aun que tenia la fuerza para caminar no se encontraba bien del todo, El golpe de naruto le habia rota algunas costillas por lo que con toda fuerza de voluntad se paro y se acerco al antiguo grupo de amigos que tenia en Konoha. Luego de estar cerca del grupo un par de ninja médicos se acerco para atenderlo.

—¿!Entonces mi hijo fue succionado por un portal, Kakashi!?—. Pregunto alterado el padre de nuestro protagonista, el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

—Lo siento mucho Sensei...—. Kakashi se sentía culpable por no poder hacer mucho en la batalla.

—No es su culpa Kakashi-sensei...—. Susurro Sasuke mientras se acerca caminando mientras se tomaba las costillas por el golpe de naruto.

—Es la culpa de ese... ¡Maldito idiota!¡Los dos pudimos haberla vencido!—. Gritaba con angustia el Uchiha con sumo dolor, llamando la atención de todos en la redonda.

—¡Tenia que creerse el héroe! ¡Incluso tuvo que invocar a esa maldita cosa pálida que succionaba su chakra!—. Exclamo furioso mientras una lagrima de Sangre recorría su mejilla.

—¡Espera!¿¡Cosa pálida!? ¿¡Era grande con un quimono de color Blanco y piel pálida!?—. Pregunto alarmado el tercer Hokage.

—Si, no se que fuera pero a travesó a Naruto con una espada, eso fue lo que los metió en portal—. Comento aun con tristeza el Uchiha, la mayoria observo como la cara del tercer Hokage se fue tornando triste.

—¡No puede ser! Ese idiota utilizo el **Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la** **Muerte**...—. Comento con tristeza el mismo.

La mayoria no entendía de que Jutsu estaba hablando el tercero pero para que incluso la cara del cuarto hubiera cambiado su mirada a de tristeza a una de horror, esto tenia que ser muy grave.

—No puede ser... Como le explicare esto a Kushina... Nuestro hijo...—. Comenzó a entristecerse aun mas el Hokage.

—¿Que es lo que hace ese Jutsu?—. Pregunto Sakura que se encontraba pensando en como recuperar a su compañero de equipo.

—**Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la** **Muerte**... Ese fue el Jutsu que el estúpido de mi sensei ocupo para poder arrancarme mis hermosas manos...—. Comento con sarcasmo Orochimaru.

—Ese Jutsu invoca parcialmente una deidad conocida como el "Shinigami" o "Ángel de la muerte", tiene muchas utilidades desde poder sellar al Bijuu mas poderoso de todos en una persona como el cuarto Hokage hizo con su hijo Naruto Uzumaki, hasta sellar almas poderosas como las son las del Primer y Segundo Hokage en el estomago del Shinigami... Pero tiene un costo y esa es la alma del usuario que vivirá por siempre dentro de la deidad... Definitivamente los Uzumaki eran de temer...—. Explico el Sannin de las Serpientes, que se habia acercado por alguna extraña razón.

—Pero tu nos liberaste... Podremos sacar el alma de Naruto del estomago del Shinigami por lo menos—. Comento el primer Hokage.

—No por que el alma de Naruto no fue absorbida, si no el cuerpo de la mujer y Naruto aun estuvieran aquí... Por primera vez no tengo ni idea de lo que esta ocurriendo—. Comento con seriedad la serpiente.

La mayoria se sorprendieron ante la aclaración del Sannin.

—Entonces y si revivimos a Óbito parcialmente, el pudo acceder a una de las dimensiones de Kaguya para traer a Sasuke de regreso—. Comento Kakashi.

—Es una buena idea, podemos intentarlo—. Comento el Sannin de las serpientes y el Sannin empezó a dar indicaciones de lo que necesitaba, por lo que el segundo Hokage fue a traer uno de los Zetsus que aun no habían sido quemados y estaba vivo. Todos quedaron asombrados cuando vieron que el Zetsu se transformaba en aquel que se hacia pasar por Madara.

—¿Que demonios? Solo recuerdo estar agarrado de la mano con Rin...—. Comentaba el idiota Uchiha hasta que se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba diciendo y se puso rojo, aun que fuera un revivido por el **Edo Tensei** seguía sintiendo.

—Me alegro que al fin cumplieras tus sueños Obito—. Comento Kakashi en medio de burlas.

—¿¡Quieres pelea, Bakakashi!?—. Pregunto enojado el Uchiha mayor.

El cuarto Hokage solo pudo sonreír con melancolía, estos dos siempre serian así, y le alegraba de que al final sus 3 alumnos fueran grandes, cada uno a su manera.

—Obito-kun, no estamos para pelear, te revivimos con el **Edo Tensei** por que Naruto se fue con Kaguya a otra dimensión mientras ejecutaba el **Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte** para poder sellar su alma—. Le dijo el cuarto a lo cual Obito solo pudo girarse sorprendido hacia su maestro.

—¿Quieres saber si puedo ingresar en la dimensión de Kaguya? Lo lamento mucho sensei pero no era posible, pude traer a Sasuke de una de las dimensiones de ella por que ya me encontraba dentro de una—. Respondió con tristeza el recién revivido.

—Entonces tenemos al héroe de la guerra desaparecido en una de las dimensiones de Kaguya y ni siquiera sabemos si esta vivo—. Comento secamente el segundo Hokage, recibiendo una mirada fría de todos.

—Tobirama-ojisan nunca tuvo tacto, por eso nunca se caso—. Dijo Tsunade para aliviar el pesado ambiente que se habia formado, ganándose una mirada fría del mencionado.

—Independientemente si me case o no, lo importante es aceptar la realidad... Dudo mucho que podamos salvar al pobre muchacho, Esta solo con Kaguya en una dimensión que no sabemos y no podemos acceder, sino que también el Shinigami lo a travesó con su propia espada cosa que nunca habia oído de parte de Mito—. Comento el Segundo Hokage, la mayoria intentaban suprimir sus lagrimas pero era la verdad, en el fondo agradecían que alguien les haya puesto los pies sobre la tierra.

—Nunca dije que no pudiéramos acceder, Sasuke tiene el Rinne-Sharingan en uno de sus ojos, no se como funciona pero Kaguya utilizaba el suyo para poder viajar entre dimensiones—. Comento el Uchiha mayor, todos lo miraron sorprendido que por lo menos hubiera una esperanza.

—**Siento decírselos pero eso tampoco sera posible**—. Comento una voz, cuando todos miraron al cielo.

—**El ojo de Sasuke-san no es un Rinne-Sharingan, es un Rinnegan mutado, mas poderoso que los ojos que Madara habia podido conseguir en su casi lecho de muerte... Es posible que puedas acceder a las dimensiones de mi madre en las que pelearon, pero desgraciadamente ella no se encuentra en ninguna de ellas...**—. Comento el anciano que se encontraba en posición de loto.

—Hagoromo... No... Rikudo Sennin... ¿Significa que no podre traer de regreso a Naruto?—. Pregunto con rabia e impotencia el Uchiha emo-vengador, para todos excepto el mencionado fue una sorpresa al tener a un verdadero dios Shinobi.

—**Es lo mas probable, por lo que pude notar a través de tus ojos... Ademas de los problemas que ha mencionado el Segundo Hokage aun tienen que tomar en cuenta de que las dimensiones corren en tiempos diferentes, puede que aquí hayan pasado unos minutos, en la nueva dimensión hayan pasado 5 o 100 años, no tengo forma de saberlo, es mas, también deje de sentir el alma de Ashura...**—. Comento el viejo.

Todos al saber que incluso el dios Shinobi se habia rendido en dar con el paradero de su héroe se sintieron devastados por la noticia.

—Pero aun así no me rendiré, algún día traeré de regreso a Naruto—. Comento con determinación el Uchiha.

—**Si esa es tu voluntad te daré todo mi conocimiento acerca del Rinnegan que tienes, pero recuerda las ultimas palabras de Naruto**—. Comento el Anciano.

"_Sasuke, recuerda que tienes que regresar a Konoha luego de esto ¿Si?_"

"_Quiero que protejas nuestro pueblo... Y dile a Sakura-chan que perdón por romper mi promesa de no poderte llevar personalmente a Konoha_"

"_También dile a Hinata-chan que le pido perdón por no poder darle una respuesta por sus sentimientos y dile que también quiero que sea feliz, ya que los observare luego de mi lecho de muerte... Y dile a todos los demás que gracias por todo y que siempre los llevare en mi corazón..._"

"_¡Pero que mierdas dices, aun tenemos una pelea pendiente! __Sera para una próxima vez... Lo siento Sasuke y espero que cuides a Konoha..._"

—**Esas son sus ultimas palabras recuerdas, el no quería que te pusieras en el modo que estas ahora... Déjalo ir, a donde quiera que este, el siempre los llevara en su corazón... Aun así, ten estos conocimientos sobre tu nuevo ojo, el lo menos que puedo hacer para que cuides a Konoha y a las demás naciones elementales tal y como Naruto hubiera querido**—. Dijo el viejo para luego acercarse a Sasuke y darle un golpe en la frente con su bastón para luego desaparecer en moléculas en el aire.

Todos los Shinobi habían escuchado claramente las ultimas palabras de este, Hinata se rompió a llorar por que su amado habia desaparecido, pero por lo menos el quería que ella fuera feliz, si bien iba a ser difícil tenia que hacerlo por lo menos por el. Los demás compañeros de su generación empezaron a recordar todos los momentos que vivieron junto a aquel rubio imperativo. La mayoria de los Shinobi de Konoha se rompieron a llorar, aquel joven que habia dado tanto por su pueblo, aquel pueblo que lo habia despreciado desde su niñez.

—Cuando lleguemos a Konoha pondremos el rostro de Naruto en el monte del Hokage *snof* es lo mínimo *snif* que podemos hacer por el—. Comento entre sollozos la quinta Hokage, el primer hokage se acerco a su nieta y la reconforto.

_Y así, todos en el futuro recordarían aquel rubio imperativo como uno de los mejores ninjas que habia pisado la fas de la tierra._

* * *

**[Ubicación desconocida]**

* * *

Definitivamente todo le dolía.

Intento abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse en la oscuridad.

Intento pararse para encontrarse con un dolor gigantesco que provenía de su espalda.

Con una mano que tenia libre se intento tocar la espalda solo para encontrarse con algo que lo habia atravesado.

—「¿Kurama estas allí?」—. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

—「A la mierda, tengo que ver si Kurama se encuentra bien」—. Penso el rubio para luego concentrarse para poder llegar a su subconsciente, a donde se encontraba su compañero de batallas.

* * *

**[Subconsciente]**

* * *

Naruto empezó a caminar por el vació de su cabeza para solo encontrarse con un Kurama que estaba siendo atravesado en el estomago por una espada, al parecer el también estaba inconsciente, corrió para intentar ayudar a su amigo e intentar quitarle aquella espada que lo atravesaba. Al llegar intento tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas, para su sorpresa la maldita espada ni se movía.

Luego de estarlo intentando unos minutos, se puso a pensar en que demonios era aquella espada que ni siquiera pudo sacarla de su querido amigo zorro. Se acordó de que el se despertó con la sensación de que algo lo estaba atravesando por la espalda. Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho salio de su subconsciente para intentar retirar aquella espada de su espalda.

* * *

**[Ubicación Desconocida]**

* * *

Naruto habia tomado la espada, por cada maldito centímetro que este retiraba eran peor que todos los golpes que Sakura le habia propinado a lo largo de su vida, por lo que solo logro sacarla 3 centímetros cuando casi siente que se desmalla por el dolor. Por lo que se dijo que la iría sacando poco a poco.

Luego de esperar un tiempo se dio cuenta que el estaba encima de algo blando, para darse cuenta esta tenia forma humana, de una mujer para ser precisos, y solo recordaba a una persona con la que habia caído. La diosa Conejo, Kaguya. Casi se muere del susto pero al ver que ella también estaba inconsciente, tenia que apresurarse a retirarse la espada y poder matarla.

Luego de un tiempo Naruto aun muy adolorido logro retirarse la espada, y se concentro otra vez para ver si aquella espada que estaba aprisionando a su amigo ya habia desaparecido también.

* * *

**[Subconsciente]**

* * *

Naruto aparecio enfrente de Kurama, para su felicidad y fortuna la espada ya no estaba atravesando al Bijuu de las nueve colas. Naruto se acostó sobre el pelaje de su amigo y se durmió en su subconsciente, después de todo aun estaba muy pero muy cansado.

Después de una siesta d horas Naruto volvía a abrir los ojos sintiéndose mucho, pero mucho mejor que cuando la maldita espada lo estaba atravesando, ahora solo faltaba que Kurama despertara lo mas rápido posible. Aun habia una muy peligrosa amenaza que estaba inconsciente a la par de el en la realidad. Por lo que necesitaba la ayuda de Kurama para poder borrarla de la existencia con una **Mega-Rasen-Shuriken** por que a el no le quedaba nada de chakra para tan siquiera hacer un clon.

Las horas pasaban y naruto ya se empezaba a desesperar, luego recordó que si bien le gustaba el vació de su subconsciente, prefería los bosques alrededor de Konoha. Por lo que empezó a imaginarse aquellos arboles que tanta paz y que lo habían visto entrenar hasta el cansancio. Luego de unos momento incluso agrego un Rio no muy grande pero lo suficiente para poder meter los pies o bañarse.

Naruto creía que ya habia pasado mas de un día y Kurama no despertaba, pero sabia que estaba vivo.

—「Mierda, si esto sigue así ¿Como podre matar a Kaguya?」—.

—「No tengo nada de Chakra ademas de encontrarme en un lugar oscuro pero se que tiene suelo y paredes, por lo que creo que es una dimensión de Kaguya con forma de cueva...」—.

—「Una dimensión con Kaguya... Una dimensión con Kaguya... ¡No puede ser! ¡Si la mato no podre salir de aquí!... ¡Eso significa que si se muere también no podre salir de aquí!」—.

Naruto a toda prisa se concentro para poder salir del lugar e intentar ayudar a Kaguya y evitar a que esta se muriera, la necesitaba para poder regresar a Konoha.

* * *

**[Cueva desconocida]**

* * *

Naruto volteo a ver a la diosa Conejo y se dio cuenta que no podía ver nada pero podía sentir. Empezó a palpar sobre el quimono blanco que recordaba que llevaba, cuando menos se lo espero pudo palpar uno de sus senos y con eso la soltó rápidamente. Momentos después al saber que si seguía en esa dirección tocaría su rostro, se dirigió para la dirección contraria y empezó a bajar para darse cuenta que en la zona del abdomen la tela estaba húmeda, se acerco para poder oler que era aquel liquido dando se cuenta que era sangre. Kaguya tenia una herida que no habia sanado y podía ser mortal, tenia que ayudarla lo mas rápido posible.

Si bien el calculaba que ya habían pasado uno o dos días en aquella cueva, habia reunido chakra suficiente como para poder re dirigirlo a sus ojos e intentar ver en la oscuridad. Dicho y hecho redirigió la pequeña cantidad de Chakra a sus ojos y observo por primera vez aquella cueva. Bajo la mirada para encontrase con Kaguya aun sangrando de la parte abdominal. Sin pudor alguno, le saco su quimono para poder observar la muy buena figura que Kaguya poseía. Tenia unos pechos de encima de la media, ella definitivamente era muy bonita, pero cuando vino a reaccionar ella no llevaba ropa interior.

Aquellos pezones que adornaban sus senos, tenían un color de rozado pálido casi rosando al blanco. Luego bajo su mirada para encontrarse con aquel tesoro prohibido para muchos hombres, Naruto se sonrojo furiosamente por lo que acababa de ver "Sin querer" y se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta para ponerla encima de la feminidad de la mujer antes de que se desmallara por un sangrado nasal.

Se toco la pierna para ver si aun tenia su conjunto ninja para darse cuenta que así era, por lo que saco uno de los rollos de almacenamiento que habia tenido consigo antes de que iniciara la guerra. Extendió rollo para darse cuenta que tenia píldoras del soldado, píldoras de sangre y píldoras alimenticias. Se comió una de cada una para recuperar su Chakra. Luego también tenia unas vendas y medicamentos para heridas que Sakura le habia entregado antes de la guerra, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un poco de aquella pasta y la coloco encima de la herida que seguía sangrando para luego proceder a vendarle el abdomen.

El sabia en la perfección que tenia que volver a vestir a Kaguya por que si se despertaba estando desnuda y el al lado, definitivamente lo mataría por pervertido, era una de las pocas cosas que Ero-sennin le habia enseñado muchas veces. Ella no usaba ropa interior, por lo que saco uno de sus boxers y se los coloco. Y se quedo maravillado con lo que veía, Estaba observando la cosa mas erótica jamas creada. Ella se veía demasiado sexy solo con sus boxers cosa que le daba un toque de morbosidad. Estaba muy agradecido de que Kurama estuviera dormido por que sino este lo tacharía de pervertido para toda la vida, por lo que guardo una imagen en su mente de esta belleza.

Luego recordó que el no usaba sostenes, por lo que no le quedo de otra que ponerle una de las camisas que el usaba para dormir que eran de seda, un regalo de la princesa del país del te que nunca habia usado. Luego procedió a ponerle uno de los quimono que tenia para regalarle a Tsunade-Obachan en su cumpleaños, ya después tendría tiempo para comprarle otro. Si bien le quedaba perfecto, en el área de los pechos le quedaba un poco flojo por lo que decidió quitárselo y cocerlo de esa área para que le quedara perfecto.

Poco tiempo después de terminar de cocer el quimono y ponérselo, ella se veía perfecta. En serio ella es muy hermosa, si en teoría ella era la madre del chakra, ahora entendía por que casi todas las mujeres Kunoichi eran muy hermosas. Se acordó de que ella estaba encima de lo que parecía ser una roca, por lo que volvió a meter todos los implementos sacados de los rollos y volver a guardarlos ya organizados y saco otro rollo, de este saco dos sacos de dormir y la metió en uno de estos para que durmiera mas cómodamente. Sin pensarlo mucho este se durmió.

* * *

**[Cueva desconocida, Muchas Horas mas Tarde]**

* * *

Naruto al levantarse se sintió como nuevo y decidió entrar a su subconsciente para ver como estaba el Bijuu Zorro orejas de conejo. Para su sorpresa el seguía descansando, estaba realmente preocupado por el, pero también tenia consideración por lo que habia pasado unos 3 días atrás. Para su sorpresa Kaguya seguía reposando en el mismo lugar a donde la dejo y acerco su oído hacia la nariz de la mujer para escuchar su leve respiración.

Naruto tomo otra vez unas píldoras alimenticias y píldoras de sangre que tenia con el para poder molerlas y dárselas a Kaguya con el agua para que esta se recuperara mas rápido y poder irse de esta dimensión. Si bien el chakra del rubio casi estaba completo no quería abusar de este por que no sabia cuando la diosa con complejo de **"devuélvanme mi chakra"** lograría despertar.

Naruto creo 4 clones de sombras para investigar el área y ver si podía encontrar alguna salida. Los clones que sabían que el jefe tenia problemas de claustrofobia por su hiperactividad. Salir de la maldita cueva era una prioridad importante antes de que este se volviera loco y por consecuente, ellos.

Las horas pasaban mientras esperaba que su amigo o la diosa se despertaran. Se recordó que tenia que mapear la cueva para poder salir sin problemas o adentrarse mas en esta, por lo que saco uno de los rollos adonde tenia guardado rollos enteros en blanco regalos de su difunto maestro. Se sorprendió cuando recibió las memorias de uno de los clones que habia mandado a mapear.

Seres que parecía ser un murciélago gigante lo habían estado atacando sin cesar mientras se adentraba en la cueva.

—「¿Podrá ser que nos encontremos en algún territorio de invocación? Mierda pero por que demonios serian tan agresivos... Espera... Si nos encontramos en el territorio de las invocaciones... Hay chakra natural... Puedo usar el Senjutsu para curarme mas rápido y poder llenar aun mas rápido mis reservas de Chakra... 」—. Sin pensarlo dos veces intento entrar en modo sennin, esta energía se sentía aun mas pura de la que alguna vez habían recorrido, incluso siendo aun mas pura que la de el monte de los sapos.

—「Espera... Cálmate Naruto, significa que si es mas pura... Esta energía puede convertirte en piedra en cuestión de segundos... A practicar mientras espero que alguno de los dos despierte, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer」—. Mientras volvía hacer otros cuatro clones, tres que le harían compañía intentando regular esta energía sin pasarse por que sino se morirían. Para su ventaja esta vez el sello que contenía a Kurama estaba abierto por lo que seria muy difícil pasarse pero ayudaría a que Kurama se recuperara mas rápido por el excedente de este..

Así pasaron las horas, el clon que los vigilaba estaba terminando de plasmar los pensamientos del grupo de mapeo, mientras ellos practicaban por lo que siempre les daba una mirada para buscar símbolos de petrificacion en alguno de ellos. Naruto Mientras practicaba sentía que cada vez se podía conectar mas con la naturaleza por lo que le puso aun mayor atención para que no se pasara de la raya.

Pero lo que lo sorprendió es que los clones que habia mandado explotaron las mismo tiempo dándole una pequeña jaqueca. Mientras su cerebro procesaba sus pensamientos, ademas de los murciélagos que habían atacado al primer lugar, habia una variante que se le podían notar ojos ademas de que sus dos colas se habían transformado en pies. Lo que le llamo la atención es que por ejemplo la variante sin ojos todos eran iguales, lo mismo pasaba con los murciélagos con ojos y pies, solo recordaba la babosa de la sennin medico que se podía dividir en copias iguales.

Luego reviso que no solo habían murciélagos con o sin ojos, aun que estos últimos abundaban mas. También se encontró con otro ser que parecía ser una roca redonda con manos y esta ademas levitaba.

—「Pero que mierdas... ¿Desde cuando las criaturas de invocación comparten territorio? Pero si Pa me contó que literalmente esto era sinónimo de guerra...」—. Mientras pensaba se encontró con otro pensamiento aun mas peligroso, esa misma roca tenia otra variante que era aun mas poderosa, entre mas de adentraba en la cueva, eran piedras con punta ademas tenían manos y pies, como una acumulación de rocas afiladas. Pero estan eran aun mas poderosas, le habia costado a su clon deshacerse de uno de ellos.

Seguía revisando los nuevos pensamientos de sus últimos dos clones, uno de ellos se encontró con un un ser que tenia cuatro brazos, y era definitivamente mas grande que el. tenia una gran fuerza al recordar como este golpeo una roca y la pulverizo por completo. Luego de haberlo vencido por que este tenia una gran fuerza pero era muy lento, pero seguía siento mas rápido que la acumulación de rocas con filo.

También se encontró con otro ser que parecía ser un cangrejo con un hongo como caparazón. no le costo nada escapar de este pues solo se le quedo viendo para seguir con su camino. También se encontró con lo que parecía ser una bola con la mitad blanca y la parte inferior roja y esta tenia unos ojos, era lo mas raro que se habia encontrado, pero cuando esta se lanzo a por el simplemente exploto, recordando le cuando peleo con Deidara.

Naruto les ordeno a los demás clones desaparecer, para volver a hacer otro clon para que terminara de escribir las rutas por las que los clones habían pasado. Mientras el protagonista se acercaba para revisar a Kaguya, sabia que era hora de cambiarle las vendas que le habia colocado ayer si es que estaban aun sucias.

Quito la faja que mantenía el quimono en posición, para posteriormente abrirlo, tenia que admitir que se veía sexy con su camisa y su bóxer, definitivamente muchos hombres pagarían por ver esto. Levanto la camisa hasta la altura de sus senos, para empezar a revisarla. El sangrado habia parado pero las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho saco las removió para luego ocupar la parte limpia remojada con agua y utilizarlo para limpiar la sangre que se habia adherido a su piel.

* * *

**[Cueva desconocida, Días Después]**

* * *

Habia pasado al rededor de media semana mapeando la cueva del invierno, entre mas se adentraba, las criaturas le daban mucho mas problemas. Algunas incluso lograron que sus clones utilizaran el Senjutsu para hacerse mucho mas fuertes, si bien no podía mantenerse infinitamente como lo hacia en el pasado por que no lo tenia manejado del todo, un par de minutos eran suficientes para derrotarlos. Siempre trataba de no lastimar los mucho por si se encontraba con el líder de estas criaturas.

Los primeros 3 días de esa semana eran problema pero todos aquellas criatura dejaron de atacarlo, como si fueran las mismas que habia derrotado en el pasado. Eso apresuro que terminaran aun mas rápido para mapear la cueva.

Entre todas las criaturas que habia encontrado estaban:

—Los murciélagos ciegos.

—Los murciélagos con ojos y pies.

—La roca flotante con brazos.

—El cumulo de rocas afiladas que tenia brazos y piernas.

—El hombre azul con lineas rojas de cuatro brazos.

—Un mini-hombre azul, parecían ser los hijos de aquellos con cuatro brazos por que eran su piel era una tonalidad mas clara.

—El hongo-cangrejo.

—El mini-hongo-cangrejo, que básicamente era el cangrejo pero este tenia hongos creciendo en su caparazón.

—La pelota blanco-rojo.

—La pelota rojo-blanco, estas eran mas débiles que las primero que se habia encontrado.

—La baba morada, estas eran bastante pacificas al igual que los hongo-cangrejos, pero una vez una de estas se transformo en el, solo que sus ojos eran puntos y una sonrisa. Al parecer esas criaturas podían usar el jutsu Henge sin necesidad de los sellos de mano.

—El Hombre-azul sin ojos, era literalmente una paleta azul con brazos pequeños y tenia unos pequeños tentáculos como pies ademas de tener uno te estos que parecía una cola negra.

Naruto sabia con exactitud que no habia terminado de mapear el área, lo que lo sorprendió es que algunas veces se encontraba con objetos que nunca en su vida se habia encontrado. No habia tenido la oportunidad de revisar alguno por que los clones siempre explotaban por mucho pelear. Por lo que esta vez decidió mandarlos en grupos de dos, así uno se quedaba peleando y el otro traía el objeto encontrado.

El primer objeto con el que tuvo contacto fue con algo que parecía se un contenedor, como los que habia visto en los laboratorios del país de la primavera. una parte era morada y la otra era blanca. Por accidente la apretó muy fuerte y habia liberado un liquido, aun no sabia que hacia el liquido pero sabia que si se encontraba alguna otra habia que tratarla con mucho cuidado. Ademas de que ese liquido era el de color morado y no salio mas, el contenedor parecía ser una botella que rociaba el liquido que tenia adentro.

El segundo objeto que se encontró fue lo que parecía ser una mochila, que contenía:

—2 contenedores morado con blanco.

—1 contenedor que era de color amarillo con rojo, con la misma forma que los primeros.

—20 bolas de color rojo-blanco, eran mini versiones de aquel pokemon que se explotaba a si mismo cuando peleaban.

—5 bolas de color azul-blanco pero tenia lineas rojas en la parte azul.

—1 bola de color negro-blanco pero tenia lineas amarillas en la parte negra.

—Un objeto cuadrado que contenía unos cubos que parecían ser hechos de masa o de algo así.

Y el objeto mas extraño, era uno rectangular que tenia una cámara por fuera ademas de que este se podía abrir. Por dentro tenia una pantalla rota y los pocos botones que tenia no respondían por lo que el supuso que estaba arruinado.

Naruto puso todos los objetos dentro y tomo la mochila sabia que le iba a servir a uno de los exploradores para meter los objetos y así no tenían que estar ir y venir a su "base" provisional.

* * *

**[Cueva desconocida, 5 Días Después]**

* * *

Naruto por fin habia terminado de refinar su Senjutsu con esta nueva energía, siempre se preocupaba de que Kaguya estuviera cambiando de posiciones para descansar, ella seguía respirando pero por alguna razón ella no despertaba. Y Kurama definitivamente habia entrado en algún estado de hibernacion por que no se movía para nada, pero sabia que seguía vivo por que siempre que entraba a verlo, se encontraba en posiciones diferentes por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Algo que le habia sorprendido de las criaturas es que no solamente eran fuertes físicamente si no que algunos podían invocar piedras de la nada, o lanzaban rayos como unos que parecían ser imanes juntos con un par de tornillos. Hubo uno que le lanzo un rayo de hielo mientras atravesaba un lago caminando en la superficie. La mayoria de criaturas de los lagos podían usar "Jutsus" de agua o uno que otro que podía usar el hielo.

Mientras atendía las heridas de Kaguya con un poco de Senjutsu para que se recuperara mas rápido, el clon "Explorador" con la mochila llego corriendo al escondite.

—Jefe... No encontramos una criatura que atemoriza a todas las demás, no teníamos suficiente chakra para pelear contra el por lo que el otro clon se quedo para darme tiempo...—. Le comunico a Naruto.

—Espera... Eso significa que no lo hirieron... Por que sus memorias no han llegado a mi... ¿Sera que este es mucho mas inteligente que las demás?—. Se pregunto, eso llamo la atención de otros que hacían guardia para que ningún otro pokemon intentara pasar y dañar lo a el o a Kaguya.

—Pero si cada uno tiene la fuerza era suficiente para poder pelear con 3 hombres-azul con lineas rojas al mismo tiempo...—. Comento el clon.

—Créeme, este hacia levitar las piedras mientras le salia un aura morada... Casi como las de cejotas-sensei cuando abrió **Ocho Puertas Internas**—. Menciono el de la mochila.

—¿No seria conveniente que el jefe mande un ejercito de clones?—. Pregunto el clon que hacia guardia.

—No... No podemos darnos el lujo de gastar chakra a lo tonto, Kurama no ha despertado y ni siquiera sabemos si Kaguya estará de buenas para cuando despierte... Iré personalmente y dejare a 20 clones aquí, por que si Kaguya se levanta o despierta, denle comida y sean amables, saben que la necesitamos para volver a casa... Si es posible intenten arreglar esto pacíficamente—. Ordeno Naruto mientras se paraba.

—Entendido... Ten cuidado... Si te mueres nos morimos todos y Kaguya se va a morir si una de las criaturas la ataca...—. Comento el guardia clon.

—Lo se perfectamente, no le hagan nada pervertido a Kaguya... Y clon explorador conmigo... Me guiaras lo mas rápido posible adonde estaba esa criatura y me cuentas que poderes tenias en el camino.

Y con esos últimos comandos hechos Naruto hizo 20 clones mas, y dejo al guardia clon a cargo de todo. Salieron corriendo con el Senjutsu activado. Algunas criaturas se le quedaban viendo como los dos iban muy rápido, demasiado rápido incluso para captar los movimientos.

* * *

**[Cueva de la Criatura]**

* * *

Naruto se quedo en la entrada de lo que parecía ser el "hogar" de la criatura. El clon explorador le habia dicho que solo habia podido ver como usaba el aura morada. Naruto se quedo pensando si deshacía los clones para obtener sus memorias... Pero luego recordó que no los podía deshacer individualmente si no eran los clones que activaban el sello de manos.

Por lo que le dijo al clon explorador que se quedara observando desde afuera. Naruto entro en modo sigilo y como el clon le habia mencionado, no habia ninguna criatura a la vista, se fue adentrando poco a poco en el laberinto hasta que se dio cuenta desde lejos que la criatura tenia a su clon atado con lo que parecían ser rocas endurecidas, pero que tan fuertes eran esas cuerdas de rocas que su clon no las podía romper a la fuerza.

—Me harías el favor de soltarlo por favor—. Pregunto Naruto calmado, la mente del pokemon era un desastre ya que trabajaba a mil por hora "ni siquiera lo habia sentido".

—「¿Que es lo que quieren?」—. Pregunto la criatura cosa que sorprendió a Naruto, al parecer tenia razón, este podría ser inteligente. La criatura se volteo a verlo y quedo sumamente confundido.

—_¿Por que rayos hay dos de ellos? Son idénticos... ¿Acaso son pokemones humanoides?_—. Se pregunto mentalmente la criatura.

—Pues primero que lo sueltes... Ahora te pregunto... ¿Sabes como salir de esta maldita cueva? Llevo casi dos semanas intentando salir y no puedo—. Le pregunto el rubio.

—「Espera... Primero dime ¿Que eres? Es imposible que haya dos humanos idénticos...」—. Le dijo la criatura.

—Pues en pocas palabras es mi clon...—. Le contesto Naruto a lo que la criatura se sintió identificada pero aun así nunca habia escuchado de un experimento de clonacion humana.

—「¿Tu clon? ¿Tu lo creaste?」—. Pregunto con asco el ser.

—¿Crearlo? Creo que te confundes... Clonarte a si mismo es una técnica... Mira—. Naruto le comento mientras le hacia una demostración, para horror de la criatura como el humano le habia dicho, era una habilidad que este poseía.

—「Es la primera vez que veo tal habilidad en los humanos... Tal vez me he aislado mucho del mundo」—. contesto en murmuro.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Hay otros humanos!?—. Pregunto Naruto, pregunta la cual descoloco a la criatura.

—「Claro que hay humanos, humano」—. Le contesto con odio al pronunciar humanos.

—Genial... Ahora... Puedes soltar a mi clon y ayudarme a salir de aquí... en serio no encuentro la salida...—. Comento triste mente Naruto mientras unas lagrimas de cataratas aparecían en sus ojos.

—「¿Como llegaste aquí?¿Viniste a capturarme?¿Algún otro pokemon?」—. Pregunto desconfiado el denominado pokemon.

—Poke... ¿Que? Pues vine yo sólito, solo que esas malditas criaturas dan mucho problema... osea que hay criaturas... Pokemones como tu y humanos como yo...—. Menciono el rubio, dejando descolocado otra vez al pokemon.

—「¿A que te refieres tu con criaturas?」—. Pregunto un poco preocupado el pokemon.

—Pues a esos hongo-cangrejos... A las rocas con manos... Y los que lanzan agua por la boca...—. Contesto el rubio mientras hacia memoria.

—「Esos... Esos son pokemones...」—. Menciono con un tic en la ceja el pokemon.

—¿Eh? Pero ellos no pueden hablar como tu...—. Le dijo Naruto.

—「Es por que soy un pokemon psíquico...」—. Contesto.

—Psíquico... ¿Osea que tienes tipos de Jutsu de la mente?—. Pegunto Naruto mientras se acercaba al pokemon.

—「Alguna de mis habilidades tienen que ver con la mente pero no todas...」—. Contesto mientras soltaba al clon.

—Ya veo... Eso es genial... Debo suponer que odias a los humanos por intentar ¿Atraparte?... Te entiendo...—. Pregunto retoricamente Naruto.

—「Algo así... Soy el clon de uno de los pokemones de la creación... Todos los pokemones provienen del el... Lo que me vuelve un pokemon Legendario ya que solo existe uno de mi tipo o "raza"」—. Menciono con tristeza el pokemon.

—Eso es genial, eres como un clon pero con sentido propio... Supongo que sabes mucho de este mundo...—. Comento Naruto.

—「Tu eres un humano... Deberías de saber mas que yo」—. Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Pero no soy un humano normal... Mira esto... Ya puedes regresar—. Ordeno al clon que habia luchado con el ahora pokemon legendario, y el clon exploto en una bomba de humo cosa que llamo mucho la atención del pokemon legendario.

—Esta técnica tiene por nombre "**Clones de Sombra**" aun que pueden tocar cosas físicas al nivel de pelear... Es mi técnica preferida... Todos los recuerdos que el tenían han venido a mi... Y por lo que puedo recordar... Te contuviste para no matarlo... Por mucho que los odies... No los puedes matar lo cual significa que aun estas en el camino del bien...—. Observo el rubio mientras que el Pokemon se maravillo por esa técnica.

—「¿Como puedes hacer eso?」—. La curiosidad del pokemon se palpaba en el aire.

—Como te dije soy un humano "especial", te puedo contar todo y contestar lo que quieras pero por favor ayúdame a salir de esta cueva... mi... ¿Amiga? Esta en problemas y necesita atención medica, si bien he curado sus heridas ella no despierta...—. El pokemon pudo sentir que la preocupación era genuina.

—「Claro te acompañare pero no trates de hacer algo extraño」—. Ordeno el pokemon a lo cual naruto solamente asintió.

* * *

Naruto y el pokemon ahora identificado como Mewtwo al ser el clon del pokemon legendario Mew, lo actualizo bastante, aquellos objetos con forma de bola les llamaban "Pokebolas" y eran las que los humanos utilizaban para "esclavizar" desde el punto de vista de Mewtwo. Cuando llegaron Mewtwo se asombro de la cantidad de Naruto's que habia cuidando a la mujer de cabello blanco.

Luego de recoger todo, Mewtwo los guió por el sistema de cuevas mientras Naruto llevaba en sus espaldas a Kaguya, a decir verdad estaba un poco sonrojado por el olor de la mujer, pero el hecho de ir hablando muchas mas cosas de este mundo con Mewtwo le hizo pronto olvidar el asunto. Otra de las cosas que Mewtwo le habia contado es que al parecer en todos los mundo siempre iban a ver organizaciones criminales.

Mewtwo fue creado por una de estas organización con el fin de ser el pokemon mas poderoso, y lo era desde el punto de vista de Naruto. El equipo Rocket era la mayor organización que habia en esta región y Mewtwo le aconsejo que tuviera cuidado con ella. Naruto se sentía un poco triste por Mewtwo, si bien era libre, ni siquiera podía salir al mundo exterior por el miedo de que aquellas personas en busca de poder lo capturaran y lo obligaran a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad.

En menos de 4 horas llegaron a lo que parecía ser la salida de la cueva. Mewtwo le dijo que si iba a mano izquierda y seguía recto encontraría un rió. En la orilla de este rió se encontraba situado un centro pokemon que podía pedir ayuda para que pudieran atender a su amiga. Naruto iba a salir hasta que se paro en seco, llamando la atención del pokemon Legendario.

—Mewtwo... Pelea conmigo—. Ordeno seriamente Naruto.

—「¿Que es lo que intentas lograr con eso?」—. Pregunto curioso y serio.

—Abrirte los ojos... Quiero que vengas conmigo, no te mereces estar encerrado en esta cueva solamente por que hay humanos intentado usarte—. Comento con tristeza el rubio.

—「No te preocupes por ello, te acostumbras... Pero me alegra que seas diferente que otros humanos」—. Dijo triste y feliz por la ultima parte.

—No Mewtwo, Si te gano en una pelea veras que no estoy interesado en tu poder... Y también que entre los dos tendremos el poder para defendernos—. Naruto estaba con una mirada seria aun que tenia una sonrisa en esta.

—「Naruto... No me gustaría poner en peligro a ti y a tu amiga」—. Comento Mewtwo aun que el fondo tenia un rayo de esperanza.

—Créeme cuando te digo que ella es aun mas especial que yo... Su poder me supera con creces, no te preocupes por eso—. Menciono divertido Mientras hacia el sello de manos para crear dos clones y cuidar de Kaguya. Esto le indico a Mewtwo que la batalla iba en serio y que el rubio no estaba bromeando.

—「No me culpes si te dejo mal herido」—. Advirtió el pokemon a lo cual Naruto solamente asintió.

Naruto y Mewtwo se pusieron en posición de pelea. Naruto solo se le quedo mirando a Mewtwo cuando salio disparado contra este y lo golpeo con su Senjutsu activado. Mewtwo al salir volando hacia atrás, pudo observar como los ojos del humano habían cambiado a amarillo, ademas de que tenia una sombra de color naranja alrededor de estos.

Mewtwo in perder tiempo empezó a lanzar cuchillas de energía psíquica, un movimiento llamado "**Psicocorte**". Naruto esquivaba estas cuchillas con gran facilidad y se estaba acercando rápidamente otra vez a su posición para propinarle otro golpe por lo que cambio de estrategia. Utilizo "**Psíquico**" para lanzar una onda en todas las direcciones cosa que sorprendió a Naruto.

Naruto volvió a arremeter contra Mewtwo pero esta vez, creo 4 clones en formación de diamante con el en medio y transformo uno en un Shuriken para poder lanzarlo contra Mewtwo. Mewtwo solamente evadió el Shuriken tal y como habia planeado Naruto. Naruto con sus tres clones restantes se lanzaron contra Mewtwo en direcciones opuestas.

Mewtwo al ver esto utilizo "**Psíquico**" otra vez, lo que no esperaba es que los cuatro Narutos crearan 1 clon por cada uno para lanzarse hacia arriba y evadir el corte de la onda. Los cuatro Narutos que recién habían sido creados hicieron una cortina de humo y Mewtwo no pudo ver nada por lo que se concentro por sentir el aura psíquica de su contrincante.

Mewtwo ni siquiera pudo focalizar el aura cuando sintió 4 golpes al mismo tiempo y salio disparado hacia arriba. En donde otro Naruto ya lo estaba esperando y le propino una patada hacia abajo. En verdad que estaba sorprendido y adolorido.

—Te dije que no te mentía cuando me refiero a poder Mewtwo, se que te sigues conteniendo y yo también lo hago... No me gustaría dañar a un amigo que me acaba de ayudar pero creo que esto es necesario para poder ayudarte a superar tu trauma...—. Naruto le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, cosa que acepto gustosamente.

—「Veo que no mentías... Y se que eres bueno de corazón... Iré contigo con una condición...」—. Esto llamo sumamente la atención del rubio.

—No veo el problema siempre y que este a mi alcance...—. Respondió Naruto.

—「Si nos por casualidad nos encontramos con organización que destruyen la vida de los pokemon y los humanos... Ayúdame a derrotarlos」—. Mewtwo estaba mirando seriamente a Naruto esperando una respuesta.

—Sabes... Te ayudare todo el tiempo que pueda antes de irme a mi dimensión... Si es que puedo regresar... Es una historia que tengo que contarte aun... Pero te la puedo contar luego de que traten a Kaguya—. Comento Naruto mientras se ponía a Kaguya en la espalda otra vez para empezar a caminar.

—「Al menos eres sincero, y no eres promesas vacías... Acepto los términos... Ahora... Tienes que capturarme para poder decir que soy tu pokemon y eso te acredita como "Entrenador Pokemon"」—. Ordeno Mewtwo con seriedad, no quería verse envuelto en problemas por andar libre en ciudades humanas.

—Mmmm... Si tu quieres pero... ¿Como capturo un pokemon?—. Pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla mientras que Mewtwo se daba un facepalm.

—「Tienes que lanzarme una de las Pokebolas」—. Comento Mewtwo.

—Crees que la negra con amarillo esta bien... La combinación de negro-amarillo se parece mucho a mi traje jeje—. Comento Naruto mientras que Mewtwo empezaba a dudar si realmente quería acompañar al rubio.

—「Si Cualquiera vale, La verdad es que la negra la ocupan los entrenadores con pokemones que son muy difíciles de capturar, yo al ser un legendario necesitas muchísimas de esas para intentar capturarme pero es debido a que los pokemones luchan por salirse y no quitarles su libertad」—. Comento tristemente el pokemon.

—Ya veo... ¿Y para sacarte de la bola? No me gustaría que pasaras mucho tiempo dentro de ella... Solo imagínate estar en un lugar sin poder moverte... Que asco—. Dijo Naruto mientras temblaba con Kaguya encima.

—「Veo que si tome una buena decisión... Tienes que Lanzar la pokebola... Hay entrenadores que dicen el nombre del pokemon pero no es realmente necesario」—.

—Oh ok, te lanzare la pokebola negra y luego te sacare, no te preocupes—. Naruto con cuidado buscaba en la mochila que tenia en el pecho ya que Kaguya se encontraba en su espalda. Naruto le lanzo la Pokebola pero se preocupo al ver que la pokebola revoto en su cuerpo para luego convertir a Mewtwo en una energía roja y la pokebola absorbió la energía para luego caer al suelo y empezar a tambalearse cuando de repente un par de estrellas salieron y dejo de moverse.

Naruto creo rápidamente un clon y le ordeno lanzar la pokebola, para su sorpresa, la pokebola libero a Mewtwo y luego regreso a las manos del clon.

—「Veo que todo a salido bien...」—. comento feliz el pokemon legendario, aun que en el interior aun dudaba un poco de las intensiones de Naruto, pero el verlo cumplir lo que le habia dicho le lleno de alegría.

—Claro... recordándome de liberar... Tengo que liberar a un amigo... Algún día te lo presentare, se que se llevaran bien ya que ambos odian a los humanos—. Comento divertido el nuevo entrenador pokemon.

—「Me gustaría conocerlo」—. Menciono con una sonrisa.

—Dame la pokebola de Mewtwo... La llevare yo...—. Ordeno Naruto a lo que el clon asintió y le regreso la pokebola para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—Bueno, a caminar hacia el poblado—. Comento Naruto mientras empezaba a salir de la cueva, Mewtwo aun tenia un poco de miedo... Cuantos años habían pasado desde que vio la luz del sol. Pero se animo a seguir a su nuevo entrenador.

_Y así, Mewtwo dejo la Cueva Celeste_

* * *

**[Afueras de la Cueva celeste]**

* * *

Naruto con Kaguya en su espalda y Mewtwo tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por la luminosidad debido a que era de día para su suerte. Mewtwo aun se encontraba un poco preocupado pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto hizo su técnica y aparecieron 10 clones de su persona.

—Bien, quiero que investiguen el bosque y busquen información importante y como funciona la vida aquí, Para mientras yo seguiré con Mewtwo hacia el pueblo mas cercano—. Los clones de Naruto simplemente asintieron y desaparecieron de la nada.

—「¿Para que buscas información?」—. Mewtwo realmente no entendía al rubio en algunas ocasiones.

—Fácil, si bien agradezco tu información acerca de este mundo... recuerda que llevas mucho tiempo dentro de esa cueva... Quien sabe que cambios ha habido... Y casi no me gustan las sorpresas—. Naruto sonreía mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Mewtwo se sorprendió un poco y empezó a seguirlo mientras levitaba.

Luego de una hora de caminata a través del bosque por fin llegaron aun camino de tierra que al menos era mas fácil para dirigirse hacia el poblado que Mewtwo habia mencionado anteriormente. Naruto iba preguntándole algunas cosas a Mewtwo mientras caminaba, sobre si habían otros pokemones legendarios como el, o si alguna vez se habia enfrentado a algún pokemon poderoso. Mewtwo también le iba preguntando cosas a Naruto, como funcionaban sus técnicas, por que era especial y por que se refería a el mundo como "Este mundo"

Naruto le contó toda la historia de como habia terminado en este mundo, Mewtwo se sorprendió cuando Naruto le contó que Kaguya la supuesta amiga, era en realidad su enemigo mortal y estuvieron en una batalla a muerte. Naruto le explico que necesitaba que Kaguya los llevara de regreso a su mundo. Por eso Mewtwo las palabras que le habia dicho anteriormente.

Cuando menos sintieron debido a su platica por saber mas de este mundo pudieron divisar la cuidad desde lejos cosa que alegro a ambos. Cuando entraron al poblado la gente se sorprendió al ver al pokemon que nunca en su vida habia visto. Y también sintieron un poco de preocupación al ver que el muchacho cargaba con una mujer joven en su espalda.

Mewtwo guió a Naruto a lo que parecía ser el centro pokemon, Naruto quedo maravillado al ver que la puerta se abría al sentir que el estaba cerca. Este mundo tenia tecnología mucho mas avanzada que en su mundo, y eso le preocupo un poco. La tecnología se puede usar como para el bien como para el mal.

—Hola y bienvenidos al centro pokemon—. Hablo una mujer con el cabello rosa, estaba vestida de enfermera.

—Este... Hola... Quería ver si usted me podrían ayudar con mi amiga... Ella esta muy lastimada tiene perforado el estomago, he detenido el sangrado pero ella no despierta... Y realmente estoy muy preocupado—. Contesto Naruto llamando seriamente la atención de la enfermera.

—Si bien no nos especializamos en humanos. Dame unos momentos y veré si esta el medico de turno, para mientras la pondremos a ella en una camilla y empezaremos a monitorizar sus signos vitales—. Comento una preocupada enfermera.

—Muchísimas Gracias enfermera, en serio muchas gracias—. Agradeció Naruto mientras se inclinaba. La enfermera llamo a su pokemon para que trajera una camilla y colocaron a Kaguya en esta.

Naruto veía con preocupación como se llevaban a Kaguya y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban pegadas en la pared esperando. Mewtwo siguió su ejemplo y también se sentó.

—「Veo que te preocupas mucho por ella, aun que sea tu enemigo」—. Comento Mewtwo intentando comprender a su entrenador.

—Si Bien te he contado que soy un ninja... Tengo dignidad o un código de honor que siempre intento cumplir... Con Kaguya fue diferente... No se cual es su historia... Solo se que Zetsu negro la invoco de la nada... y que este le llamaba madre—. Comento Naruto mientras se recostaba en la pared. Cuando escucho unos pasos que provenían del pasillo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo curando esa herida profunda, por suerte el medico de turno vendrá en unos minutos, no tienes que preocuparte ¿Puedo preguntar que le paso?—. Pregunto la enfermera Joy.

—Vera... Nosotros no somos de esta región, es mas, en la región que vivíamos no existen los pokemones... Un día de estos nos llegaron a secuestrar mientras mientras dábamos un paseo por el país y de repente todo se volvió negro—. Comento con tristeza fingida, Mewtwo en serio creía que su entrenador tenia dotes para ser actor.

—Cuando despertamos nos encontrábamos en una cueva... Ni siquiera sabia que eran las criaturas que habitaban en esa cueva... Si no hubiera sido por el pokemon que ve al lado no sabría ni como salir de la cueva... Mientras la exploraba me encontré con un pokemon salvaje... estuve corriendo de el hasta que me tope con Mewtwo... El me salvo la vida y también la de mi amiga... Cuando desperté en esa cueva habíamos sido atravesados por una espada en el estomago... Pero debido a ciertas condiciones familiares con factores de regeneración me cure mucho mas rápido que mi amiga pero ella no despertó...—. Comentaba Naruto casi al borde de las lagrimas.

—Esta mochila que ve aquí me la encontré en la cueva... Mewtwo me explico como funciona eso de los pokemon por lo que me dejo atraparlo y acompañarme hasta que regrese a mi país...—. Comento tristemente el rubio ganándose una mirada de comprensión de la enfermera.

—Lo siento mucho por todo lo que te ha pasado y veo que tu pokemon Mewtwo es un muy raro por que es la primera vez que veo uno ¿donde lo encontraste?—. Pregunto la enfermera con tristeza y curiosidad.

—La verdad no se como se llama la cueva... Pero esta de camino hacia este pueblo, hay que a travesar el bosque y un rió—. Menciono por primera vez con sinceridad Naruto.

—¡Esa es la cueva celeste!¡Pero si hay un cuidador siempre enfrente de la cueva!¡Como hicieron para meterlos a ustedes dos mientras estaban inconscientes y lastimados!—. Pregunto con muchísima seriedad la enfermera.

—No te preocupes... Llamare a la oficial Jenny para que intenten rastrear a tus atacantes... ¿Habia objetos dentro de la mochila que te encontraste?—. Pregunto inocentemente la enfermera a lo que naruto procedió a abrir la mochila y enseñarle el contenido.

—Alguno de los objetos que ve fueron lo que me encontré dentro de la cueva mientras buscaba o salia junto a Mewtwo...—. Comento Naruto.

—Legalmente te pertenecen ya que tu los sacaste de la cueva pero la pokedex...—. Paro en seco al ver la cara confundida del pobre adolescente.

—La pokedex es un aparato que se les entrega a cada uno de los nuevos entrenadores pokemon, tienen un rastreado en caso de que se pierdan y haya que ir a buscarlos... Sirven para ver las características de los pokemon que ya han sido registrados o algunos nuevos por registrar... Como podría ser el caso de tu pokemon acompañante ya que no aparece en mi lista de pokemones registrados—. Dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera.

—La veo... Tómela de todos modos esta rota o no funciona—. Comento Naruto mientras se la entregaba a la enfermera.

—Esto no puede ser... Esta es uno de los primero pokedex en fabricarse... Esto podría valer miles de pokedolares... Como no funciona entonces si te pertenece... Podrías hablar con el profesor Oak para que te mande una pokedex a este centro pokemon y que se te registre como un entrenador pokemon legal para que no tengas problemas para cargar contigo a Mewtwo—. Menciono alegremente la enfermera.

—Lo haría con mucho gusto... Pero ¿Como me contacto con el profesor?—. Pregunto Naruto inocentemente.

—Veras, nosotros mantenemos una linea telefónica con todos los profesores de las regiones y con los lideres de gimnasio. Por lo que puedes llamarle desde aquí—. Comento mientras lo tomaba del brazo y llevarlo a la zona del intercomunicador.

—Disculpe... ¿Cuanto vale todo esto? Como vera no tengo dinero conmigo y también quería ver cuando saldría con el tratamiento de mi amiga...—. Comento un poco nervioso Naruto pero se calmo al ver la sonrisa feliz de la enfermera.

—Veras, los hospitales y los centros pokemon salen de los impuestos recaudados de la gente por lo que no tienes que preocuparte—. menciono para tranquilizar al chico.

—Ya veo muchas gracias...—. Comento alegremente Naruto al ver que ya no tenia que buscar alguna forma de pagar el tratamiento de su bella enemiga mortal.

—Le llamaremos al profesor Oak para que te registre como un entrenador oficial, pero primero necesito que devuelvas a Mewtwo a su pokebola—. Ordeno cordialmente la enfermera, Naruto se le quedo viendo a Mewtwo para que este asintiera levemente, después de todo el confiaba en Naruto.

Naruto devolvió a Mewtwo a su pokebola, para luego entregarse a la enfermera Joy, esta se alejo por unos minutos y luego regreso con la pokebola, Naruto se preguntaba que es lo que ella habia hecho.

—Veras tu Pokemon aun estaba un poco lastimado, siempre hay que estarlos curando luego de una batalla para que estén en optimas condiciones... Toma este manual de entrenador... Lleva unos meses en la repisa por que nadie lo ha venido a reclamar, puedes darle un leía para que entiendas mejor el mundo pokemon—. Observo la enfermera a lo que Naruto simplemente asintió.

—Ahora llamaremos al profesor Oak para iniciar el proceso—. Comento la enfermera mientras tocaba la pantalla de la computadora, Naruto estaba muy asombrado por eso cosa que no paso de ser percibida por la enfermera, confirmando que realmente Naruto y su amiga realmente no era de este continente.

—_Buenas Tardes, con el profesor Oak __¿Quien Habla?_—. Pregunto un hombre de la tercera edad con el cabello gris.

—Buenas tardes profesor Oak, fíjese que tenemos...—. Y así empezó la enfermera Joy a relatarle toda la situación.

—_Así que un pokemon que ni una enfermera reconoce... Realmente es intrigante... Esta bien tomare tus datos personales mientras me los vas diciendo_ _joven..._—. Naruto capto que la cesión de preguntas ya habia empezado.

—Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze—. Respondió.

—_Un nombre oriental... Es la primera vez que oigo tales apellidos __¿D__e que región vienes?_—. Pregunto con curiosidad el profesor.

—Mmmm Nosotros al continente le llamábamos Naciones elementales... Yo era del país del fuego y era de Konoha, o Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas—. Contesto seriamente el rubio.

—_Ya veo, es la primera vez que escucho de esa región, la enfermera Joy menciono que allí no hay pokemones verdad_—. Pregunto el profesor mientras recibía un asentimiento de parte del rubio.

—_Como ya tienes un Pokemon... Me dejarías examinarlo, pon la pokebola en el agujero y esta aparecerá a la par mía_—. Comento el anciano mientras que Naruto se tensaba, el anciano realmente era buena persona por lo que decidió hacer lo que le pidieron. Para su sorpresa Observo como la pokebola se volvía partículas y se asusto hasta que el profesor le enseño la pokebola en sus manos. Naruto realmente se impresiono, si bien aquí no tenían poderes corriendo por su sangre, la tecnología era miles de años mas avanzada que en las naciones elementales.

—_No te preocupes aquí tengo tu pokebola, me alegra que te preocupes mucho por tu pokemon_—. Comento alegre el profesor.

—Le debo mi vida literalmente, y el confía en mi—. Contesto el rubio. Observo como el profesor sacaba al pokemon de la pokebola. Miro divertido como Mewtwo fruncía el ceño por no saber que diablos estaba pasando.

—Mewtwo no te preocupes... tu mismo lo dijiste hay humanos diferentes... El es el profesor Oak, el te examinara un poco para ver como se te puede ayudar a volverte mas fuerte y ayudar a otros pokemon con tus datos... No te preocupes sera rápido—. Comento divertido Naruto mientras este le devolvía una mirada de muerte.

—_Espera, ¿el te puede entender? Vaya... realmente parece como si se conocieran te antaño... Incluso a los entrenadores mas experimentados les cuesta crear una conexión como esta._—. Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

—El puede hablar profesor... Mewtwo por favor coopera con el profesor... Se que odias a los humanos pero como te digo el no es mala persona...—. Ordeno amablemente el pokemon.

—「Es un Gusto profesor Oak, mi nombre es Mewtwo」—. Hablo por primera vez el pokemon psíquico ganándose la atención del profesor y de la enfermera.

—_Así que por eso se pueden entender... Estos Datos definitivamente me ayudaran para entender mejor a los pokemones... Mewtwo ¿Me harías el favor te pararte en la plataforma?_—. Pregunto el profesor y Mewtwo hizo lo que se le pidió.

—_Este es el pokemon #150 de la región de Kanto... Y pensar que solo habían 149 pokemones... En serio chico te mereces un premio por este nuevo pokemon_—. Ofreció el profesor.

—Entonces le tomare la palabra profesor... Vera mi compañera se encuentra descansando debido a que nos traspasaron con una espada para luego tirarnos en la cueva celeste según me dijo el nombre la enfermera Joy... Quería ver si era posible si ella podría ser una entrenadora también, como usted sabrá hay que ganarse la vida de alguna forma y según Mewtwo me contó algunos se hacen entrenadores para ganarse la vida... Y el problema radica en que no tenemos forma de volver a nuestro continente... Imagínese usted que es un profesor nunca habia escuchado de nuestra región... No se cuanto tiempo tardaremos en regresar a nuestro hogar... o si tan siquiera seremos capases de regresar—. Comento tristemente el rubio.

—_Si me lo pides de esa forma creo que esta bien, les mandare los paquetes al centro pokemon con dos pokedex... Tu ya tienes un pokemon ¿Que pasa con tu compañera? Sabes que al iniciar tu aventura se te entrega un pokemon previamente..._—. El profesor iba a continuar hasta que naruto lo interrumpió.

—Creo que es mejor que ella encuentre algún pokemon que la quiera seguir... Así como yo no obligo a Mewtwo a seguirme, quiero que ella haga lo mismo profesor, así la relación con su pokemon sera aun mucho mas fuerte—. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Ya veo que lo has pensado todo, Bueno... ¿Por que el pokemon se llama Mewtwo?—. Pregunto el profesor con curiosidad.

—Creo que el indicado para responder eso es mi querido amigo—. Dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía, Mewtwo en su mente se alegro que Naruto guardara sus secretos y no los revelaría sin su permiso.

—「Esto se iba a saber tarde o temprano... Digamos que soy un clon del pokemon legendario Mew... Fui creado artificialmente por el Equipo Rocket」—. Menciono triste el pokemon. El profesor Oak boto la tasa en la que estaba tomando café y la enfermera Joy se quedo estática.

—Ya veo... Por eso no querías revelarlo... Esto es inaudito con esa bola de rufianes... Me alegro que ya no estés en mano de ellos, Tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros y me agradezco la confianza que nos tienen... Tomare los Datos de tu amiga y los que faltan de tu persona—. Comento alegro el profesor.

—Ahora ¿Cuantos años tienes?—. Pregunto el anciano.

—16 años, cumplo los 17 el 10 de octubre...—. El anciano siguió escribiendo.

—¿Color favorito?—.

—Naranja—.

—¿Tipo de sangre?—.

—No se...—. Respondía mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—No te preocupes, ahorita regreso Naruto, te haremos la prueba en este momento y a tu amiga también—. Dijo la enfermera para retirarse.

—Bueno sigamos con tu amiga... ¿Nombre?—.

—Kaguya Ōtsutsuki—.

—¿Vienen ambos de la misma región?—.

—Si—.

—¿Cuantos años tiene Kaguya?—.

—16 años, cumple los 17 el 15 de agosto—.

—¿Sabes su color favorito?—.

—Creo que es el blanco—. Mientras hacían esta pregunta la enfermera se acerco a naruto y le tomo el brazo, y realizo un pequeño pinchon en uno de sus dedos.

—La chica tiene sangre AB+ y Naruto tiene sangre tipo O-—. Comento la enfermera.

—Entendido, creo que eso seria todo, cuando enciendan por primera vez les pedirá que se tomen una foto, la mandara a mi base de datos para verificarla, lo ideal es que le pidas ayuda a la enfermera para configurarlo, te servirá como tu pasaporte a través de todas las regiones—. Dijo el anciano.

—Muchísimas gracias profesor Oak, no se como se lo podría agradecer—. Agradeció Naruto.

—Me lo puedes agradecer observando Pokemones geniales como el que tienes aquí. En unos 2 o tres días estarán las pokedex en el centro pokemon de la cuidad celeste, Pasa buenas tardes Naruto y espero que tu amiga se mejor... En este momento te mando a Mewtwo—. El profesor se despidió de Naruto y unos segundos después la pokebola de Mewtwo estaba en el hueco adonde la habia puesto hace unos 5 minutos como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saco a Mewtwo de su pokebola, para ganarse otra mirada de muerte de parte del pokemon.

—Perdóname Mewtwo... Sabes creo que le caíste bien al profesor, el nos puede ayudar, como lo hizo ahora y la enfermera Joy... Por cierto enfermera Joy... Muchísimas gracias, en serio me gustaría ayudarle de alguna forma—. Menciono Naruto mientras se inclinaban.

—Ya casi sera la cena y el doctor vendrá pronto... ¿Que tal si me ayudas en repartir la comida hasta que el doctor venga a ver a tu amiga?—. Pregunto la enfermera mientras se llevaba el dedo indice hacia la barbilla.

—Claro por que no—. Comento Naruto mientras el y su pokemon la seguían.

* * *

El doctor se habia retrasado por que tenia pacientes de emergencia por lo que Naruto se la paso hasta las 6 de la tarde entregando comida, el habia ayudado a hacer y repartirla cosa que le ayudaba bastante para familiarizarse con los ingredientes de este mundo. Algo que habia aprendido es que hay pokemones que comen con dietas especificas.

—Mewtwo ¿tu no comes?—.

—「La verdad es que no necesito comer pero puedo comer casi de todo」—. Comento el pokemon dudando un poco de su respuesta.

—Ya veo... Come un poco de esta sopa de bayas, se que te gustara... Recuerda que tienes que disfrutar los placeres de la vida para que seas feliz—. Repitió el rubio las sabias palabras de su maestro pervertido, aun que el sabia que se las decía apuntando a otro sentido.

Mewtwo entendió a lo que Naruto se refería y ambos empezaron a comer luego de haber ayudado a la enfermera a preparar y entregar comida. Ambos ya casi habia terminado cuando la enfermera se acerco a su mesa.

—Este Naruto, el doctor ya esta aquí para ver a su amiga...—. Menciono esta.

—Entendido, Primero iremos a lavar los platos—. Comento Naruto a lo que se paro y entro a la cocina con su plato y el de su pokemon, para proceder a hacer lo que habia dicho.

La enfermera se quedo esperando a que el joven rubio saliera de la cocina para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de su amiga. La enfermera observo la cara de seriedad que Naruto tenia cuando salio de la cocina. De camino a la habitación ambos iban en silencio. Cuando la enfermera se detuvo enfrente de una puerta y abrió esta.

—Buenas noches doctor, le presento al amigo de la paciente Kaguya, Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki—. Dijo la enfermera mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

—Ya veo, Un gusto, soy el Doctor Molt Parry, Disculpen por mi tardanza pero es que de la nada llego una emergencia que tenia que atender—. Se disculpo el medico.

—No hay problema doctor, es mas tengo que agradecerle por tomarse su tiempo para poder revisar a mi amiga—. Dijo el rubio mientras se inclinaba para demostrarle respeto y agradecimiento.

—Ya veo, ¿Te molesta si empezamos ya con el chequeo?—. Pregunto el doctor para empezar a revisar a Kaguya, a lo que naruto negó con la cabeza.

Naruto puedo observar como el medico empezaba a tomar datos de la condición actual de la paciente para luego empezar a revisarla personalmente. Abrió uno de sus ojos y acerco lentamente una lampara.

—Al parecer sus respuestas cerebrales siguen funcionando, la pupila aun se dilata—. Comento el doctor para seguir con el chequeo medico. Luego el medico empezó abrió la bata de hospital que le habia colocado a Kaguya para sorprenderse que debajo de las vendas ya no habia herida alguna.

—Te seré sincero chico. Creo que ella esta en un estado de como auto-inducido por el cuerpo para recuperar energía, según el reporte de la enfermera ella ya lleva casi 2 semanas así, por lo que vamos a tener que llamar a un medico neurólogo, puede que traiga algún pokemon psíquico para poder llenar la mente del paciente con ondas psíquicas para que esta despierte—. Dijo el medico mientras empezaba a tomar aun mas notas.

—Mmmm si necesita un pokemon psíquico esta Mewtwo—. Comento Naruto seriamente mientras Mewtwo lo volteaba a ver desconcertado.

—Me alegro de ello pero el problema es que el medico neurólogo necesita saber directamente las reacciones del cerebro a las ondas psíquicas... Estos pokemones estan entrenador para poder comunicarse—. Comento el doctor.

—「Si de comunicación se trata, no se preocupe, puedo ayudarle en eso」—. Comento divertido Mewtwo al ver la cara de sorpresa del medico.

—Ya veo... Sabes usar ¿**Psico Onda**?—. Pregunto el medico.

—「Es uno de los primeros movimientos que aprendí... ¿Al mínimo nivel verdad?」—. Pregunto Mewtwo.

—Si, y si puedes descríbeme como se siente el cerebro y como reaccionan al cerebro, puede que esto ayude mucho al medico neurólogo que vendrá mañana—. Respondió. Mewtwo sin perder un momento coloco sus dos manos un poco alejados de la cabeza de Kaguya y utilizo la frecuencia mas larga que tenia para no dañara.

—「Su cerebro es muy raro, en parte se resiste a mis **Psico Ondas** de alguna manera, pero se siente como si estuviera experimentando un tristeza y terror... No se como explicarlo, pero definitivamente el cerebro esta activo」—. Comento el pokemon legendario.

—Ya veo... En realidad es interesante que por primera vez un cerebro humano se resista a las ondas psíquicas... Informare de esto al hospital, puede que le encante saber que hay un pokemon que puede ayudar con las fases emocionales del cerebro... Claro si tu entrenador esta dispuesto a ayudarnos—. Comento sinceramente el doctor.

—A mi me gustaría que Mewtwo les ayudara pero las ultimas palabras quedan en el... Ademas como me convertiré en un entrenador pokemon en pocos días no podre estar en una sola cuidad pero no implica que me pueda tomar uno o dos días para venir a ayudarlos... Es lo mínimo que yo podría hacer por ayudarnos con mi amiga—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—「Me gustaría ayudar a humanos y pokemon por igual una o dos veces al mes, o en situaciones de emergencia... Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo luego de que Naruto reciba su pokedex...」—. Menciono Mewtwo.

—Ya veo... No creo que el hospital ponga un pero si se te hace entrega de un MultiNav para poder comunicarse contigo en citaciones de emergencia ademas de que se pueden asignar casos que puedes ir ayudando a lo largo de tu camino para que las otras redes de Hospitales aprovechen el don de tu querido pokemon—. Comento el Doctor.

—Me sentiría mal si el Hospital tiene que recurrir a gastos... Aun que puedo intentar comunicarme a través de los otros centro pokemon...—. Comento el rubio un poco preocupado.

—Aun que no lo creas... Una vez fui el medico de la hija menor del señor Peñas, por lo que hablare con el para que me manden un modelo. Creo que ademas quedara encantado por que es por una buena causa, no te preocupes—. Comento el medico mientras se retiraba.

—Bueno, vendré mañana con el medico neurólogo para ver que podemos hacer por tu amiga, y hablare hoy en la noche con el Sr. Peñas sobre tu MultiNav—. Comento el doctor desde la puerta.

—Muchas gracias doc, en serio...—. Agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa.

—De nada, cuidate Naruto—.

—Veo que tienes mucha suerte Naruto... ¿Ahora te quedaras cuidando a Kaguya o dormirás en una habitación para entrenadores?—. Pregunto la enfermera.

—Me quedare cuidando de ella, no se preocupe Enfermera Joy. Pase buenas noches—. Contesto el rubio.

—Ya veo, te traeré una manta para que te abrigues—. Comento la Enfermera para luego retirarse.

—「Veo que aun estas preocupada por tu enemiga」—. Dijo con una sonrisa el pokemon.

—Puede que si... Mewtwo, sabes... Ahora que lo dices... Si bien aun quiero regresar a mi mundo, no seria mala idea tomarme unas vacaciones por este—. Comento Naruto mientras se apoyaba a la ventana mientras observaba la luna menguante.

—「Me alegra que pienses así... Podremos ir ayudando a la gente en el camino, no creo que vayas a tener peleas como las que tenias en tu otro mundo」—. Comento divertido el pokemon.

—Pero no por eso dejare de entrenar, recuerda que regresare a mi mundo... Y si yo entreno, tu como mi primer pokemon también lo harás—. Comento el rubio mientras ponía una sonrisa zorruna.

—「No tengo razones para quejarme por ello, es mas agradezco la oportunidad de hacerme mas fuerte... Recuerda que iremos pateando los traseros de las organizaciones mientras viajemos...」—. Dijo el pokemon.

—De eso no tengo duda y mientras podamos morir, no veo razón para no entrenar... Ahora, nuestro entrenamiento sera secreto. Al parecer tendremos que hacer el papel de Entrenador pokemon, no me gusta darte ordenes como si fueras mi esclavo... Así que vamos entrenar para que seas un pokemon independiente y no dependas solamente de mi... Podemos decir que nosotros hablamos mentalmente debido a tus habilidades —. Opino el rubio.

—「La verdad se que eres mas poderoso que yo ademas del hecho de que mis ondas difícilmente entraban en la mente de tu enemiga puedo decir que era verdad...」—. Comento nervioso el pokemon clon.

—Todos podemos ser poderosos, solo hay que explotar nuestras fortalezas y aumentar las defensas en contra de nuestras habilidades... Mewtwo ¿Quieres dormir afuera de tu pokebola?—. Pregunto Naruto.

—「La verdad es que me gustaría salir a disfrutar las estrellas, tengo mucho tiempo sin poderlas ver...」—. Naruto solamente asintió mientras abría el libro que la enfermera le habia prestado. Para su buena suerte era un idioma muy parecido al suyo.

* * *

El amanecer estaba aproximándose en el cielo, Naruto ya habia terminado de leer el libro hace un montón de tiempo, pero estaba escribiendo las cosas mas importantes que un entrenador Pokemon tenia que saber. Existen muchos tipos de pokemon como **ACERO, AGUA, BICHO, DRAGÓN, ELÉCTRICO, FANTASMA, FUEGO, HADA, HIELO, LUCHA, NORMAL, PLANTA, PSÍQUICO, ROCA, SINIESTRO, TIERRA, VENENO, VOLADOR.**

Se paso leyendo cada uno de los tipos de pokemones y el sabia que habrían personas que intentarían explotar las debilidades de cada tipo por lo que hizo una lista. Y por supuesto estos mismo tipos tenían ventajas contra los otros tipos.

Tipo de Debilidad:

—Pokemones tipo Acero:

[**Debilidad**]: Fuego, Lucha y Roca.

[**Resistente**]: Acero, Bicho, Dragón, Hada, Hielo, Normal, Planta, Psíquico, Roca y Volador.

—Pokemones tipo agua:

[**Debilidad**]: Eléctrico y Planta.

[**Resistente**]: Acero, Agua, Fuego y Hielo .

—Pokemones tipo Bicho:

[**Debilidad**]: Fuego, Roca y Volador.

[**Resistente**]: Lucha, Planta y Tierra.

—Pokemones tipo Dragón:

[**Debilidad**]: Dragón, Hada y Hielo.

[**Resistente**]: Agua, fuego y Planta.

—Pokemones tipo Eléctrico:

[**Debilidad**]: Tierra.

[**Resistente**]: Acero, Eléctrico y volador.

—Pokemones tipo Fantasma:

[**Debilidad**]: Fantasma y Siniestro.

[**Resistente**]: Bicho y veneno.

[**Inmune**]: Lucha y Normal.

—Pokemones tipo Fuego:

[**Debilidad**]: Agua, Roca y Tierra.

[**Resistente**]: Acero, Bicho, Hada, Hielo y Planta.

—Pokemones tipo Hada:

[**Debilidad**]: Acero y Veneno.

[**Resistente**]: Bicho, Lucha y Siniestro

[**Inmune**]: Dragón.

—Pokemones tipo Hielo:

[**Debilidad**]: Acero, Fuego, Lucha y Roca

[**Resistente**]: Hielo.

—Pokemones tipo Lucha:

[**Debilidad**]: Hada, Psíquico y Volador.

[**Resistente**]: Bicho, Roca y Siniestro.

—Pokemones tipo Normal:

[**Debilidad**]: Lucha

[**Inmune**]: Fantasma

—Pokemones tipo Planta:

[**Debilidad**]: Bicho, Fuego, Hielo, Veneno y Volador.

[**Resistente**]: Agua, Eléctrico, Planta y tierra.

—Pokemones tipo Psíquico:

[**Debilidad**]: Bicho, Fantasma y Siniestro.

[**Resistente**]: Lucha y Psíquico.

—Pokemones tipo Roca:

[**Debilidad**]: Acero, Agua, Lucha, Planta y Tierra.

[**Resistente**]: Fuego, Normal, Veneno y Volador

—Pokemones tipo Siniestro:

[**Debilidad**]: Bicho, hada y Lucha.

[**Resistente**]: Fantasma y Siniestro.

[**Inmune**]: Psíquico

—Pokemones tipo Tierra:

[**Debilidad**]: Agua, Hielo y Planta.

[**Resistente**]: Roca y Veneno.

[**Inmune**]: Eléctrico.

—Pokemones tipo Veneno:

[**Debilidad**]: Psíquico y Tierra.

[**Resistente**]: Bicho, Hada, Lucha, Planta y Veneno.

—Pokemones tipo Volador:

[**Debilidad**]: Eléctrico, Hielo y Roca.

[**Resistente**]: Bicho, Lucha y Planta.

[**Inmune**]: Tierra.

* * *

Naruto estaba un poco ansioso por saber que tipo de pokemon era Mewtwo y poder ayudarlo con sus debilidades y resaltar sus fortalezas. Pero tendría que esperar 2 días mientras su pokedex viniera en camino. Naruto si bien estaba un poco cansado por que se quedo leyendo toda la noche, aprendió mucho sobre como criar un pokemon e iba a poner de su parte para que Mewtwo creciera y se hiciera aun mas fuerte.

Cuando menos sintió, Mewtwo ya se habia colocado a la par suya cosa que le causo un poco de miedo. Si Mewtwo fuera un Shinobi como el lo habia sido no habia duda que iba a hacer una persona con talento al no producir ningún sonido mientras se movía. Y el por supuesto que iba a explotar eso, de muchas maneras.

—¿Dormiste bien?—. Pregunto Naruto mientras dejaba su libro en una mesa y volteaba a verlo directo a los ojos.

—「Fue una de las noches mas hermosas, se siente bien saber que estas en paz」—. Comento el pokemon.

—Me alegro por ello, Mewtwo, Saldremos de entrenamiento, dejare un clon para que se encargue de todo mientras nosotros entrenamos—. Comento Naruto mientras que Mewtwo solamente asintió.

Naruto creo su clon para luego salir disparado por la ventana seguido de su pokemon. Ambos se alejaron mucho de la cuidad para que nadie los observara. De repente Naruto tuvo que sostenerse en un árbol, al parecer los clones que habia mandado a investigar el bosque y áreas circundantes habían hecho muy bien su trabajo. Mewtwo se preocupo por su entrenador.

—No te preocupes, acabo de recibir la información sobre los clones de ayer Mewtwo... Ahora mandare otros 10 con un Henge para que se hagan pasar por personas normales y recauden aun mas información—. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y creo otros 10 clones que se transformaron en personas con algunas características mezcladas de las que habia visto ayer entrando a la cuidad.

—「Ya ni siquiera se por que me sorprendo」—. Suspiro el pokemon.

—Bueno Mewtwo... Primero, ayer me di cuenta que tienes problemas para batallar con varios adversarios a la vez... Si bien en el libro que leí las batallas pokemon eran 1 vs 1... No creo que a los rufianes les vaya importar eso... Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a pelear por lo menos con 20 de mis clones a full capacidad—. Comento Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras que Mewtwo se tenso al recordar la batalla que habían tenido ayer.

—「Tienes razón... Pero me preocupa herirte」—. Menciono el pokemon.

—Pues yo no recibo el daño de mis clones, no tienes por que preocuparte. Ademas le ganaras al clon cuando le hayas hecho el suficiente daño para que explote en humo... Empezaremos con Un clon que puede usar Senjutsu. No realizare otras técnicas ademas del Senjutsu y no quiero que te contengas, tienes que darlo todo. Mientras vayas peleando y ganando iremos aumentando el numero de clones hasta que tu pienses que ya no puedes mas. Cuando lleguemos a 20 clones usando Senjutsu pasaremos a usar otra técnica ademas de esa—. Ordeno Naruto a lo que Mewtwo simplemente asintió.

Las horas habían pasado y Mewtwo se encontraba en una batalla de 3 vs 1, Se lo habia tomado seriamente como su nuevo mentor le habia dicho. Naruto observaba atentamente todas las técnicas que su futuro compañero de batalla usaba y tener una idea para poder enseñarle estrategias. Lo mejor para el pokemon es que pensara por su cuenta, y eso es lo que quería lograr.

—Que aumentara su resistencia de combate. No lo dejaría descansar entre rounds hasta que su resistencia estuviera acabada.

—Que aumentara su velocidad. Los clones con Senjutsu tenían una velocidad por encima de un Chunin.

—Que pensara en estrategias mientras peleaba.

Mientras seguía observando el combate, recibió los recuerdos del clon diciéndole que en 15 minutos ambos doctores llegarían a revisar a Kaguya.

—¡Paren un momento!—. Comento Naruto y los tres clones pararon de inmediato, Mientras que Mewtwo ya habia lanzado una "**Psico Onda**" y como resultado el clon habia explotado.

—Ese no cuenta Mewtwo... Bueno el clon que esta en el centro pokemon me dijo que en 15 minutos llegarían los doctores—. Menciono Naruto a lo que dos clones restantes desaparecieron. Naruto salto enfrente de Mewtwo y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Lo has hecho impresionante. Pensar que aguantarías casi 4 horas de combate seguido... eres Impresionante Mewtwo que no se te olvide... Lo hiciste excelente... Regresemos al centro pokemon para que te curen—. Comento Naruto a lo cual ambos salieron disparados hacia el centro pokemon

Naruto y compañía entraron por la puerta principal, cosa que le llamo la atención a la enfermera que estaba en recepción.

—Juraría que estabas en el cuarto—. Comento la enfermera a lo que Naruto solo le dedico una sonrisa.

—Cuando me menciono que los médicos vendrían salí a buscar a Mewtwo que estaba entrenando en el bosque—. Respondió Naruto a las inquietudes de la mujer.

—Puedo verlo, en serio que Mewtwo se esfuerza por ser mas fuerte...—. Opino la enfermera.

—¿Puede curarlo por favor?—. Pregunto Naruto a lo que la enfermera simplemente asintió. Mewtwo en su mente agradecía, realmente estaba cansado de pelear contra los 3 clones de su entrenador.

—「Por favor, siento que me duelen las fibras de mis músculos」—. Dijo el pokemon. Naruto lo regreso a la pokebola para poder entregársela a la enfermera.

Naruto y un Mewtwo renovado se dirigieron a la habitación de Kaguya para ver como estaba y esperar dentro de esta a los médicos que vendrían a revisarla. En el fondo Naruto agradecía el Henge que le habia colocado para poder suprimir su tercer ojo y sus cuernos.

—Bueno Mewtwo... ¿Que te pareció el entrenamiento? ¿Crees que puedes pelear contra 20 clones en menos de un mes?—. Naruto le lanzo este reto al pokemon para que se enfocara en metas para que realmente este viera resultados.

—「Lo veo difícil, pero no imposible... Aun que me gustaría que probáramos los resultados del entrenamiento con otros entrenadores」—. Menciono el pokemon

—¿Estas sugiriendo entrar a las batallas de gimnasio y esas cosas?—.

—「Si, seria una buena forma de poder probarme a mi mismo」—.

—Ya veo, en ese caso cuando puedas combatir contra 10 clones al mismo tiempo retaremos al primer líder de gimnasio—. Comento Naruto.

—「Me parece perfecto... Pero aun no me has explicado para que es el entrenamiento que realizamos」—.

—Básicamente para darte resistencia y velocidad, ademas de entrenar tu mente para que realices estrategias... Si bien la mayoria de entrenadores les dicen que hacer a sus pokemon... Realmente lo único que estan creando es un arma... Solo hacen que sus pokemones se hagan fuertes pero no los dejan pensar... Yo no se que movimiento se te hacen mas fáciles de realizar. El único que sabe eso eres tu... Ayer en la batalla que tuvimos observe que si bien tus ataques eran muy potentes... ¿De que te sirven si te quedas parado en el mismo lugar? Pero Ahora en el entrenamiento al verte superado en numero te estuviste moviendo como loco—.

—「Así que es por eso... Realmente tienes madera para poder ser un entrenador」—.

—He entrenado desde que tengo 8 años... Era obvio que se me iba a quedar algo de todo lo que habia hecho... No te preocupes que el entrenamiento nunca termina. La verdadera razón por la que te entreno tanto es por que no quiero que te lastimes, odio el hecho de que los pokemones tengan que pelear mis batallas cuando toda mi vida las he peleado yo mismo... Pero así funciona este mundo por lo que lo único que puedo hacer es entrenar junto a ti y hacerte mucho mas fuerte—. Naruto dirigió su mano para empezar a acariciar su cabeza. Mewtwo solo se quedo en silencio mientras disfrutaba el tacto.

—Veo que realmente se llevan muy bien ¿Eh? Bueno este es el medico neurólogo que te mencione ayer, su nombre es Afred Doth—. Presento a su colega el medico mientras ambos aun estaban en el marco de la puerta.

—Un placer conocerlo Dr. Doth y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para revisar a mi amiga—. Agradeció Naruto mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el hombre.

—Veo que realmente vienes de un lugar muy lejos como me comento mi colega, un gusto conocerte Naruto—. Menciono el doctor mientras entraban a la habitación.

El Dr. Doth saco una pokebola y de esta salio un pokemon amarillo que tenia dos cucharas en ambos lados, Naruto se quedo admirando el pokemon, nunca habia visto uno como esos.

—Veo que no conoces a este pokemon... Este es Alakazam, es uno de los pokemones mas inteligentes que existen... Me ha acompañado desde que tengo memoria... Lo conocí en el bosque mientras el aun era un Abra—. Comento con nostalgia el doctor. Alakazam soltó un chirrido y Mewtwo se rió de este.

—「Alakazam dice que lo dejes de avergonzar y que hagas lo que tenias que hacer」—. Le dijo Mewtwo a lo que Alakazam soltó sus cucharas y el doctor se le quedo viendo en blanco a su pokemon.

—Así que te avergüenzas de mi ¿Eh? —. Comento el doctor mientras un aura extraña salia de su espalda a lo que el Alakazam negó nerviosamente.

El doctor y Alakazam empezaron a revisar a Kaguya. La verdad es que el rubio estaba un poco preocupado si es que Kaguya despertada y empezaba a matar a todos y después se tendría que poner a pelear contra ella para poder salvarlos y la verdad es que los doctores y la enfermera eran buena gente. Alakazam empezó a hacer ruidos con sus cuerdas bocales.

—「Dice que el cerebro esta bien, pero que al parecer ella esta atrapada es su subconsciente y por eso el cerebro responde a las llamadas del inconsciente como respirar y que se dilaten las pupilas por la luz... Su Subconsciente no quiere conectarse a su consciente y a su vez a su inconsciente」—. Tradujo el pokemon legendario a lo que los doctores se quedaron admirados.

—Entendiste todo lo que dijo... Ahora veo el por que el Dr. Perry quiere que tu nos ayudes. Ni yo que llevo años trabajando con Alakazam puedo traducirlo así... Ahora con el diagnostico de tu amiga es que si esta en un coma auto-inducido por su cerebro, como Mewtwo respondió ayer puede que haya sufrido un Shock traumatico por lo que les paso a ambos—. Comento el doctor mientras anotaba.

—Significa que no saben cuando ella despertara—. Menciono Naruto mientras se mordía el labio inferior debido a la frustración.

—Lamentablemente si, Ella podrá salir de su estado en 1 día o tal vez en 10 años... Lo siento mucho—. Comento tristemente el doctor.

—No se preocupe... Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de decirme esto—. Agradeció Naruto.

—Naruto... Puede que esto cambiara tus planes pero... Se realmente quieres ser un entrenador pokemon... Puedes dejar a Kaguya en el hospital de esta cuidad, lamentablemente para pacientes en coma indefinido si hay que pagar una cuota... Puedo ayudarte en que esta se reduzca—. Comento el medico Perry.

—Aprecio mucho ese gesto Dr. Perry... Esperare un mes para ver si Kaguya despierta, sino me iré para ser un entrenador pokemon y pagar su tratamiento hasta que ella despierte—. Comento Naruto.

—Ya veo... El día de mañana vendré con un par de enfermeros y una ambulancia para poder mover a Kaguya hacia el hospital por que según las reglas del centro pokemon solo puede permanecer 3 días —. Informo el Medico mientras que Naruto solo asentía.

—Y respecto a tu MultiNav, llegara el día de Mañana—. Comento el Doctor Perry.

—Bueno, Muchas gracias Doctores Perry y Doth por ayudarme con mi amiga—. Agradeció Naruto mientras se inclinaba para recibir una mano alzada de parte de ambos y abandonar la habitación.

—「¿En que piensas Naruto?」—. Pregunto Mewtwo.

—La verdad es que... Estoy pensando en lo que dijo ese pokemon amarillo Alakazam... Ella esta en su subconsciente... Puede que tenga una idea... Vigila que nadie venga—. Ordeno Naruto a lo que Mewtwo asintió y se quedo observando que es lo que su entrenador haría.

* * *

Naruto coloco su mano en la frente de Kaguya para ver si podía acceder a hablar con Kaguya como lo habia hecho una vez con Killer Bee en el pasado. Se concentro lo máximo que puedo para que rápidamente se encontrara con un lugar con cielo amarillo y una pradera con un gran árbol en medio. Se fijo que habia una Kaguya arrimada al tronco de este mismo y estaba durmiendo.

Naruto se acerco sigilosamente para no alarmarla. Pero se quedo embobado al ver la imagen que tenia enfrente de el... Kaguya se veía tan linda en esa posición que se quedo admirándola unos momentos para luego seguir con su tarea. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca sacudió un poco a Kaguya para que esta despertara.

Kaguya se habia sentido realmente cansada desde la pelea contra el rubio y el pelinegro, luego de entrar por el portal que ella habia creado ella habia despertado en este lugar y era super tranquilo. El problema es que por alguna razón ella no podía utilizar sus poderes aquí, atribuyo esto a que se habia quedado sin Chakra y se dedico plenamente a descansar. En los últimos días habia visto como una vez el cielo se ponía de morado, cosa la asusto pensando de que tal vez este mundo iba a desaparecer. Se durmió para seguir recuperando fuerzas.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, pudo observar como aquel rubio estúpido que la intentaba matar antes de entrar al portal estaba enfrente de ella con una estúpida sonrisa.

—Veo que ya despertaste Kaguya... Estaba tan preocupado de que no salieras de tu estado de coma—. Menciono el rubio mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Kaguya solo se quedo observando y pensando el por que el rubio no habia aprovechado en matarla.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?—. Pregunto con asco, ira e impotencia debido a que ella aun no estaba en su máxima capacidad.

—Pues vengo a sacarte de este lugar... Has estado en como casi 2 semanas y media en el mundo real... Bueno en este mundo—. Dijo divertido Naruto a lo que ella simplemente alzo una ceja.

—Concéntrate en salir de aquí... Dame una mano, te ayudare un poco para que salgas de tu subconsciente—. Comento Naruto mientras el sin pedir permiso le tomo la mano y este cerro los ojos. Ella aun desconfiada pero al ver que su oponente habia cerrado los ojos, ella también lo hizo y se concentro en la sugerencia del rubio.

Para cuando menos sintieron, ella empezaba a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un techo blanco, bajo la mirada para observar que ella estaba en una especia de cama. A su lado estaba el rubio con los ojos abierto pero lo que le llamo sumamente la atención fue la criatura que estaba un poco mas alejado de ambos.

—Bueno Mewtwo... Me alegro de que allá funcionado... ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a buscar a la enferme Joy?—. Pregunto Naruto.

—「Claro, solo deja que me presente a la tu dama enemiga... Un placer conocerte Kaguya, Naruto me ha contado mucho sobre ti... A pesar de que son enemigos , el realmente estaba preocupado por ti... Por tu mirada te estarás preguntando que soy... Soy un pokemon... En este mundo hay humanos y pokemon por igual... Ahora te dejo Naruto y ponla al corriente de este mundo, le servirá un poco」—. Comento el pokemon para salir por la puerta e ir a buscar a la enfermera como su entrenador se lo habia pedido.

—Creo que tienes muchas preguntas en tu mente en este instante Kaguya... Puedes hacerlas, te responderé lo mejor que pueda—. Dijo este mientras acercaba un banco.

—¿En que mundo estamos?—. Pregunto seriamente.

—No tengo idea... Solo puedo decirte que no se parece nada a todos los mundos en los cuales peleamos... Tus mundos carecían de vida... Pero este rebosa de ello... Incluso la Energía Natural es mas fuerte—. Comento Naruto a lo que Kaguya solo asintió.

—¿Son los humanos de aquí iguales a nosotros?—.

—Mmmm la verdad es que son aun mas débiles que los civiles... En ellos no circula Chakra pero estan vivos... Físicamente somos iguales pero sin chakra—.

—¿Por que no me mataste si estaba en "coma" como tu lo llamas?—.

—Pense en ello en el inicio... Pero al ver que ambos habíamos sido empalados por la espada del Shinigami... Matarte en ese estado no va conmigo... No me gusta matar de todos modos—.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas cuidando de mi?—.

—2 semanas y 3 días... Pasamos una semana y media dentro de una cueva que es adonde me encontré a Mewtwo y este me ayudo a salir de la cueva para que aquí te dieran tratamiento medico... Tuve que quitarte tu antiguo quimono por que estabas sangrando y te puse uno de lo que tenia conmigo... También te estuve alimentando con polvo de píldoras de sangre y alimenticias los primeros días para que sanaras mas rápido—.

—Ya veo... Muchas gracias por no dejarme morir... ¿Que es esa criatura que llamas Mewtwo?—.

—Como el te dijo antes de ir a buscar a la enfermera... Se llaman pokemones... Ellos pueden realizar técnicas parecidas a las de nosotros... Por ejemplo Mewtwo puede realizar técnicas mentales según el me explico... Puedes leer este libro si quieres... Es mas tienes que leerlo para entender a esas criaturas—. Comento Naruto mientas le daba el libro que habia leído la noche anterior.

—has buscado mucha información por lo que veo... Ahora me explicas por que mi apariencia es diferente—. comento con un tic la mujer.

—Espera... ¿No puedes detectar la diferencia con tu Rinne-Sharingan activado?¿ Sera que esta bloqueado o no esta funcionando como se debe?—. Comento Naruto mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Por eso es que no me podía teletransportar—. Murmuro la diosa.

—Mierda... Eso quiere decir que no podemos regresar a nuestro mundo mientras no puedas teletransportarte—. Suspiro Naruto mientras se levantaba del banco para poder sentarse en el borde de la cama, llamando la atención de la diosa.

—No se si aceptaras pero... Hay que ganarse la vida de alguna forma... Existe una profesión llamada "Entrenador Pokemon" en este mundo, básicamente es fortalecer los pokemon que te acompañan e ir peleando con otros entrenadores... Es una forma fácil de ganar dinero... Luego también puedes retar a los lideres de gimnasio para probarte que tan fuerte eres, si los vences también se te da una cantidad de dinero por ello—. Comento Naruto mientras Kaguya seguía escuchando en silencio.

—Tuve la suerte de que la enfermera me recomendara a un profesor pokemon... Que son lo que te permiten obtener una licencia que te hace un entrenador pokemon legal... Le pedí de favor luego de que el escaneara a Mewtwo por ser un pokemon muy raro... Que si podía hacerte a ti también un entrenador pokemon y me dijeron que si—. Comento Naruto mientras Kaguya volvía a asentir.

—Se que tu puedes meterlos bajo un Genjutsu pero... Eso esta mal, ademas en este mundo la vida parecer ser un poco mas pacifica—. Comento Alegre el rubio.

—Entonces quieres que me vuelva una entrenadora pokemon para ganarme la vida pero... ¿No es necesario que yo tenga una de esas criaturas llamadas pokemon?—.

—La verdad es que si... El profesor me dijo si quería que te mandara un pokemon primer pokemon que una persona recibe al convertirse en entrenador... Pero le dije que no, no quería tomar una decisión por ti... Puede que te hubieses enojado o algo... Simplemente quiero intentar llevarme bien contigo—. Esas ultimas palabras fueron un detonante en las neuronas de la peli blanca. Estaba apunto de contestarle cuando una enfermera se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

—Veo que la señorita Kaguya ya se ha levantado... ¿Tienes hambre Kaguya? Se por Naruto que has estado durmiendo por casi medio mes... Deberías de estarte muriendo de hambre—. Rio divertida al ver la cara de Kaguya, por dentro sentía un poco de pena por la atención recibida. Ella simplemente asintió, la enfermera se retiro para traer un poco de comida para la chica y Mewtwo entro.

—「Ya no puedo sentir la incertidumbre de la chica」—. Comento Mewtwo mientras se acercaba a su entrenador.

—Tu eres el pokemon Mewtwo... Ya veo... Naruto me convertiré en una entrenadora pokemon... Como tu dices... Lo mejor sera a que se repongan mis energías y tratar de volver a nuestro mundo... Aun que unas vacaciones luego de estar encerrada casi un milenio no vendrían mal—. Comento la diosa.

—「El dijo exactamente lo mismo」—. Observo Mewtwo con una sonrisa.

—Si ese es el caso Kaguya... Te pondré al corriente de la información que tengo... Ademas de que enfocate en recuperarte para que puedas caminar—. Ordeno naruto.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Bueno aquí vengo con una nueva idea que se me ocurrió mientras leía unos fanfics de Naruto crossover con Pokemon y me dije... Por que no lo intento... La verdad es que me inspire para escribir un capitulo tan largo.


	2. Batallando y Hackeando

**Disclaimer:** Tanto como Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen, Este Fic esta hecho solamente con fines de entretenimiento.

**Palabras del Autor:** Hola Chicos como están, bueno vengo a desarrollar un nueva idea que tuve para un fic, un cross para ser exactos entre Pokemon y Naruto, aquí nuestro Rubio estúpido que tanto queremos será el prota, a veces se encontrará con la mostaza pero este seguirá su línea original mientras que Naruto en cómo la historia paralela a ésta, por lo que sera realmente raro que se encuentren pero lo hará.

**Formas de Dialogo:**

—Buenas Noches, mi nombre es San Pedro de La Vega—. Se presentó el pokemon psíquico.

—_Ya valimos verga si seguimos gastando tanto_ _dinero_—. Penso nuestro querido pokemon psíquico.

—「Ya te lo dije, podemos matarlos si quieres」—. Se comunicó nuestro pokemon psíquico con nuestro rubio mentalmente.

* * *

**[Afueras de Ciudad Celeste]**

* * *

Naruto observaba atentamente como Mewtwo se habia puesto al corriente contra 4 clones usando Senjutsu lo cual lo enorgullece. Luego de explicarle a Kaguya un poco de lo que habia descubierto en este mundo la enfermera Joy habia llegado con un plato de comida, por lo que se quedó hasta que ella se la termino y luego le dijo que saldría a entrenar un poco con su pokemon.

Naruto aun no podía abandonar la ciudad debido a que aquellas cosas que lo iban a acreditar como un entrenador y lo ayudarían en su viaje como la pokedex y la MultiNav que le habían ofrecido del Hospital. Naruto sufrió un poco de nostalgia al recordar su viejo mundo pero por alguna razón en este mundo se sentía en paz.

No tenía a nadie con ganas de matarlo.

No tenía que perseguir al estúpido de su "mejor amigo".

No recibía órdenes de nadie.

Podía ser Batman si él así lo quisiese.

Además la gente aquí era bastante agradable.

Además tenía una pequeña fascinación por las criaturas llamadas Pokemon.

Por lo que le gustaba mucho este mundo, fácil de entender y no se complicaba amenos que ellos así lo quisiesen.

Mewtwo estaba bastante asombrado por la facilidad con la que los clones lo derribaban una y otra vez. Pero por un momento recordó las palabras de su nuevo maestro "Estrategia". Mewtwo pensó en derrotarlos uno por uno pero siempre que se enfrascaba en solo uno, olvidaba por completo a los otros tres. Agradecia que su mente fuera tan ridículamente inteligente para enfocarse en una sola tarea, pero en este momento ese era el maldito problema.

—Ya paren—. Ordeno Naruto a lo cuales los 4 clones al mismo tiempo desaparecieron.

—Estas bien Mewtwo, te noto demasiado pensativo—. Observó el rubio.

—「Si... El problema que tengo en este momento es que si me enfoco demasiado en uno solo olvido a los otros... Es raro...」—. Contestó decaído el pokemon.

—No es raro. Raro sería que dominaras el pensamiento paralelo. Mi maestro me contó que pocos Shinobi lograban manejar esa habilidad con su cerebro—. Contesto Naruto a lo que el pokemon se le quedo viendo raro.

—Te lo explicare. Una persona cuando esta peleando contra varios oponentes tiene que siempre estar alerta de su oponente, algunos apenas pueden estar en guardia y sin ninguna abertura contra oponentes. El problema radica cuando son más de cuatro personas, tienden a dejar aberturas por que no puedes calcular todas las direcciones de mirada de tu enemigo. Yo no tengo ese problema por mis clones, así que nunca tuve la necesidad aprenderla—. Comento el rubio mientras se sentaba en el piso e invitó al pokemon a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Se una forma de que empieces para forjarte esa habilidad en ti... Pero para eso tendremos que practicar tus habilidades Psíquicas también. Primero, quiero que levantes esas dos pokebolas al mismo tiempo—. Ordenó el entrenador rubio mientras que Mewtwo hacia lo pedido.

—Vale, ahora necesito que me las pongas en las manos—. Comento el rubio mientras extendía ambas manos y Mewtwo con sumo cuidado las colocó a donde le dijeron.

—Ahora vas a cambiar las pokebolas por 2 de mis Kunais... Como puedes ver, tiene dos partes, el mango y la punta. Ahora vas a apuntar a dos árboles completamente diferentes así—. Y Naruto lanzo ambos kunai impactando en dos árboles diferentes como habia dicho.

—Pero el tuyo será ligeramente distintos, te pondré unas señales a donde quiero que lances los Kunai para que aumentes tu precisión... Eso será lo primero—. Ordeno el rubio a lo que Mewtwo un poco confundido asintió. Al ver que su entrenador ya habia terminado de poner las marcas que habia dicho lanzo ambos Kunai al mismo tiempo, para su sorpresa estos no se quedaron pegados en el árbol.

—「¿Eh? ¿Por que no se quedaron pegados en el árbol como los tuyos?」—. Preguntó el pokemon pero frunció el ceño al ver que el rubio se estaba riendo de él.

—Los Kunai necesitan de una técnica para no poder desviarse debido al viento... Tienen que caer perpendicularmente a la superficie si quieres que entren fácilmente. Sino tendrás que compensar eso con fuerza de lanzamiento. Pero al lanzarlo mas fuerte, mas fuerza de desviación debido al aire tendrás... Tienes que lanzarlos pensando en eso, en la distancia. Por eso te puse dos, por que tienes que calcular los dos Kunai al mismo tiempo y ambos tienen que quedar clavados en el árbol. Así empezarás con tu pensamiento paralelo. Recuerda las cuatro cosas más importantes son "Desviación", "Fuerza", "Técnica" y "Distancia" y todas tienen que ver al mismo tiempo, modificas una, modificas todas—. Menciono el rubio mientras se arrimaba al un árbol a descansar mientras el pokemon se disponía a entrenar.

Ya era casi de noche y Naruto habia estado recogiendo chakra natural y combinarlo con el chakra de Kurama para que este se recuperará más rápido. Realmente admiraba las proezas que este hacia. Se habia tardado en comprender la teoría para el lanzamiento de un Kunai, pero se admiró cuando él decidió mejor empezar con uno e intentar comprender cómo hacerlo y el resultado fue bueno, luego de un par de horas él habia comprendido como clavarlo e incluso de distintas direcciones.

El pokemon decidió cuando ya no fallaba con un Kunai a empezar con los dos Kunai que su entrenador le habia dado. Fue una sorpresa al ver que ninguna de los dos se quedaba clavado y se forzó a sí mismo a intentar, e intentarlo, e intentarlo hasta que no hubiera un mañana. Una hora habia pasado cuando el pokemon acertó con uno de ellos. Faltaba poco antes de anochecer y el pokemon finalmente lo habia logrado. Naruto se preocupo al ver como el pokemon iba directo al piso cediendo a la gravedad.

* * *

Mewtwo se habia levantado y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, en la cama de un hospital para ser precisos. Luego volteo a ver cómo dos personas lo volteaban a ver. Naruto y Kaguya ya habían tomado la cena del día y Naruto le ayudó a la enfermera como siempre a preparar los alimentos y repartirlos entre los pocos entrenadores que habían.

—Veo que tu pokemon ya ha despertado, Naruto—. Kaguya mencionó mientras le daba una sonrisa al pokemon.

—No es mi pokemon Kaguya... Ya te lo dije, somos compañeros y tú también deberías de buscar al tuyo—. Comentó Naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa.

—「¿Por qué estoy aquí?」—. Preguntó el pokemon.

—Literalmente te desmayaste al sobrepasarte con tus habilidades psíquicas—. Comentó Naruto mientras le extendía una bandeja con comida, que el pokemon con gusto acepto.

—Por cierto, Pokemon Mewtwo, no te he dado las gracias por salvarnos—. Comentó Kaguya mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

—「No es nada」—. Dijo el pokemon mientras seguía masticando su comida.

—Entonces Naruto... Mañana vienen los objetos con los que podremos ser entrenadores pokemon... Aun no me acostumbro a este mundo...—. Dijo Kaguya mientras miraba por la ventana.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos estaba pensando ser solo yo el entrenador pero al ver que posiblemente tú también tendrías problemas al entrar y salir de una región... Fue lo más fácil—. Comento el rubio mientras que el pokemon solo escuchaba.

—Si, tendrás el privilegio de mantenerme... Soy una Princesa después de todo—. Comento esta mientras que Mewtwo escupía lo que habia comido y giró velozmente la cabeza para ver la reacción de su entrenador a tales palabras.

—O como que cree su alteza... Carezco de méritos para poder tomar ese cargo—. Comentó divertido mientras que la mujer lo miraba seriamente.

—No es algo que puedas aceptar o no—. Dijo cortante a lo que el rubio solamente se acomodó en su silla debido a su frustración.

* * *

Un nuevo día habia llegado para ambos entrenador, ahora era oficial. El paquete con las pokedex habían llegado a primera hora de la mañana y la enfermera Joy se las habia entregado a ambos. Solo tuvieron que tomarse una pequeña foto con ambas y hablarle al profesor Oak que les explico un poco de cómo funcionaban además de explicarles el botón "Contacto Profesor" que era para llamar directamente al profesor y realizarle preguntas.

Naruto seguido de Kaguya por no tener ni la menor idea de qué hacer, fueron directamente al hospital para ver si ya estaba la MultiNav que el doctor le habia mencionado.

—¿Oh? Pero si es Naruto y compañía... El Dr. Perry me habia comentado de que tu amiga habia despertado de su coma pero veo que está muy bien... ¿Señorita Kaguya quiere que le haga un último chequeo?—. Preguntó el doctor Doth recibiendo un asentimiento de esta.

Kaguya estaba siendo examinada cuando se escucharon unos toques a la puerta del consultorio.

—Soy el Dr. Perry ¿Puedo entrar Dr. Doth?—. Pregunto.

—Sin problemas, entre doc—. Contestó el mencionado.

—Veo que Kaguya está mucho mejor, aun recuerdo la cara de preocupación de tu amigo Naruto—. Comentó divertido el doctor que se ganaba una mirada de muerte de parte del rubio.

—Muchas gracias a ambos por ayudarme—. Comentó la diosa.

—No hay problema, los médicos estamos para ayudar—. Contestó el doctor Doth.

—Bueno a lo que venia por que me espera una larga lista de pacientes... Naruto aqui esta tu MultiNav, está un poco modificada gracias al señor Peñas. Al saber que tu ibas a ser un entrenador Pokemon e ibas a viajar en zonas inexploradas y sin conexión a telefónica, ésta puede mandar y recibir mensajes de texto a nivel satelital para que recibas el mensaje en el menor tiempo posible para ayudar a algún paciente a nivel cerebral con ayuda de Mewtwo—. Comentó el doctor Perry.

—Se tomaron bastante en serio esto, pero me alegra así podré ayudar junto a Mewtwo a la gente que lo necesite—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Y eso no es todo... Ya te entregaron tu pokedex ¿Verdad?—. Ganándose un asentimiento del rubio.

—Como sabrás, las pokedex regionales no tiene la habilidad para buscar información de pokemones afuera de la región, el MultiNav se encarga de hacer eso por ti, busca directamente en Internet información sobre el pokemon, desde foros de otros usuarios. Además tienes acceso ilimitado a Internet en la áreas en las que de la señal—. Comento con una sonrisa el doctor.

—¿Que es Internet?—. Preguntaron el rubio y Kaguya al mismo tiempo, ambos médicos cayeron al piso.

—¿En serio no sabes que es Internet? Bueno es como un gran libro en donde solo tienes que teclear palabras para iniciar una búsqueda de esas palabras por ejemplo mira—. El doctor tecleo dentro de la aplicación "Vídeo de gatitos" y miles de vídeos de gatitos aparecieron llamando la atención de Kaguya.

—En el MultiNav puedes poner muchas aplicaciones ya que este tiempo muchísimo espacio de almacenamiento y lo mejor es que no tienes que cargarlo ya que usan la misma tecnología que la pokedex, se cargan con el movimiento—. Dijo el doctor mientras Naruto asentía.

* * *

Ambos se habían despedido de los doctores no sin antes aprender a como agregar personas a "Contactos" y cómo mandar y recibir mensajes a esos contactos además de llamadas. Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Kaguya sosteniendo el dispositivo mientras seguía viendo vídeos de gatitos. Para Kaguya, con este invento este mundo ya se habia ganado su perdón, estaba bastante emocionada con el dispositivo, pero luego recordó que no era suyo, sino de Naruto pero esa no era ninguna razón lo suficientemente justificante para devolverlo, según ella.

Naruto según lo que habia escuchado es que aquí habia un gimnasio pokemon por lo que habia mandado clones para buscarlo y sin ninguna duda lo encontró. Luego tuvo que tomar de la mano a Kaguya para que esta no siguiera para adelante por irle prestando atención al mendigo dispositivo.

—Kaguya... Si no pones atención a lo que tienes enfrente te puedes golpear o algo... Mejor dame la MultiNav—. Dijo Naruto mientras le quitaba el dispositivo de las manos, cosa que enojó a la diosa.

—¿Con qué derecho te atreves a quitármelo?—. Pregunto furiosa la diosa.

—Kaguya... Te lo devolveré no te preocupes, pero no mientras caminamos, solo cuando estemos descansando o algo por el estilo—. Comento el rubio. Kaguya se admiró del rubio a lo que ella rápidamente asintió como si fuera una niña, cosa que no pasó por ser desapercibida por el rubio, cosa que le agradaba.

—Bienvenidos al Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y mi Nombre es Misty. Soy la líder de este Gimnasio... ¿¡MEWTWO!?—. Pregunto incrédula mientras observaba al pokemon legendario que habia salvado una vez con sus antiguos acompañantes Ash y Brock.

—「_¿Como me recuerda, estoy seguro que le habia borrado la memoria?_」—. Se preguntó a sí mismo el pokemon.

—Espera... ¿Conoces a Mewtwo?—. Pregunto el rubio.

—Claro que lo conozco, El nos invitó a una isla con muchos más entrenadores... Al inicio era un pokemon malvado y clono a todos nuestros pokemon y los puso a pelear entre si—. Comentó la líder de Gimnasio.

—Luego Ash se sacrifico para salvar a su Pikachu... Los pokemones lloraron al ver esto y Ash salio de su petrificacion—. Comentó feliz la líder.

—Luego Mewtwo nos borró la memoria, aunque no funciono en mi por alguna razón. Le pregunté a Ash y Brock si recordaban a Mewtwo pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso—. Comentó con tristeza la líder.

—Ya veo... Me gustaría que después de nuestra batalla me gustaría que me contaras esa historia de tu y tu novio—. Comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¡ASH no es mi novio!—. Exclamó mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

—Tenías dos acompañantes varones por lo que puedo escuchar... Nunca me referí a cual—. Comentó Naruto mientras hacia una sonrisa zorruna, Kaguya por su parte miraba lo malvado que su compañero podía ser con los sentimientos de las personas.

—¡Ahora si te hago pedacistos!—. Grito la peli naranja mientras sacaba una pokebola.

Naruto por su parte miró a Mewtwo y este asintió. Mewtwo se sentía un poco raro, no sabía aquella emoción que transitaba por las neuronas de su cerebro. El simple hecho de probar el resultado de su entrenamiento lo extasiaba.

Naruto por su parte seguía las indicaciones que la peli naranja le daba, como acerca la pokedex a un monolito de metal para que sus datos se rellenaran automáticamente.

—Ahora la batalla por la medalla Cascada está por empezar entre la líder de gimnasio Misty y el entrenador novato Naruto Uzumaki—. Dijo el refreri de la batalla.

—¿Novato?—. Pregunto incrédula la líder.

—Si... Hoy obtuve mi licencia como entrenador Pokemon—. Comentó divertido el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna, cosa que cabreó aún más a la líder.

—Me estas subestimando... Pero solo por eso te haré puré de papas pero tendré piedad contigo—. Comentó Misty.

—No la necesito—. Corto Naruto.

—Y arrogante también... Solo por eso iré con mis 6 pokemones—. Dijo con rabia la líder mientras que el referí se quedaba con los ojos en blanco iba a cuestionar eso pero fue interrumpido.

—No tengo ningún problema—. Contesto Naruto con una sonrisa por lo cual el referí se quedo pendejo, acaso este chico tenía el orgullo aún más grande que una montaña.

—Bueno estoy al tanto de las nuevas condiciones—. Comentó el referí apresurado.

—Entonces, si no hay nada más que agregar, la Batalla de gimnasio empieza ahora—. Comentó el referí mientras el gimnasio cambiaba a su modo agua.

—¡Staryu yo te elijo!/¡Mewtwo, diviertete!—. Exclamaron ambos.

Naruto apunto con su pokedex al nuevo pokemon. Kaguya al ver esto sacó también su pokedex de color blanca. Naruto habia acertado que su color favorito, el blanco. El profesor les habia mandado unas pokedex con color personalizado. La de Naruto era Naranja con una línea negra en en medio. La de ella era blanca con una pequeñas flores moradas por toda la pokedex con forma de tableta.

* * *

**[Staryu]: **

El pokemon estrella, Staryu posee un órgano central, conocido como su núcleo, que brilla con una luz roja. A finales de verano, pueden verse en la playa los núcleos de estos Pokémon brillando como las estrellas del cielo.

**Tipo: **[Agua]

* * *

**—****=[A partir de aquí, Ambos estan gritando]=****—**

* * *

—Staryu, sumérgete en el agua y espera la señal—. Staryu se lanzó dentro del agua.

—Mewtwo, sacalo del agua con Psíquico—. Mewtwo empezó a levitar y sacó a la estrella de mar.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psico Corte—. Mewtwo lanzó 6 pareces e cuchillas que se dirigían rápidamente hacia Staryu.

—Staryu utiliza Pantalla de Luz y luego utiliza pistola de agua contra las cuchillas—. Staryu hizo lo pedido y lanzó 12 bolas de agua que impactaron en cada una de ellas.

—Mewtwo utiliza Anulación y luego utiliza Psico Corte de nuevo—. Mewtwo al ver como el Staryu intentaba escapar se acerco velozmente y disparo los Psico Cortes a quemarropa causando que luego de la explosión encontraran aun Staryu con los ojos e remolinos flotando en el agua.

—Staryu ya no puede continuar, Mewtwo es el ganador de este primer combate—. Anuncio el referí, Misty devolvió a su Staryu a su pokebola para seleccionar el siguiente.

* * *

**Misty: 1 derribado, 5 Restantes.**

**Naruto: 1 Restantes.**

* * *

—No pensé que caería con eso... Bien hecho Mewtwo—. Felicito el rubio.

—¡Dijiste que habías empezado hoy como entrenador!—. Comentó rabiosa debido a la pérdida de uno de sus pokemones.

—Oye... Dije que me dieron mi licencia hoy... No que no habia entrenado con Mewtwo—. Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna enojando aún más a la líder.

—¡Aquí va mi segundo pokemon! Corsola yo te elijo—. Misty sacó su pokebola y la lanzo para sacar a su nuevo pokemon. Como habían hecho anteriormente Naruto y Kaguya volvieron a apuntar la pokedex al pokemon.

* * *

**[Corsola]:**

El pokemon coral, Las ramas de Corsola brillan con belleza hasta en siete colores cuando les da el sol. Si se le rompe alguna, el Pokémon la regenera en tan solo una noche.

**Tipo: **[Agua][Roca]

* * *

—Mewtwo utiliza Agudizar y luego Aura esfera—. Ordeno el rubio.

—Corsola esquivalo y luego utiliza Joya de luz—.

—Mewtwo esquivalo y otra vez la combinación anterior a quema ropa—. Ordeno el rubio a lo cual Mewtwo se dirigió hacia el pokemon acuático.

—Corsola métete dentro del agua y utiliza Pedrada—.

—Mewtwo evade todas piedras y utiliza Pisquico para devolverselas—. Mewtwo tomó control de 4 grandes piedras que habían salido del agua para volver a lanzarse las al pokemon.

—Corsola utiliza salmuera para evadirlas en el agua—. El pokemon coral se disparó rápidamente a través del agua evadiendo cada una de las cuatro piedras que Mewtwo habia regresado.

—Mewtwo métete en agua y utiliza Premonición—. Mewtwo se metió en el agua para luego salir de nuevo para levitar.

—Corsola utiliza salmuera y luego rayo burbuja—. Corsola desde la superficie acuática lanzó ambos ataques. Mewtwo pudo evadir el primero pero el segundo golpeo su cola debido al ataque tipo dispersor.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psico Corte y luego utiliza Psíquico para acorralarla por los aires—. Mewtwo entendió la idea de su entrenador e hizo lo pedido.

—Corsola utiliza salmuera para moverte por el aire—. Misty sabía que en el próximo turno Corsola recibiría un gran golpe debido a que la defensa especial de su pokemon no era muy alta.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psico Corte y luego Agudizar de nuevo—. Misty se congeló cuando escucho eso.

—Corsola utiliza Acua aro y luego rayo burbuja—. Misty se arrepintió cuando vio un rayo formase para golpear a Corsola.

—Mewtwo utiliza Aura esfera de nuevo—. Misty vio como no pudo hacer nada cuando ambas técnicas golpearon al pobre pokemon, para quedar inconsciente como su pokemon anterior.

—Corsola ya no puede continuar, el ganador de este combate es Mewtwo—. Dijo el referí al ver al pokemon coral boca arriba.

—Regresa Corsola, lo hiciste bien—. Misty devolvió a su pokemon para luego seleccionar al siguiente.

* * *

**Misty: 2 derribados, 4 restantes.**

**Naruto: 1 restante.**

* * *

—Al parecer el rubio idiota tiene estrategia...—. Murmuraba enfadada.

—Ahora voy con mi tercer pokemon, Yo te elijo a ti Starmie—. Mientras lanzaba su pokebola al campo de batalla. Kaguya y Naruto observaron al nuevo pokemon para saber sus datos de batalla.

* * *

**[Starmie]:**

El Pokemon Misterioso, La parte central de Starmie (el núcleo brillante) resplandece con siete colores distintos. Debido a su naturaleza luminosa, a este Pokémon se le ha dado el apelativo de "la gema del mar".

**Tipo: **[Agua][Psíquico]

* * *

—Con qué psíquico también ¿Eh?... Eso significa que es resistente contra Lucha y Psíquico... Demonios—. Murmuró el rubio mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

—Mewtwo, Psico Cortes a bombardeo—. Ordeno el rubio mientras que Mewtwo se apresuró a dar vueltas alrededor del pokemon acuático.

—Starmie esquiva debajo del agua y luego utiliza Surf—. El rubio observó con miedo como una ola gigante se creaba de la nada.

—Mewtwo levita aún más alto y luego utiliza Amnesia—. Ordeno el rubio al cual el pokemon evadió la ola que venía hacia él para luego utilizar amnesia.

—Starmie Utiliza Rayo Confuso—. Ordenó Misty mientras sonreía. El rubio no sintió nada bueno al ver esa sonrisa.

—Mewtwo esquiva ese rayo como puedas y luego déjate caer con Aura esfera—. Ordeno el rubio para que el pokemon hiciera lo pedido.

—Es nuestra oportunidad Starmie, Hidrobomba—. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Mewtwo se comía esa Hidrobomba a quemarropa.

—Mewtwo Levita a posición segura y utiliza Recuperación—. Ordeno el Rubio, Misty se quedo pensando en cómo haría para volver a tener una oportunidad como esa.

—Starmie utiliza Psíquico para hacer a traerlo hacia ti—. Ordenó Misty, pero volteo a ver la cara del rubio, tenía una sonrisa malévola en ella.

—Mewtwo déjate llevar por la atracción y Utiliza Agudizar para luego ejecutar Aura esfera a quemarropa—. Misty sintió un escalofrío al ver esa combinación de nuevo.

—Starmie, repelelo a como dé lugar ahora mismo—. Starmie cuando termino de escuchar la nueva orden que venía no pudo hacer nada. La Aura esfera ya habia colisionado contra ella, pero sobrevivió al ataque a pesar de ser un crítico.

—Starmie utiliza Hidrobomba para alejarte y luego utiliza recuperación—. Ordenó Misty mientras cruzaba los dedos.

—No la dejes escapar, utiliza Psico Cortes en este instante—. Mewtwo logró ejecutar su técnica mucho más rápido que Starmie, ella sufrió un corte, dos cortes, tres cortes, 4 cortes y estos seguían y no dejaban de caer sobre ella, Mewtwo se alejo del pokemon al ver que ya estaba fuera de combate.

—Starmie no puede continuar, Mewtwo es el ganador de esta tercera ronda—. Finalizó el referí.

—Muy bien hecho Mewtwo—. Felicito el rubio mientras le lanzaba un pulgar arriba al pokemon.

—Muy bien, ahora voy con mi cuarto pokemon, Kingdra yo te elijo—. Misty sonrió al ver uno de sus pokemones que mas empeño le habia puesto el último año.

* * *

**[Kingdra]:**

El pokemon dragón, Kingdra duerme en el suelo marino donde, en realidad, no tiene mucha vida. Cuando estalla una tormenta, dicen que se despierta y se pone a vagar en busca de su presa.

**Tipo: **[Agua][Dragón]

* * *

—No estoy en ventaja ni en desventaja... Vamos Mewtwo nosotros podemos—. Le animó el rubio a su pokemon.

—Kingdra utiliza Danza dragón y busca refugio en el agua—.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psíquico y sacalo del agua—.

—Kingdra utiliza Pantalla de Humo para perderle—. Misty sonrió pero no se espero lo siguiente que venía venir.

—Mewtwo, utiliza Psíquico para centrifugar el agua—. Y un remolino se habia creado a mitad del gimnasio.

—Kingdra, Utiliza Buceo y espera la oportunidad—. Kingdra se ocultó en el agua antes de que el remolino lo arrastrara.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psíquico para localizarlo y luego Premonición—. Misty sonrió al ver que Mewtwo entraba al agua siguiendo al pokemon.

—Kingdra utiliza Pulso dragón—. Misty estaba feliz de poder vencer al pokemon legendario y darle una buena paliza a su entrenador.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psico Corte para interceptar y continua con Premonición—. Misty esperaba que el Psico Corte no fuera lo suficiente para desviar el ataque. Lo que no espero es que su rival lo ocupara solo para aumentar el tiempo para poder evitarlo y como si fuera mala suerte, Premonición dio en el objetivo.

—Kingdra una vez más, Pulso dragón—. Ordenó otra vez la líder de gimnasio.

—Mewtwo utiliza rapidez para ametrallar—. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar mientras el pokemon legendario huía a la superficie.

—Kingdra cúrate con el Acua aro de Corsola y luego utiliza Foco Energía—. Kingdra agradeció a su compañero anterior por dar un poco mas de vida y aguantar un poco más.

—Mewtwo utiliza Agudizar y prepárate con Psico Cortes—. Misty luego recordó que en este turno venía Premonición, un movimiento que le estaba causando muchos problemas.

—Kingdra a superficie y luego pistola de agua a bombardero, cuando haya una abertura Hidrobomba—. Ordenó la líder de agua.

—Mewtwo Utiliza Psico Cortes para las bolas de agua y luego utiliza Aura esfera mientras te acercas—. No hubo tiempo para seguir la siguiente orden cuando Premonición se activó infligiendo un crítico que dejó muy mal parado al pobre Kingdra pero al subir la vista se encontró con una esfera de energía. El agua se sacudió violentamente para revelar que Kingdra habia caído en combate.

—Kingdra ya no puede continuar, el ganador de este combate es Mewtwo—. Anuncio de nuevo el referí.

—Ahora voy con mi quinto pokemon... Politoed yo te elijo—. Misty sonrió con orgullo, ya tenia casi 4 años de tener este pokemon con ella, y lo habia visto crecer, uno de sus ejemplos como entrenadora pokemon.

* * *

**[Politoed]:**

El pokemon Rana, el mechón rizado de Politoed confirma su condición de rey. Dicen que cuanto más le crece y más se le riza, mayor es el respeto que recibe de sus súbditos.

**Tipo: **[Agua]

* * *

—Genial, me agrada que te gusten los sapos como a mi—. Dijo el rubio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

—Veo que por lo menos tienes gustos buenos a pesar de ser arrogante—. Contestó la líder divertida mientras que le rubio la miraba raro.

—Politoed utiliza Vozarrón—. La cara de Naruto se contrajo al ver como Mewtwo fue afectado por el movimiento.

—Mewtwo utiliza rapidez y luego confusión—. La frente de Misty se contrajo al ver como la rapidez le habia dado de lleno a su pokemon.

—Politoed evade confusión y vuelve a usar Vozarrón—. Misty se sorprendió al ver como la mitad de las ondas de confusión le habían dado a su pokemon.

—Politoed ocupa el Acua Aro de Corsola para curarte y escóndete bajo el agua—. Naruto sonrió a esto lo cual le mando un terrible escalofrío al recordar como dos de sus pokemones habían sido derrotados debajo del agua.

—Mewtwo utiliza varias veces rapidez hasta que salga a la superficie—. Naruto sonrió al ver la cara aterrada de la líder de Gimnasio.

—Politoed sal a la superficie y utiliza Bote para luego combinarlo con doble bofetón—. El pokemon rana salió a superficie y hizo lo que su entrenador le pidió.

—Mewtwo utiliza barrera y carga Aura Esfera—. Desgraciadamente para Misty, su pokemon ya estaba en el aire solo para ser golpeado por la Aura esfera e incapacitarlo.

—Politoed ya no puede continuar, el ganador de este quinto combate es Mewtwo y su entrenador Naruto—. Anuncio el referí mientras que Misty arrugaba la cara.

—Buena pelea Mewtwo, lo has estado haciendo impresionante—. Comentó Naruto mientra le dedicaba una sonrisa a su pokemon, Kaguya de lejos observaba como las batallas se daban lugar. Estaba extasiada, se podría decir que era una buena forma de entretenimiento ver como entrenador y pokemones luchaban unidos para vencer las emociones del rival, solo aquel con mayor voluntad iría a ganar.

—Tengo que felicitarte Naruto, en los 2 años que llevo administrando el gimnasio habia llegado hasta aquí... Con todos mis pokemones poderosos... Y menos un novato que acaba de empezar... Pero esto llega hasta aquí, Gyarados yo te elijo—. Misty tenia una mirada satisfecha en su rostro, esta habia sido una de las batallas pokemon mas intensas que habia tenido.

* * *

**[Gyarados]:**

El pokemon Atrocidad, Una vez Gyarados se desmanda, la presión incontrolable y enrabiada de la sangre no se le calmará hasta que no haya quemado todo lo que le rodea. Según parece, a este Pokémon le duran los arranques de cólera hasta un mes.

**Tipo: [Agua][Volador]**

* * *

—Que diablos...—. Susurro Naruto al ver un dragón de agua que casi llegaba a la altura de donde Mewtwo estaba levitando.

—Y eso no es todo... Fuerte, Valiente y Poderoso... Y ahora mi hermoso adorable azul ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!—. Naruto estaba anonadado al ver como aquel pokemon habia cambiado ante sus ojos, ahora daba incluso más miedo.

—No nos dejemos intimidar Mewtwo, utiliza Agudizar y luego Aura Esfera—. Mewtwo estaba ya casi en las últimas, definitivamente si Naruto no le hubiera dado el entrenamiento de resistencia, no estaría parado y consciente.

—Gyarados utiliza Lanza lluvia y luego ciclón—. Naruto miró fascinado como en el interior del gimnasio se creaban unas nubes negras y empezaba a llover. Observo como la Aura esfera que Mewtwo habia lanzado se deshizo en el aire debido al viento, esto sería una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y quien fuera más veloz ganaría.

—Mewtwo da vueltas a su alrededor y luego rapidez—. Mewtwo hizo lo pedido y observó como la parte de atrás del pokemon era más vulnerable.

—Gyarados utiliza ciclón sobre ti—. Todas las estrellas que Mewtwo habia disparado desaparecieron en el viento.

—Gyarados Utiliza mordisco—. Gyarados se lanzó a por el pokemon psíquico hecho furia.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psico Corte en su frente—. Gyarados no aguanto el dolor de los cortes hechos y retrocedió.

—Vuelve al agua y utiliza Acua Aro de Corsola... Después utiliza ciclón en el agua—. Naruto Observo como un tifon de agua se habia creado debido a la cantidad de agua que se habia levantado.

—Evade y luego utiliza Premonición en Gyarados—. Mewtwo salió disparado y colocó la maldición sobre aquel pokemon Megaevolucionado.

—Gyarados utiliza danza dragón y luego furia dragón—. El entrenador rubio se fijó en aquella aura rara que empezaba a salir de cada una de las escamas del pokemon.

—Mewtwo Utiliza Barrera a las ya—. Y así Gyarados salió disparado contra una barrera invisible que se rompió debido a la fuerza de la embestida con esa aura extraña y no se diga de nuestro pokemon psíquico que salió disparado contra el agua.

—Mewtwo sal del agua y Utiliza recuperación y sigue evadiendo—. Mewtwo se iba recuperando poco a poco de ese golpe que casi lo deja fuera de combate mientras evadía los poderosos chorros de agua que el pokemon Megaevolucionado le lanzaba.

—Gyarados así se hace ahora terminalo con ciclón una vez más—. Gyarados empezó a preparar su ataque.

—Mewtwo agudizar y Aura esfera detrás de la cabeza—. Gyarados chillo de dolor y se desplomó contra el agua. Misty aun no lo podía creer, el pokemon psiquico como que se habia teletransportado pero lo que mas le habia afectado era que habia perdido incluso con su Mega Evolución.

—Mewtwo es el ganador del sexto combate y por ende, el ganador de esta batalla es para Naruto Uzumaki...—. Cuando termino de dar el anuncio Mewtwo ya no tenia mas fuerzas y se desplomó contra el agua. Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo cacho antes de que impactara contra el agua reduciendo su velocidad, cuando ya lo tenía seguro, este lo llevó a la orilla y empezó a acariciarlo, habia hecho un excelente trabajo y se lo iba a recompensar.

—Veo que lo has entrenado bien, para lograr mantenerse por pura fuerza de voluntad... Te mereces esto... La medalla Cascada—. Ofreció mientras le pasaba una pequeña medalla.

—Yo no me la merezco, quien se la merece es Mewtwo, peleo mucho mejor que los entrenamientos—. Dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de su pokemon.

—Mewtwo tuvo bastante suerte en encontrar un buen entrenador como tu... ¿Gustas que lo cure? Tenemos un aparato de la versión anterior que usaban los centro pokemon... Tarda alrededor de 5 minutos en curarlos pero quisiera hablar con ambos... Bueno lo tres—. Se corrigiendo al ver cómo la muchacha ojos blancos se acercaba.

* * *

Mewtwo ya estaba casi recuperado y se sentía bien al ver como Naruto lo habia alabado en la forma que peleó y se le ocurrían nuevas ideas para que ambos mejoraran. Pero todo terminó cuando los dos vieron como ambas señoritas se les quedaron viendo.

—Entonces Misty... ¿De donde conoces a Mewtwo?—. Pregunto curiosa la diosa, ella quería un pokemon como Mewtwo que pudiera hablar era mucho mejor, envidiaba un poco a Naruto al sentirse muy cercano a su pokemon ya que ambos manejaban clones, bueno en el caso del pokemon el era un clon.

Misty procedió a contarles a ambos como habían conocido a Mewtwo en aquella aventura y además Mewtwo agregaba ciertas cosas que ni siquiera la pelirroja sabía. Y así se la pasaron charlando toda la tarde, para sorpresa de Naruto, Kaguya y Misty intercambiaron números para ver cuando ambas se podían volver a ver o salir a disfrutar y lo más importante, estar en contacto.

—Misty... Estuve revisando la pokedex... Y no sale algo como la evolución que tu Gyarados obtuvo en el combate—. Menciono un poco frustrado el rubio, No quería volver a enfrentarse a un pokemon como esos.

—Te gusto verdad... Es un buen truco bajo la manga... Se trata de la Megaevolución. La Megaevolución es un estado de liberación de poder de tu pokemon en el que alcanza una nueva etapa... Es más como una Pseudo-Evolución ya que sólo dura durante el combate, luego el pokemon regresa a su fase normal... No estoy al tanto si todos los pokemones puede evolucionar pero en mi caso tuve bastante suerte. Yo me encontraba en una región entre Hoenn y Jhoto buceando y me encontré con un barco hundido, dentro de este habia una caja a donde encontré la megapiedra con una pequeña nota que indicaba su nombre y como se usaba—. Comentó Misty con una sonrisa.

—Básicamente no sabemos qué pokemones pueden Megaevolucionar... No quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si todos los líderes de gimnasio tienen pokemones que Megaevolucionan...—. Susurro Kaguya un poco preocupada por el rubio.

—Eso solo significa que hay que entrenar más duro... ¿No es así Mewtwo?—. Pregunto el rubio a su pokemon que habia estado escuchando la conversación.

—「La verdad deberíamos de investigar sobre estas Mega-Evoluciones... Pude sentir como algo cambió en ese Gyarados cuando se transformó...」—. Comentó el pokemon.

—Así que Mewtwo también se dio cuenta de eso... Existe la posibilidad que cuando el pokemon entra en esta "Pseudo-Evolución" adquiera un tipo secundario distinto, por ejemplo mi Gyarados es tipo [Agua][Volador] pero cuando Mega-Evoluciona se convierte en [Agua][Siniestro]...—. Comentó Misty mientras les explicaba.

—「Por eso fue que lo Mega-Evolucionaste... Soy débil al tipo Siniestro después de todo...」—. Comentó el pokemon.

—Pero eso también nos dio la ventaja... Después de todo tipo [Siniestro] es débil contra lucha—. Comento el rubio con una sonrisa a lo que Misty se quedo perpleja.

—¿A qué te refieres... Mewtwo también es tipo lucha?—. Pregunto la líder peli naranja.

—No, pero Aura Esfera es un movimiento tipo lucha... Más Agudizar que hace que el próximo ataque del pokemon sea un crítico... Sino definitivamente hubiéramos perdido—. Comento el rubio.

—No me lo puedo creer... Sabes, luego de que participes en la liga pokemon de Kanto deberías de ir a Hoenn si quieres aprender sobre las Megaevoluciones. Yo realice un pequeño viaje de buceo y fue muy bien recompensado... Eso sí, esta pequeña que ves aquí se llama piedra de activación y una más grande que es la que le das al pokemon... Existen muchos tipos de Megapiedras, por ejemplo de Gyarados es su piedra llamada Gyaradosita. No puedes ocuparla en otro pokemon que no esa un Gyarados. Además tienes que tener una buena conexión con tu pokemon, ya que la piedra de activación transforma tus sentimientos en poder—. Mencionó la líder.

—Definitivamente si Ash fuera un pokemon, ya hubiera Megaevolucionado varias veces por tu amor—. Comento el rubio con una mirada sonrisa zorruna a lo que Misty casi se desmaya.

—¡No digas cosas como esa! No puedo creer que una persona tan linda como Kaguya pueda viajar contigo...—. Mencionó decepcionada la pelirroja.

—Si gustas puedo dejarla contigo...—. Comento el rubio cruzando sus dedos para que dijera que sí.

—Naruto ¿Que estas intentando?—. Preguntó con un aura de hielo la peliblanca.

—No nada, como cree su majestad... No me vería capaz de perderla en un bosque para safarme...—. Se calló cuando Kaguya le golpeó la cabeza.

—Disculpalo... A veces es un poco tonto...—. Se disculpó sinceramente la diosa con la líder.

—No te preocupes, Ash era así a veces—. Comentó Misty.

—Lo mejor será que te dejemos descansar Misty... Saldremos hoy de la ciudad te hablaré cuando lleguemos a la siguiente ciudad—. Le dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa sincera a Misty.

—Estare esperandola... Y cuida al rubio... Pueda que alguien intente quitartelo—. Susurro la pelirroja.

—Que se lo lleven, no me interesa—. Dijo monótona la diosa.

—Eso dices... Pero te estaré apoyando... Ahora ¿Nos podemos tomar una foto?—. Pregunto la pelirroja mientras la peliblanca asintió y sacaba la MultiNav para tomarla, luego Misty le explico como mandar fotos y se la envió a ella. También le explicó cómo funcionaban las redes sociales aunque los entrenadores no la usaban mucho por que generalmente se la pasaban en territorios inexplorados o que no hay acceso a internet.

Naruto se iba recuperando del golpe que lo habia dejado fuera de linea y al abrir los ojos se quedó maravillado, Kaguya estaba sonriendo mientras platicaba con la pelirroja. Naruto mejor se hizo el dormido para que ella siguiera disfrutando mientras escuchaba la conversación.

* * *

Naruto y Kaguya ya estaban a las afueras de la cuidad celeste y se dirigían a su siguiente gimnasio, en ciudad Azulona. Misty le habia contado hubo un tiempo en el que ciudad Azafrán estuvo cerrado a las visitas por el equipo rocket ya que se querían robar el prototipo de una pokebola que podía atrapar a un pokemon con un 100% de probabilidades y que el equipo Rocket la quería por eso mismo, y esto no solamente pasó una vez, sino que dos veces. En una de ellas ella habia ayudado a desarmar la redada y la siguiente vez fue hace unos meses a donde el equipo Rocket capturó a algunos empleados de la torre de Silph S.A pero fueron rápidamente desarmados por la policía.

Ella le habia explicado que el Equipo Rocket ya no era como antes, no se les veía en todas partes y eran más cautelosos y puede que siguieran operando en aquella ciudad llamada Azafrán, por eso mismo no quería meterse en problemas aun y sabía que Mewtwo tenía que ser más fuerte si querían meterse con aquella organización. Debido a ello Naruto habia decidido que era mejor dirigirse a ciudad Azulona y luego a ciudad Azafrán cuando ya el tuviera un poco mas de experiencia como entrenador.

—Veo que te llevaste muy bien con Misty, Kaguya y eso me alegra—. Le comento el rubio mientras la observaba.

—Ella era muy buena, los humanos de aquí son diferentes y tienen otra mentalidad que el mundo Ninja... Además como tu dijiste, creo que es una buena idea tomarse unas vacaciones—. Le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Sabes... Creo que seria una buena idea entrar en el bosque... Y entrenar un poco, Misty realmente me dio batalla, y creo que junto a Mewtwo podría mejorar mucho más—. Comento el rubio mientras observaba una Ultraball.

—Me es raro que no esté afuera—. Le comento ella.

—Me dijo que cuando se tratara de viajar prefería estar dentro de la pokeball ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención de los humanos—. Le dijo el rubio mientras seguía caminando.

—Entonces ¿Nos adentraremos en el bosque?—. Pregunto ella un poco curiosa.

—Si, no es que tengamos tanto dinero de todos modos, Misty me explicó que la transferencia de dinero cuando se le gana a un líder de gimnasio se hace directamente a su pokedex. Aunque realmente no es mucho en tus primero 4 gimnasios. Por lo que nos tocará acampar, pero a diferencia de las personas comunes, nosotros tenemos habilidades especiales—. Contestó el rubio mientras la miraba.

—Ya veo, es una forma más fácil de ahorrar dinero que no tenemos...—. Le dijo la peliblanca un poco decaída.

—Si... Si tuviéramos el Mokuton habriamos hecho una cabaña de madera...—. Comentó decepcionado el rubio.

—Segun la informacion de Zetsu, el mokuton es el elemento que controla la madera ¿Verdad?—. Pregunto Kaguya recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

—Estamos de suerte... Zetsu en los primeros años de Konoha se logró colar a la bodega del Hokage... Y allí estaban los Jutsu de el primer Hokage—. Comentó divertida al ver como la cara de Naruto pasaba a ser una de asombro.

—¡Eso es increíble Kaguya! Aunque aún no puedo creer que el hombre aloe era tu voluntad—. Comento algo decepcionado el rubio.

—No te preocupes, se todas las cosas que hizo en su momento... Aveces quisiera viajar al pasado y cambiar ciertas cosas—. Comentó decepcionada de si misma. Este mundo la habia cambiado y para bien, como nuestro rubio ella se sentía en paz, aun con todos los pecados que habia hecho en nombre de liberarse.

—El pasado es historia Kaguya... Solo podemos cambiar el futuro... Por lo menos en este mundo y me esta gustando—. Le regalo una sonrisa el rubio mientras la miraba.

Ambos se habían caminado un kilómetro dentro del bosque a donde el ruido que se escuchaba solamente era producido por el viento moviendo las ramas. Kaguya tuvo que intentar varias veces hasta que lo logró.

—**Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Casa de Cuatro Pilares**—. La casa que Kaguya habia creado no era muy grande, tenía una sala de estar, dos cuartos y por supuesto una bañera. Naruto quedó impresionado de la creación de la peliblanca.

—Al menos ya no tenemos que dormir en la intemperie—. Comentó divertido el rubio mientras entraba a la casa seguido de la diosa.

—Sabes... Ahora tengo una idea de las cosas que podriamos comprar... Intenta crear una mesa—. Ordeno el rubio mientras que la diosa lo miraba extraño pero asintió, y una mesa salió del piso.

—Ahora ya tenemos una mesa verdad... Mira—. Informo el rubio mientras sacaba un rollo y de este salían las bolsas de dormir que habia usado en la cueva.

—Las ponemos como si fueran cojines para sentarse y... Chachan tenemos una mesa lista para usarse y es cómoda—. Le dijo el rubio mientras que Kaguya acaba de entender la idea del rubio.

—Básicamente quieres que compremos las cosas que podríamos necesitar, como cojines y Futones para dormir...—. Contestó Kaguya.

—Exactamente pero cómo puedo manejar el arte del sellado hasta cierto punto, solo necesitamos sellarlos para poder usarlos en cualquier lugar que querramos... Solo necesitamos comprar las cosas básicas como platos, cubiertos y todo lo necesario para cocinar... Incluso podemos sellar la comida que compramos y nunca se arruinara...—. El rubio estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades al igual que Kaguya, básicamente podrían vivir bien mientras viajaban por la region.

—¿Y qué pasa con la electricidad para iluminar?—. Pregunto la peliblanca, si bien se habia maravillado de las tecnologias de este mundo, había cosas que necesitará como mínimo, en este caso los aparatos necesitaban energía.

—Podríamos usar... ¿Baterías? No, pero podemos buscar en la MultiNav, está conectada a internet... Mira si recibe señal—. Pregunto el rubio mientras que ella sacaba la MultiNav y se puso a teclear "Energía" y "Portátil".

—Al parecer existen estas cosas llamadas generadores... Son máquinas que ocupan agua para generar energía—. Observó la peliblanca.

—Entonces solo necesitamos comprar un par de estos generadores y vamos comprando muchas mas coas mientras recolectamos dinero—. Comento el rubio mientras se sentaba en la bolsa, ahora cojín y se apoyaba en la mesa.

—Pero ¿Cómo conseguimos dinero?—. Preguntó la peliblanca.

—Si hubiera un Jutsu que pudiera crear objetos... Podríamos crear Maxipepita... te las compran por el peso del oro, algunas te las pueden comprar hasta por $30,000 pokedolares en las tiendas pokemon, y no tiene ningún efecto raro ya que solo es oro—. Le dijo el rubio mientras se tiraba al piso pensando en como conseguir dinero.

—Espera... Si hay un Jutsu que puede crear cosas de la nada... **Técnica: Creación de Todas las Cosas**, Es un Jutsu que creó mi hijo mayor luego de que me sellaran... Básicamente puede manipular la materia... Solo necesito ver una... Pero donde—. Comentó la peliblanca y el rubio se puso a teclear en la MultiNav y luego se la enseño con varias fotos de dicho objeto.

Kaguya se la pasó practicando dicho Jutsu ya que no era fácil de usar, además de que su energía no se encontraba en plenitud. Ya casi era de Noche y Naruto habia hecho lo que parecía ser una fogata fuera de la casa en donde estaba hirviendo agua. Naruto luego sacó unos Ramen instantáneos que siempre cargaba consigo. Luego los abrió y preparó para luego verter el agua caliente en estos y taparlos con algo pesado, en este caso una pequeña vara de madera.

Naruto quedó fascinado luego de ver como Kaguya entre todos sus intentos habia hecho pepitas deformadas, seguía siendo oro por que las empezó a recoger y Kaguya ni siquiera le puso atención por que estaba en algo aun mas complicado.

—Kaguya... Deja eso, no te preocupes, por ahora podemos vivir así—. Comento el chico a lo que Kaguya se detuvo en el instante para verlo con una sonrisa y este le ponía el ramen instantáneo con dos palillos. Si bien Kaguya nunca habia probado los fideos, sabía muy bien para ser comida rápida desde su punto de vista, bueno, desde el punto de vista de Zetsu.

* * *

La noche ya habia pasado y cada quien durmió en su Bolsa de dormir y cada uno en su cuarto. Naruto tiene el sueño pesado por lo que se durmió en el instante, pero Kaguya no lograba pegar un ojo por lo que salió al patio para ver las estrellas. Este no era su mundo, pero lo disfrutaba.

Naruto se levantó al sentir como la temperatura se elevaba y salió para encontrarse con una Kaguya que le extendió su Bolsa de dormir, el capto la idea de que le estaba pidiendo que la sellara para poder irse. Ambos ya iban de camino para la ciudad Azulona, según la MultiNav habia calculado que tardarian entr horas caminando para llegar a la ciudad, por lo que apresuraron el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad se les pidió una identificación a lo que ambos extendieron su respectiva Pokedex y entraron. La ciudad era grande y habia gente caminando en las aceras de esta. Y habia vehículos transitando en la calle, esto llamó seriamente la atención de la peliblanca, ya que se parecían a los carruajes que ella habia usado en un pasado muy lejano.

Kaguya y Naruto se dirigian hacia El centro comercial de la ciudad, Naruto habia leido que habia un puesto de una tienda pokemon. El rubio que quería ver si podían vender la gran cantidad de pepitas que él habia guardado en el mini saco con forma de sapo y que este estaba lleno de todas las pepitas que Kaguya habia hecho mientras intentaba perfeccionar el Jutsu.

—Buenos dias, Tiendas Pokemon para servirle... ¿En cómo podemos ayudarle esta agradable mañana?—. Preguntó un señor algo regordete.

—Buenos días... Quería ver si podía vender unas pepitas que me he encontrado a lo largo de mi aventura—. Preguntó indirectamente el rubio mientras le mostraba el sapito lleno de ellas.

—Claro muchacho, ponlas en este recipiente de aquí para ver cuanto pesan, luego las escaneamos para ver el porcentaje de oro—. Mencionó el señor a lo que Naruto solamente asintió, Kaguya recordaba que todas esas eran pepitas que ella consideraba como fallidas. Luego de unos minutos, el señor se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Señor... ¿Puedo preguntar en donde encontró todas estas pepitas?—. Preguntó con curiosidad el señor.

—Claro, me las encontre en la Cueva que esta cerca de Ciudad Celeste, habia alguna de ellas mientras bajaba a revisar la cueva... ¿Por que, no es oro?—. Pregunto preocupado el rubio.

—Si es oro... Pero es la primera vez que me traen pepitas 100% hechas de oro... ni siquiera tienen esa ligera desviación para ser pepitas... Pero por la forma que tienen se que son pepitas puras... Bueno chico, nosotro pagamos las Maxi Pepitas hasta por $30,000 ya que pesan hasta 8 onzas... Y ni siquiera son de más del 75% de oro... Significa que realmente solo pagamos las 6 onzas... a $5,000 cada onza... Y tú me trajiste 20 onzas de oro puro, por lo que son $100,000 pokedolares—. Finalizó el vendedor, tanto como Kaguya y Naruto estaban bastante sorprendidos por ello.

—Pero lo maximo que puedo darte de transferencia es $50,000 por lo que ¿Aceptarías llevarte objetos para tus pokemon? Claro, con el mismo valor—. Comentó el señor regordete.

—Claro, ¿tiene algun catalogo?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras que el señor sacaba de uno de los estantes para que el rubio observara que podria comprar, o mejor dicho que podria serle util.

Mientras Naruto Leia, habia leído un objeto un tanto interesante, llamado Restaura Todo, que te permite dejar como nuevo a tu pokemon.

—Llevare 10 restaura todo y déjeme ver qué más—. Anuncio Naruto al vendedor, mientras él seguía estudiando el Catálogo. El vendedor asintió mientras empezaba a preparar el paquete.

—Con los $20,000 que quedan deme 5 ultraballs y ¿Tiene algo en donde poner medallas?—. Preguntó el rubio.

—Un porta medallas... No creo que haya por aquí... ¿Vas a llevar algo más que las Ultra Balls?—. Preguntó el señor.

—Claro ¿Hay manuales de como hacer tus propias Pokeballs?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras miraba al señor regordete y le pasaba el catálogo a Kaguya para que lo revisara y que ella comprase lo que quisiese.

—Eres muy divertido muchacho... Si quieres aprender a como hacer Pokeballs deberias de ir a la torre Silph S.A, ellos tienen junto con otras corporaciones una fábrica de poké balls en Kalos, muchacho. La torre Silph S.A queda en esta ciudad a unas cuantas cuadras del centro comercial—. Comento el señor.

—Este... ¿Se pueden hacer envíos?—. Pregunto Kaguya.

—Claro que sí señorita, siempre y cuando sea en esta misma región—. Comentó el señor.

—Bueno me gustaria mandarle un regalo a la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, quería mandarle un poké muñeco con forma de Gyarados... ¿Es posible?—. Pregunto esta.

—Si, claro ¿Versión Shiny o normal?—.

—Version normal por favor y 2 piedras de agua por favor—. Comentó la peliblanca.

—Claro, el Poke muñeco cuesta $1000 normalmente pero este al ser una versión especial le cuesta el doble... y en ambas piedras de agua son $4,200... serian, $12,200 aun les quedan $7,800 para gastar—. Comentó el señor.

—Demelos en 2 restaura todo por favor y quédese con el vuelto—. Ordeno Naruto mientras le devolvía el catálogo.

—Muchisimas Gracias... No gusta mandarle una carta en el paquete también señorita, no se preocupe, no es un cargo extra—. Dijo el señor.

* * *

Naruto y Kaguya terminaron de comprar y recibieron los $50,000 pokedolares en la pokedex de Naruto, y se dirigieron por el centro comercial a buscar los aparatos que necesitaban para vivir más cómodamente. Lo primero que deberian de comprar serian los generadores, que afortunadamente estaban en una tienda enfrente de la tienda pokemon. Para su sorpresa fue ver que cada generador valían $150,000 por que tuvieron que pensar una forma de cambiar mas oro rapidamente. Y volvieron a la tienda pokemon.

—Buenas en que puedo... Oh pero si son ustedes muchachos, en que les puedo ayudar en este momento—. Preguntó el señor con una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que necesitamos más dinero y tenemos muchísimo más oro que el que le dimos hace unos momentos... Por lo que quisiera saber en donde podemos venderlo—. Preguntó indirectamente el rubio.

—Ya veo... Puedes venderlo en la casa hipotecaria que está a la par del centro comercial, solo que ellos pagan $4000 la onza, como la mayoria no vende grandes cantidades de oro como ustedes, vienen aquí—. Comentó el señor mientras ambos jóvenes asienten.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias señor... ¿Podemos venir a vender oro aquí mañana verdad?—. Pregunto el rubio.

—Sin problema alguno muchacho, los veo mañana, solo recuerden que la casa hipotecada abre las 24 horas—. Dijo el anciano. Ambos se despidieron y estaban paseando por la ciudad.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo Kaguya? No hemos comido nada desde anoche...— Dijo el rubio mientras la peliblanca solo asintió. Ambos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante y entraron.

Kaguya se sorprendió al ver como el rubio le retiraba la silla para que se sentara y se acomodara. En la mente del rubio sabia que tenia que agradecerle mucho a la peliblanca, sino hubiera sido por ella, no podrían vivir tranquilamente.

—Naruto, has estado bastante silencioso desde que vendimos el oro—. Comento la chica.

—¿Como no estarlo? Sabes qué podríamos comprar una casa en un pueblo tranquilo y vivir cómodos el resto de nuestras vidas ¿No es así?—.

—Lo se, pero no es nuestro estilo... Prefiero seguir viajando como hemos hecho el ultimo dia... Puedes apreciar la Naturaleza y los pokemon cuando sales de las ciudades... Me gusta mucho este mundo y no creo que regrese al mundo Ninja—. Sentencio la peliblanca.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo pero... Aun tengo nostalgia... Se que no pase mucho tiempo con mis amigos...—. El rubio se encontraba murmurando y la diosa solo lo observaba.

—Naruto... Solo tienes 17 años... Bueno 16 años aquí ya que es más normal que un tipo que casi es un adulto se vuelva un entrenador pokemon... Pero lo que te quiero decir es que... Si la historia de tu vida es cierta... Estuviste solo hasta los 8 años... Que fue a donde conociste a Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji ¿No es así?Luego pasaste en la academia a donde nadie más te dirigía la palabras hasta que cumpliste 12 años y saliste de la academia Ninja... No pasó ni un año para que dejaras con Konoha con tu maestro... Luego que regresaste la gente te seguía odiando pero te llevabas mejor con los ninjas de tu generación... Naruto lo que intento explicarte es que... Los lazos que mantenías en Konoha no eran más que falsedades... No te enojes... Dime ¿Acaso no la pelirosa solo te apoyaba para que le trajeran a su novio?—. Preguntó la peliblanca seriamente.

—Claro que no, Sakura no haría eso...—. Intentó Negar el rubio pero al ver la cara seria de la mujer retrocedió.

—¿Acaso no fue ella la que te trataba mal y que cambió exactamente después de que tu le prometiste traerle a su novio?—. El rubio intentaba negar pero... No fue así... Por mucho que lo negara era, Verdad.

—Tal vez los únicos lazos verdaderos que tengas con Konoha solamente hayan sido con los señores que vendían ramen... Que te vieron crecer Naruto... Iruka quien te ayudaba en la academia para que fueras mejor persona... Tsunade y Jiraiya que te cuidaban como a un nieto... Y tus amigos de verdad, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba que son con quienes pasaste tu infancia y fueron tus primero amigos de verdad—. Le dijo la peliblanca y el rubio se deprimió... El le habia contado esto mientras ella se recuperaba y así como el le habia contado su historia, ella tambien lo habia hecho.

—Esa no es razón para deprimirse Naruto... Si bien no estamos en Konoha o el mundo Ninja... Estamos en un mundo hermoso, tu mismo dijiste que incluso la energía de aquí se siente más pacífica y poderosa... Independientemente de lo que elijas en un futuro intentaré ayudarte para que regreses o no, pero tienes que tener en claro que no es mi prioridad—. Comentó la diosa mientras tomaba de un vaso de agua.

—Lo se pero es que... Esta bien pensaré lo que me propusiste—. Comento el castaño derrotado.

—Eso me alegra mucho... Entonces... Primero que lo ideal sería viajar por todo Kanto y buscar un buen lugar para comprar una casa y tenerla como base... ¿No crees?—. Pregunto la diosa.

—Si... Pero estoy más preocupado de ti... Te acuerdas que te mencione como funcionaba el Sharingan no... Me preguntaba si te sería posible fusionar tu tercer ojo con tu ojo derecho o izquierdo y activarlo cuando tu quisieras—. Comento el rubio olvidándose completamente de lo que habían estado hablando momentos atrás.

—No es una mala idea... Pense que me dirias que intentara verme mas joven o algo por el estilo—. Respondió esta mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Eso es imposible Kaguya... Bueno tal vez para ti no, creaste oro de la nada... Puede que sea posible para ti si lo intentas y te agradeceria si me ayudaras con eso también, verme un año más joven puede que sea una buena idea—. Comento el rubio mientras la peliblanca se quedó pensando.

—No te preocupes por eso... Sabes que podemos seguir con el bendito Henge... Aunque si encontramos un oponente peligroso y hay que ponerse serios será una mala idea... El henge caerá—. Comento el rubio.

—Lo se... A menos que tuviéramos el Jutsu que usa la quinta Hokage no podemos hacer nada—. Le contestó Kaguya.

—Espera... Sakura me explico eso una vez, Ellas dos manejaban un Jutsu que hacían reproducir rápidamente sus células... Para verse más joven—. Explico Naruto, Luego la comida llegó y empezaron a comer. Kaguya quería probar cosas Nuevas por lo que pidió un asado de carne de Tauros y Naruto tambien pidio lo mismo.

* * *

Un nuevo dia habia llegado para Naruto y Kaguya, si bien habían dormido en cuartos separados, la cuenta de las habitaciones no era mucho, solo eran $600 pokedolares por habitación. Por lo que decidieron tomar dos habitaciones, aunque Naruto paso mucho más tiempo en la habitación de Kaguya recogiendo las pepitas en un saco un poco más grande. Mewtwo se habia aburrido de ver por lo que Naruto creo un Clon con la mitad de la reservas de su propio Chakra y lo mandó al bosque para que entrenara con el pokemon.

Naruto mandó a su clon con los restaura todos que habia comprado antes, asi no tenian que regresar a curar al pokemon al centro pokemon y Mewtwo podía pasarsela entrenando todo el tiempo que él quisiese, bueno, hasta que no se le acabasen los restaura todo. Ademas asi el se podía dividir en muchas tareas. Ademas habia colocado un Kunai con el sello del Hiraishin para poder regresar mañana.

Él podía observar como poco a poco aquellas pepitas se iban haciendo mucho más grandes y eso para el bolsillo de ambos era bueno. Ya casi era de noche y su clon y el bendito pokemon aun no habían regresado, no se preocupaba por que alguien los atacara, se preocupaba por el hecho de que se la fueran a pasar entrenando hasta que se les acabaran los restaura todo.

—Naruto... ¿No regresará Mewtwo?—. Pregunto preocupada la mujer.

—No lo se... Pero tengo que felicitarte Kaguya... Las pepitas cada vez con mucho más grandes y el saco ya pesa 4 veces que el anterior—. Comentó.

—Si, pero tengo que esforzarme mas para hacerlas aún más grandes... Imaginate cuando tengan el tamaño de una PokeBall—.

—Creo que eres demasiado codiciosa...—. Murmuró el rubio.

—¿Quieres dormir en el bosque?¿Quieres comer bien? Es un si verdad... Pues cállese y siga recogiendo las pepitas—. Ordenó la peliblanca.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, Su clon no regresaba pero sentía que este no se habia disipado ya que los pensamientos de este aun no regresaban. Kaguya ya se las habia ingeniado para crear una pepita del tamaño de una canica, lo cual la puso super contenta y decidió seguir practicando. El ya se habia aburrido de estar recogiendo las benditas pepitas hace horas. Por lo que creo un clon para que hiciera su trabajo y el se puso a estudiar con la MultiNav acerca de los objetos sobre los pokemon.

Mientras leía de extraños objetos acerca de ellos había dos artículos que le habían llamado sumamente la atención... Y era que algunas corporaciones habían invertido en la creación de una Poke Ball que tenia el radio de captura segura. La famosa MasterBall. Naruto supo del potencial que está Pokeball en particular. Quien tuviera una de estas en sus manos, podría capturar a cualquier pokemon que éste quisiese.

Naruto habia escuchado del señor del centro comercial que Silph S.A era parte de este grupo de corporaciones. Esta noche él les daría una visita con un par de clones de sombra para buscar entre sus archivos. Pero luego entendió que el no sabia absolutamente nada sobre computadoras y si la información estaba dentro de uno de ellos, tenía que aprender computación a un nivel muy alto para tan siquiera intentarlo.

—Naruto, vamos a vender estas pepitas y luego vamos a comer a algún lugar y relajarnos un rato—. Inició la conversación la diosa del Chakra.

—Solo déjame poner una nota en la mesa por si el clon y Mewtwo regresan y no estamos—.

* * *

Se encontraban dentro de la casa hipotecaria y como el señor regordete les habia dicho, estaba completamente abierto. Naruto se acerco al mostrador y observó que quien atendía era una chica como de su edad.

—Hola buenas noches, estaba interesado en vender oro en esta casa hipotecaria—. Dijo el rubio.

—Claro está bien ¿En dónde está?—. Pregunto la chica a lo que Naruto levantó el saco fácilmente, la chica no creía que ese saco estuviera lleno de oro, pues el chico lo habia levantado muy fácil.

—¿Todo el saco?—. Pregunto la chica a lo cual naruto asintió. La chica al verlo pensó que a lo mejor era una pareja de estafadores.

—Permítame un momento, con esas cantidades necesito un poco de ayuda, regreso en unos minutos—. Como ella había dicho, unos momentos después ella habia regresado con su padre, un hombre un poco musculoso.

—¿Entonces es todo el saco verdad?—. Preguntó el hombre y volvió a recibir otro asentimiento de parte del rubio.

—No hay problema si lo vamos pesando poco a poco... Es mucho para pesar y analizar—. Objeto el señor.

—Siempre y cuando lo hagan enfrente de nosotros no creo que haya problemas—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

El señor se quedo pensando si el chico hablaba en serio pero intentó levantar el saco y le costó un poco, eran al meno kilos. El señor tomó la balanza electrica y empezó a verter un poco del contenido del saco. Y así mientras el señor sacaba el oro, su hija lo analizaba. Tardaron alrededor de 25 minutos mientras analizaba el contenido poco a poco. Para su sorpresa el indicador de peso lanzó 135.8 onzas de oro del 100% de pureza cosa que ni su hija ni el habían visto en su vida.

—Son 135.8 onzas de oro... son $543,200 dolares en total...—. Decía incrédulo el señor.

—Mmmm ya veo, ¿Es posible pagarnos mitad mitad a la señorita y a mi?—. Pregunto Naruto.

—Si es posible... Prestenme su cuenta bancaria o...—. Se volvió a sorprender cuando ambos sacaron unas pokedex de última generación.

—Ya veo, son entrenadores Pokemon... Prestenme las pokedex las cargaremos a ambos con la mitad—. Dijo el señor y pusieron ambas pokedex sobre un aparato y cargaron el dinero a estas. Naruto y Kaguya revisaron que efectivamente el dinero ya habia sido transferido.

—Muchas gracias, pasen buenas noches—. Se despidió Kaguya mientras ambos salían del establecimiento para ir a comer algo.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Como estan chicos? La verdad es que espero que todos esten bien. La cosa es que he visto que les ha gustado la historia y eso verdaderamente me alegra xd.

La cosa es que algunos me corrigieron sobre los tipos y si, la cague xd. Cuando estaba viendo cada una de las tablas uno puede llegar a confundirse alv. En un review alguien me puso que que habían pokemones con dos tipos, y si, no los puse por que las combinaciones son un chingo... Por lo que mejor puse solo las principales ya que existen reglas para quitar o añadir resistencias y debilidades en los pokemon de dos tipos. En el proximo cap lo explico no coman ansias.

Unos me preguntaron si iba a ser igual al juego de pokemon pero estará más pegado con el anime. Por lo que la cantidad de movimientos que un pokemon puede realizar son infinitos... ¿Creo? Nunca he visto que los pokemones pasen más allá de la quinta o sexta ronda de ataques en un mismo combate en el anime xD.

También la cantidad de Movimientos que los pokemones pueden tener serán los movimientos que aprender cuando suben de nivel, en este caso mágicamente lo aprenden xD, los movimientos por tutor y las MT y MO. Como estamos en la sexta generación, el disco tiene un video dentro para que el pokemon pueda observar como realizar el movimiento. Así que las MT son ilimitadas. Y los pokemones no tendrán solo 4 movimientos. Entiendo que en los juegos solo ponen 4 para no saturar la memoria pero no se pasen de san vergas, no creo que los pokemones sean tan estupidos para solo recordar 4 movimientos hahaha.

Sobre si esto va a ser harem... Lo dejare claro, las posibilidades estan bajo el 10% pero como generalmente me gusta hacer mini-harems de 1-3, osea un hombre una mujer... Tu dimelo :3 puede que meta a alguien mas xD pero puede que no, porque me estoy dando contra la pared pensando en cómo las voy a meter :'v

Viajaran por todas la regiones, ya que Kaguya y Naruto la han tomado en plan, vamos a vacacionar xd

si habrá romance y hasta lemon... Me tardare un chingo si, pero que hay, hay.

Si voy a continuar con mi otro fic de Naruto roto xD. Es mas el capitulo esta a la mitad y lo deje alli por que la inspiración no viene... No la verdad es porque cuesta un poco llevar el crecimiento registrado y eso me bajo las ganas de seguir escribiendo pero lo continuare, no se preocupen... ¿Creo?


	3. Paralizado

**Disclaimer:** Tanto como Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen, Este Fic esta hecho solamente con fines de entretenimiento.

**Palabras del Autor:** Hola Chicos como están, bueno vengo a desarrollar un nueva idea que tuve para un fic, un cross para ser exactos entre Pokemon y Naruto, aquí nuestro Rubio estúpido que tanto queremos será el prota, a veces se encontrará con la mostaza pero este seguirá su línea original mientras que Naruto en cómo la historia paralela a ésta, por lo que sera realmente raro que se encuentren pero lo hará.

**Formas de Dialogo:**

—Buenas Noches, mi nombre es San Pedro de La Vega—. Se presentó el pokemon psíquico.

—_Ya valimos verga si seguimos gastando tanto_ _dinero_—. Penso nuestro querido pokemon psíquico.

—「Ya te lo dije, podemos matarlos si quieres」—. Se comunicó nuestro pokemon psíquico con nuestro rubio mentalmente.

* * *

**[Una Semana después, Ciudad Azulona]**

* * *

Los primeros días era como una rutina para el. Crear un clon para que llevara a Mewtwo a entrenar con un pergamino con Restaura Todo sellados en el. Despues tenia que platicar un poco con Kaguya mientras creaba un clon para que la acompañara a algún lugar, como su esclavo cabe destacar. Mientras que el se quedaba estudiando sobre nuevas cosas de este mundo por ejemplo como funcionan los aparatos electrónicos y algunas leyes físicas detrás de ellos pero sobre todo cómo funciona la vida de un entrenador pokemon.

Por ejemplo, la mayoria de entrenadores de Kanto cuando conseguían ocho medallas de gimnasios diferentes, tenían derecho para entrar a "La liga de la Meseta Añil". También tenía la opción que era someterse a 3 fases de prueba. Una teórica, Una de reconocimiento y Una práctica para tener derecho y poder colocarse entre los primeros 256 mejores resultados de esas pruebas. Si, deberia de estudiar sobre los pokemon antes de tomar esas pruebas.

—La primera prueba era básicamente conocimiento general sobre los pokemon y tenía que ir contestando preguntas mientras salían en una computadora.

—La segunda prueba era reconocer pokemon regionales a través de siluetas o partes de los pokemon.

—La tercera prueba era un combate con pokemones aleatorios que la escuela examinadora entregaba.

Y la última opción que descarto era ser un estudiante del Instituto Técnico Pokemon.

A Naruto la que más atractiva le parecía era conseguir las medallas lo más rápido posible para asegurar un lugar entre esos 256 participantes.

Naruto tambien habia leido un articulo sobre "La Batalla de la Frontera" que básicamente era batallar contra seis entrenadores super habilidosos para luego obtener el título del "As del Frente de la Frontera". Naruto creía que aún no estaba listo para pelear. Si bien habia visto pelear a Mewtwo contra Misty y sabía perfectamente que su compañero era muy fuerte. Mewtwo y el carecían de experiencia de Batalla pero la podrían obtener si se enfrentaban con el poder total de un líder de gimnasio.

Naruto tambien se la habia pasado en las librerías de la ciudad buscando libros que comprar para aprender mucho más sobre este mundo en el cual se sentía perdido, el único problema es que cada vez que entraba a una de estas un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Habia comprado muchos libros diferentes ya que a comparación de su antiguo mundo aquí los libros en mucho mas baratos, es mas segun le informo una bibliotecaria es que tambien podia comprar los libros digitales y poder leerlos en su MultiNav.

Geografía, Historia, Mitos y leyendas, Ciencia general e informatica eran los libros que tenían la mayor prioridad para ser leídos, aunque también habia comprado libros sobre pokemon y cocina, Ya que sabía perfectamente que no todos los dias podria estar viviendo en una ciudad como esta. Además no podían seguir vendiendo oro como si no hubiera un mañana porque cabía la posibilidad de que las autoridades preguntaran de donde sacaban el oro.

Kaguya habia continuado su practica con la mayoria de Jutsus que Zetsu habia memorizado pensando en el mostrarselos cuando ella renaciera o mejor dicho saliera de su sello. Kaguya estaba maravillada de las creaciones que los humanos podían lograr a base de solamente imaginación como los ascendientes de Naruto por parte materna. Sus sellos eran una maravilla y Zetsu los tenía todos en su cabeza.

Por lo que decidió plasmar sus conocimientos en rollos como hacían antiguamente, por eso mismo le pidió a Naruto un rollo en blanco para realizar esta tarea. Sabía que el rollo no sería suficiente para escribir los 1000 años de conocimientos que Zetsu habia recolectado a través de los años. Por lo que se la pasaba intentando crear más rollos, para su sorpresa los rollos solo eran como cascarones ya que en su parte interna eran completamente de papel, como ella había pensado.

Se dio cuenta que el **Jutsu: Creación de Todas las Cosas** si bien se basaba exclusivamente de cómo el usuario lo imaginaba y las cualidades del mismo, en este caso el rollo era una tira larga de papel delgado que habia sido enrollado para hacerlo más compacto. Literalmente habia llenado su habitación de rollos fallidos.

—Los primeros intentos eran hojas con el grosor de un dedo por lo que no eran muy largo y eran difíciles de doblar. De lo frustrada que estaba ya llevaba varios clones de Naruto dispersados por que se los lanzaba a la cabeza.

—Cuando comprendió que hoja debería ser lo más delgada posible para que fuera manipulable, se sorprendió al ver que el papel era de mala calidad y eso esa por que no sabía la composición del oro y empezó a Navegar por Internet con la MultiNav para ver si encontraba algun articulo que explicaba como se hacia el papel. Para su sorpresa se dio con que en este mundo había muchos tipos de papel y estos también tenían su calidades.

Kaguya cuando por fin logro dar con la composición indicada de papel unió las dos ideas que ya habia logrado, como la calidad del papel y lo más delgado que fuera posible para que el rollo fuera lo mas largo posible. Ella estaba feliz de su primer logro con los rollos, recordó que aún tenía que escribir en cada uno de esos rollos.

—Naruto, te exijo que me ayudes a dominar el **Jutsu: Clones de Sombra** para que pueda terminar mucho más rápido mi tarea de escribir mis conocimientos en los rollos—. Ordenó esta solo para que el rubio bajará el libro que estaba leyendo para verla directamente.

—¿Creo que esta bien? Solo no te exijas demasiado... Si creas muchos clones al inicio y los disipas al mismo tiempo te dará una sobrecarga mental de información... Así que tienes que disiparlos poco a poco—. Contestó este con una sonrisa mientras creaba un clon para que le enseñara el Jutsu a su compañera.

Y asi Kaguya en menos de 6 horas habia logrado dominar el **Jutsu: Clones de Sombra**, quedó maravillada cuando el clon le explico que servía para poder practicar sus Jutsu y que la experiencia la adquiriria ella. Kaguya lo primero que hizo fue hacer lo mismo que Naruto, poner a 4 clones a leer para informarse al igual que su compañero de viaje. Tomó todas las plumas que el rubio habia comprado en las librerías y se le quedo viendo raro para ver qué era lo que esta iba a hacer. Kaguya se limitó a ignorarlo y crear 5 clones, como el total de las plumas.

—Ahora, quiero que cada uno escriba los Jutsu de cada tipo que hay en nuestra mente, tu iras con Rayo, tu iras con Fuego, tu iras con Aire, tu iras con Tierra y tu iras con Agua—. Ordenó la Kaguya original, sus clones asintieron y se pusieron a escribir. Primero escribieron el Título del Rollo, en este caso "Jutsu de Naturaleza de Rayo" y empezó a dibujar los sellos de mano y escribir su respectivo nombre debajo del dibujo.

—Como ordene mi capitana—. Molesto el rubio y por un momento deseó haberse quedado callado porque recibió un rollo directo en su cara, propinado de un clon de Kaguya, La Kaguya original solo soltó unas risitas.

* * *

Mewtwo observo como sus doce oponentes lo miraban seriamente, estaba orgulloso de si mismo, no habia terminado la semana desde que había empezado a practicar con los clones de Naruto. Su entrenador rubio habia gastado dinero en comprarle unos artículos llamados "Restaura Todo" y le habia ordenado que cada vez que ya sintiera que no podia mas se tomará uno. Cada vez que el hacia eso, se sentía como nuevo y podía seguir luchando como si él estuviera completamente recuperado, esa era una de las razones del porque habia avanzado tan rápido.

—Mewtwo ya casi está anocheciendo... Creo que pararemos las batallas aquí y será mejor que empieces otra vez con el control de Kunai... No pongas esa cara, sabes muy bien que dominar 5 Kunai aun es muy poco para tus capacidades... ¿Ademas eso esta haciendo que puedas utilizar aún más Psico Ondas y Psico Cortes no es así?— Dijo el clon líder mientras hacía desaparecer a los otros 12 y luego sentarse para observar como el pokemon sacaba 4 Kunai que estaban atorados en los blanco y levantó uno que estaba tirado en el piso.

—「Lo se... Pero prefiero pelear para ver mis resultados... ¿Crees que podríamos desafiar al Gimnasio que está en esta ciudad?」—. Preguntó el pokemon mientras empezaba a lanzar los Kunai e intentar acertar con los cinco.

—Deberias de hablarlo con el jefe, ya paso una semana desde tu última batalla contra pokemones e imagino que ha de tener nuevas tácticas para ti—. Dijo el rubio mientras observaba las estrellas.

—「Ósea... Tu... eres una copia de él con sus recuerdos」—. Mencionó el pokemon mientras volvía a lanzar los Kunai.

—Si, pero no tengo los recuerdos que él tiene desde que me "separe" de él, puede que haya información que cambiará la acciones del jefe—. Le explico.

—「Mmmm, entendido, practicare hasta que logre clavar los 5 Kunai al mismo tiempo para después hablar con Naruto」—. Mencionó el pokemon y miró al clon que solo le asintió.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba ligeramente cansado, ya habia terminado de disipar a los 8 clones que habia estado leyendo desde la mañana y por eso recibió una ligera jaqueca. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo puso en la mesa de noche para voltearse en la cama y mirar como Kaguya estaba muy metida leyendo en el MultiNav y como sus otros cinco clones continuaban escribiendo. Ya llevaban 3 días en ese plan y no quería ni imaginarse la cantidad de Jutsus que habria alli escritos.

Sus párpados eran pesados hasta que finalmente cedió al sueño y a los brazos de morfeo. Sintió como una mano lo movía de un lado a otro para abrir ligeramente los ojos y encontrarse con los ojos de su pokemon. Se reincorporo a la cama para verlo medio adormitado.

—「Lo siento Naruto... Pero esto es bastante importante... ¿Queria saber si mañana podemos retar al gimnasio de la ciudad?」—. Preguntó el pokemon llamando la atención de Kaguya.

—Eh... si no te... Preocupes pero hay que dormir un poco...—. Dijo el rubio para levantarse y estirarse, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

—Pasa buenas noches Kaguya... Yo estoy muy cansado—. Dijo para salir por la puerta.

—「Buenas noches, señorita Kaguya」—. Dijo Mewtwo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta y luego dirigirse al cuarto doble de su entrenador. Era una de las cosas que le habia llamado la atención de Naruto. Sabía con precisión que la mayoria de pokemones dormían en el piso y él lo habia hecho los últimos 5 años en una cueva. Naruto le dijo que era mas comodo dormir en una cama y que podría afectar el rendimiento del pokemon por lo que sin objeción se metió dentro de la cama para quedarse dormido.

En la habitación que habia sido abandonada, el silencio reinaba y se escuchaba como las plumas escribian sin parar, Kaguya también se sentía cansada, por lo que fue disipando sus clones hasta quedarse sola de nuevo. Se cambió sus ropas a unas ropas de dormir para que ella nuevamente quedará en los brazos de morfeo como su compañero rubio.

* * *

**[Gimnasio Azulona]**

* * *

Kaguya se maravillo al ver cuanta flora habia dentro de este gimnasio. Uno de los pasatiempos que ella tenia antes de que los dos de sus hijos la encerraran en la luna, era cuidar de su hermoso jardín. Habia flores por aqui y por alla. Desde el punto de vista de nuestro protagonista rubio, parecía una niña en una dulcería.

—Bienvenidos al Gimnasio Azulona—. Dijo una niña como de la edad de Naruto.

—El placer es mío... Venía a desafiar al líder de Gimnasio ¿Se encuentra disponible?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras que Kaguya se acercaba a cada una de las flores para olerlas.

—Mi maestra está haciendo una tarea pero creo que puede posponerla—. Dijo la chica rubia.

—Muchas gracias... Para mientras observaba su hermoso jardín... Bueno mi compañera ya se me adelanto—. Comento el rubio refiriéndose a Kaguya que estaba tomando por sus manos a un oddish.

—Claro, en unos minutos regreso—. Comento la chica mientras empezaba a caminar.

Naruto se quedo viendo cuánta diversidad de pokemones tipo [Planta] se encontraban dentro de este gimnasio. Kaguya por su parte planeaba robarse un par de aquellos pokemones tipo planta por que a sus ojos eran hermosos pero rechazó la idea ya que podría meterse en problemas y era lo que menos quería.

La líder de gimnasio salió para encontrarse una escena un poco extraña, Naruto se habia dormido mientras se recostaba en un árbol y Kaguya tenia un monton de pokemones tipo planta en sus pies, parecía que ella quería armar un ejército de estos.

—Este... ¿Disculpen quien de ustedes dos es letador?—. Pregunto la líder con una gota de sudor. Kaguya escucho a la líder y se agacho para recoger una piedra que posteriormente la lanzo contra Naruto impactando en el estómago.

—¿¡Que diablos te pasa Kaguya!? Estaba intentando dormir un poco por que la líder de gimnasio se está tardando... Ha de estar muy ocupada—. Dijo el rubio con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Ella ya se encuentra aquí—. Comentó divertida esta mientras le indicaba con los ojos que volteara a ver.

—¿Eh?—. Fue lo único que logró salir de la boca de Naruto.

—Soy Erika, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona—. Dijo una chica que tenía el pelo morado muy oscuro, llevaba un kimono amarillo y rojo además de que parecía tener entre 18 a 20 años de edad y tenía un buen parecido.

—Lo siento por lo de antes, Soy Naruto Uzumaki—. Se presentó correctamente el rubio ya parado.

—Eso está bien... Ahora debo preguntar ¿Cuántas medallas de gimnasio llevas ganadas?—. Pregunto la líder mientras se acercaba a un panel de control para tomar unas pokebolas.

—Llevo una medalla, La medalla cascada para ser exactos... ¿Por que pasa algo?—. Pregunto el rubio.

—Las medallas son un indicador de la fuerza de un entrenador, por ello nosotros los líderes de gimnasio preguntamos antes para ver con que dificultad los enfrentaremos...—. Hasta que fue interrumpida por el rubio.

—Quiero que usted me enfrente con lo mejor que tiene... La verdad es que no me interesa la medalla en si, sino la experiencia que un líder de Gimnasio puede dar—. Comento con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Eso es muy arrogante y más para un entrenador que acaba de iniciar su viaje... ¿Cuantos pokemones tienes consigo?—. Kaguya podía notar como la cara de la líder se estaba llenando de furia poco a poco, como habia pasado en el pasado con su ahora amiga Misty. El pobre Oddish que tenía entre sus manos estaba sufriendo debido a que Kaguya cada vez más se estaba impacientando e inconscientemente apretaba al pobre pokemon.

—Solo tengo uno pero el me es suficiente, La líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste también fue conmigo al 100% y casi pierdo... Por favor, ve contra mi con lo más poderoso que tengas—. Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba una pokebola de su bolsillo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, eso hare, pero si pierdes no volverás a retar este gimnasio por el resto del año—. Comentó la pelimorada.

—Tomo ese riesgo—. Contestó el rubio.

—Marie, tú serás el referí de esta batalla, será un 6 vs 1 pero el lo pidio—. Ordenó la líder mientras la chica rubia de su edad ahora conocida como Marie asentia.

—Ok, La batalla por la medalla Arcoiris está por comenzar. Es un 6 vs 1 a donde ambos contrincantes estan de acuerdo, Pueden empezar—. Anuncio la rubia.

—¡Victreebel yo te elijo!/Mewtwo sal a divertirte amigo—. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, la líder del Gimnasio era la primera vez que veía un pokemon como ese.

* * *

**[Victreebel]:**

El pokemon Matamoscas, Victreebel tiene una enredadera que le sale de la cabeza y que agita a modo de señuelo para atraer a sus presas y así engullirlas por sorpresa cuando estas se aproximan incautas.

**Tipo: **[Planta][Veneno]

* * *

—Mewtwo utiliza Psico Corte y luego Rapidez a discreción—. Ordeno el rubio mientras que la líder de gimnasio apenas pudo reaccionar.

—Victreebel utiliza Hoja afilada para los Psico Cortes y luego utiliza Látigo Cepa contra Rapidez—. Ordenó la líder.

—Mewtwo Utiliza Agudizar y luego teletransporte seguido de Aura Esfera—. Ordeno el rubio a lo que Mewtwo siguió las órdenes de su entrenador. Erika estaba medio pasmada al ver como el rubio y su pokemon la podian poner contra las cuerdas en cuestión de segundos.

—Victreebel usa ciclón de hojas como barrera defensiva—.

—Mewtwo Utiliza Psíquico y azotalo contra el suelo—. Para sorpresa de la entrenadora y su pokemon Victreebel empezó a levitar para que posteriormente fue golpeado contra el suelo, y esto se volvía a repetir.

—Victreebel usa Látigo Cepa para no golpearte contra el piso y luego utiliza lluevehojas—. El pokemon tipo planta realizo lo pedido una cuando sintió que el otro pokemon aflojaba su agarre.

—Mewtwo otra vez la misma combinación mientras te mueves—. Mewtwo empezó a lanzar Psico Cortes al pokemon tipo planta y los cortes llegaban, uno, dos, tres y cinco, siete. Mewtwo se detuvo al ver que las actividades cerebrales del pokemon se habían reducido a un mínimo. El humo de los golpes se habia despejado y como el pokemon habia predicho, Victreebel ya se encontraba fuera de combate.

—Victreebel ya no puede continuar, el ganador de ese combate es para Mewtwo y su entrenador—. Anuncio Marie mientras estaba anonadada por el despliegue de poder del pokemon Psiquico.

—Victreebel lo hiciste bien amigo... Prometo que ganare...—. Susurro la líder mientras devolvía al pokemon a su respectiva pokebola.

—¡Exeggutor yo te elijo!—. Rugió la líder de Gimnasio mientras que un pokemon con forma de palmera con unos cocos que en realidad eran caras.

* * *

**[Exeggutor]: **

El pokemon Coco, Exeggutor es originario del trópico. Cuando se expone a un sol intenso, le empiezan a crecer las cabezas. Hay quien dice que, cuando las cabezas caen al suelo, se unen para formar un Exeggcute.

**tipo:** [Planta][Psíquico]

* * *

—Exeggutor utiliza bomba germen—. El pokemon empezo a cargar una esfera de color verde.

—Esquivalo con teletransportacion y luego Aura esfera—. Cuando el pokemon tipo planta soltó la bomba Mewtwo ya estaba detrás de el con una esfera de energía para posteriormente salir disparado por el golpe de esta.

—Vamos Exeggutor no te rindas—. El pokemon se empezó a levantar de nuevo.

—Sabía que deberíamos de haber usado Agudizar... Utiliza Psico Cortes para cansarlo—. Ordeno el rubio mientras que Mewtwo ejecutaba su orden.

—Exeggutor utiliza Pantalla de luz y luego esporas drenadoras—. El pokemon Utilizar la pantalla luz y esta resistio los cortes Psíquicos. Luego El pokemon empezó a mover sus hojas para que una extraña niebla de color amarillo se mezclara con el aire. Para sorpresa de Mewtwo y Naruto, ambos miraron como unos orbes de energía blanca salían del cuerpo Mewtwo y se dirigian al lastimado pokemon.

—Mewtwo no se que sea eso pero hay que acabarlo lo más rápido posible, Utiliza Rapidez y luego Psíquico para azotarlo—. Ordeno el rubio mientras Que Mewtwo se movía alrededor del pokemon tipo planta lanzando estrellas de rapidez que difícilmente eran repelidas.

—Exeggutor Utiliza pantalla de luz de nuevo—. Ordenó la líder de gimnasio pensando en que aún saltaban 7 turnos para que el efecto de drenadoras estuviera completo y el pokemon psíquico quedaría perdido.

—Mewtwo usa anulación y luego teletransporte con Aura Esfera—. El pokemon tipo palmera que ra estaba cansado de recibir tantos golpes no pudo bloquear el ataque que lanzaron a su espalda, Exeggutor quedó inconsciente en el acto.

—Exeggutor quedó fuera de combate, El ganador es Mewtwo—. Anuncio otra vez sorprendida la estudiante de la líder, su líder acababa de usar pokemones de tipo "pesado" y al parecer no le habían hecho ni cosquillas al pokemon del retador rubio.

—Bien hecho Mewtwo... Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez—. Comentó feliz el rubio por el pokemon.

—「Los entrenamientos han hecho lo suyo」—. Comentó el pokemon cosa que no paso por ser desapercibida por el líder del gimnasio y la referi, primero ¿Cómo diablos ese pokemon podía hablar? Y segundo ¿Que tipo de entrenamiento este pokemon tenia que pasar?

— Bellossom yo te elijo—. Y de su pokebola salio un pokemon con flores en la cabeza, Kaguya al verlo quedó maravillada.

* * *

**[Bellossom]:**

El pokemon Flor, a belleza de las flores que le crecen a Bellossom dependen de lo mal que oliera el Gloom del cual evolucionó. A mayor hedor, mayor belleza. Por la noche este Pokémon cierra sus pétalos y se echa a dormir.

**Tipo: **[Planta]

* * *

—Bellossom usa paralizador en Mewtwo—. Ordenó la pelimorada.

—Mewtwo Utiliza Psicocorte en el suelo para generar choques de aire y despues usa Psiquico y azotalo contra el suelo—. Mewtwo hizo lo pedido por su entrenador para su mala suerte unas esporas lograron tocar su piel.

—Bellossom Mewtwo está paralizado utiliza Hoja Aguda sin parar—. El pokemon se lanzó contra Mewtwo acatando las órdenes de su entrenador.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psíquico hasta que lo logres—. Ordenó el entrenador, para suerte de ambos a la primera lograron tener éxito y el Bellossom quedó inmóvil, para luego ser levantado en el aire y chocar contra el frío suelo.

—Bellossom Utiliza Gigadrenado para sanarte y espera luego utiliza Dia soleado—. Ordenó la líder, Mewtwo sintió como gran parte de su vitalidad se iba en aquel haz de luz.

—Mewtwo utiliza Recuperación—. Ordeno el rubio, sabía que si su pokemon seguía en estas condiciones pronto caería en combate.

—Bellossom utiliza rayo solar a máxima potencia—. Rugió la líder con una sonrisa.

—Oh mierda... Mewtwo utiliza Barrera y mueve a como de lugar—. Ordeno el rubio mientras Mewtwo se lanzaba hacia un lado al ver el inminente rayo.

—Mewtwo, Bellossom está cansado utiliza anulación y luego utiliza Premonición sobre el—. Ordeno el rubio y Mewtwo obedientemente obedeció, al terminar de colocar la maldición en su contrincante, unas pequeñas orbes salían del cuerpo de Mewtwo y se dirigian al pokemon cansado.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psicocortes y rapidez, no los dejes descansar—. Ordeno el rubio. La cabeza de la líder era un caos total, le habían arrebatado una de sus cartas maestras al anularle el rayo solar a Bellossom y este se encontraba casi a sus últimas, el rayo solar lo habia dejado cansado.

—Bellossom utiliza Gigadrenado de nuevo—. Ordenó la líder.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psíquico y azotalo de nuevo—. Mewtwo al ver cómo se debilitaba decidió ejecutar la orden lo más rápido posible. Desgraciadamente para el, su velocidad de reaccion habia bajado por que aun estaba paralizado y esto afectaba sus nervios. Debido a ello, Bellossom fue capaz de drenar energía antes de quedar inconsciente debido al golpe contra el piso.

—Bellossom ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Mewtwo—. Anuncio la rubia.

—Mewtwo ¿Puedes continuar?—. Pregunto con algo de preocupación.

—「Sin problemas, no te preocupes」—. Comentó el pokemon. Naruto solo asintió al pokemon.

—Bellossom regresa, lo hiciste muy bien amigo—. Comentó la líder mientras devolvía a su pokemon a la pokebola.

—Bien... Es hora de ponerse serios... Vileplume yo te elijo—. Exclamó la líder de Gimnasio.

* * *

**[Vileplume]:**

El pokemon Flor, Vileplume tiene los mayores pétalos del mundo. Los usa para atraer a sus presas y llenarlas de esporas tóxicas. Una vez ha inmovilizado a las víctimas, las atrapa y las devora.

**Tipo:** [Planta][Veneno]

* * *

—Mewtwo, utiliza rapidez—. Mewtwo empezó a lanzarle estrellas al pokemon recién salido de la pokebola.

—Vileplume utiliza danza pétalo contra rapidez—. El pokemon hizo el movimiento a pedir y pétalos empezaron a chocar contra las estrellas produciendo pequeñas explosiones.

—Mewtwo utiliza Velo sagrado—. Una pequeña capa de luz se pegó a la piel del pokemon psiquico.

—Vileplume utiliza rayo solar—. El pokemon flor reunio partículas de luz en sus pétalos para luego disparar un rayo hacia Mewtwo.

—Mewtwo otra vez, Barrera mientras esquivas y luego anulación—. El pokemon legendario no puedo evitar por completo el rayo ya que parte de la barrera fue destruida. Una explosión lanzó al pokemon hacia el otro lado.

—Mewtwo levántate y utiliza Recuperacion otra vez—. El pokemon hizo lo pedido y algunas heridas que la explosión hacia causado se curaron.

—Vileplume gigadrenado—. El pokemon de la líder obedeció y unas orbes de luz empezaban a salir de Mewtwo cansandolo de nuevo.

—Mewtwo en nuestra oportunidad, no se puede mover mientras usa Gigadrenado, Rapidez a bombardeo—. Tanto la cara de la de la líder y el pokemon cambiaron a sorpresa al ver como el pokemon psíquico creaba un centenar de estrellas. Estaba claro que este golpe iba a doler.

Una explosión sacudió el gimnasio, cuando el humo se despejo el Vileplume aun estaba parado, cansado pero al parecer la energia que le habia arrebatado a Mewtwo lo ayudó a recibir el impacto de lleno. Luego de eso se sorprendieron al ver como Mewtwo era atacado por unos pétalos rosados. Danza Pétalo aun estaba haciendo efecto.

—Bien hecho Vileplume, ahora utiliza Tormenta Floral para reforzar el daño por Danza Pétalo—. La líder de Gimnasio volteo a ver la cara de su retador y su espalda sufrió un escalofrío al ver como este sonreía.

—Mewtwo utiliza Agudizar y luego Barrera—. Mewtwo obedeció un poco dudoso. Vileplume habia reunido la cantidad necesarias de petalos aun mas rapido debido a Danza Floral pero de repente todo se volvió negro.

La líder de gimnasio se sorprendió al ver como una pequeña niebla oscura se formaba rápidamente alrededor de su pokemon, pero luego se horrorizo al ver como un rayo recorría al pokemon para luego este quedar inconsciente.

—_¿Que acaba de pasar?_—. Se preguntaba la líder hasta que recordó la premonición utilizada en su pokemon anterior, Bellossom.

—Vileplume ya no puede continuar, la cuarta ronda es para Mewtwo—. Anuncio anonada la referi, el rubio tenía su edad y era jodidamente fuerte.

* * *

**Erika: 2 restantes, 4 fuera de combate.**

**Naruto: 1 Restante.**

* * *

—Bien hecho Mewtwo, pensé que no sobreviviriamos a esa tormenta de pétalos—. Comento el rubio mientras el pokemon le ponía una mala cara.

—「_¡Ni siquiera estabas seguro de que funcionaria, Menudo idiota!_」—. Penso el pokemon mientras lo seguia viendo mientras que el rubio se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

—Vileplume regresa, lo hiciste muy bien, ya veras como ganaremos—. Susurro la líder a la pokebola en la cual regresó a su compañero de batalla.

—Tangrowth yo te elijo—. Exclamó la líder mientras unas enredaderas salían de la pokebola.

* * *

**[Tangrowth]:**

El pokemon Enredadera, Su capacidad regenerativa es tan alta que sus brazos crecen de nuevo con rapidez aunque se los hayan cortado.

**Tipo: **[Planta]

* * *

—Tangrowth utiliza campo de hierba—. El pokemon empezó a liberar una luz en la tierra para que luego el campo se llenará de pasto.

—Mewtwo utiliza Velo sagrado, no quiero más sorpresas—. El pokemon Psíquico se cubrió a sí mismo de una luz blanquecina en su piel.

—Tangrowth utiliza latigazo—. El pokemon obedeció mientras que una de sus lianas se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Mewtwo.

—Mewtwo utiliza Psicocorte para cortarlo—. El pokemon legendario lanzó varias cuchillas psíquicas y el látigo caía en segmentos, pero se sorprendió al ver que otro latigo tambien venia en camino por lo que hizo lo mismo, lanzo otro Psicocorte a este.

—Tangrowth Utiliza Poder Pasado—. El Tangrowth hizo que unas rocas del campo levitaran para luego estas se volvieran blancas y lanzarlas.

—Oh... Mewtwo Utiliza Psíquico contra las piedras—. Mewtwo derribó todas las pierdas al mismo tiempo.

—Es nuestra Oportunidad Tangrowth utiliza Gigadrenado—. Tangrowth empezó a reunir orbes de luz de Mewtwo para luego absorberlas.

—Ese movimiento ya me tiene harto, Utiliza Anulación y luego Recuperación—. Mewtwo obedeció y bloqueo el movimiento del pokemon.

—Es lo que estaba esperando, Usa Rayo Solar—. Naruto miro con miedo como el pokemon empezaba a cargar el poder más rápido de lo normal, y miro el campo de hierbas y que el sol estaba aún más soleado de lo normal.

—Oh claro que no, Barrera y esquiva Mewtwo luego utiliza Neblina, hay que taparle el sol—. Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

—No dejes que ejecute Neblina Tangrowth, Látigo para distraerlo—. Mewtwo ya habia esquivado el rayo solar del pokemon sin problemas, ya que cada vez se acostumbraba mejor a la sensación de entumecimiento que tenía.

—Vamos Tangrowth, tu puedes amigo—. Erika estaba ya con la piel de gallina debido a la candente batalla que estaba teniendo. Para su desgracia, Mewtwo habia terminado de esparcir Niebla por todo el campo y el sol se habia opacado un poco. Pero el rocío de este hacia que el campo hierba fuera aún más efectivo.

—Mewtwo... Utiliza Premonición y luego Psíquico para mantenerlo alejado—. Ordeno el rubio mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento.

—Tangrowth usa Tormenta Floral—. El pokemon empezó a formar ciclón de pétalos de flores.

—Mewtwo Utiliza rapidez—. El pokemon empezó a disparar estrellar al ciclón para debilitarlo.

—Mewtwo Usa teletransportación—. Lo que Naruto no previó, es que la paralización de Mewtwo lo hizo cometer un error y se teletransporto frente al contrincante.

—No lo dejes escapar Tangrowth es la oportunidad de oro, estrujón hasta que quede inconsciente—. Naruto palideció al ver como las enredaderas rodeaban al pokemon psiquico.

—Mewtwo resiste, Utiliza Aura Esfera antes de que te trage—. Una explosión sacudió el campo, se podía ver como ambos pokemones salieron lesionados debido a la Auras esfera.

—Mewtwo Utiliza Psico Corte y usa Recuperación—. Ordeno el rubio.

—Tangela usa Latigo Cepa y luego megaagotar para que no se cure—. Exclamó la rubia.

—Vamos Mewtwo, una última vez Recuperacion y luego agudizar—. Exclamó feliz el rubio al ver como la batalla se iba dando. Para su mala suerte, Mewtwo no pudo ejecutar Agudizar debido a la parálisis. Aunque premonición logro golpear al pokemon enredadera y quedó fuera de combate.

—Tangrowth ya no puede continuar, el ganador del quinto combate es para Mewtwo—. Dijo la rubia mas sorprendida, desde hace un tiempo que su maestra no perdía contra alguien con sus mejores pokemon.

—¿Mewtwo estás seguro que puedes continuar amigo...? Se que solo nos falta una batalla pero te ves muy demacrado...—. Comentó triste el rubio, en esta batalla se dio cuenta que tan importante eran los estados que los movimientos podían dejar.

—「No te preocupes, he estado peor, lo que me molesta es la parálisis... Es algo con lo que debemos lidear en un futuro entrenamiento」—. Agrego el pokemon. A Naruto solo le recorría una gota de sudor al ver lo aplicado que podía ser su pokemon en los entrenamientos.

—La última batalla por la Medalla Arcoiris está por empezar—. Comentó la referi rubia.

—Bien... Este es mi ultimo pokemon, Abomasnow yo te elijo—. Rugió con fuerza la líder mientras sacaba a su pokemon.

* * *

**[Abomasnow]: **

El pokemon Árbol Nieve, aparece con las flores de nieve y se retira cuando se les caen los pétalos. No se sabe adónde va.

**Tipo: **[Planta][Hielo]

* * *

—Abomasnow, tu mi querido pokemon que la nieve trae consigo, aquel pokemon fuerte que a su vez es tímido por sus nevadas al ocultarse en estas... ¡Megaevoluciona!—. Misty le habia dicho que no era necesario decir lo que parecía ser un conjuro pero los pocos entrenadores que ella habia visto con megaevoluciones, siempre las decian para darle palabras de aliento a sus pokemones.

—No otra vez...—. Comentaba el rubio, un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda y no era debido al recuerdo que Misty dejo en ambos cuando utilizó a Mega Gyarados, sino por que la temperatura en el gimnasio habia bajado un monton.

—Por esas palabras puedo intuir que te enfrentaste al Mega Gyarados de Misty... Impresionante, pero yo no te lo pondré fácil... Abomasnow utiliza Nieve polvo—. El pokemon rugió y liberó una gran cantidad de neblina, además de la poca que ya estaba en el campo.

—Mewtwo Utiliza barrera y luego otro velo sagrado sobre ti—. Y así Mewtwo no sufrió daño alguno.

—Abomasnow utiliza Nieve polvo con Hoja afilada—. Y el pokemon empezo a cargar ambos ataques al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa de Naruto ambos ataques se habían fusionado, las hojas se congelaron y salieron proyectadas hacia Mewtwo.

—Mewtwo intenta acercarte y Premonición—. Ordeno el rubio mientras que Mewtwo empezaba a levitar para dar vueltas en círculos buscando una abertura. Abomasnow por su parte intentaba ponerse al día mientras giraba en su propio eje. Esto fue lo que Mewtwo aprovechó para acercarse y soltar la maldición sobre el.

—Abomasnow utiliza Hielo polar seguido de Ventisca para dañarlo—. Y como la líder habia dicho ambos ataques al ser del mismo tipo golpearon fuertemente a Mewtwo que ya habia cerrado un ojo por el cansancio.

—Mewtwo aguanta, Utiliza Aura Esfera y lánzala, luego utiliza Psíquico para que Abomasnow no escape—. Abomasnow utilizó canto helado para destruir la Aura Esfera.

—Mewtwo Utiliza rapidez desde todas las direcciones y hay que dejarlo confuso—. Mewtwo empezó a girar lo más rápido que podía, incluso si el dolor de la paralisacion le era un obstaculo. Las estrellas iban camino hacia el mega pokemon pero fueron repelidos por una defensa de hojas afiladas, pero Mewtwo no se rindió.

—Abomasnow utiliza Viento hielo para bajarle la velocidad—. Y el pokemon de hielo empezó a soltar unas grandes cantidades de aire bajo cero. Mewtwo se estaba muriendo del frío y del dolor del paralizante.

—Abomasnow ahora utiliza puño de hielo—. El pokemon sin perder ningun momento salio contra Mewtwo.

—Mewtwo utiliza agudeza y teletransportación—. Y antes de que el golpe llegara al pokemon ya habia lanzado sus dos movimientos para moverse de lugar, Abomasnow recibió un gran daño por parte de Premonición.

—Abomasnow no te rindas, utiliza viento hielo otra vez y luego golpe hielo—. El pokemon volvió a soltar las grandes cantidades de Hielo para dirigirse contra Mewtwo, otra vez.

—Mewtwo, Utiliza teletransportación y anulación—. La líder del gimnasio estaba seria, acababa de perder un de los combos más potentes que tenia, pero no eran todas sus cartas.

—Abomasnow curate con Arraigo—. Y el pokemon empezó a curarse como su entrenadora le habia dicho.

—Mewtwo tú también, usa recuperación y luego rapidez—. Ordeno el rubio a lo que rápidamente se curó y empezó a usar rapidez.

—Abomasnow usa Hoja afilado contra rapidez—. El pokemon de hielo empezó a responder el ataque del Psíquico.

—Mewtwo acércate con teletransportacion y premonición antes de que se cure de nuevo—. Mewtwo se teletransporto arriba del pokemon que es donde no lo esperaba para luego plantarle de nuevo la maldición.

—Ahora Abomasnow utiliza Mazazo contra Mewtwo—. El pokemon salto para golpear al pokemon que levitaba. Pero al ver como Mewtwo y Naruto sonreían tuvieron un escalofrío.

—Mewtwo Psiquico azotalo y aura esfera antes de que se recupere—. Para desgracia de los retadores, Mewtwo no pudo ocupar Aura Esfera debido a la paralización. Pero aun así Abomasnow recibió daño al ser azotado contra el piso, se recuperó un poco pero el daño que habia sufrido era mayor.

—Abomasnow se que puedes amigo, un último intento, Frío polar y ventisca, luego Mazazo de nuevo—. El pokemon empezó a liberar otra vez grandes cantidades de aire bajo cero, la humedad se habia congelado y esos granitos azotaban la piel del pobre Mewtwo.

—Mewtwo acércate con todo, Aura Esfera y luego agudizar—. Naruto Cruzo los dedos mientras que Mewtwo se acercaba peligrosamente contra el mega pokemon, Abomasnow usó esta oportunidad para golpearlo con Mazazo, Mewtwo la esquivó por poco y la Aura esfera golpeó en el vientre, El pokemon aun se encontraba consciente pero muy cansado.

Mewtwo con sus últimas fuerzas utilizo agudizar mientras soportaba lo último de la ventisca, para su suerte, Premonición atacó de nuevo al pokemon megaevolucionado y quedo inconsciente, para luego hacer lo mismo.

—Abomasnow callo inconciente primero, el ganador del combate es Mewtwo que tan bien ha quedado inconsciente, por lo tanto, el ganador de esta batalla por la medalla Arcoiris es Naruto Uzumaki—. Naruto pasó la pokédex para que registraron la medalla Arcoiris como su segunda medalla ganada.

* * *

Kaguya encontraba en recepción, mientras devolvía el Oddish antes de salir, Naruto ya se estaba tardando en regresar de curar al pobre de Mewtwo, que al parecer seria una tradición quedar inconsciente después de sus combates. Aunque la verdad es que, eran impresionantes ver como los pokemon daban todo en las batallas. Llegaría un momento en el que ella también tendría que hacerlo.

—Tu eres la compañera de Naruto ¿no es así?—. Preguntó la pelimorada, Kaguya solamente asintió.

—Fue a curar a Mewtwo a un centro pokemon, lo dio todo en la batalla...—. Dijo sonriendo mientras en su mente pasaban las imágenes más impactantes de las batallas.

—Lo se, es la primera vez que alguien me vence con los pokemon que utilice para hacerme líder de Gimnasio con un solo pokemon, Naruto tiene talento—. Mencionó.

—Quien tiene talento es Mewtwo, que hace realidad las órdenes del tonto rubio...—. Mencionó divertida mientras reía.

—Es una manera de verlo... Vi durante el combate que sostenías a Oddish... ¿Te gustan los pokemones tipo planta?—. Preguntó con curiosidad la líder.

—Me gusta la jardinería, es como un pasatiempo para mi... Aunque era la primera vez que veía tales variedades de pokemones tipo planta, son hermosos—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras le daba una sonrisa.

—En ese caso, toma esto—. Dijo la líder mientras le extendía un CD.

—¿Qué es esto?—. Pregunto.

—Esto es una MT o Máquina de Técnicas, Con ella puedes enseñarle un movimiento Nuevo a tu pokemon y tener más variedad de los que ellos aprenden haciéndose más fuertes. Hay una cantidad de 100 técnicas diferentes, unas te las dan los líderes de Gimnasio si ven que eres prometedor, otras puedes comprarlas y otras puede que las encuentras mientras viajas. Cada una contiene un Video diferente para que les enseñe a los pokemones a como realizar el movimiento además de que tiene una pequeña explicación—. Contestó la líder.

—¿Y esta que técnica contiene?—.

—Es una sorpresa, puedes adquirir un porta MT/MO en el centro comercial. Es como una computadora en pequeño que guarda cada uno de los movimientos que le metas—. Contesto la líder.

—Ya veo, muchisimas gracias Erika—. Respondió con una sonrisa. Naruto acaba de entrar en la recepción y vio que ambas estaban hablando, Kaguya se veía tan diferente desde que habían "Abandonado" su antiguo mundo y eso era bueno.

—Hola Kaguya ya regrese—. Comento con una sonrisa.

—Me di cuenta—. Mencionó con la cara plana debido a la obviedad.

—Fue una buena pelea la que diste Naruto, tenía tiempo de no sentirme así de viva—. Comentó feliz la líder de gimnasio.

—Pues yo no, las dos veces que hemos pelado con líderes de gimnasio siempre tienen una megaevolución... Y siempre tienen a llevar al máximo al pobre de Mewtwo—. Mencionó divertido el rubio.

—Eso no pasaría si capturas otro pokemon...—. Comentó la peliblanca.

—No me agrada la idea, Mewtwo es la excepción por que puede hablar y dijo que quería venir conmigo, bueno lo obligue pero me entiendes—. Comento el rubio.

—Como digas... Pero Erika... ¿Cómo conseguiste tu la mega piedra de Abomasnow? Misty me contó que son extremadamente raras y mas encontrar la de tu tipo de pokemon.

—Digamos que fue una suerte, Generalmente para entrenar a Abomasnow nos dirigimos a las montañas de Sinnoh, Cuando una avalancha nos enterró a mi y a Abomasnow. Por suerte encontramos una cueva para que pudiéramos refugiarnos en la noche debido a la pérdida de tiempo... EN la cueva habia un agujero donde se filtraba la luz del sol y de la luna al mismo tiempo en el amanecer y atardecer... Abomasnow utilizó Puño Hielo para liberar la entrada cuando esta cayó sobre el—. Comento mientras reía la líder.

—Solamente no quiero encontrarme con otra megaevolución, son muy poderosos—. Comento el rubio.

—Segun escuche, estas megapiedras se encuentran en los nidos de los pokemones, por ejemplo la piedra recibe luz solar o lunar todo los dias, ademas de que la energía del pokemon la impregna por que es su nido, pasa mucho tiempo para que se cree pero la piedra por eso solo reacciona a un tipo de Pokemon...—. Comentó la líder mientras que Naruto escuchaba atentamente.

—Son muy buenas teorías... Creo que después de ganar las ocho medallas investigare sobre eso...—. Comento el rubio mientras miraba el techo.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de la Líder de Gimnasio y agradecerle por su tiempo, ambos se dirigieron a algún restaurante para comer, había probado muchas comidas nuevas, aunque el rubio estaba un poco decepcionado de que no hubieran puestos de ramen, aunque lo podías comprar en el supermercado. Naruto iba absorto en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ambos ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

—Naruto—. Llamó la peliblanca obligando a salir de sus pensamientos al rubio.

—¿Que paso?—. Dijo Naruto mientras volteaba ver a su alrededor para ver donde estaban.

—Solo estabas perdido en tus pensamientos...—. Comento esta con una sonrisa. Naruto se quedó admirado por la respuesta de esta.

—Me alegro que hayas cambiado...—. Observó el rubio mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, que al aparecer Kaguya los habia ordenado y se los habían traído minutos atrás.

—No creo que sea posible no cambiar luego de ver todo lo que ha pasado un mes atrás... Primero te liberan de una cárcel en la que estuviste encerrada por un milenio. Luego dos chicos te intentan detener que se parecen demasiado a tus hijos cuando ellos te sellaron. Segundo uno de esos chicos que se parece a tus hijos casi te lleva a una cita con la muerte. Tercero el chico que te intentaba matar al parecer te curo y te logro sacar de un estado de coma... Cuarto al parecer no puedo usar mi Rinne-Sharingan para moverse entre mundos y este al parecer tiene vida como los seres humanos de hace un milenio en el mundo Shinobi... Pero tienen criaturas que tienen poderes como los Shinobi... Y para agregarle mas, El enemigo con el cual te enfrentaste ahora te acompaña en un viaje—. Comentó mientras miraba por la ventana.

—No me refiero a eso... Al inicio de nuestra batalla parecias mas una maquina de matar—. Comentó.

—Puede que sea por que absorbi mi voluntad... Lo conoces como Zetsu—. Comentó la diosa al ver la cara que el rubio ponía al no entender.

—Sea lo que eso significa es bueno... Te has vuelto más humana—. Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cafe.

—Y tu ya pensaste si realmente quieres regresar al mundo Shinobi... Te sere sincera, me encanta este mundo...—. Le dijo.

—Lo se, es diferente y cada vez me acostumbro mas a el... Creo que al final si me terminare quedando... Este mundo esta llenos de secretos y me gustaria investigarlos—. Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **No se preocupen... Posiblemente el miercoles subire la continuacion del cap, solo denme tiempo hahaha.

Con respecto alguno me dijeron que Kaguya no era la misma... Pues claro, Para qué quiero a la misma Kaguya, no quiero que se agarren a vergazos con Naruto en el mundo Pokemon xD. No se preocupen, Kaguya será mi pequeño proyecto personal con dudas existenciales... Y me gusta ver el antes y después en ese tipo de personajes...

Ahora ¿Cuando Kaguya conseguirá su Pokemon?¿Cuando Naruto hablara con Kurama? Todo tal vez en el siguiente episodio xD.


	4. La Casita y Nuevo Look

**Disclaimer:** Tanto como Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen, Este Fic esta hecho solamente con fines de entretenimiento.

**Palabras del Autor:** Hola Chicos como están, bueno vengo a desarrollar un nueva idea que tuve para un fic, un cross para ser exactos entre Pokemon y Naruto, aquí nuestro Rubio estúpido que tanto queremos será el prota, a veces se encontrará con la mostaza pero este seguirá su línea original mientras que Naruto en cómo la historia paralela a ésta, por lo que sera realmente raro que se encuentren pero lo hará.

**Formas de Dialogo:**

—Buenas Noches, mi nombre es San Pedro de La Vega—. Se presentó el pokemon psíquico.

—_Ya valimos verga si seguimos gastando tanto_ _dinero_—. Penso nuestro querido pokemon psíquico.

—「Ya te lo dije, podemos matarlos si quieres」—. Se comunicó nuestro pokemon psíquico con nuestro rubio mentalmente.

* * *

**[Ciudad Azulona]**

* * *

Kaguya se encontraba tomando un baño en la tina de su cuarto, el dia para ella habia sido largo. Naruto habia retado a Erika y habia salido victorioso de este. Mewtwo al parecer quería una recompensa muy grande, comida pokemon de primer nivel, o eso era lo que decía el anuncio. Mientras se sumergía aún más dentro de la tina, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

No estoy viviendo realmente. La oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida se le habia dado, por el sistema o por el error de quedar atrapados en este nuevo mundo. Pero la oportunidad siempre la tenía, era realmente hilarante y sarcástico que el rubio, quien era quien más dudas tenía sobre quedarse en este mundo ya lo estaba disfrutando.

No era por que Mewtwo era un pokemon genial, era por que el rubio tenía metas. En este caso, disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones, entrenar con Mewtwo para relajarse un rato, buscar información que pueda que le sirva en un futuro. Ella ya habia estado manteniendo contacto con su nueva amiga pelinaranja. Ella era una líder de gimnasio que vivía por ser la mejor entrenadora de pokemones de agua y lo estaba logrando.

Pero ella carecía de metas, carecía de la mente estupida del rubio para olvidarse de lo que lo rodea si realmente no es importante, es como dicen, la ignorancia es felicidad. Ella lo sabía e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder disfrutar pero algo le faltaba. Algo con que ocuparse, algo en que despejar su mente. Sus clones no habían parado de pasar todo su conocimiento y faltarían meses para terminar.

Ella recordó al ver a los pokemones de tipo planta como ella antes de que su anterior marido la intentara matar, como su mejor amiga Aino la acompañaba siempre cuando ella hacia la jardinería. Era uno de los mejores pasatiempos que ella tenía y realmente la hacia olvidar.

—_Creo que seria mejor ir a despejar la mente en el bosque..._—. Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Naruto por su parte habia comprado un libro de recetas pokemon, a si podría premiar a Mewtwo de vez en cuando con comida casera cuando el por fin con Kaguya decidieran comprar el lugar para su base.

—_Debería de recordar eso..._—. Anotó mentalmente el rubio.

—Entonces Mewtwo... ¿Por que quieres aumentar el entrenamiento?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras seguía caminando con una bolsa con pokecomida.

—「Debemos de ser más fuertes... Los líderes de gimnasio realmente son una buena forma de probar el entrenamiento」—. Comentó Mewtwo mientras miraba el cielo, este habia sentido una presencia igual hace tiempo.

—Creo que deberias de calmarte un poco... En unos días saldremos para la cuidad base del equipo rocket, aunque ya tengo clones buscando información sobre ellos en la ciudad aún no he encontrado nada de nada... Misty tenía razón en que esas cucarachas se esconden muy bien—. Menciono el rubio.

—「¿Tienes alguna idea de como encontrarlos?」—. Pregunto sumamente interesado el pokemon.

—No se, pero tengo mi pequeña idea... Nosotros seremos la carnada... Esta vez tendrás que entrar a la ciudad afuera de tu pokebola, con eso te conoceran y nos atacaran para intentar capturarte... Allí es donde entro yo, no soy muy bueno sacando información en una interrogación pero nada que un poco de dolor no pueda sacar—. Comentó divertido el rubio mientras que el pokemon solo lo veia un poco espantado.

—「Me usaras como carnada... Me siento feliz de que hagamos un avance pero no me gusta que me uses así」—. Dijo el pokemon mientras imitaba estar enfadado.

—Podrían atacarnos con pokemones super poderosos para ganar experiencia pero si gustas puedo...—. No termino su oración cuando Mewtwo ya estaba negando furiosamente, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar unas risas que se escuchaban por toda la calle.

—「Mejor sigamos, ya quiero probar esa comida en el apartamento」—. Dijo el pokemon mientras empezaba a levitar para irse rapidamente de alli.

* * *

Naruto ya habia dejado a Mewtwo comiendose la bolsa de comida mientras el pokemon se quedaba viendo la televisión. Salió para buscar a la peliblanca y tocó a su puerta.

—Puedes pasar—. El rubio se extrañó al oír ¿Cinco voces? Y como este habia predicho, cinco clones de Kaguya seguían transcribiendo el conocimiento "supremo" de Kaguya.

—¿A donde está la Kaguya original?—. Preguntó con curiosidad mientras este revisaba uno de los rollos ya terminados.

—No lo sabemos, solo nos dejo transcribiendo... Pero creo que fue a despejar su mente, puede que no se nos note pero... No he dicho nada—. Callo inmediatamente la clon que habia hablado al ver como las otras cuatro la miraron fijamente.

—Ya veo... Si regresa díganle que estaré disfrutando de una película con Mewtwo en mi habitación... Quería hablar un poco con ella pero ya que—. Dijo decepcionado el rubio mientras salía de la habitación.

—Yo creo que tenemos loco a Naruto—. Dijo con una risita la Kaguya clon que habia contestado la pregunta del rubio unos momentos atrás.

—¿De que demonios estas hablando?—. Preguntaron al unísono las otras cuatro.

—Nada, mejor sigamos, tenemos mucho que transcribir—. Contesto esta.

* * *

Kaguya se habia adentrado muy en lo profundo del bosque, cada paso que daba era más duro que el anterior, o eso debería ser para una persona normal. Kaguya se encontraba propulsandose de arbol en arbol. Ella no se podía propulsar en las ramas de estos por que eran muy pequeños.

Llegó a un claro, a donde solamente un árbol estaba a la mitad de este, un pequeño riachuelo pasaba a unos metros de este por lo que el árbol estaba muy frondoso. Le llamó mucho la atención del porque no habían más árboles a su alrededor. Esta se acerco con cuidado al árbol y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el tronco.

Los minutos pasaban y una suave brisa componia la melodía del silencio mientras Kaguya disfrutaba todas aquellas todas sensaciones que no habia sentido en mil años, literalmente. Kaguya observó de izquierda a derecha toda la hilera de árboles alrededor del prado que se habia formado. Aun seguia con la duda del por que no habia más árboles en este prado.

Los minutos pasaban y la comodidad de la sombra que aquel árbol ofrecía era muy relajante, no sintio ni cuando ella se habia quedado dormida.

El atardecer se podía ver en el horizonte y Kaguya iba abriendo lentamente sus ojos cuando estos se dirigieron a su regazo, observó como una bola peluda de color rosado se habia dormido muy comodamente en sus piernas.

—_¿Que se ha creído para dormirse en mis piernas?..._—. Se preguntaba la diosa mientras inconscientemente una mano se dirigía para empezar a acariciarla.

—No será tan grande como Mewtwo pero Naruto me contó que la forma de los pokemones no tiene nada que ver con su poder...—. Comentó la peliblanca mientras seguía acariciando al pokemon rosado.

—Puede que este sea mi primer pokemon por capturar... Menos mal que traje un Ultraball que Naruto me dio hace días...—. Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia Kaguya mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su quimono una pokebola con la parte superior negra y unas líneas amarillas.

Los minutos pasaban y el pokemon no se levantaba, para sorpresa de Kaguya el pokemon desenredo su cola que era muy larga para tomar su otra mano y que esta también empezará a acariciarlo.

—Además es exigente...—. Dijo con una risita la diosa. Cuando el pokemon al fin se desperto, intento salir de las piernas de kaguya pero esta lo tenía bien sujeto con sus manos.

—No te irás tan rápido amiguito... Tienes una deuda que pagar... No cualquiera puede dormir sobre las piernas de una dama sin pagar las consecuencias—. Comentó la peliblanca mientras una risa macabra se formaba en su rostro, el pokemon solo pudo aterrarse e intentar escapar de nuevo, sin éxito alguno.

* * *

Naruto estaba un poco preocupado, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y la peliblanca no aparecía. Él tenía hambre y no quería ni intentar adivinar qué pasaría si este se fuera a comer sin la diosa. Así que espero paciente a que esta viniera. Mewtwo por su parte seguía disfrutando de la película pero podía sentir el hambre de su entrenador, mejor dicho, podía escucharla.

Ambos estaban acostados cuando de repente la ventana se abrió sin previo aviso, cosa que hizo que ambos saltaran de la cama y se pusieran en guardia, pero ambos se relajaron al ver que solo era la diosa peliblanca.

—¡No me lo van a creer!—. Grito emocionada la diosa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—. Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

—¡Al fin capture mi primer pokemon!—. Exclamó extasiada la diosa, tanto la cara de Naruto y Mewtwo no pudieron poner una cara de sorpresa.

—¿¡En serio!?¡Felicidades Kaguya!—. Felicito el rubio mientras se sentaba en su cama expectante.

—Si ahora te lo enseño...—. Comentó la peliblanca feliz mientras sacaba su pokebola de su bolsa para liberar al pokemon que habia dentro.

De esta salió un pequeño pokemon, cabe decir que este era rosado y su cola era mucho más grande que su cuerpo además de que se encontraba levitando, pero ambos pararon al ver como una pequeña tensión en el cuarto se liberaba y provenía ni más ni menos que de Mewtwo.

—「¿¡Que rayos haces tu aqui, maldito Mew!?」—. Preguntó con rabia el pokemon psíquico.

—¿Se conocen?—. Preguntaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

—「Kaguya, espero que esto sea una broma... No pienso viajar del pokemon del cual me clonaron」—. Explicó furioso el pokemon psíquico, tanto como Kaguya y Naruto se volvieron a sorprender, ahora recordaban que Mew habia sido el pokemon del cual proviene el ADN que usaron para crear a Mewtwo.

—Mewtwo, calmate amigo... Se que el dio teóricamente tu ADN pero no te enfurezcas... Tanto el como tu no tienen la culpa de nada ¿Recuerdas?—. Dijo el rubio con semblante serio, no quería que Mewtwo volara la mitad del hotel en un ataque de rabia, por suerte, Mewtwo se calmó y se tiró a la cama, como niño pequeño regañado cosa que le saco una sonrisa a ambos.

—「Ya que...」—. Dijo resignado el pokemon clon.

—Siento lo que acaba de Pasar Mew... Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy el actual entrenador y compañero de Mewtwo... Bienvenido al equipo—. Dijo el rubio mientras le tomaba su pequeño bracito y lo agitaba.

—Meww—. Dijo el pokemon, mientras que Naruto se quedaba un poco raro, luego recordó que Mewtwo pudo aprender ha hablar por entrenamiento Psíquico.

—「Se lo que vas a preguntar Naruto, él dice que también es un gusto conocerte」—. Tradujo el pokemon aun enfadado, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta.

—Te lo agradezco Mewtwo... Bueno Mew... Ya es un poco tarde pero... Hay que celebrar tu Bienvenida... ¿Vamos a algún restaurante a celebrarlo?—. Pregunto el rubio a Kaguya la cual solamente asintió, ella estaba muy, pero muy feliz. Ella habia ido al bosque a despejarse la mente y consigio hasta un nuevo pensamiento, cuidar de su nuevo pokemon.

* * *

Kaguya y Naruto caminaban en silencio hacia el restaurante, ambos pokemones psíquicos iban a cada lado de su entrenador respectivo, mientras que Mewtwo iba caminando, Mew iba todo alborotado por el aire cosa que le hacía muchísima gracia a ambos entrenadores.

Entraron al restaurante con ambos pokemon, la mayoria de la gente se sorprendio al ver aquellos pokemones tan raros pero a la vez parecidos, como si el más grande fuera su evolución. Mientras ambos esperaban a que los atendieran, un mesero se acercó a ellos.

—Lo siento mucho pero en este restaurante es de alta categoría y no se admiten pokemones en ella—. Mencionó el mesero.

—Ya veo... Bueno en ese caso muchas gracias, nos retiramos—. Dijo Kaguya mientras se levantaba, como Naruto habia dicho antes, no habia sentido celebrar sin su nuevo compañero de aventuras. De lejos, un señor anciano con un gorro de Chef salió de la cocina.

—¡Esperen un minuto por favor!—. Exclamó el cocinero haciendo que ambos se voltearan a ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Son Naruto y Kaguya verdad?—. Preguntó el cocinero recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos.

—Disculpen las molestias, pasen por aquí, yo los atenderé personalmente—. Dijo el cocinero mientras dejaba pasmado al mesero.

Cuando el cocinero los guió a una mesa para cuatro, Mewtwo se sentó a la par de su entrenador y Mew que era nuevo en esto siguió al otro pokemon. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver que la cabeza de Mew apenas y llegaba al borde de la mesa.

—Disculpe señor...¿?—. Pregunto Naruto.

—Mis disculpas jóvenes, soy Giordino Dio, dueño de este restaurante—. Se presentó el cocinero.

—Mucho gusto, señor Dio... ¿Existe la posibilidad que me presten una silla para bebes?—. Pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento del cocinero y luego salio a buscarla.

—¿Por que habra sido que el dueño nos dejó entrar?—. Pregunto Kaguya a Naruto con una mirada de duda.

—No se... Pero algo me da muy mala espina... No vayas a probar la comida antes que yo... Vere si tiene veneno o algo... Lo mismo va para ustedes dos—. Comento el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos, bueno de Mewtwo por que al pobre Mew no se le veía la cabeza.

—Disculpen la demora, aqui esta la sillita—. Comentó el dueño del restaurante mientras la cambiaba con la silla en la que Mew estaba sentado y este se sentó en la silla que le habían traído quedando al nivel de la conversación.

—¿Algo más en lo que les puedo ayudar?—. Preguntó el cocinero.

—Si... ¿Por qué nos dejó pasar? Teniendo en cuenta su política—. Pregunto Kaguya mientras miraba el menú.

—Los rumores de que un entrenador con un pokemon nunca antes visto derrotó a la líder de gimnasio Erika con un solo pokemon han estado circulando por Pokebook desde ayer—. Dijo el anciano mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto.

—Ya veo... ¿Es un tratamiento especial para los entrenadores con habilidades?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras ponía a un lado el menú y miraba fijamente al viejo.

—No, claro que no... Pero si para el entrenador que dejó a mi Bisnieta al borde del llanto cuando me llegó a visitar—. Comentó Divertido.

—Espera... ¿Es el Bisabuelo de Erika? Wau... Que pequeño es el mundo—. Comentó Kaguya mientras ponía aun más atención a la plática.

—Claro que si... Tambien saco mi don de la cocina, es mas, hare que ella misma te prepare y te sirva la comida, cocina riquísimo—. Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa. Mientras que unas gotas de sudor se formaban en la nuca de ambos entrenadores.

—En ese caso, muchisimas gracias—. Dijo Naruto, pero antes de que el anciano se moviera, Kaguya saco la MultiNav.

—Se que lo hemos molestado mucho pero Nos haria el favor de tomarnos una foto—. Pregunto Kaguya emocionada

—Claro, sin problemas—. Dijo el señor mientras tomaba el dispositivo entre sus manos para después tomar varias fotos. En ella salían los cuatro mirando a la cámara, Naruto con su sonrisa con marca patentada, Kaguya tenia una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, Mew miraba extrañado al aparato y Mewtwo estaba con la cara seria de siempre.

Kaguya chillo de felicidad, era, su primer tesoro en el nuevo mundo para posteriormente enseñarsela a Naruto. El no se lo habia tomado muy bien, recordó aquellas fotos que guardaba con tanto anhelo. Una foto con el tercer Hokage a la hora de su graduación. La primera foto del equipo 7 y la más importante de todas, una a donde está en medio de su Tsunade-Bachan y Ero-sennin. No cabe explicar que la nostalgia golpeó fuertemente al rubio.

Minutos después cuando este ya estaba recuperado, Kaguya pidió comida para ella y su pokemon, Naruto y Mewtwo también pidieron comida, pero Mewtwo a diferencia de Mew, sabia cual escoger.

—Bueno... ¿Quisiera saber como convenciste a Mew para que te acompañara?—. Pregunto el rubio sumamente curioso. Mientras que Kaguya por alguna razón empezaba a sudar en frío.

—Solo le explique que le daba el mérito para ser mi primer pokemon—. Dijo Kaguya mientras miraba sonrientemente al pokemon rosado.

—Meww Meww—. Chillo el pokemon.

—「Dice que lo amenazó con dejarlo dentro de un volcán activo」—. Tradujo el pokemon mientras una cara en blanco se formaba en Naruto.

—Kaguya... Recuerda que no puedes obligar a nadie estar en una cárcel... Mewtwo se habia encerrado a si mismo en la cueva celeste por el miedo a los humanos y su codicia al poder—. Explico el rubio.

—Meww Meww Meww—. Chillo de nuevo el pokemon.

—「Dice que Kaguya después de capturarlo en contra de su voluntad le prometió cuidar siempre de el, por eso aun no se ha escapado」—. Tradujo de nuevo Mewtwo.

—Ya veo... No te preocupes pequeño, ahora eres parte de la familia... Y la familia se protege entre todos—. Comento el rubio con pesar, tener una familia era uno de sus mayores deseos.

—Meww—. Chillo de alegría el pokemon.

—Tu no confias en mi Naruto... Nunca capturaria a alguien en contra de su voluntad... Bueno al menos si en el inicio—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras miraba hacia otro lado causando una risita del rubio.

Mientras los entrenadores entablaban conversación entre los pokemon para aumentar el lazo de camaradería, la comida habia llegado y era la lider de gimnasio en un traje de Chef que le quedaba muy bien.

—No te reconocería si tu Bisabuelo no me lo hubiera dicho—. Halago el rubio a la entrenadora.

—¿No me veo un poco rara?—. Pregunto está inconscientemente mientras ponía los alimentos en la mesa y se miraba a ambos lados.

—Te ves muy bien Erika—. Comentó la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que lo piensen... Cuando el viejo me contó que estaban aquí no pude evitar emocionarme un poco, puse mi mayor esfuerzo en su comida—. Mencionó la pelimorada.

—Huele deliciosa... El pobre Mew ya estaba babeando—. Comentó divertido el rubio al ver al nuevo pokemon.

—Te daré la receta, no te preocupes—. Le dijo la pelimorada al rubio. Por alguna razón Kaguya se sentía excluida de la conversación.

—En ese caso la dejaré en ocasiones especiales, hay que comer lo bueno solo algunas veces para que el sabor nunca se olvide—. Termino el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Pero algun dia me tienes que preparar la receta al pie de la letra—. Ordeno la pelimorada.

—Como guste mi capitán—. El rubio no pudo evitar reírse al igual que la pelimorada.

—Ya ya... Los dejo que disfruten su comida, si hay algo más que deseen díganle al mesero—. Mencionó la pelimorada mientras regresaba a su puesto de cocinera. **[****N|A: **_Por alguna razón no quise poner volvió a la cocina xd_**]**

Kaguya habia observado esto de primera mano y era la primera vez que le pasaba. Por alguna razon se habia sentido incómoda. El rubio la volteo a ver para luego regresar a su plato de comida.

—Esta deliciosa ¿No lo crees?—. Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Si, esta muy rica... Por lo que veo tocará repetición para Mew... Estoy sorprendida que pueda comer aún más con su tamaño—. Comentó la peliblanca disimulando su malestar.

—¿Has avisado a Misty de tu nuevo compañero?—. Pregunto el rubio, Kaguya ni siquiera lo habia pensado. Saco de nuevo la MultiNav de bolsillo y marcó a uno de los cuatro contactos que tenía registrado.

* * *

Este dia no habia sido el mejor para Misty, desde que el rubio estupido le habia vuelto a mencionar a Ash, aquel chico pelinegro con una "Z" en cada una de sus mejillas, no se lo habia podido sacar de la cabeza. ¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que hablo con el? Se lo habia encontrado dos veces luego de haberse separado.

La primera vez lo habia encontrado con otra chica sustituyendo "su" puesto, May. Sus atributos femeninos eran más grandes que los de ella, pero ella era mucho mejor entrenadora. Luego lo encontró con otra chica, Dawn. Ella tambien tenia mas atributos que ella. Y en ese encuentro no fue todo, sino que también estaba May.

Ella se sentía traicionada por el mostaza. Puede que esa era la razón por la que no habia tenido contacto con el. Pero ella sabía muy bien que la maldita mostaza no pensaba en nada más que en los malditos pokemon, si le dieran un poké dólar por cada vez que ella pensó que el mostaza era pokefilico, seria millonaria.

A través de los meses su entrenamientos con los pokemon, Ash habia quedado en el olvido. Pero al ver aquel rubio con aquel pokemon super fuerte que la venció a ella y a todos sus pokemon mas poderosos la dejo destrozada, si bien para su satisfacción Mewtwo habia quedado inconsciente luego de la batalla contra su Mega Gyarados.

Pero No puedo evitar que aquellos sentimientos de nostalgia la mantuviera alejada de la realidad por algunos momentos del día, habia viajado con ash un año y medio, pero las aventuras que habia vivido junto con el y bruck, eran simplemente inolvidables.

Por un momento penso que Ash efectivamente la habia sustituido con otra nueva chica, pero no fue así, la felicidad de verla de nueva hasta ella lo habia sentido. Pero no le quitaba que el maldito mostaza fuera un mujeriego en potencia. Si bruck tuviera era aura mujeriega que tenia Ash, ella estaba segura que sería madrina de al menos 4 niños.

Ella no tenía muchos amigos y los que habia conocido a lo largo del camino como entrenadora, casi con ninguno mantenía contacto incluyendo a Ash. Mantenía contacto con Bruck, pero el pasaba la mitad del día estando ocupado para poder cumplir su sueño, cosa que ella ya habia hecho parcialmente. Ella era conocida como la mejor entrenadora de pokemones tipo agua de Kanto, no por nada era una líder de gimnasio.

La soledad poco a poco la habia estado matando, pero toda la ultima semana eso habia cambiado, tenía una nueva amiga que tenía un dispositivo de última gama para poder comunicarse con ella aun cuando ella estaba viajando. Kaguya siempre le mandaba un mensaje de buenos dias y siempre la plática empezaba así, puede que no contestarán automáticamente pero eso a ellas dos, que nunca habia tenido este tipo de actividad, era simplemente asombroso para ambas.

Ya habia salido de la piscina y se encontraba ya en su traje para ir a dormir cuando sorprendentemente recibió una video llamada de Kaguya, con quien habia mantenido contacto toda esta ultima semana. Por un segundo dudo de contestar, pero simplemente deslizo el botón verde.

La escena que tenía ante ella era un poco irreal, Naruto y Kaguya estaban saludandola y ambos tenían a sus pokemon fuera de las pokebolas y ambos se encontraban comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero se sorprendió al ver quien era el pokemon rosado. No era nada menos que Mew.

—Buenas noches Misty, espero que estes muy bien—. Dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa de felicidad, definitivamente el multiNav no volvería a faltar en su vida.

—Noches Kaguya y Naruto veo que se encuentran muy bien—. Comento la peli naranja con una pizca de envidia, ella en el pasado su grupo era igual que al de ellos.

—Si... Se que puedes notar la felicidad de Kaguya—. Comento el rubio divertido, mientras que la pelinaranja reia tambien.

—Oh, antes de que se me olvide... Hoy me llego su regalo Kaguya... Muchas gracias, ni siquiera sabia que habian poke muñecas con forma de Gyarados—. Dijo con la peli naranja con una sonrisa genuina.

—Sabía que te gustaria—. Comentó la peliblanca con una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Ni sabes cuantos problemas me dio con Gyarados ¿Puedes creer que se puso celoso?—. Comentó entre risas la líder de gimnasio.

—¿Es en serio? Le hubieras tomado un video—. Comentó la peliblanca compartiendo las risas de su amiga.

—Lo hare la proxima vez, esta vez estaba tan enojado que no quiso ni entrenar—. Dijo la peli naranja molesta por la actitud infantil de su pokemon azul.

—Ya lo creo... Quiero presentarte a mi nuevo pokemon... No fue obligado ni encontra de su voluntad, verdad mi lindo Mew—. Preguntó la peliblanca con una sonrisa que hacía dudar de la veracidad de las palabras antes mencionadas.

—Meww Meww—. Comentó feliz el pokemon a la camara.

—¿Oh? Mew... Sabes que es un pokemon considerado un Singular y el ADN que usaron los malditos del equipo rocket para crear a Mewtwo e intentarse hacer con el control del mundo—. Dijo triste la peli naranja.

—Lo se... Al inicio Mewtwo estaba enojado con él pero creo que ya le paso—. Dijo la peliblanca sonriente.

—Eso me alegra, no los quisiera ver peleando—. Comento la peli naranja.

—A mi tambien, sino Naruto tendría que mantener a Mewtwo en su pokebola—. cuando termino de decir la oración tanto Mewtwo como Naruto escupieron su bebida.

—Eso no pasara Kaguya, solo les enseñaremos a amarse como hermanos—. Comento el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pokemon.

—Exacto. Kaguya seria la mama y Naruto el papa ¿No?—. Preguntó la pelinaranja mientras que Kaguya y Naruto se quedaban en blanco causándole una risa a la pelinaranja.

—Sabes Ash esta en la región—. Comento el rubio para ganarse un mirada desesperada de Misty.

—La venganza es dulce, y se sirve fría—. Dijo Naruto mientras le daba un sorbo a su Bebida.

—Estamos a mano... Deberían de venir a visitarme—. Dijo la líder de gimnasio seriamente.

—Podemos vernos en ciudad Azafrán, está a 2 horas en bus y desde aquí también... Pasaremos toda la otra semana allí ya que quiero enfrentarme al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán...—. Comento el rubio.

—Ya le ganaste a Erika... Wow... Eso no me lo esperaba—. Dijo la líder de Gimnasio.

—¿Que estan hablando de mi?—. Preguntó una voz que provenía de una pelimorada en traje de Chef.

—¿Misty?/¿Erika?—. Preguntaron ambas la mismo tiempo.

—¿Que tipo de atuendo es ese?—. Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Y respondieron las preguntas.

—No sabia que tu familia tenía un restaurante... Me gustaria ir un dia de estos—. Dijo la pelinaranja mientras veía lo que ella iba a comer, era pobre a comparacion de lo que sus amigos y Erika preparaban.

—Sal de la piscina un dia y ven aqui, te dare clases. Ya sabes solo se puede llegar al corazón de un hombre a través de comida—. Dijo la líder mientras de reojo volteaba ver a un rubio despistado que estaba acariciando a ambos pokemon.

—El ya esta apartado Erika... Dejaselo a la transparente—. Dijo la pelinaranja seria.

—Lo se... Pero es un rubio, fuerte y despistado por lo que se puede ver... Aun recuerdo aquel niño pelinegro con sus características marcas en la mejilla al igual que Naruto... ¿Oh no es ash?—. Pregunto la líder con un sonrisa, logrando cambiar los colores de la pelinaranja.

—¿Que tal si nos vemos en ciudad Azafrán las tres juntas?—. Pregunto Kaguya y ambas mujeres sonrieron y asintieron. En cuanto a un rubio, que era totalmente ajeno a esto.

* * *

**[Siguiente dia, 10 am]**

* * *

Kaguya y Mew habían dormido en la misma cama y Mew fue convertido literalmente a un pokemon de peluche. La mañana habia sido muy alegre para ella, Erika le habia pasado su contacto y a Misty también, poco a poco su grupo de amigos se iba extendiendo.

Cuando se levantó, Mew aun se habia quedado entre las sábanas sin poder salir por lo que rápidamente se rindió y se durmió, cosa que le saco una sonrisa a la peliblanca.

Ella se habia dado cuenta que habia aun más trajes que los tradicionales kimonos que ella usaba, por lo que hoy era el dia que se armaria de valor para ir de compras, no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero, tenía una cantidad absurda de el oro que habían vendido. Pero sabía que no quería ir sola, quería tener una opinión objetiva de los implementos que ella se probará y para eso necesitaba a Naruto, que muy seguramente estaría durmiendo.

Ella se fue a bañar y fue a tocar la puerta del rubio, este salio solo con una calzoneta que era con la que habia estado durmiendo, ella no pudo evitar fijarse en aquel dorso trabajado que no era ni poco ni exagerado, se fijó que en la altura del pecho tenía una herida en forma de "x" que más tarde preguntaría qué era lo que le había pasado.

—Buenos días Naruto—. Dijo Feliz la peliblanca, ni ella sabia por que estaba feliz.

—Buenos *Bostezo* días Kaguya... ¿En que puedo ayudarte esta mañana?—. Pregunto el rubio aun entre dormido.

—¿Me acompañas para ir de compras?—. Pregunto esta un poco timida.

—Seguro *bostezo* Solo deja que me bañe y cambie—. Menciono el rubio aun medio dormido.

Naruto entro en la ducha rápidamente y se puso a pensar por que se estaba bañando.

—_¿Por que me estoy bañando tan temprano?_—. se preguntó.

—_Kaguya me dijo que la acompañara a comprar ropa_—. se contesto mientras asentia, luego pensó en lo que habia dicho.

—_Comprar ropa... Con una mujer_—. Se quedo extrañado, él habia escuchado de Shikamaru que eso era molesto, pero para el todo era molesto.

—_Oh mierda..._—. Luego recordó que ir de compras con una mujer era perder básicamente el dia entero. Penso en mandar un clon con ella, pero si ella se daba cuenta, sería un problema del cual no saldría nada fácil.

—_Ya que... Aprovechare para comprar ropa yo tambien_—. Se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Naruto y Kaguya ya se encontraban en el centro comercial de Azulona y Naruto como buen sabio, habia traido rollos de sellados preparados, no cargaria con todas las cosas todo el tiempo.

—¿Que tipo de ropa piensas comprar?—. Pregunto amablemente el rubio llamando la atención de la peliblanca.

—No se... Pero soy la unica que usa un Kimono y me siento anticuada—. Dijo la diosa.

—Bueno, por lo que he podido leer aquí los Kimonos solo los usan las casas tradicionales y en eventos regionales—. Comento el rubio mientras se acercaba a un mapa.

—Si... Por eso quería ropa más actual, aunque me siento más cómoda con un Kimono—. Mencionó.

—Claro, yo tambien quiero comprar ropa además de mi traje de Shinobi y camisetas... Me siento de lugar cuando me las pongo... Pero si mandare a ponerle el símbolo Uzumaki—. Dijo El rubio.

—¿Crees que seria buena idea ponerle el símbolo a mis prendas de entrenador?—. Pregunto esta.

—Creo que si... Segun sabia... Solo quedamos pocos Uzumakis vivos, y solo conocía a una que era de sangre pura llamada Karin Uzumaki pero no se identificaba como una Uzumaki al inicio debido al miedo de ser cazados como animales... deberias de hacer lo mismo para respetar a tus antepasados—. Termino de decir ganándose un asentimiento de la peliblanca mientras ambos caminaban a la par viendo a qué tienda entrarian primero.

Y como si la mala suerte trabajara directamente para Naruto Uzumaki, habia una tienda de lenceria. Kaguya se dirigió a esta inmediatamente a esta. Naruto como todo buen caballero se quedó en la puerta de la tienda.

—¿No entraras?—. Pregunto Kaguya mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Kaguya esta es una tienda de ropa interior para mujeres... Si entrara me tildarian de pervertido—. Comento el rubio.

—Ya veo... Entonces pasemos de esta, vendré sola más tarde o quizás mañana—. Comentó la diosa mientras seguía su caminar, Naruto solo asintió, era la mejor opción.

—Es una buena idea... No he terminado de comprar los electrodomésticos que necesitamos para viajar más cómodamente... Por lo que después de comprar la ropa podemos dividirnos y avanzar más rápido...—. Comento el rubio mientras entraban a una tienda de ropa para hombre y mujer. Para suerte de ambos habia una seccion llamada entrenadores pokemon.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sección de damas, habia algunos maniquíes con algunos conjuntos preseleccionados. Pero según el punto de vista esos eran demasiado vulgares para su gusto, aunque cuando Naruto habia enfrentado a Misty está solo usaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza mostrando aquellas blancas piernas.

Mientras la señorita peliblanca buscaba su nueva posible ropa, ella habia leído un poco sobre la moda del momento y sabía completamente que según la región, la ropa cambiaba, por ejemplo zonas tan frías como lo era Sinnoh, las mujeres acostumbraban a llevar bufandas y algunas se ponian mallas térmicas ultra delgadas si querían andar con una falda o vestido.

Pero ella estaba en Kanto, una de las regiones más frescas en primavera y que en verano era el infierno desatado. Aunque actualmente se encontraban a finales de Noviembre por lo que el clima empezaria ser aún más helado, no tan exagerado como Sinnoh pero era mejor que buscara algo que la abrigara.

Una de las asistentas de la tienda se fijó en como Kaguya buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba nada, la peliblanca era hermosa sin contar sus características rarezas.

—Disculpe ¿Puedo ayudarla?—. Preguntó la señorita castaña, estaba a mediados de sus 20.

—Por favor, tengo un mal gusto por la moda y la ropa... Además de que la mayoria de trajes no son para nada conservadores—. Dijo resignada la peliblanca.

—Mmmm Por eso usted viste un Kimono... Tenemos estilos conservadores para entrenadoras pokemon de este lado, le ayudare a tomar unos buenos conjuntos para impresionar al rubio que la acompaña—. Mencionó divertida al ver como la cara estoica de Kaguya se iluminaba.

—No quiero impresionarlo a él pero si quiero verme bien—. Dijo neutra la peliblanca. La ayudante solamente negó divertida mientras se dirigian a otra parte de la sala de damas.

Naruto estaba aburrido, él también quería buscar ropa pero no quería problemas con la diosa por lo que se abstuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento, al menos la mañana no habia sido totalmente desperdiciada por que dejo a un clon a cargo del entrenamiento de Mewtwo además de que dejo otro leyendo un poco aunque no sabía nada sobre el nuevo miembro del grupo, solo esperaba que Mew estuviera bien por estar solo si es que Kaguya no habia dejado un clon con el.

Él estaba pensando en cómo enfrentarse a su tercer gimnasio, el gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán. Según internet, la líder de este gimnasio se llamaba sabrina y utilizaba pokemones tipo [Psíquico],[Veneno] y [Fantasma] aunque este último lo ocupaba muy raramente y nadie sabia la razon. La debilidad de los pokemones psíquicos es [Fantasma] y [Siniestro] pero los pokemones de tipo [Fantasma] rara vez eran vistos en Kanto sin contar que solo habían 3 tipos de estos en la pokedex, Gastly, Haunter y su evolución Gengar. Que eran pokemones de tipo [Fantasma][Veneno].

Mewtwo la tendrá difícil si se llegaba a enfrentar a un Gengar, esto se lo habia explicado a Mewtwo. No hay que decir que el pokemon Psíquico chillo de felicidad al saber que se pondría a prueba contra pokemones tipo [Psíquico], Ademas de decirle que existían las posibilidades de encontrarse contra la debilidad de este.

En su cabeza rondaba la idea de capturar un segundo pokemon pero no lo haria, seria decirle indirectamente a Mewtwo que no confiaba en su fuerza y demonios que el pokemon habia estado haciendo avances enormes. Mewtwo era un poco como él, no se rendía ante nada. Habia pensado que seria una buena idea combatir contra Kaguya pero apenas y habia logrado conectarse con su nuevo compañero pokemon.

Kaguya y la ayudante de la tienda ya habían terminado de escoger 4 conjuntos de ropa que se pegaban a los gustos de la diosa y decidió ir a probarselos como la señorita castaña habia sugerido.

—Disculpe... Su compañera de viaje ya a terminado de escoger los nuevos conjuntos de ropa y ella desea su opinión—. Comentó sería la ayudante, aunque en sus adentros sonreía por darle este pequeño empujón a la peliblanca.

—Es raro pero ya que...—. Dijo el rubio mientras la seguía.

Kaguya le habia preguntado a la señorita si en esta tienda vendian lenceria porque ella aun cargaba la camisa y los boxers de Naruto. Termino de colocarse el primer conjunto que consistian en una camisa manga larga y sobre éste un saco blanco que tenía las terminaciones de la tela con márgenes morados. El saco tenía tres pares de botones. Vestía una falda de color blanca que era acompañado de un enagua de color negro para darle volumen a la falda y proteger de los ojos mirones. La falda le llegaba uno centímetros arriba de las rodillas lo que la hacía sentir rara. Por lo que decidió salir a preguntarle a la señorita que la había estado ayudando que otros implementos podría usar para terminar de taparse las piernas.

Cuando salió se llevó las manos a su cara inmediatamente, Naruto estaba frente a ella. La vergüenza corría por su sangre e inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo, en ese momento deseaba que hubiera sido sellada por el Shinigami.

—Te ves muy bien Kaguya... Pero es raro de tu parte que lleves las piernas al aire libre—. Dijo extrañado el rubio.

—¿En serio lo crees? Y si, yo tambien me siento rara al recibir la brisa en mis pantorrillas—. Contesto la peliblanca habiéndose podido controlar.

—Mmm tenemos una amplia gama de mallas térmicas para señoritas piezas completas que son como un pantalón o las mallas hasta la mitad del muslo—. Comento la señorita con una sonrisa de ignorancia que no pasó de ser desapercibida por la peliblanca.

—Llevaré 2 y 2—. Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

—¿Es posible que salgas con ese conjunto ya puesto? Te ves realmente bien—. Dijo medio embobado el rubio.

—Aun quiero probarme otros conjuntos... Pero este me lo llevo—. Comentó feliz la peliblanca.

—Ya veo, puedes probarte estos guantes de piel en color negro, así cuando sea invierno no sufres de frío y las mallas térmicas te protegen—. Comentó la ayudante a lo que Kaguya rápidamente asintió y se los puso.

**[N|A: **_Si aún no saben en quien me base para este estilo es básicamente Kyouko Kirigiri de Danganronpa, solo que su colores son opuestos, el saco y falda de ella es negro y la camisa es blanca y no usa mallas pero los guantes son los mismos_**]**

Kaguya tomó el siguiente conjunto y se metió en la cabina para poder cambiarse, ella la sabía que ocultar sus piernas no iba a ser más un problema, amaba a aquel que habia inventado las mallas. El siguiente conjunto que ella se puso era una camisa holgada con grandes puntos negros y una boina negra que resaltaba mucho más su cabello blanco aunque dejaba un mayor escote por que la camisa dejaba al aire libre parte de las clavículas pero no era exagerado. Y llevaba un pantalón estilo culotte (Que pedo con los nombre del estilo xD son como pasarios pero ya que) de color negro.

Kaguya salió de la cabina para enseñarle el nuevo conjunto a su compañero de viaje como le quedaba.

—No se por que me preguntas Kaguya, en serio te ves muy bien con esas ropas, para mi que deberias de llevarlas todas si todo se te ve bien—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa aunque por dentro ya se queria ir.

—Que tal si usa estos lentes de color rojo para el sol, se que te quedarán perfectos—. Comento la señorita y Kaguya se los probo inmediatamente dándole otro aire a esta.

—Me lo llevo también—. dijo feliz la peliblanca mientras tomaba el siguiente conjunto.

Kaguya entró para quitarse la ropa y cambiarse de nuevo, primero se puso una camisa de algodón color negra para luego ponerse un suéter de lana también de color negro que era bastante grande ya que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Pero al ver el short pensó que la señorita se habia equivocado porque el maldito short apenas y llegab centímetros debajo de sus glúteos. Sus piernas torneadas estaban al aire libre, luego recordó que la señorita le habia dicho que este conjunto iba con medias completas.

**[N|A:** _Odio el hecho de que aquí no se puedan poner imagenes como en wattpad... Amo eso de la otra plataforma porque soy malisimo describiendo jajaja_**]**

Kaguya salió lentamente de la cabina con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza mientras tiraba del suéter lo mas abajo que podía. Naruto como todo hombre que era, una pequeña gota sangre traicionera se deslizo desde su nariz hacia su labio superior. Cosa que la hizo sentir feliz.

—Este... ¿Ah?... Bueno... Te queda... Este... Bien...—. Dijo el rubio mientras intentaba que su segunda cabeza no se parará en esta sección de dar opiniones.

—¿Si? Me lo llevo y póngame más medias completas y quiero tres veces cada conjunto que lleve—. Esto dejó tonta a la ayudante, ella recibe una comisión por las ventas que hacía con cada cliente y esta peliblanca la volvería rica.

Kaguya estaba feliz, si, ella inconscientemente quería ver la cara embobada que el rubio tenía cada vez que salía y este se recuperaba rápidamente pero este último conjunto dejó hasta con una delgada línea de sangre como cualquier otro pervertido de cuarta. Sabía perfectamente que el rubio no era abiertamente un pervertido pero esto le daba aún más confianza en sí misma.

El siguiente conjunto era mucho más agresivo según ella pero este no dejaba al aire libre sus piernas por le pantalón negro sino una parte de su abdomen liso y plano y además la camisa negra era de tirantes por lo que dejaba ver parte de su escote, pero encima de la camisa de tirantes llevaba un mini saco negro que terminaba de cubrir su espalda superior, salio rapidamente para ver la reacción del rubio pero se asombró al ver que este no habia perdido la compostura como ella creía.

—Kaguya no es por meterme con tu estilo pero... ¿No crees que llevas mucha ropa negra?—. Pregunto seriamente el rubio, el no queria a otra persona Emotiva en su equipo.

—Tienes un punto joven pero, los entrenadores tienen a viajar mucho y por eso son raros los que toman conjuntos claros debido que se ensucian más rápido—. Explico la castaña que los atendía. Naruto asintió en comprensión y Kaguya ordeno solo ordenó este conjunto debido a que la impresión de Naruto fue casi nula, lo que no sabía es que Naruto habia deslizado su atencion al piso, aun recordaba el cuerpo desnudo de la diosa y al volver a ver su abdomen y parte de su escote, era una combinación mortal para el.

—Bueno este es el último mientras se cambia le tomare su talla de zapatos para buscar cada par de zapatos con el conjunto adecuado además de que le pondré tres pares de calcetines con el tipo correspondiente al estilo del zapato—. Explico la castaña mientras se agachaba para tomar uno de los pies de la peliblanca y medirla.

La castaña se retiró mientras salía a buscar los zapatos de la peliblanca que solamente asintió cuando ella les dijo, sabia que habia sido una suerte grande que no se negarán y tomaría solo lo necesario y los zapatos que mejor se adaptaran al estilo de vida de ambos.

Kaguya se estaba quitando la ropa y miro que el siguiente conjunto realmente era otro Kimono pero este no tenía mangas pero tenía un delicado corte que hacía que se abriera desde un poco más arriba de la rodilla hasta el suelo pero debajo del kimono habia una tela blanca que aún mantenía escondidas sus piernas y encima del kimono iba un saco blanco con flores rojas y una terminación roja en la tela que hacían combinar perfectamente el kimono y el saco, pasando de largo lo tradicional.

Salio un poco nerviosa pero luego de ver la reacción del rubio, se olvido de ella, por alguna razón sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo. Y no era mejor para Naruto, por alguna razón esa combinación de Yukata y el saco blanco la hacia ver inalcanzable para sus ojos estando tan cerca.

—_¿Desde cuando es tan hermosa?_—. Se preguntó mentalmente mientras no lograba articular ninguna palabra.

—¿Y como me veo, Na-ru-to?—. Preguntó mientras deletreaba la última parte con una pizca de sensualidad, ella también habia dejado dejarse llevar un poco por la situación desde que salió para enseñar sus piernas.

—Hermosa...—. Susurro el rubio mientras le levantaba el pulgar hacia arriba.

* * *

Naruto habia dejado escondido un clon para que el comprara su ropa y mientras que Naruto sellaba las 10 bolsas de compras que Kaguya le habia dado por fin se separaron, Naruto iría a la tienda de electrónicos para ver que podría ser útil mientras los dos viajaban ya que ambos ahora tenían un pokemon y dinero para poder disfrutar de su viaje.

Naruto se dijo que no necesitaba una refrigeradora pero sí una cocina, podía guardar los alimentos sin que se arruinaran pero no podía cocinarlos, por lo que compró todo un set de tres cacerolas y un set de cuchillos, además de 2 veces el mismo set de vajillas, no sabian cuando tendrian invitados y queria estar preparado.

Compro los dos generadores más eficientes que tenían y ahora solo necesitaria ir a un río y sellar mucha pero mucha agua o capturar un pokemon de tipo agua que recolectaba la humedad del aire. Luego se fijó que habían diferentes tipos de camas por lo que decidió comprar la que mas cómoda le parecía por 3 veces ya que Kaguya y Mew habían dormido juntos y el pokemon era bastante pequeño.

El que lo estaba ayudando se quedó admirado de la cantidad de cosas que el rubio estaba comprando o solicitando.

—¿Algo más que desee?—. Preguntó el señor.

—Si... ¿Tienen sábanas y esas cosas?—. Pregunto el rubio. Recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

—LLevo 3 sets completos para cama en ese caso—. Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su pokedex para poder pagar.

—Seria un total de $184,000 poke dólares—. Informaron el rubio y este paso su pokedex por el lugar de pago.

—¿Como se llevara todas estas cosas joven?—. Pregunto interesado el señor si bien tenian transporte gratis el rubio ni lo habia solicitado.

—¿Ve esto? Es tecnología del país que yo vengo y puede almacenar objetos como si fueran pokemon—. Dijo el rubio mientras extendía el rollo y empezaba a sellar los objetos y en menos de 2 minutos todo ya estaba sellado.

—Wow, no me quiero ni imaginar cuánto pagaría una empresa de transporte por esta tecnología—. Comentó el señor asombrado.

—Verdad...—. Iba a decir el rubio cuando fue interrumpido.

—¿Ya terminaste?—. Preguntó la peliblanca con unas 3 bolsas más de compras en sus manos, el rubio solo asintió.

—Bueno me retiro, muchas gracias señor—. Dijo Naruto mientras recogía su rollo y ambos salían de la tienda.

* * *

Ya habían salido del centro comercial y ya eran las 12 de la mañana perfecto para ir a almorzar, Naruto ya habia sellado las tres bolsas de compras de Kaguya y también las de su clon en Henge. El solo habia comprado un traje nuevo y varias camisas ya que ropa interior tenía bastante sellada.

—Naruto ¿Cuando nos iremos para ciudad Azafrán?—. Pregunto la diosa con suma curiosidad.

—No se... ¿Ya te quieres ir?—. Pregunto este.

—La verdad es que si, ya casi probamos la comida de todos los restaurantes además de que con Misty y Erika quedamos en vernos en ciudad Azafrán—. Comentó la peliblanca.

—Podemos irnos mañana en la mañana y buscar un buen lugar para que hagas una cabaña como la de ayer, hoy compre 3 camas—. Dijo orgulloso de si mismo el rubio.

—Entonces hay que comprar más, unas 8 camas más—. Ganándose una mirada incrédula del rubio.

—¿Planeas hacer un hotel o algo asi?—. Pregunto el rubio divertido.

—No, pero podemos invitarlas a que se queden con nosotros—. Comento esta.

—¿Y como les explicaras que haya una cabaña en medio de la nada?—. Pregunto el rubio.

—Tu le enseñaste el arte del sellado al señor de la tienda, solo hay que sellar la cabaña y decirles lo mismo—. Dijo la diosa con una sonrisa mientras que Naruto se quedaba pensando.

—_¿Es siquiera posible sellar una casa?_—. Se preguntó este.

—Mmmm, podríamos intentarlo hoy en la noche, para ver si se puede sellar una casa pero hay que diseñar el sello—. Dijo el rubio mientras se ponía a pensar.

—No es una mal idea verdad... Bueno entonces tú te encargas de preparar el sello y yo voy a comprar todas las cosas que no compraste—. Comento con burla la diosa.

—¡Oye! Compre lo básico... Bueno esta bien, llévate uno de estos sellos de almacenamiento y ve con el señor de los electrónicos—. Dijo Naruto dándose por vencido pero la verdad le parecía más apetecible ir al hotel y ponerse a trabajar en los sellos que inconscientemente le recordaban su antiguo mundo.

* * *

Naruto habia llegado al hotel con un poco de hambre por lo que compro carne seca de tauros en una tienda cercana, y se habia dedicado en pensar en como hacer el maldito sello, eso no salia en el manual o en este caso, en el rollo que la Hokage le había entregado en su quinceavo cumpleaños.

—Barreras de etiquetas de sellado—.

—Si logro sacar su componente a dónde saca las líneas de tella selladora, con eso ya no tengo que colocar el objeto encima del sello de almacenamiento—. Comento con una sonrisa. El propósito de la tela era extender el área de sellado y restringir al oponente ya que este sellaba personas en el. Pero Naruto solo necesitaba que el área se extendiera por toda la casa, por lo que tenía que darle una dirección.

—No es más fácil poner una etiqueta en cada esquina para que sirvan de dirección y una en el centro alineado con el rollo de sellado—. Naruto por fin habia simplificado el problema y era más fácil lidear con el.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado desde que se separó del rubio y habia comprado una infinidad de cosa que creía que iban a ser utilices, desde cosas para el baño como un calentador de agua portátil y varias sales de baño, cosa que ella no se iba a arrepentir si el rubio ya habia terminado el nuevo sello para tener una casa móvil.

Llego al hotel y toco la puerta del rubio.

—Pase por favor—. se escuchó de afuera.

—¿Oh? Kaguya, que rápido terminaste de comprar las cosas—. Dijo el rubio mientras dejaba de escribir.

—Han pasado tres horas, Naruto—.

—¿En serio? Ni las sentí... Lo bueno es que estoy por terminar el sello que me pediste... ¿Donde esta Mew?—. Preguntó el rubio más preocupado por el pokemon que otra cosa.

—En la mañana dejé a cinco clones transcribiendo y uno extra para que se encargará totalmente de Mew—. Comento esta mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama que Mewtwo usaba para dormir.

—Ya veo... No es por presionarte pero deberías de entrenar con Mew si piensas entrar a batallar contra lideres de gimnasio y esas cosas—. Comento el rubio mientras volvía a escribir con un pincel sobre el papel.

—Simplemente no quiero presionarlo... Pero mañana empezaré a hacerlo aunque me gustaría que el profesor lo evaluará como hizo con Mewtwo—.

—Podemos llamarlo ahorita si quieres—. Recibiendo un asentimiento de la peliblanca. naruto procedió a sacar su pokedex y presiono la opción Videollamada con el profesor.

—Hola, Naruto, es un placer volverte a ver—. Comentó el anciano profesor con una sonrisa.

—Si, el gusto también es de nosotros—. Dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba la cámara hacia Kaguya.

—Me da gusto que te encuentres mejor, no sabes lo preocupado que tenias al pobre Naruto—. Comentó divertido el profesor.

—Ya me lo dijeron 2 veces con usted. profesor Oak la razón de la llamada es que quisiera que usted analizará a mi compañero pokemon al igual que hizo con Mewtwo—. Mencionó seriamente la peliblanca.

—No hay información ni en la pokedex... No me digas que es otro pokemon desconocido—. Decía el profesor mientras se sobaba la cien, si bien le gustaba que hubieran nuevos pokemon en la región, sabía que Mewtwo vendría siendo como un pokemon legendario por que solo existía uno.

—Si... ¿Naruto puedes ir a traer a Mew mientras yo hablo con el profesor?—. Pregunto amablemente esta y el rubio salio de su habitación.

—Espera ¿¡Acabas de decir Mew!?—. Pregunto exaltado el profesor.

—Como lo escucho, al inicio Mewtwo le tenía rencor por ser de quien había obtenido el ADN para crearlo pero luego de que Naruto le explico que Mew no tenía la culpa de nada se le pasó—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—Me alegro de escucharlo, claro sera un gusto poder ayudarte... Ahora tenemos otro pokemon mas para la pokedex regional, no me quiero ni imaginar la cara de los demás profesores regionales cuando les cuente.

—¿Hay reuniones entre los demás profesores? Eso es nuevo—. Comentó sorprendida la peliblanca.

—Nos reunimos 2 veces al año para ver si podemos cooperar con datos de cada región con el tema de investigación de cada uno—. Comento el profesor.

—¿Hay alguno que se especialice en Megaevoluciones?—. Preguntó la peliblanca.

—Así que ya se toparon con ellos...—. Murmuró el profesor.

—Si, me toco pelear contra dos líderes de gimnasio con una megaevolución cada una...—. Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba a la par de Kaguya con una bola rosada entre sus manos.

—Ya tienes dos medallas de gimnasio... Es un gran logro para una persona que acaba de empezar y no tenía ni idea sobre esto, Naruto—. Dijo el anciano sin poder creérselo.

—Si, Mewtwo es muy fuerte así que siempre quiere buenos retos...—. Dijo el rubio mientras se encogía los hombros, sacando unas risas del profesor.

—Claro sin mencionar que enojaste a Misty en tu primera batalla y por eso fue 6 vs 1—. Dijo la peliblanca seria llamando seriamente la atención del profesor.

—Espera ¿Peleaste un 6 vs 1 contra un líder de Gimnasio?—. Pregunto incrédulo el anciano.

—Si, ella estaba tan enojada que le dijera que Ash era su novio que simplemente me quiso aplastar con sus pokemones de agua—. Dijo el rubio medio nervioso.

—Así que la antigua compañera de Ash... Me imagino que peleaste normalmente contra el segundo líder—. Comentó el profesor.

—No, Mewtwo no me hubiera dejado, además de que casi perdemos por un descuido el Mega Abomasnow es de temer con su puño hielo—. Dijo el rubio mientras un escalofrío pasaba por su espalda.

—Ir contra dos líderes de gimnasio con todo lo que tienen... son grandes proezas... ¿Ese es Mew?—. Preguntó el profesor maravillado al ver como Naruto él pasaba el pokemon a Kaguya. Tenía una leyenda frente a sus ojos.

—Si y mi primer pokemon—. Dijo feliz Kaguya mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al pokemon juguetón.

—Wow... Puedes enviarmelo ahorita por medio de la Pokédex—. Dijo el profesor ganándose unas miradas incrédulas.

—No se los explique verdad... Bueno, esta nueva pokedex te permite mandar y recibir una pokebola como si estuvieras en el centro pokemon. Solo tienes que poner la pokedex en una superficie plana luego ves un pequeña parte donde la pokedex se hunde en el centro, colo pa pokebola allí y este la absorberá y me la mandara al centro de investigación, ósea donde estoy ahorita—. Explicó el profesor mientras Naruto colocaba la pokedex sobre la cama y Kaguya regresaba a su pokemon a la ultraball y la ponía a donde el profesor le decía, para sorpresa de ambos la pokebola desapareció y volvieron a tomar la pokedex para seguir hablando.

—Ya me llego, escaneando la pokebola... Sal—. Ordeno el profesor mientras que Mew salia de esta un poco adormitado y se asustó al ver que ya no se encontraba con sus dueños.

—Mew no te asustes, sigue las indicaciones del profesor para que revise, no quiero que tengas algo malo—. Dijo Kaguya comprensivamente logrando calmar al pokemon.

—Es maravilloso, y con esto el pokemon #151 de la pokedex regional ha sido agregado... Chicos, ustedes son los mejores para esto... Desean algún otro favor de mi parte o algo—. Preguntó el profesor.

—La verdad es que no es un favor pero quiero ayudar a una amiga... Cuando Ash se contacte con usted, dígale que Misty está muy enojado con él por no ponerse en contacto con ella y que también lo extraña—. Dijo seriamente ganándose una mirada acusadora de la peliblanca.

—Ya veo, está bien yo le diré—. Terminó la conexión el profesor y segundos después la pokebola de Kaguya ya habia regresado.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando...?—. Pregunto acusadoramente Kaguya,

—Sabes que Misty necesita ayuda con su novio... Además por alguna razón me gusta molestarla...—. Dijo el rubio mientras se terminaba de acostar en la cama.

—Solo espero que ella no te descuartice, literalmente, por esto...—. Observó la peliblanca.

—No te preocupes cuando tengan hijos me loa gradeceran—. Dijo entre risas el rubio mientras se paraba de golpe.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo con los pokemon?—. Pregunto el rubio.

—La verdad quería dormir un poco... ¿Mejor servicio a la habitación?—. Pregunto esta con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Mewtwo.

* * *

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, Mewtwo ya se habia quedado profundamente dormido pero dejó un clon para que no se alarmara al igual que kaguya con Mew. Ambos iban camino al bosque para ver si podían sellar una casa entera con el nuevo sello de Naruto.

—¿Estás seguro que va a funcionar?—. Preguntó la peliblanca.

—Yo creo que si—. Dijo el rubio aun dudoso.

—Aquí estamos bastante lejos y es un área bastante despejada—. Comentó la peliblanca.

—Lo idea es que hicieras varios cuartos o una casa de dos pisos para tener bastante espacio para invitados... Unos ocho cuartos no estarían nada mal, tres cuartos abajo, una cocina y una pequeña sala de estar para te—. Dijo el rubio mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

—Y cinco cuartos arriba... Pero quisiera un baño algo grande para poder bañarse, después de todo hay 2 calentadores de agua—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—Como gustes, la limpieza es fácil con ayuda de los clones—. Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Bueno primero hagamos las bases...—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras se concentraba en su trabajo. Del suelo salían bigas de madera y la casa se empezaba a formar. Era de dos plantas con tres cuartos alineados y estos contaban con ventanas, mejor dicho huecos cuadrados a donde no habia madera, eran pequeños detalles que tenian que arreglar. La cocina no era muy grande pero contaba con un espacio para meter la cocina que habían comprado además un espacio para la refrigeradora. Los cinco cuartos que estaban arriba eran un poco más grandes pero mientras no hubieran invitados podrían fácilmente utilizarse para sus pokemon.

—Te quedo perfecta, pero hay que arreglar el problema de las ventanas para que los mosquitos no se metan o cuando haga mucho frío poder cerrarla—. Dijo el rubio para recordarse que en internet habia visto un tipo de malla que se le ponía a la ventana para prevenir que los mosquitos entraran con la ventana abierta.

—Lo se, pero primero hay que ver si el sellado funciona—. Naruto se recordó de lo principal y pego en medio de la casa la primera etiqueta que posicionaría la dirección de la casa. Luego salió y puso en la misma dirección que la etiqueta anterior en cada una de las esquinas de la casa.

—Kaguya, sal, si algo malo pasa en el sellado no quiero que sea mi culpa—. Dijo el rubio mientras extendía un rollo a donde se guardaría la casa, hizo el sello del carnero con sus manos y unas líneas de tela se empezaron a conectar entre las cuatro etiquetas exteriores para después unas líneas negras salieran desde dentro de la casa y una gran explosión de humo ocurrió. Y en el gran rollo estaba lleno de caracteres ilegibles por lo pequeño que eran.

—Creo que funciono... Ahora ver como la desellamos—. Dijo el rubio mientras colocaba una etiqueta de las que habia hecho un poco alejado y luego otro sello manual del carnero y otra explosión de humo, la casa estaba bien... Solo que esta estaba de cabeza.

—Es un progreso...—. Dijo entre carcajadas la diosa.

—Di lo mejor de mi... Espera... y si le doy vuelta a la etiqueta—. Se preguntó el rubio mientras ignoraba a la peliblanca.

Naruto regreso a la casa al rollo y se dirigió adonde estaba la etiqueta del piso y la volteo viendo hacia abajo, se alejó un poco y la volvió a desellar y para su suerte, la casa estaba en la posición correcta.

—Ahora si que esta perfecto... ¿Crees que pueda guardar las cosas dentro de la casa? Para no estar sellando y desellando—. Comentó la peliblanca mientras abría la puerta principal corredisa y ponía a dentro una piedra y una rama.

—Deja la puerta abierta para ver si no hay problema, volvió a sellar la casa y la desello como habia hecho anteriormente. y para sorpresa de ambos las cosas estaban intactas.

—Creo que es hora de empezar a preparar la casa... ¿Pero y como hacemos con la corriente eléctrica?—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—Tenemos los generadores, podríamos instalar el sistema eléctrico nosotros o pagar por ello pero no creo que alguien quiera venir a la mitad del bosque...—. Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba un rato y Kaguya siguió su ejemplo.

—¿Y si buscamos lo básico en internet?—. Pregunto la diosa.

—Excelente idea Kaguya, primero busca como son los cables eléctricos y cuales hay que poner... Asi ire dentro de la casa y marcare a donde tienen que ir cada cosa—. Comento el rubio mientras entraba a la casa seguido de la rubia que no quería que el rubio arruinara sus planes.

—Pero no tenemos las herramientas para hacerlo—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—Kaguya, controlas la madera tu voluntad, si tú quieres que esta forme un canal para poder meter el cable lo va a hacer—. Dijo el rubio con cara plana.

—Ok ok, ahorita busco informacion sobre eso... Dictador, ni yo era asi cuando estaba medio loca—. Murmuró la diosa enojada.

Y así siguieron toda la noche hasta que por fin terminaron su nueva base movible.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Se que este fue un capitulo medio aburrido por que no hubo una batalla, yo tambien queria ver si le daba hasta la siguiente batalla contra sabrina pero mi mente ya no da más por lo que necesito descansar un rato para recargar ideas, aunque ya tengo pensada de cómo será la batalla contra ella.

Por cierto muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aunque no lo crean a uno le da poderes para poder seguir aun cuando te duele la cabeza xD y bienvenidos a todos los nuevos, el siguiente capítulo puede que sea el jueves o el viernes, depende de cuanto escriba mañana xD.

Antes de que me digan por que demonios le dia Kaguya a Mew es simple, si aún no se han dado cuenta Mewtwo y Naruto tienen una cualidad, Naruto usa clones por que este se siente solo y mewtwo literalmente es un clon que busca un lugar en el mundo, asi como Naruto buscaba un lugar en la aldea de la hoja.

Kaguya obtuvo a Mew por que también tienen similitudes, Mew tiene el código genético de todos los pokemones y básicamente todos pensábamos que era el dios pokemon antes de la llegada de arceus. Kaguya es la madre del Chakra y por ende la madre del mundo Shinobi actual, si se que Hagoromo les enseñó a los humanos a como usarlo pero el chakra, Por eso es que Kaguya en teoría puede usar todos los poderes de los Shinobi porque sus habilidades derivan de la capacidad de ella.

Ahora ya tengo el siguiente pokemon para los dos y lo conseguiran la mismo tiempo. Es un singular y un legendario que dará muchos, pero muchos problemas y ambos pokemon comparten algo en común con su futuro entrenador. Dejen en los comentarios quien creen que sera el pokemon.

Y para aquellos que piensan que los legendarios estan rotos pues nels. Hay Megas que los dejan en el piso según los videojuegos pero como dije que me iba a basar mucho en el anime, tenemos la rata amarilla con batería que se ha ganado el título de "La Rata Caza Legendarios" segun las peliculas y todo eso asi que no, para mi los legendarios no son pokemones rotos y ya pensé en una forma para equilibrar la balanza... No se preocupen :3


	5. Equipo Rocket Part I

**Disclaimer:** Tanto como Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen, Este Fic esta hecho solamente con fines de entretenimiento.

**Palabras del Autor:** Hola Chicos como están, bueno vengo a desarrollar un nueva idea que tuve para un fic, un cross para ser exactos entre Pokemon y Naruto, aquí nuestro Rubio estúpido que tanto queremos será el prota, a veces se encontrará con la mostaza pero este seguirá su línea original mientras que Naruto en cómo la historia paralela a ésta, por lo que sera realmente raro que se encuentren pero lo hará.

**Formas de Dialogo:**

—Buenas Noches, mi nombre es San Pedro de La Vega—. Se presentó el pokemon psíquico.

—_Ya valimos verga si seguimos gastando tanto_ _dinero_—. Penso nuestro querido pokemon psíquico.

—「Ya te lo dije, podemos matarlos si quieres」—. Se comunicó nuestro pokemon psíquico con nuestro rubio mentalmente.

* * *

**[Ciudad Azulona]**

* * *

Kaguya y el rubio habían llegado casi a la madrugada al hotel y por ello ambos se habían levantado muy tarde. Pero se durmieron con una sonrisa al ver como habia quedado la casa, Kaguya habia recogido otro pasatiempo ademas de cuidar de Mew y su jardineria que no podía empezar hasta que encontraran un lugar permanente para su base. Naruto se habia encargado personalmente de matarle sus sueños con poder sellar plantas. Habia sellado muertos en el pasado pero le dijo que podría intentar diseñar algo.

Su nuevo pasatiempo consistía en buscar nuevos conocimientos tecnológicos como por ejemplo ¿Cómo funcionaba la electricidad?¿Como hacían los generadores para producir un movimiento de electrones que denominaban corriente eléctrica? y un sin fin de preguntas mas sobre como funcionan las cosas, mientras Naruto era el que buscaba cosas interesantes sobre el mundo sobre sus leyendas y esas cosas, ella sería la científica del grupo. O al menos intentaría serlo.

Naruto por su parte, estaba feliz como llevaba su vida ahora, pero demasiada paz lo podía frenar en su crecimiento como Shinobi, por lo que se dijo que a partir de mañana entrenaria junto a Mewtwo, tomando a este como su discípulo. Pero estaba interesado en cómo la gente en este mundo pensaba, casi todo tenía que ver con pokemones aqui, pokemones alla.

Ambos se levantaron bostezando al mismo tiempo, Naruto por su parte se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió de forma muy simple, un short negro y una camisa naranja con una franja diagonal negra que le habia gustado mucho. y se volvió a acostar. La peliblanca le habia dicho que debian ir a comer con ambos pokemon en el desayuno y que cada quien disfrutaría aparte su ultimo dia en la ciudad.

—「¿Y eso que te levantaste tan tarde?」—. Preguntó un pokemon muy serio.

—Ni te diste cuenta que no pase la noche aquí... Estuve con Kaguya toda la noche—. Comento este sin interes.

—「Eres el humano mas raro que alguna vez haya conocido... ¿Quien en su sano juicio realizaría el ritual de apareamiento con su ex enemigo?」—. Pregunto divertido el pokemon.

—No seas idiota, estábamos preparando la casa mobil para que pudiéramos viajar más cómodamente—. Negó el rubio mientras seguía viendo la tele.

—「Sabes que algunos pokemon tipo Pájaro, su ritual de cortejo es que ambos preparan el nido adonde colocaran sus huevos ¿No?」—. Comento como podía antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Solo por eso hoy no entrenas—. Dijo el rubio sonrojado al no poder negar eso.

—「Ya que... De todos modos el entrenamiento esta arruinado, el sol casi está en su punto más alto... Entrenar se debe hacer muy temprano en mañana」—. Comentó el pokemon mientras se acostaba de nuevo en su cama.

—Ya veo... Mewtwo te propongo un trato—. Dijo el rubio serio mientras lo volteaba a ver.

—「Suéltalo」—.

—Quiero que le enseñes a hablar como un ser humano a Mew...—. Soltó la bomba el rubio.

—「¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?」—. Pregunto interesado.

—Te tomare como mi discípulo, significa que dejaras de entrenar con los clones y tu entrenamiento sera aun mas intensivo, puede que incluso mueras—. dijo seriamente el rubio.

—「Mmmm... Tengo que aceptar, en la última batalla casi me hicieron puré de papa」—. El pokemon volteo a ver al techo recordando como por suerte el Mega Abomasnow quedó inconsciente al igual que el.

—Compraremos mas Restaura Todos... Estoy seguro que los necesitarás cada 30 minutos—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa masoquista.

—「Aunque creo haber escuchado que algunos pokemones de tipo primate ayudaban a las hembras con sus crias actuales para ser ellos los siguientes en tener sus crías」—. Término de molestar el pokemon Psíquico.

—Date por muerto en el entrenamiento—. Dijo el rubio con una risa, no tan risa.

* * *

Kaguya por su parte, el dia de ayer se habia tardado bastante por que ella se olvido comprar ropa para estar cómoda mientras no estaba afuera de casa como pijamas. Se sorprendió al ver la variedad de gente que solo dormía en ropa interior y en internet habia leído que incluso habia gente que dormía desnuda.

Kaguya por su parte decidió dormir con un camisón era simple por lo que compro varios de estos y mientras no dormía, usaría unos short de algodón hasta la mitad del muslo y camisas de manga corta. Se tomó una ducha corta y le costó elegir que poner de tanto que había comprado pero luego recordó la ropa que habia sacado aquella delgada línea de sangre del rubio.

Naruto escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta por lo que se paró personalmente para abrir y cuando terminó de abrir esta se sorprendió al ver una kaguya con un maldito mini-short y con mallas negras que la cubrían además de un suéter morado que no sabia de donde lo habia comprado. Se quedó por unos segundos que parecían más bien minutos cuando finalmente reacciono.

—Lo siento... ¿Nos vamos ya?—. Pregunto el rubio nerviosamente sin saber a dónde mirarla. Cosa que divirtió a la peliblanca.

—Claro—. Contesto simplemente esta.

* * *

Se dirigieron al restaurante que habían visitado una noche atrás que era propiedad del bisabuelo de la líder de gimnasio Erika. El mesero los reconoció rápidamente y los dejó pasar aun con sus pokemon. Mew mientras tanto estaba feliz de que lo volvieran atraer a este lugar, le había gustado muchísimo la comida, después de todo no era tan malo que Kaguya fuera su entrenadora incluso dormían en la misma cama, cosa que había visto en muy pocos entrenadores.

—Kaguya... Mewtwo aceptó en enseñarle a cómo hablar como los humanos a Mew—. Comento este con una sonrisa mientras que Mew volteaba a ver a su clon sorprendido.

—¿Meww?—. Preguntó sorprendido el pokemon.

—「No es que me agrade la idea pero hay que irse acostumbrando」—. Contesto este mientras miraba como el mesero les traía su comida.

—Eso es excelente, ¿Verdad Mew?—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras miraba a su pokemon que solo asentia mientras se quedaba fijo en la comida.

—Mew, creo que deberias de empezar a comer—. Dijo divertido el rubio mientras se reía un poco.

—Quiero reunirme con Erika antes de irnos de la ciudad—. Ordenó la peliblanca y el rubio solo asintió.

* * *

Se encontraba frente al gimnasio de ciudad Azulona para ver a a la líder y que la peliblanca, pelimorada y la pelinaranja se pusieran de acuerdo para verse en ciudad Azafrán.

—Oh eres el rubio que venció a la líder hace unos días—. Comentó Marie, la referi rubia.

—Si...—. Dijo el rubio mientras aún recordaba la paliza que Mewtwo habia recibido, salio vencedor de esta pero aun asi recibio una buena paliza.

—¿Está aquí Erika?—. Preguntó la peliblanca mientras sacaba la MultiNav.

—Si, deja que la llame de parte de ¿?—. Se paró un momento para pedir el nombre de la compañera del rubio.

—Dile que Kaguya la está buscando—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras ahora le ponía a mas atencion y buscaba a Misty en contactos.

Unos minutos después Erika habia salido con su traje de jardinera aun puesto.

—Kaguya es un placer verte de nuevo, lo mismo va para ti, Na-ru-to—. Dijo la pelimorada esperando una reacción del rubio quien ni se inmuto, aunque por alguna razon una neurona de Kaguya habia mandado una señal a su hipotálamo produciendo un pequeño malestar.

—Es igual de mi parte Erika, veo que te tomas muy enserio la jardineria—. Comentó sumamente interesada la peliblanca.

—No por nada soy la mejor entrenadora de pokemones tipo planta de la region—. Dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

—En eso tienes razon recuerdas que quedamos en ir a ciudad Azafrán con Misty... seria mejor que la llamara—.Se dijo a si misma mientras deslizaba el botón llamar.

Unos segundos después, la pelinaranja ya estaba en pantalla con el traje de baño de una pieza que normalmente usaba.

—Hola Kaguya y Erika es un placer verlas de nuevo—. Dijo la entrenadora de pokemones de agua con cierto recelo debido a la pelimorada.

—El placer es nuestro—. Contesto cortes la peliblanca mientras Erika solo hacía un gesto de manos.

—Te llamamos para ver cuando quedamos en ciudad Azafrán pero sino quieres ir...—. Dijo con una sonrisa ladina la pelimorada.

—Claro que ire, solo diganme cuando, sería bueno tomarse unos días de descanso... Pero lo necesito ya para buscar un lugar donde hospedarme—. Comentó con preocupación la pelinaranja, aun cuando ella era una líder de gimnasio, aun era una mujer que prefería dormir en una buena cama que acampar.

—Ambas no tienen que preocuparse por eso, Naruto y yo ya nos encargamos de eso, solo tenemos que ver la fecha—. Dijo feliz la peliblanca. Ganándose una mirada de sorpresa a ambas.

—Si es así, ¿qué te parece dentro en dos días?—. Preguntó la pelimorada.

—Eres muy astuta, los líderes de gimnasio no trabajan sabado ni domingo, podríamos tomarnos el lunes y martes también—. Comentó feliz la pelinaranja ¿Hace cuánto que no salía con otras mujeres de su edad?

—Exactamente, se que Kaguya y Naruto saldrán ahora para allá, por lo que creo que Kaguya debería buscar lugares a los que podamos visitar para relajarnos—. Comentó la líder de gimnasio Azulona.

—Claro que si, tengo dos días por lo que me encargare rápidamente de ello—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras tomaba una libreta que nadie sabia de donde habia salido.

—Entonces nos quedariamos con Kaguya y Naruto por cuatro días, podríamos hacer una pijamada—. Chillo la pelimorada.

—¡Excelente idea!—. Grito la pelinaranja mientras que el cerebro de Kaguya funcionaba a mil por hora ¿Qué demonios era una pijamada?

—Si ustedes quieren—. Intento comentar esta para no verse ignorante.

* * *

Kaguya iba pensando mientras iban caminando en que tipos de actividades podría realizar con sus nuevas amigas, ya tenía dos amigas y un pokemon que lo adoraba con todo su alma. Hablando de ambos pokemon estaban flotando mientras realizaban carreras de quien levitaba mas rapido, Mewtwo habia ganado en todas dejando con una aura depresiva al original.

—No tienes que preocuparte Mew, No se si sabias pero Mewtwo ha estado haciéndose más fuerte, estoy seguro que lo lograrás si tú también entrenas—. Animó el rubio al pokemon rosado.

—¡Meww!—. Exclamó este mientras levantaba una de sus manos hacia el cielo y se colocaba una vincha deportiva de la nada.

—¡No le metas ideas raras al pobre de Mew! Se puede lastimar—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras lo tomaba y lo colocaba en sus brazos.

—Meww es un pokemon muy raro Kaguya, sabes que hay algunas organizaciones que querran capturarlo y no todo el tiempo estarás para él, necesita aprender a defenderse... Además Mew es un pokemon muy pacífico no se meterá en problemas en los que pueda que salga lastimado—. Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba a su pokemon por haber ganado.

—Lo se pero... Esta bien, pero Si Mew sale lastimado, te desintegrare lo que te hace hombre con los **Huesos Ceniza**—. Sentenció la peliblanca mientras liberaba al pequeño pokemon.

—No te preocupes, Empezaremos lento con Mew además creo que seria mejor con Mewtwo para que se le pase lo amargado—. Comentó entre carcajadas ganándose malas miradas del pokemon mencionado.

—Esta bien, asi si decido hacerme entrenadora Mew estará entrenado—. Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—No funciona así, Kaguya. Tienes que reforzar lazos con tu pokemon para que este se vuelva más fuerte... Bueno al menos eso dice la guia pero la verdad es que si es importante pasar tiempo con ellos para saber cómo actúan estos, que les gusta que no les gusta y en base a eso creas una rutina para ellos y entrenarlos. Por ejemplo Mew a simple vista te puedo decir que es un pokemon juguetón por lo que si haces que el vea su entrenamiento en forma de juego, estoy seguro que le encantará—. Dijo el rubio mientras continuaba caminando dejando pensativa a la peliblanca.

—Creo que nos uniremos a tus entrenamientos en ese caso—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—Lo mejor seria que primero evaluas a Mew como yo hice con Mewtwo. Este loco pokemon a diferencia de Mew, es un loco por los combates por que siempre tengo que entrenarlo de esa forma—. Dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba mas la cabeza del pokemon psiquico.

—No te preocupes, haremos un gran equipo junto a Mew—. Dijo esta mientras observaba como este daba vueltas a su alrededor. Naruto solo le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

* * *

Naruto y Kaguya estaban a unos pocos minutos para entrar por la puerta de visitantes como en todas la ciudades y poder registrarse. Naruto iba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba en Mewtwo.

—Kaguya... ¿Crees que podrías entrar con Mew dentro de su pokebola?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras seguía caminando. Esto la hizo detenerse.

—Sabes muy bien que a ninguno de los pokemon les gusta estar dentro de su pokebola—. Dijo seria mientras fruncia el ceño.

—No es eso... Se supone que la ciudad Azafrán es la base operativa actual del Equipo Rocket... Si te ven con un pokemon raro puede que intenten quitartelo—. Comento el rubio.

—Soy lo suficientemente poderosa para defenderlo—. Comento esta con arrogancia.

—Ni lo dudo... ¿Pero qué impresión dejaras en las personas normales?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras volteaba a ver el cielo. Segundos fueron lo que bastaron para que la peliblanca entendiera a lo que este se refería.

—Esta bien...—. Susurro derrotada.

—Y tambien queria saber si ¿Hay algún problema que entres primero?—. Esta no entendio la pregunta y solo estrechó sus ojos de forma agresiva y peligrosa.

—No quiero que tengas problemas... Mewtwo y yo seremos la carnada para el equipo rocket... Y si te ven a la par mía puede que te tengan en la mira... Nos reuniremos en el centro pokemon—. Dijo este con una sonrisa, la peliblanca entendió el plan y solamente asintió.

* * *

Ella se encontraba pacíficamente sentada mientras esperaba que alguien tomara la posición de líder de la organización. Habia oído rumores sobre lo que pasó en las demás regiones del mundo pokemon. El equipo Rocket al igual que en todas las regiones cosa que incluía Kanto habían fracasado. Todos los planes que preparaban un "Brillante futuro" en Kanto se fueron por la borda cuando unos chicos truncaron los planes del anterior líder.

Este volvió a intentarlo en cada una de las regiones y así el equipo Rocket tenia bases en cada una de las regiones del mundo. Lastimosamente con cada fracaso las ramas se fueron desintegrando poco a poco, algunos eran capturados por los policías internacionales, otros simplemente se salían para no acabar en el mismo destino.

Un ejemplo de esto fue en Johto, el líder provisional que había tenido la organización, como obra del destino, sus planes también fracasaron y por los mismos malditos chicos. Luego de esto tanto Kanto y Johto habían quedado sin un lider al cual obedecer aunque reciben una llamada de Giovanni cada seis o ocho meses para ver cómo iban las cosas. Por esta misma razón le habían ofrecido la posición de Líder. Pero rechazó debido a las tantas responsabilidades que ya tenía aunque los apoyaba por una sola cosa. El proyecto Mewtwo.

Según los datos recolectados antes de que Mewtwo matara a todos los científicos, se habia determinado la naturaleza de este pokemon como el pokemon psíquico más poderoso de todos. Era la perfección entre una criatura mitad pokemon y mitad humana que podía comunicarse con los seres humanos.

Ella simplemente maravillada cuando escucho esto y dedico parte de los esfuerzos de la organización para encontrar a este pokemon y hacerlo suyo. Ella tambien sufria de este tipo de problemas psíquicos, sino hubiera sido por uno de aquellos jóvenes que habían truncado los planes de la organización que ahora maneja y su lindo pokemon que habia decidido quedarse con ella.

—¡Comandante, encontramos el pokemon que usted estaba buscando!—. Grito un subordinado con el cabello marrón. Se habia enfurecido con el hasta que proceso lo que habia dicho.

—¿¡Que!?¿¡Y por que demonios se quedan ustedes alli parados!?—. Pregunto furiosa.

—¡Es que no esta solo!¡Viene acompañado de un entrenador!—. Respondio este dejandola de piedra ¿Acaso alguien se le habia adelantado?¿Como se atrevia éste a capturar a su futuro pokemon?¡Ella tenia que ayudarlo como habia hecho aquel chico con ella en el pasado!

—Manden a 3 que los sigan, cuando se alejen lo suficiente para asaltarlo y traiganlo ante mi... O aqui este en el momento—. Ordenó esta mientras salía del cuarto, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Un Gengar la esperaba con una sonrisa colmilluda, un alakazam que estaba detrás de este mientras jugaba con sus cucharas y un Umbreon que saltó a su hombro.

* * *

Naruto sonrió cuando notó cuando noto como dos hombres y una mujer habían empezado a seguirlo unas cuadras atras. Todo iba en marcha. Mewtwo observó aquella sonrisa confiada que raramente veía en el rostro de su entrenador y le pasó un escalofrío. Un poco más atrás, uno de los tres saco un intercomunicador.

—Aquí Alfa. El Objetivo se dirige en dirección al centro pokemon. Cambio—.

—_Aquí base. Prosiga con con el objetivo. Mantenga una distancia de 50 metros. Cambio_—.

—Aquí Alfa. Recibido. Copiado—.

Y así fue todo el camino hasta que el rubio entro al centro pokemon. La chica encubierta saco unas pokebolas y entró al centro pokemon para no perder al objetivo dentro de este.

—_Malditos hombres siempre ligando con todo lo que se mueve... Aunque la chica esta muy bonita_—. Penso para si misma una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

Observaba atentamente como el rubio intercambiaba palabras con la peliblanca, cosa que la sorprendió. Parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida pero ella sabía que lo habían seguido todo el camino y nunca se habia encontrado con nadie ¿Podria ser una relacion a distancia? En la base del sistema de entrada de visitantes decía que él provenía de la cuidad Azulona, por lo que tendría sentido considerando que no estaba tan lejos.

Se tenso cuando observó como los dos volvieron a salir del centro pokemon. Su teoría estaba correcta, ella puede que viviera en la ciudad Azafrán. Se integró de nuevo a su equipo de seguimiento y comenzaron a seguirlos a los dos. Lo raro es que aquel pokemon que lo acompañaba habia desaparecido. Mientras mas los seguían, se dieron cuenta que se dirigian a las afueras de la ciudad por el lado sur y finalmente llagaron a una zona que era completamente bosque.

—Aquí Alfa. el objetivo se está adentrando en un bosque. Cambio—.

—_Recibido. Esperando instrucciones. Siganlo y para someterlo en el bosque. Cambio_—.

—El objetivo no se encuentra solo. En el centro pokemon se reunio con una chica que aparentemente tiene su misma edad. Cambio—.

—_Copiado. Las órdenes siguen siendo las mismas. Someterlos a ambos_—. Hablo ahora una voz femenina que conocían muy bien.

Mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, más difícil les era seguirles el paso. Cuando menos sintieron. solo pudieron ver como caían al suelo.

Los tres pares de ojos empezaron a abrir los ojos de nuevo y se asustaron cuando vieron que estaban amordazados y amarrados encontra de una pared. La habitación era oscura y solo contaba con una mesa y una de aquellas viejas velas que se usaban en el pasado.

—Veo que han despertado—. Dijo una voz ronca, los tres movieron la cabeza para ver de donde provenía. Era nada más y nada menos de un rubio que estaba recostado en la pared.

—¡Mmmf!¡Mmmf!—. Gimieron al mismo tiempo.

—No, no y no... Quiero saber por que demonios los tres me seguían desde que entre a la ciudad... Y espero respuestas—. Dijo el rubio mientras clavaba un Kunai a la mesa, cosa que casi hace que se cagen del miedo.

—Ahora... Quién será el que coopere... Solo uno saldrá vivo de aquí... Y será aquel que me de más respuestas que necesito—. Dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras se acercaba para cortar las mordazas.

—¡Por favor libérame!¡Dijeron que esta mierda seria facil!—. Exclamó lleno de miedo un chico con camisa roja.

—¡No!¡A mi por favor!¡Quiero seguir viviendo!¡Contestare a todo lo que preguntes!—. Gimoteo entre llantos la chica.

—¡Maldita perra traidora!—. Le reprendió un chico de camisa azul.

—Por lo menos tenemos a alguien colaborador... Dime... ¿Por que me seguían?—. Pregunto serio el rubio mientras colocaba el Kunai en su garganta.

—¡No lo se!¡Solo nos dieron órdenes de seguirte y capturarte!—. Dijo entre llantos y chillidos la chica.

—¡Es cierto!¡El jefe nos lo encargó!—. Dijo el chico con la camisa roja.

—¿Para quien trabajan en ese caso?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras traía la silla de madera y se sentaba frente a los tres mientras empezaba a afilar una vara de madera con el Kunai.

—¡Para el equipo Magma!—. Dijo ahora el chico con la camisa azul.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk... ¿En serio el equipo Magma? No se te ocurrio algo mejor... Ese equipo opera en Hoenn... No me hagas reir—. Dijo el rubio mientras golpeaba al chico en el estómago con la vara. Este se limitó a escupir. La chica del equipo al ver esto empezó a llorar a cantaros ¿Como se habia metido en aquello?

* * *

Kaguya se encontraba acostada en la cama de la casa, Ella y Naruto había encontrado un lugar hermoso, era una pequeña pradera rodeada de bosques además de que un río pasaba por esta, era muy hermosa. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó unos chillidos viniendo debajo de la casa, donde ahora estaba los "Prisioneros de Naruto" y decido bajar al sótano improvisado que habian hecho y abrio la puerta de este.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Naruto sentado en una mesa bebiendo un juguito de caja, un chica que se abrazaba las piernas mientras repetía "Por favor ya no más" en vos baja, un chico de tez morena con una camisa azul que se encontraba convulsionando en el piso por laguna razón y un tipo inconsciente con una camisa roja amarrado aun a la pared.

—¿Todo fue bien?—. Preguntó con una sonrisa de un ángel.

—¿Eh? Claro, tengo información hasta cuantos hermanos, primos y sobrinos tiene cada uno—. Dijo entre risa mientras le daba su último sorbo al jugo.

—Me alegro ¿Que planeas hacer con ellos?—. Pregunto curiosa aunque realmente no quería que cuando Misty y erika vinieran encontraran a tres tipos en su sótano gimoteando debido a una sesión de tortura impartida por el rubio.

—¿Quería ver si podías...?—. Ni siquiera terminó cuando vio como la cara de la peliblanca iba de mal en peor.

—¡Ni un demonio!¡Los quiero fuera!—. Rugió la peliblanca.

—Calma... ¿Puedes cuidarlos esta noche? Se que te preocupa Misty y Erika pero estoy seguro que puedo terminar esto para hoy junto a Mewtwo—. Menciono el rubio alegre.

—Esta bien... Tienes una noche sino yo me encargo de desaparecerlos—. Dijo la peliblanca con un aura gélida que le puso de punta sus bellos capilares.

* * *

Naruto y Mewtwo se encontraba a las afueras de un edificio abandonado que según sus informantes *cof* Torturados *cof* la entrada a la base subterránea por los carriles de metro era aqui, ademas de ser la menos vigilada. Estaba esperando a que uno de los clones que habia mandado se disipara y le diera la información correcta para proceder y empezar a batallar junto a Mewtwo.

Mewtwo por su parte estaba feliz, el rubio habia cumplido con la parte de literalmente batallar con organización como la que lo creo, además de que por fin dejaría atrás una parte de su pasado.

Naruto recibió la información de su clon, tal y como le había dicho a su querido compañero pokemon, para su fortuna solo habia dos guardias que los clones no dudaron ni un segundo en poder encargarse de ellos rápidamente. Naruto y Mewtwo iban a toda velocidad y Naruto siendo un Shinobi que manejaba incluso más allá el arte del sigilo y Mewtwo que se encontraba levitando, solo las gotas de las alcantarillas se escuchaban.

Naruto tuvo una mala sensación al respecto ¿Porque una base de un equipo tan temido no tendría tanta seguridad? llegaron a una zona sin salida y como arte de magia la puerta trasera se cerro detras de ellos. Las luces se encendieron de inmediato dejando ciego a ambos por unos segundos solo para poder escuchar.

—¡Muchas Gracias por colaborar con el Equipo Rocket!—. Dijo una voz femenina.

—¡Lo sé!¡Traemos su Ramen a domicilio!¡Deme un momento que estoy medio ciego y empiezo a tomar su orden!—. Dijo alegre el rubio.

—¿¡De qué demonios hablas rubio estúpido!?—. Pregunto furiosa otra vez la voz femenina. Los ojos de Naruto poco a poco se adaptaron a la luz para enfocarse en una mujer no mayor a 35 años.

—¿Eh? Unos guardias de afuera me llamaron por que la lider queria unos tazones de ramen... ¡El dicho de nuestra tienda es llegar hasta los lugares mas recónditos!—. Exclamó extasiado el rubio.

—¡Que no queremos ramen, Queremos a tu maldito pokemon!—. Exigio con furia.

—Si sigues gritando se te arrugara la frente... No podrás conseguir un novio—. Eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo para la pelirroja.

—¡Callate! Ahora aléjate lentamente del proyecto Mewtwo y no te pasara nada—. Comento esta con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Quien esta acargo?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras su actitud cambiaba radicalmente.

—La señorita no está disponible—. Dijo otro de los secuaces de la pelirroja.

—Ya veo... En ese caso creo que pasare aun sin cita—. Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía, cosa que llamó la atención de las 10 personas.

—¿¡Ah..!?—. Un grito se escuchó provenir de atrás. El pelotón entero del equipo Rocket volteo a ver. Uno de sus compañeros ya estaba inconsciente.

—¿¡Agh...!?—. Se escuchó otro de la parte de enfrente para que todos voltearan furiosamente hacia adelante, ahora no solo fue uno, sino tres.

—¿¡Demo...!?—. No logro termina la frase cuando ya yacía inconsciente sobre el piso. Y así todo el equipo Rocket quedó inconsciente.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!?—. Pregunto la pelirroja seriamente asustada, su pelotón completo fue aniquilado y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo.

—¿Oh? Veo que ahora estas en unos grandes aprietos ¿No cree señorita?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

—¡No te me acerques! ¡No volveré a pasar por lo de Johto!—. Dijo seriamente mientras lanzaba tres pokebolas.

—Murkrow, Arbok y Gloom yo los elijo—. Grito esta mientras de las pokebolas salían los pokemones antes mencionados.

* * *

**[Arbok]:**

Pokemon tipo cobra, Arbok es tremendamente fuerte, puede oprimir cualquier cosa con su cuerpo y hasta es capaz de estrujar un barril de acero. Una vez que Arbok se enrosca a su víctima, no hay forma de escapar de su asfixiante abrazo.

**[Tipo]: **[Veneno]

* * *

**[Murkrow]:**

Pokemon tipo Oscuridad, Murkrow ha sido temido y repudiado por todos por ser supuestamente fuente de mala suerte. Este Pokémon siente debilidad por todo lo que brilla y resplandece. A las mujeres les roba los anillos.

**[Tipo]:** [Siniestro][Volador]

* * *

**[Gloom]:**

Pokemon tipo Hierbajo, Gloom babea una miel que tiene un olor realmente horrible, aunque parece ser que a él le gusta. De hecho, aspira los gases nocivos y libera más miel aún.

**[Tipo]:** [Planta][Veneno]

* * *

—Mewtwo sin tiempo que perder. [Velo sagrado] y luego [Agudizar] mientras rodeas—. Dijo el rubio seriamente mientras el pokemon se cubría con una delgada capa blanquecina y giraba sobre su mismo eje mientras levitaba.

—Murkrow utiliza [Persecución] sobre Mewtwo, no lo dejes escapar. Arbok Utiliza [Picotazo Venenoso] y Gloom utiliza [Hoja Afilada]—. Los tres pokemones empezaron a perseguir a pokemon psiquico.

—Mewtwo... [Psíquico] modo estampado a todo potencia—. Los tres pokemones que lo perseguían se sorprendieron al estar suspendidos en el aire y como si fuera poco apenas pudieron sentir cuando ya se encontraba saboreando el piso.

—¡No! Vamos chicos ustedes pueden—. Ánimo la entrenadora al ver como sus pokemones apenas y se levantaban del estampado.

—Mewtwo, sin piedad. [Psicocorte]—. Dijo el rubio mientras que el pokemon se acercó lo suficiente para que los Psicocortes fueran a quema ropa. La pelirroja que no se habia ni presentado se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Cual era el verdadero poder de aquel experimento que habían creado en el pasado?

—Bueno, Bueno, Bueno... ¿Empezarás hablar pajarito o necesitas ayuda?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica.

—¡No te diré nada acerca del equipo Rocket ni de la señorita!—. Exclamó con furia mientras lanzaba una bomba de humo mientras recogía a sus pokemon para poder escapar. Logró recoger sus pokemon y estaba escapando por un túnel de evacuación, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche y etsab preocupada un poco por el rubio. Como el le habia explicado este mundo no era el que conocían y habia tecnología que incluso los podrian poner contra las cuerdas. Kaguya se encontraba viendo un video de cocina para poder hacer la cena ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Mew por su parte habia encontrado un bolsa de pokécubos que estaban deliciosos y ya llevaba más de la mitad de la bolsa. Kaguya tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre ello ya que habia visto como el rubio la habia traido en sus brazos.

—Mew, te vas a enfermar si sigues comiendo—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Meww Meww Meww—. Se quejo el pokemon.

—No me contestes o te quedas sin cenar...—. Iba a terminar de advertirle cuando vio cómo un pelotón de rubios entró en a la casa muy campante con dos sujetos sobre su espalda.

—Naruto... ¿No dije que solo tenias esta noche para deshacerte de ellos?—. Pregunto mientras Naruto veía como esa aura que habia visto en el pasado se empezaba a filtrar en el ambiente.

—Etto... Digamos que tienen muy buena informacion... Esta pelirroja era la capitana de todos estos... No podía dejar que se escapasen para que informaran el poder real de Mewtwo :3—. Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna para poder ganarse a si el perdón de su compañera de viaje.

—「¡Maldito seas Mew!¡Mis pokécubos!」—. Dijo Mewtwo mientras se hincaba y abrazaba al saco de estos. Eso fue perfecto para que la tensión del ambiente se fuera.

—_Te debo una, Mewtwo... No te preocupes te ganaste un saco todos los días si quieres_—. Se dijo mentalmente aliviado. Kaguya por su parte dirigió la atención a ambos pokemon para que Naruto sigilosamente fuera a amarrar a cada uno de los que recien habia capturado.

—Mewtwo no te preocupes... Tienes que aprender a compartir además se puede comprar otro—. Dijo el rubio serenamente y Kaguya asentia.

—「Pero...」—. Se iba a quejar hasta que vio la mirada afilada de ambos, el consejo, iba en serio.

—Meww Meww—. Chillo el pokemon rosado mientras le extendía un pokecubo a Mewtwo, este lo tomo sorprendido ¿Puede que realmente fuera tan malo?.

—Con esto terminado ¿Vamos a comer?—. Preguntó la peliblanca mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina aunque sentía que se le olvidaba algo.

Naruto ayudo a Kaguya a servir y a ordenar la mesa. La mesa era algo rectangular mientras que Kaguya y Naruto estaban en direcciones opuestas y por consiguiente sus pokemones tambien. La comida fue a mena mientras que Naruto preguntaba a Kaguya que era lo que habia hecho todo el dia.

—¿Entonces cuando empezaran las lecciones de Mew?—. Pregunto sumamente interesada la peliblanca, era su pokemon del que estábamos hablando, después de todo.

—Mañana en la mañana se nos unirán en el entrenamiento matutino, allí podremos ver de que es capaz Mew y tal vez podamos tener un combate de simulación entre tu y yo... Ya sabes, para no oxidarse—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Con los clones de sombras seria facil para poder dividirse entre nuestro entrenamiento personal y el entrenamiento de nuestros pokemon—. Añadió la diosa.

—Exactamente—. Contesto el rubio y la mesa volvió a quedar en silencio, despues de todo no tenian mucho de que hablar, pero por alguna razón no se sentía incómodo.

Los cuatro miembros habían ya terminado con la comida, Naruto al saber que la peliblanca habia hecho la cena lo mínimo que el podía hacer era lavar la vajilla en compensación. Kaguya por su parte tambien entro en la cocina y se apoyó en el borde del pantry.

—「Mew y yo nos vamos a dormir... Traten de no hacer mucho ruido si empiezan a aparearse」—. Comentó divertido el pokemon mientras que Mew lo seguía y se dividieron, Mew entró en su habitación personal y Mew a la habitación de la peliblanca. Naruto por su parte solo negó con la cabeza.

—No creas que me he olvidado de los invitados de esta noche...—. Dijo con una sonrisa terrorífica.

—No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana dejaré a un clon sacando información mientras entrenamos, con suerte todo esta resuelto para mañana en la tarde—. Dijo el rubio mientras se tronaba el cuello debido al cansancio.

—¿Son fuertes?—. Pregunto Kaguya seriamente.

—Al menos el pelotón con el que me enfrente no... Pero no quiero confiarme...—. Dijo el rubio mientras servía un vaso de agua y se lo pasaba a la diosa, él también se sirvió uno.

—Solo no muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras se sentaba en el pantry y el rubio la imito.

—Si... Pero quiero cumplir mi promesa con Mewtwo, no sabes lo feliz que se veía al poder enfrentarse a los que lo crearon para fines malvados—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra...—. Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Aun pensando en lo que vas a ser en el futuro ¿No es así?—. Pregunto el rubio.

—Si, ahora el dinero no nos es problema y se que podemos pasar fácilmente por entrenadores... Aun sigo pensando si quiero poner en riesgo a Mew, las batallas pokemon no son color de rosa—. Dijo Kaguya seriamente.

—Creo que esa pregunta no te corresponde a ti... Sino a Mew, Mewtwo podría hacerte de traductor para que sepas con exactitud lo que Mew quiere—.

—Mañana en la mañana le preguntare, aun independientemente el quiera pelear o no, tiene que ser fuerte para poder hacerle frente a cualquier amenaza que se le oponga quiera dañarlo—.

—Y yo te ayudare con ello ¿Somos un grupo recuerdas?—.

—Si, por cierto Erika y Misty ya me hablaron, me dijeron que estarían alrededor de las 10 de la mañana en el centro pokemon de ciudad Azafrán—. Dijo el rubio.

—¿Y ya viste los lugares que visitaran?—. Preguntó el muchacho interesado.

—Por internet estuve viendo lugares e incluso he hecho reservaciones—.

—Eso está muy bien, creo que el primer dia seria mejor si lo pasan las tres juntas mientras yo me hago cargo del equipo rocket—.

—Es una buena idea...—. Y ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, sin saber qué más comentar.

—Kaguya... ¿Puedes quitarte el Henge?—. Preguntó tímidamente el rubio. Kaguya se tenso al escuchar la pregunta mientras que volteaba a ver al rubio en los ojos.

—¿Para?—. Pregunto seriamente.

—Se me ocurrió una idea para rejuvenecer... En teoría es imposible rejuvenecer su propio cuerpo... ¿Pero si creas un nuevo cuerpo a partir del tuyo?—. Preguntó el rubio generando una mirada de confusión en la diosa.

—Me refiero. El **Creación de Todas las Cosas** es el pináculo de la creación como su nombre lo dice. Me explicaste que puede crear hasta vida, entonces por que no solo creas nuevas células que reemplazan a las antiguas—. Pregunto el rubio.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es controlar una técnica a nivel molecular?—. Pregunto esta incrédula.

—No existen imposibles Kaguya, soy la mejor representación de ello—. Dijo el rubio divertido. Dejándola pensativa.

—Puedo darte un empujón con ello, En uno de los rollos que has pasado, leí acerca de un sello de canalización de Chakra a niveles moleculares para aquellos que no pueden manejar sus vías normales... Si agregas más vías a tu piel momentáneamente mientras lo realizan, no necesitas tener un control aún mayor—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres intentarlo ahorita?—. Preguntó la peliblanca feliz, ahora incluso empezaría su vida incluso con años atras.

—No es tan fácil... Si los Justu se crearán así de la nada las naciones elementales no existirían hoy en dia—. Dijo entre risas ganándose un ceño fruncido.

—¿En que rollo lo leiste?—.

—Conocimiento Uzumaki... Al parecer Zetsu manipulo las tres aldeas para eliminar a los únicos capaces de sellarte en un futuro, permanentemente—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste. El corazón de Kaguya se redujo de tamaño ¿Acaso la culparia?

—No te preocupes, esta es una nueva oportunidad...—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que la peliblanca se retiraba de la cocina para buscar entre los rollo que sus clones habia escrito. Cuando lo encontró lo extendió y vio el sello en grande, se suponía que para alcanzar el nivel celular este debería de ser tan delgado como la hebra de un cabello humano.

—¿Puedes hacer algo tan delgado?—. Pregunto incrédula.

—Claro que no, incluso si escribiera con una sola hebra de pincel quedarían mal... Creo que el sello no está completo... O al menos plasmaron la idea y teoría pero no lo finalizaron—. Comento este seriamente.

* * *

Kaguya aun no se habia podido dormir debido a una cosa en específico, la posibilidad de volver a ser joven. Naruto le habia dicho que tardaria al menos una semana a tiempo completo ideando una forma de como reducir el tamaño del sello para que fuera lo más efectivo posible. Ella en su curiosidad, no habia despejado la pantalla de la MultiNav.

—_Células Madre_—. Leyó en el articulo la peliblanca.

Las células madre son la madre de todas las células, pueden producir células con funciones especiales, como tejido nuevo o incluso regenerar organos. El mejor caso era Mewtwo quien fue creado a partir de ADN que fue introducido en una célula madre para que este empezara crecer. El único problema de Mewtwo es que la cadena de ADN está incompleta y por eso se usaron cadenas de ADN humanos compatibles. Por eso es tan distinto a Mew.

Kaguya estaba pensando en las posibilidades de adquirir el conocimiento sobre las células madre, pero para eso debería esperar a que el rubio conquistara al equipo Rocket o ayudarle a la causa. Con el conocimiento que tenía debido a Zetsu fue capas de aprender rápidamente sobre esto por que no estaba tan lejos de como lo pintaban en el mundo elemental.

Estaba tan feliz como una lombriz al ver que este mundo si le sonreía como en su antiguo mundo no lo habia hecho, y con una sonrisa se quedo dormida.

* * *

Naruto se empezaba a levantar, eran apenas las 5 de la mañana pero quería empezar temprano. Dejo un clon haciendo el desayuno para los otros tres integrantes que se encontraban en la casa. Kaguya fue la siguiente en despertarse al oír como un cuchillo golpeaba la tabla de madera. Se sorprendió al ver a Naruto cocinando para ella regresar a su cuarto y tomar una toalla y dirigirse al baño.

Afuera del baño, aun estando medio adormilada empezó a quitarse la ropa que usaba para estar en casa y se ató la toalla alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo. Para su sorpresa y shock fue ver salir a un rubio con la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Naruto ya sabía acerca de estas situaciones tan cliché y sabia que hacer correctamente.

—Kaguya, el agua está deliciosa. Apurate para que empecemos a entrenar—. Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba sus ropas y salia tranquilamente del baño. Kaguya solo se quedo perpleja y como pudo reaccióno y esta se empezó a bañar.

Por otro lado, Naruto hacia lo imposible para bajar una erección.

* * *

El desayuno fue en silencio, nadie en su sano juicio quería comentar lo sucedido. Aunque realmente fue una ley autoimpuesta. Naruto termino antes que que Kaguya y salió de casa junto a Mew que también habia terminado.

—「Es raro que estuvieran tan callados...」—. Comentó Mewtwo mientras caminaba a la par de su entrenador.

—Creo que ambos estábamos sumidos aún con los temas de ayer—. Dijo Naruto mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un prado.

—「¿Decidían cuándo tendrían la primera cría?」—. Intento acertar el pokemon.

—Sabes... Realmente tienes el valor de bromear antes de empezar el entrenamiento—. Naruto se estaba conteniendo de darle un golpe en la cabeza mientras una vena se marcaba en su cabeza.

—「¿Y qué es lo que haremos?」—.

—He notado como dependemos bastante de las Aura Esferas y de los Psicocortes cuando peleas—.

—「Son los movimientos con más versatilidad, además Psíquico es más manipulación de la material」—.

—Lo se, por eso mismo estamos bastante jodidos hasta que te enseñemos más movimientos tipo [Psíquico]—.

* * *

**N|A: **Estuve pensando bastante como hacer para que las batallas no estuvieran tan rotas por que los pokemones tienen un ilimitado suministro de movimientos. Por eso decidí que los pokemones solo podrían aprender MT y movimientos tutor de su tipo. En ese caso Mewtwo es un pokemon tipo [Psiquico] por lo tanto Naruto solo podrá usar MT de tipo [Psíquico] en el. Las MO verdaderamente no deberían de existir en el anime, ya que en teoría Mewtwo puede levitar que viene siendo un [Vuelo] sin realmente siendo un movimiento.O como los pokemones tipo [Agua] pueden nadar con su entrenador sin realmente usar [Surf].

Otra cosa es que si bien los pokemones pueden usar un movimiento cuantas veces deseen, cada movimiento los deja más cansados. Por ejemplo un [Hiperrayo] si bien los pokemon necesitan recargar un tiempo, también los cansa. No seré muy extremista con esto pero igual es un factor a tomar en cuenta.

Con los pokemones Legendarios, pues si son legendarios por que son parte de las "Leyendas" del mundo pokemon. Y según se en el anime incluso algunos pokemones "Singulares" son llamados "Legendarios". Por lo que en este fic pokemones "Singulares" y "Legendarios" serán una maldita categoría xD. A menos que alguien me de una idea de como puedo hacer esta diferencia.

Las stats básicamente desaparecen en el anime por que no hay una forma de verlas, no es como en los videojuegos ni en el manga. Pero me basare en ellas para darle mas salseo a las batallas y la chingada xD. Además de que en todas la batallas del fic, el uso de Ítems "curativos" está baneado pero no los movimientos curativos, eso también incluye los ítems curativos equipados porque me imagino entrenadores millonarios dándoles "Restaura Todo" a sus pokemon y nunca se mueren.

* * *

—「Entonces ¿Aprendes otro movimiento Psíquico?」—.

—No, en lo absoluto o al menos ahora... Ahora aprenderás a fortalecer lo que tienes—. Mewtwo solo le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva.

—Me refiero a que por ejemplo. ¿Cuantas Auro Esferas puedes crear antes de caer rendido?—. Por lo que Mewtwo abrió los ojos sin poder saberlo, la verdad es que nunca lo habia pensado.

—A eso me refiero. Primero vamos a ver cuantos movimientos de cada tipo puedes crear sin que te quedes inconsciente para tener una idea de cuánto de tu energía gasta cada ataque—.

Naruto iba seguir hablando cuando sintió un filo en su espalda. No le dolia por que al parecer su intención era más amenaza que matarlo.

—_¡Qué demonios!¿Acaso es invisible? Mewtwo está frente a mi, no hay ni una puta manera de que no vea quien me está apuñalando en la espalda_—. Penso rápidamente el rubio con bigotes zorrunos.

—Dejar que tu enemigo se ponga en tu espalda... Pense que era lo primero que le enseñaban a no hacer a un Shinobi—. Dijo entre burlas la voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

—Es por que no te reconozco como un enemigo, Kaguya—. Oculto el rubio en su error.

—Si es como le dicen ahora...—. Dijo entre risas. Naruto tenía que admitirlo, lo iba a molestar mucho tiempo por esto.

—No es como si no hubiera notado como tus músculos se tensaron...—. Dijo entre aburrimiento las peliblanca para retirar un Kunai que sostenía.

—De todos modos qué es lo que...—. Naruto iba a encarar a la maldita diosa peliblanca por estarlo molestando a buena mañana, pero no se espero la sorpresa al girarse.

Kaguya vestía un conjunto deportivo color blanco morado, era un mini short que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y una camisa manga corta de tela sintética. Le quedaba muy bien a los ojos del protagonista.

—¿Me veo rara?—. Pregunto la diosa insegura.

—... Para nada—. Dijo Naruto recuperándose.

—「¿Empezaremos ya con el entrenamiento?」—. Preguntó el pokemon.

—¡Meww Meww!—. Grito un pokemon rosado que sobrevolaba a ambos mientras extendia ambos brazos al cielo.

—Claro, ve con un clon, probaremos cuantas Aura Esferas puedes hacer sin antes caer inconsciente—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, lo bueno es que habia comprado un montón de "Restaura Todo".

—Mew, tu tambien iras con un clon. Naruto me contó que cuando inicio a entrenar a Mewtwo tuvieron una batalla de practica para ver en qué puntos Mewtwo podría mejorar, creo que podemos hacer lo mismo en el inicio y luego tomar un rumbo diferente—. Dijo dudosa la peliblanca mientras hacía un sello de manos para que una bomba de humo apareciera al lado suyo. Cabe destacar que Mew aún no se acostumbraba a ver a muchos Naruto y Kaguya por allí, era una habilidad un tanto rara.

—¡Meww!—. Exclamó de alegría otra vez el pokemon.

—Bien, cuida mucho a Mew—. Advirtió a su clon mientras esta asentia.

Ahora el prado se encontraba en completo silencio. Kaguya miraba fijamente a Naruto y este de igual forma. Una pequeña brisa paso entre ambos.

—¿Como vamos a entrenar?—. Pregunto Kaguya.

—Te diría que empezaramos con calentamiento y luego una batalla entre nosotros dos. Es más fácil que tu notes en que fallo y tu de igual forma conmigo—. Dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba las manos.

—¿En serio piensas hacerme correr?—. Pregunto incrédula.

—No, no, no, no... Bueno si—. Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Sabes muy bien que tendríamos que correr toda la región para tan siquiera cansarnos—. Dijo la peliblanca aburrida, sinceramente, se le habia olvidado que el rubio era estúpido de vez en cuando.

—Veremos si dices eso cuando te ponga esto—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna mientras sacaba un rollo de sellado, de este salieron 2 pares de pulseras con kanjis que obviamente pertenecen al arte del sellado.

—¿Qué son esos sellos?—. Pregunto un poco insegura, ella mejor que nadie sabía el miedo de este arte.

—Sellos de gravedad variable. Funcionan con tu red de Chakra. Básicamente hacen que tu Chakra aumente el peso debido a la gravedad de cada una de las cosas en conte tu chakra circule constantemente—. Dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba un par de pulseras. Sin pensarlo mucho ambos se pusieron una pulsera en cada muñeca de su mano.

—Ahora para hacerla funcionar coloca tus dos palmas en el sello opuesto y empieza a circular chakra hasta que te sientas muy pesada. Solo ten cuidado de no poner mucho sino te estamparas en el piso—. Advirtió el rubio mientras le mostraba como. (Si quieren intentarlo primero pongan ambas palmas juntas, como si fueran a dar un aplauso, luego las giran 90` grados y verán como una queda arriba debajo de la otra, ahora solo adelanten las manos hasta la muñeca y listo.)

Naruto por su parte era la primera vez que los usaba pero ni estando loco le diría eso a Kaguya. Ambos empezaron a correr en la dirección en la que corría el rio, por que al parecer esa zona era mas plana y estaba libre de maleza. Los minutos pasaban y los dos se empezaron a cansar y querían tomarse un pequeño descanso, pero su orgullo de ver quien era el primero en caer. Unos 45 minutos después, ambos estaban con las manos en la rodillas tomando grandes cantidades de aire.

—No.. Pense que esto... Fuera a ser tan difícil—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras se sentaba en una de las piedras cercanas al río.

—_Recuerda comprar uno de esos trajes de baño que la señorita te mostró la vez anterior_—. Se recordó a si misma al ver el rio.

—Por eso es un entrenamiento y ni siquiera hemos terminado... Esto es apenas el calentamiento—. Dijo el rubio con un pequeño escalofrío, no recordaba que los entrenamientos fueran tan dificil.

—_Espera... ¿En serio son tan efectivos los sellos?_—. Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras volteaba a ver una de sus muñecas.

—¿Se puede ver cuando peso teníamos encima?—. Pregunto esta un poco más relajada y curiosa, pero era en realidad quería presumir ante el rubio.

—Si, mira la parte de abajo de una de las muñequeras, alli veras un pequeño número—. Dijo este mientras observaba que el se habia puesto 125 kg.

—¡Espera! ¿¡125 kg!?—. Grito aturdido, pero solo recibió un pequeño gruñido de la diosa.

—120 kg...—. Susurro derrotada la peliblanca, pero estaba segura que se pudo haber puesto esos 5 kg de mas.

—Wow, pense que serian unos 40 kg como máximo... Pero aún estamos lejos de los que carga Cejotas—. Dijo el rubio divertido para luego acordarse de sus amigos en una dimension alterna.

—¿Cejotas?—. Preguntó ella.

—Lee. El es un maniático del ejercicio físico por que solo puede usar Taijutsu. Cargaba 80 kg en cada pierna y cargaba unas pesas de 50 kg en cada brazo—. Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza, aunque Kaguya estaba impresionada, se suponía que ella era una diosa entre mortales pero aun asi apenas habia podido con alrededor de la mitad del peso que el muchacho que Naruto describia. Realmente no era tan mala idea entrenar para volver estar en su mejor momento o incluso superarse.

—Tengo una idea... Los pokemon se volverian más fuertes si cargaran un sello como este ¿Por que no se los ponemos para cuando entrenen?—. Preguntó con una sonrisa la peliblanca.

—Es una buena idea pero no se si funcionaria en los pokemon, no se si es chakra lo que ellos utilizan... También puede ser Senjutsu ya que la energía natural de aquí es mucho más poderosa y densa que la de nuestro antiguo mundo—. Razono el rubio.

—Puedo analizarlo con mis ojos—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras se encogía los hombros, mientras que Naruto se quedaba de piedra.

—Mierda... Me olvide de los ojos de Kaguya... Espera... ¿¡Y los Bijuu que estaban con Kaguya!?—. Se pregunto mientras se quedaba viendo incrédulo a la diosa.

—¿Que pasa? No me veas fijamente—. Dijo medio avergonzada la diosa mientras evitaba el contacto directo con los ojos de Naruto, pero este ni la escucho. Naruto se acerco a ella peligrosamente y al tomo por los hombros.

—¡Kaguya! ¿¡Y los Bijuu!?—. Pregunto sumamente alarmado el rubio.

—¿Los bijuu? Ah, las criaturas de Chakra dices... No se—. Dijo simplemente cosa que alarmo a un mas a Naruto. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó las manos de Kaguya que medio la sonrojo por lo agresivo que Naruto se habia puesto.

—Concéntrate en entrar en tu mente, déjame a mí el resto—. Dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y Kaguya lo siguió.

* * *

**[Subconsciente de Kaguya]**

* * *

Kaguya iba abriendo poco a poco los ojos y observo que se encontraban en un espacio vacío de color negro pero este estaba iluminado en el centro y se encontraban las ocho bestias de Chakra descansando, o al menos eso parecía. Luego se preguntó a donde estaria el número nueve y recordó que el maldito rubio aun lo tenia en su interior.

—_Quitarle el Kyubi a Naruto mientras duerme_—. Anotó mentalmente la peliblanca. Si, desgraciadamente, algunas costumbres nunca mueren.

Se giró hacia atrás para ver como el rubio se encontraba acariciando al zorro-conejo que también se encontraba reposando.

—¿Que es este lugar?—. Pregunto dudosa la peliblanca.

—Se conoce como el subconsciente, aquellas personas que son Jinchuriki pueden acceder a él, en este caso tu eres la Jinchuriki de 8 bijuus—. Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Tienes que devolverme al zorro para estar completa de nuevo—. Exigio con autoridad la peliblanca. Naruto solo le sonrió medio nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Si lo que Zetsu nos enseñó al inicio de la pelea, perdiste el control al manejar al Juubi tu sola. Se que ahora son una representación de una parte del alma de Rikudou Sennin pero aun asi no me quiero arriesgar...—. Comento el rubio.

—Pero la verdad es que me gustaría que los dejaramos libres... Ellos al igual que tu, han pasado sellados al menos una décima parte de lo que tu lo pasaste—. Comento este un poco triste, demonios hasta ella podía sentir la tristeza detrás de esas palabras.

—Pero aún su chakra me pertenece—. Dijo la peliblanca enojada, ella realmente se sentía completamente segura sólo cuando todo su chakra estaba dentro de ella.

—Ya no estamos en las Naciones elementales para pelear... ¿Contra quien vas a pelear? ¿Contra otros pokemon—. Preguntó entre risas haciendo que Kaguya estrechara sus ojos ante la notable burla.

—Estupido, necesitaba mi chakra para cuando ellos vinieran—. Dijo furiosa la peliblanca, realmente estaba enojada. Naruto se empezó a preocupar.

—¿Ellos?—. Pregunto curioso y nervioso.

—Me refiero a mis hermanos, sino es que esos desgraciados ya han muerto—. Dijo la peliblanca con asco. Si, ahora Naruto en serio estaba preocupado.

—Espera... ¿Hay más gente de tu clan?—. Mierda, de solo pensar lo difícil que fue pelear contra Kaguya no se quería ni imaginar qué difícil sería pelear contra todo un clan de estos peliblancos.

—Si, mi clan es un clan de seres interestelares que viajamos de sistemas planetarios buscando árboles de la vida, ya que estos producen Chakra. Entre más frutos consumían, más poderoso te vuelves—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras se sentaba, cosa que Naruto hizo. Realmente se sentía bien dejarlo salir, algo que no le habia ni contado a sus hijos.

—Entonces por eso querías tan desesperadamente el chakra de regreso...—. Susurro el rubio, por fin entendía por que Kaguya, una persona con ideales pacifistas se fue por la borda.

—Si, por eso cree el ejercito de Zetsus "Blancos"—.

—¿Y ellos iran por ti?—. Pregunto con miedo, si la respuesta era si, su prioridad sería regresar.

—No lo se. Cuando yo estaba a punto de tomar el poder por el liderazgo del clan, inició una guerra entre la rama secundaria y la primaria. Yo simplemente me fui, no quería tener que matar a mis iguales—. Dijo triste mientras observaba el absoluto vacío.

—¿Y por que inicio la guerra?—. Puede que eso le diera más pistas.

—Frutos. Nosotros para seguir viviendo necesitamos comer una parte del fruto y extender nuestra vida... Era extremadamente raro encontrar un fruto y ese se dividía en partes, un 30% para la rama secundaria y un 70% para la rama primaria. Por eso la rama primaria siempre estaba en el poder, porque vivían más... Pero el poder llevaba a un problema grande, las funciones reproductoras se iban perdiendo—. Conto.

—Cuando escape, viaje lo más lejos posible, fue cuando me encontré con tu planeta teniendo un Árbol maduro que producía mucha vida. Su fruto nunca habia sido cosechado... Luego de llegar, me adapte lo mejor que pude, me enamore de un humano para que posteriormente me traicionara por la espalda y esa misma noche vi morir a mi única amiga—. Contó mientras una lágrima solitaria se resbalaba por la mejilla.

—Consumi el fruto como medida de desesperación al ver cuánto humano me perseguía, tuve que matar al hombre del cual estaba enamorado. Luego de eso me di cuenta como nos firmas de Chakra empezaban a crecer, estaba tan feliz de que ya no estaría tan sola. Para que simplemente cría cuervos y estos me sacaran los ojos—. Dijo furiosa, ella realmente amaba a sus hijos pero nunca les iba a perdonar que la sellaran como a cual vil bestia.

—Lo siento Kaguya, pero recuerda lo que me dijiste días atrás, estamos en un mundo con nuevas posibilidades—. Conforto el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Eso me deja seguir adelante, también está Misty que es una muy buena amiga y a Erika que apenas la estoy conociendo pero creo que todo saldrá bien—. Se dijo feliz.

—Lo se y eso me deja contento... Pero... Lo que me acabas de decir me hace ponerme un poco preocupado... Si bien ninguno de tus hermanos se acercó al planeta mientras estuviste sellada... Puede que sí lo hagan en los siguientes años—. Dijo temeroso, aunque estuviera lejos de sus amigos se seguía preocupando de ellos.

—No creo... A menos que alguno de ellos haya conseguido un fruto completo puede que logre viajar entre mundos, pero no se acercarian a este. Básicamente cargamos al Shinju con nosotros dividido. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, creo que no puedo usar mi Rinne-Sharingan en otros mundos por que estoy desconectada de ellos. Por que si puedo usar mi **Yomotsu Hirasaka**—. Comento esta mientras Naruto se quedaba en blanco.

—¿Que rayos es el Yomotsu Hirasaka?—. Pregunto este mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Es mi Jutsu preferido, puedo viajar entre portales a diferentes mundos, los seis a donde estuvimos peleando—. Dijo está entre risitas, realmente fue una buena batalla.

—Mmmm Eso significa o que nesecitas mas chakra, o la mano del Shinigami tocando tu alma... La cosa es que Si ellos no buscarán el continente Shinobi esta bien—. Dijo este tranquilo.

—Si pero si no ha llegado en los últimos mil años, creo que soy la última de mi clan—. Dijo con tristeza y melancolía.

—Es lo mismo para mi, solo conoci a mi prima que llevaba mi mismo apellido—. Dijo El rubio entre risas mientras se recostaba.

—¿Entonces cuando haras el sello para sellar el zorro dentro de mi?—. Pregunto sumamente feliz, puede que ahora el rubio entendiera por que lo quería de vuelta.

—No es no, Kaguya... Mira, se que soy un medio Uzumaki y mi madre sobrevivió a la extracción de un Bijuu pero yo lo dudo, sino hubiera sido por mi padre que tendía la mitad de Kurama en su interior hubiese muerto... Pero no te preocupes si ellos vienen... Te ayudare hacerles frente. Para algo estamos entrenando—. Contesto este.

—¿Kurama? ¿El zorro se llama Kurama?—. Pregunto.

—Si, El Bijuu de nueve colas se llama Kurama, el Bijuu de ocho colas se llama Gyuki, el Bijuu de siete colas se llama Chomei, el Bijuu de seis colas se llama Saiken, el Bijuu de cinco colas se llama kokuo, el cuatro colas se llama Son Goku, el de tres colas se llama Isobu, el de dos colas se llama Matatabi y el de una cola se llama Shukaku—. Explico el rubio mientras los señalaba.

—No te quitare al zorro, pero tendrás que darme su Chakra—. Negocio la diosa, esto le saco una gota de sudor al rubio.

—Qué te parece si te dejo el Chakra de los Bijuu y yo me los llevo—. Dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía.

—Solo yo salgo perdiendo, te los doy si te haces mi esclavo personal—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—Mmmm... No... De todos modos deberemos esperar a que ellos despierten, después de todo usaste todo su chakra y yo también agote al pobre de Kurama...—. Dijo el rubio mientras la diosa asentia, por ahora, los Bijuu no eran el tema principal.

* * *

Ambos salieron de la mente de Kaguya para darse cuenta de que habian caido al suelo, ella estaba encima del rubio y se paro rápidamente.

—Bueno ahora que se que los Bijuu estan bien, podemos concentrarnos en el entrenamiento... Creo que deberíamos empezar con ejercicio físico y luego una batalla de Taijutsu sin chakra—. Dijo el rubio.

Se pusieron una rutina muy básica, 125 abdominales y 125 sentadillas. 75 lagartijas. Luego de haber terminado en alrededor de 20 minutos, ambos se encontraba un poco empapados de sudor y el amanecer estaba empezando a florecer.

—Ahora la bendita batalla sin Chakra—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, era hora de vengarse de todos aquellos golpe que la diosa le propinó en su batalla, y en la mente de esta el pensamiento era similar.

Ambos se separaron un poco, unos 10 metros aproximadamente. Se vieron a los ojos y una pizca de revancha ardía en ellos. Aunque era un poco difícil concentrarse del todo para el rubio. Kaguya estaba empapada de sudor y su camisa se pegaba a la piel de esta y en realidad no ayudaba para nada que solo estuviera en mini shorts.

Naruto se agacho y tomo una piedra. Y la lanzó en medio de ambos, para cuando la piedra aterrizó en el suelo, ambos salieron disparados contra su oponente. Kaguya lanzaba puñetazos dirigidos a las partes vitales de la caja torácica del rubio. Si bien ninguno se habia quitado los sellos, aún se movían a la velocidad de un Genin o fácilmente de un Chunin.

Naruto al ver que la peliblanca iba en serio sonrió y lanzó una patada baja para desestabilizarla, pero no espero que esta girara sobre su eje y le propinó un codazo de lado que casi le saca el aire. Como venganza, este deslizo su brazo derecho entre su antebrazo para y aplicar presión sobre su hombro. Kaguya se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintio la presion, pero eso no se quedaria asi.

Mientras el rubio se sujetaba de su antebrazo doblado en una posición que no debería. Esta giró rápidamente en la dirección en la que el doblez de su pobre antebrazo. Este iba hacia arriba por lo que saltó sobre naruto para soltarse. Naruto intentó agacharse y esquivo una patada que la diosa le lanzó. Nunca espero que la maldita diosa fuera lo suficientemente flexible para que su otra pierna se metiera debajo de su mandíbula para aprisionarlo en el cuello. Kaguya con el impulso que llevaba giro rapidamente intentando dislocar el cuello del rubio.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para no gritar de dolor al sentir como su cuello se iba a salir de su lugar.

—_Esta me las pagaras_—. Dijo con odio, algo que había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Naruto salto para que el impulso de la peliblanca no lo terminara de matar al sentir que como su cuello se iba a salir de su lugar Natural. **[N|A: **Piensen que es la técnica de cuando un cocodrilo te muerde, lo único que puedes hacer es girar con el para que no te des membrane]

Kaguya se sorprendió al sentir que su agarre se aflojó y luego se dio cuenta que ambos iban directo al piso, el rubio habia saltado evitando así que su cabeza saliera volando. Intentó apoyarse con una se sus manos para lanzar al rubio lejos y planear su siguiente movimiento. Pero no espero que el rubio con un esfuerzo y dolor insano se haya dado la vuelta para poder verla directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa malditamente macabra.

Naruto como pudo giro para quedarse literalmente con la boca casi en la entrepierna de la peliblanca, pero eso no importaba ahorita, con sus dos manos tomó a la peliblanca por la cintura para aplicarle un suplex, si es que se podia llamar asi. Kaguya solo cerro su boca para no emitir un chillido de dolor. Su cabeza se habia estrellado contra el suelo.

Naruto sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, se sintió satisfecho. Soltó a Kaguya por la cintura para dar un salto hacia atrás guardando distancia. Su cuerpo cayo al piso, mientras aun seguía procesando lo que habia pasado, aun no lo entendía del todo pero estaba enojada. De un salto se puso de pies para ver directamente hecha una furia al maldito rubio.

—_Ahora si que me valdrán mil lunas si te mueres cuando te quite al estúpido zorro, hijo de..._—. Se recordó a si misma. Cabe decir que Naruto ya estaba sintiendo la presión que ella ejercía en el ambiente de lo enojada que estaba.

Kaguya salió disparada contra Naruto. Naruto tuvo milésimas de segundo para poder bloquear un puño que iba directo a su tórax, con dificultad logró bloquearlo pero eso no impidió que literalmente saliera volando metros atrás mientras poco a poco se iba hundiendo en la tierra. Sus piernas estaban hundidas hasta las rodillas debido solamente al retroceso.

—¿Que no era de práctica?—. Pregunto divertido el rubio.

—No te preocupes, te enseñaré que es practica para una diosa—. Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Naruto tragó en seco al escuchar eso. Ni siquiera pudo pensar cuando su cuerpo salto hacia una lado por impulso para rodar por el piso y levantar la mirada para ver que habia sucedido.

Kaguya literalmente habia destruido el piso de un solo puño.

—¡E-espera! ¡Dijimos sin Chakra!—. Se quejo el rubio.

—¿Quien dijo que use Chakra?—. Pregunto otra vez, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor por lo que el rubio decidió tomar la ofensiva. Kaguya habia tomado la misma opcion.

Puñetazos, patadas incluso cabezazos eran bloqueados por ambas partes, muy pocos eran los golpes que cada uno lograba conectar. Definitivamente no era como que su integridad física dependia de bloquear el golpe de cada uno.

—_Mierda... No aguanto el estómago_—. Se quejo el rubio mentalmente. Ya habia recibido 3 golpes sin siquiera apretar el estomago y estaba aguantando las ganas de no escupir sangre. Y la diosa no estaba mejor que digamos.

—_Mi cabeza duele... Se que Naruto es verdaderamente estúpido de vez en cuando pero juraría que el maldito puede destruir un puto asteroide con el cráneo_—. Se burló la peliblanca, estaba tan aturdida mentalmente que se habia olvidado de las primeras reglas que sus padres le habían enseñado en su hogar "Una mujer siempre guarda la compostura". **[N|A: **No tengo nada encontra con las mujeres que dicen groserías, realmente no existen malas palabras sino palabras mal intencionadas :3**]**

Mientras su intercambio de golpes continuaba por que ambos eran lo suficientemente tercos como para no admitir la derrota. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando cada uno de sus clones habia llegado con sus pokemones a su lado. No hay que decir que ambos se quedaron anonadados al ver como sus entrenadores peleaban a muerte.

—「Se supone que ellos nos entrenaran... ¿Verdad?」—. Pregunto extasiado el pokemon clon.

—Meww Meww Mewww—. Le reprendió el pokemon rosado.

—「Sabes muy bien que ellos quieren que seamos mas fuertes para protegernos a nosotros mismos... Realmente no son de este mundo, va encontra de la filosofía de un entrenador」—. Le respondió.

—¿A qué te refieres?—. Preguntó el clon del rubio mientras seguía observando la batalla, al igual que el clon de Kaguya.

—「Hay algunos entrenadores tienen que ser protegidos por sus pokemon a lo largo de su travesía... En nuestro caso somos protegidos por nuestros entrenadores...」—. Dijo Mewtwo si bien no le gustaba la idea de que los humanos usaran su poder, pero literalmente no esperaba que su poder no fuera ni una maldita pizca que el de su entrenador, su orgullo estaba realmente herido.

—Meww—. Chillo el pokemon mientras asentia.

—No te preocupes mi pequeño Mew, siempre te defenderé—. Dijo una mimosa clon de Kaguya mientras lo ponía entre sus brazos. Mew intentó escaparse ya que no le gustaba estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, eso iba encontra de toda su naturaleza.

Los minutos seguían y los dos seguian dandose patadas mientras se retiraban y persiguieron al otro intentando acertar el siguiente golpe. Era bastante difícil por el simple hecho de que no podían usar ni chakra. Ambos se separaron bruscamente cuando sintieron que su cuerpo ya no daba más, por su suerte Naruto sintió la mirada de los espectadores y sonrió. Kaguya al ver el gesto del rubio también giró su cabeza en la misma dirección encontrándose con sus respectivos pokemon y los clones que los estaban "cuidando".

—¿Empate?—. Pregunto el rubio, Kaguya que no quería que ni esas palabras tan siquiera salieran de su boca, solo asintió. Naruto por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una risita debido a la actitud de esta.

* * *

Mientras el Naruto Original se fue a entrenar con la diosa, el clon de Naruto que se tenía que encargar de sacar información de los 14 integrantes del equipo rocket que habían capturado el día de ayer. Este creo a un par de clones para que lo ayudarán a llenar unos baldes de agua con el agua del riachuelo cercano.

Cuando ya habían alrededor de 6 baldes de 5 galones cada uno, deshizo sus clones.

—¡Levántense!—. Ordenó el clon mientras los rociaba con agua fría, el choque de temperaturas los levanto a todos, algunos incluso estaban temblando, solo recordaban como a poco algunos de sus compañeros fueron quedando inconscientes.

—¿¡D-dónde estamos!?—. Preguntó uno sumamente preocupado.

—Por allí... Ahora malditos bastardos... Ustedes tres... Me dieron la ubicación incorrecta... ¿Saben lo que significa?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba el palo que habia utilizado para golpearlo. Los tres empezaron a temblar de solo recordarlo.

—¡Por favor, Piedad!—. Exigio entre lamentos el tipo de la camisa azul, que anteriormente estaba muy cabreado con la chica, tenía que reconocerlo, eran muy buenos actores.

—Con suerte... Salen vivos de esta—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa macabra. La pelirroja, la líder del pelotón estaba temblando de frío. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, ni siquiera Giovanni fue así con ellos. Intentaron emboscar a una oveja para toparse con un dragón.

—¡Por favor..! Te lo diré todo... Pero deja empezas a mis subordinados...—. Susurro la pelirroja mientras agachaba la mirada intentando que sus lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Ella tenía corazón.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk... ¿Dónde está la base principal?—. Pregunto el rubio directamente.

—Si me vuelven a mentir, de por seguro que todos ustedes serán comida para Magikarps cuando regrese—. Dijo seriamente el rubio mientras que a todos se les helaba la piel. Hablaba de la muerte como si fuera poco.

—Vamos, no se pongan asi... ¿Saben que se merecen más? Por ser unos malditos bastardos—. Razono con si mismo Naruto.

—La base principal se encuentra... en una de las alcantarillas cercanas al Gimnasio Pokemon de la ciudad...—. Dijo entre lamentos la pelirroja.

—¿De verdad? Bueno... creo que se merecen un poco de comida—. Dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a quitarles los grilletes de sus manos y les daba un pan que contenía jamón y queso, algo realmente básico.

Todos estaban tan hambrientos cosa que no pasó de ser desapercibida por el rubio quien volvió a pasarles otros panes hasta que estuvieran saciados, cosa que los desconcertó bastante hasta que vieron la maldita sonrisa maniática del rubio.

—Fu fu fu... No creía que los tomaran pero valio la pena. Los panes estaban envenenados... Saben lo que pasara si no regreso ¿Cierto? No podre darles el antídoto antes de que mueran—. Dijo el rubio mientras literalmente todos, aunque les hubieran quitado las cadenas de las manos, ahora todos estaban con un cuchillo en su yugular, su muerte era segura.

—¡Espera!¡La base no está donde ella te dijo!—. Grito uno sumamente asustado, el no quería morir. ¿Quien en su sano juicio quisiera morir?

—Maldito...—. Maldijeron algunos en susurros apenas audibles.

—No importa... Solo matare a todos lo que se encuentren en esa emboscada y sino, morire en el intento. Lo bueno es que ustedes morirán aquí envenenados y encadenados sin que nadie sepa donde estan...—. Dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

—¡Por favor! ¡No!—. Gritaron algunos.

—La base se encuentra a las afueras del bosque Azafrán. Por la entrada norte... Debes creerme—. Dijo la chica del trío mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Si lo que me dices es verdad, solo tu te podras ir. Te daré algo de dinero para que rehagas tu vida—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha. La cara de la chica se iluminó cuando escucho eso.

Naruto salió de la habitación y utilizó unos de sus Jutsu estrellas "Henge no Jutsu" para convertirse en una hormiga. Paso por debajo de la puerta para entrar a la habitación y se sorprendió lo que veia, la mayoria se encontraba en lagrimas y lamentos como si estuvieran esperando al ángel de la muerte a venir por sus vidas. Excepto una chica castaña que se encontraba aún con el rostro iluminado.

—¡Maldita perra!¡Nos traicionaste!—. Grito la pelirroja.

—¡Si tu quieres morir con gusto!¡Tengo una hermanita que mantener y no morire aqui!—. Respondió con convicción.

—Si salimos vivos de esto juro que yo mismo la despedazare frente a tus ojos mientras la violamos entre todos—. Respondió un hombre que parecía ser la mano derecha de la pelirroja que incluso ella lo miró asqueado.

—...—. Se quedó callada en consternacion. Solo se imaginó una pobre escena de una niña de cabello castaño al igual que ella de 12 años de edad siendo violada por 10 hombres iguales al que habló mientras la acuchillan mientras gritaba su nombre por ayuda.

* * *

Naruto recibió los recuerdos del clon que estaba buscando información y sonrió al ver que al menos la chica tal vez no estuviera mintiendo. Y volteo a ver como su clon lo ayudaba a seguir adelante por que apenas podía mantenerse consciente y la situación de Kaguya no era para nada diferente.

—Kaguya... ¿Dijiste que saldrías hoy verdad?—. Pregunto cómo pudo el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de ésta que se encontraba sumamente cansada.

Llegaron a la casa y ambos se tiraron sobre sus respectivas camas y quedaron en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Se encontraba caminado por un túnel secreto con sus 3 pokemones, Umbreon sobre su hombro, Alakazam a su lado derecho y Gengar a su izquierdo mientras ella sostenía un cafe que habia comprado de camino.

Llegó a la entrada de la base y se sorprendió que algunos corrían de lado a otro como si estuvieran en situación de emergencia.

—¿Señorita?¡Señorita me alegro que haya llegado!—. Dijo uno de los operarios.

—¿Por que todos estan corriendo?—. Pregunto curiosa.

—¡Hemos perdido al escuadrón que perseguía a el Proyecto Mewtwo!¡Además no recibimos señal del pelotón de Atenea-sama!—. Grito alterado el operador. Ella se limitó a escupir el café en su cara y por alguna razón este en vez de enojarse se retorció de felicidad.

—¿¡Que!?—. Pregunto incrédula, incluso para que Atenea haya perdido su pelotón era bastante raro.

—Al escuadrón lo perdimos entre las 1300 y 1330 horas... Con el pelotón no tenemos contacto desde las 2030 horas señorita—. Informo mientras este no hacía nada para quitarse el café de encima.

—¿Puede ser el ataque de alguna otra organización?—. Preguntó mientras apretaba los puños.

—No, estamos seguros que se trata del entrenador que carga consigo a el Proyecto Mewtwo. El escuadron tenian ordenes especificas si eran capturados de mandarlos a una trampa pero todo se salió de los cálculos al ya no poder contactarnos con el pelotón—. Explico este mientras pasaba un folder con algunas fotos de la ciudad con el pokemon caminando junto al rubio entrenador.

—Ento...—. Ni siquiera pudo dar la orden cuando una explosión voló la entrada de uno de los almacenes.

—¡Señorita, no es seguro aquí! Por el tamaño de la explosión estaban usando armas reales... ¡Váyase ahora!—. Gritó uno de los operarios cercanos a ella.

—Es cierto Señorita. Con usted viva el equipo Rocket de la rama de Kanto aun puede funcionar—. Dijo el operario aun con café en su cara. Ella odiaba hacer esto pero tenía razón. Miro a sus pokemon mientras se dirigia a unos de los pasadizos secretos de escape que habia mandado a construir por si acaso.

* * *

En la entrada dicha se encontraba Kaguya y Naruto mientras veían calmadamente como un **Yoton: Rasen Shuriken **colisionaba contra la entrada del almacén que uno de sus clones había encontrado.

—Así que ese es el elemento Lava... Es bastante bonito—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—No está en mi mejor forma... Como Kurama está dormido no puedo acceder al modo Bijuu o al modo Rikudou Sennin...—. Se callo al ver cómo la mirada de Kaguya se torno triste.

—Eso no significa que no podamos entrenar...—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—Lo sé, se supone que puedo manejar las 5 Naturales pero conozco muy pocos Jutsu aunque estos son bastante destructivos—. Se animó a si mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Espera... Dijiste que no podías usarlo muy bien sin la ayuda de Kurama... ¿Ni siquiera sabías si iba a funcionar verdad?—. Pregunto esta mientras estrechaba la mirada hacia el rubio.

—No te preocupes, sabia que me protejerias Kaguya-chan—. Dijo el rubio rápidamente mientras caminaba a la entrada hasta que se paro de repente. ¿Kaguya-chan? Ni siquiera podía intentar girar la cabeza debido a la vergüenza de este momento. La diosa por su parte aun con su mirada inexpresiva, obtuvo un ligero sonrojo que rápidamente pasó a su tono blanquecino natural para caminar hacia la entrada al igual que el rubio.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Mew y Mewtwo veían sin aun poder creérselo. Esperaban que el nivel de pelea de ambos fuera rozando a lo que vieron en la mañana pero tambien tenian técnicas especiales. Ambos también pudieron escuchar como Naruto llamo a la entrenadora de Mew, cosa que le daba aún más material a Mewtwo para joder con el rubio.

Empezaron a caminar y se pudieron fijar como habia algunos operadores inconcientes, algunos tenian heridas menores mientras eran atendidos pero se detuvieron cuando tres sombras humanoides y una bola que no se mantenía quieta se posaban en la puerta, no podían ver claramente por el sol, pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para verlos se quedaron de piedra.

Aquellos mismos adolescentes que se suponía que el escuadrón estaba siguiendo para arrebatarles el proyecto Mewtwo estaban frente a sus narices. Ahora todo tenía sentido, ellos eran los que habían eliminado a sus compañeros, cabe decir que toda la organización estaba enojada.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Lo siento por retrasarme tanto chicos pero es que... Me puse a leer otros fics T.T

Madre mia, ni yo me creo que tengamos 40 followers... Estoy tan feliz. Estaba pensando que este capítulo debia ser de 25k de palabras pero... Se iban a morir antes de que lo subiera por lo que decidí dividirlo en 2 partes. Posiblemente lo suba el miércoles por que estoy de vacaciones así que puede que si me la paso pegado escribiendo todo el dia esta semana pueda subir 2 capitulos mas y por fin podamos empezar con el maldito salseo.

Algo que odio de escribir es empezar el fic xD. Pero ya después de las 75k se siente más relajante creo. Aun asi estoy super feliz asi que... Esperen el proximo cap para el miércoles o pueda que me pase todo el dia de mañana escribiendo y lo suba mañana cosa que hasta a mi me soprenderia.

Primero, algunas reviews compartían mi misma opinión sobre los legendarios cosa que agradezco un monton xD. Sobre los demas pokemones de Naruto y Kaguya ya tengo 4 específicos para cada uno y creo que solo me quedare con esos. O tal vez no, quiero dejar el espacio de 2 pokemon por que quiero ver como unir la séptima generación ya que nos encontramos en la sexta xD.

Sin mas que agregar, se les quiere mucho, Chao :3


	6. Equipo Rocket Part II

**Disclaimer:** Tanto como Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen, Este Fic esta hecho solamente con fines de entretenimiento.

**Palabras del Autor:** Hola Chicos como están, bueno vengo a desarrollar un nueva idea que tuve para un fic, un cross para ser exactos entre Pokemon y Naruto, aquí nuestro Rubio estúpido que tanto queremos será el prota, a veces se encontrará con la mostaza pero este seguirá su línea original mientras que Naruto en cómo la historia paralela a ésta, por lo que sera realmente raro que se encuentren pero lo hará.

**Formas de Dialogo:**

—Buenas Noches, mi nombre es San Pedro de La Vega—. Se presentó el pokemon psíquico.

—_Ya valimos verga si seguimos gastando tanto_ _dinero_—. Penso nuestro querido pokemon psíquico.

—「Ya te lo dije, podemos matarlos si quieres」—. Se comunicó nuestro pokemon psíquico con nuestro rubio mentalmente.

* * *

**[Entrada del Escondite del Equipo Rocket]**

* * *

Kaguya estaba mirando fijamente a una línea de combatientes con Pokebolas en sus manos, listos para pelear. Naruto observaba un poco aburrido la situación ya que incluso en este mundo los jefes de organizaciones como esta se escondian detrás de sus subordinados.

—¿Se rendirán pacíficamente o tendremos que usar la fuerza?—. Pregunto Kaguya. Ella estaba tan feliz como una lombriz, uno de los pensamientos que tuvo cuando Naruto le pidió que la acompañara era usar esta frase.

—¡Como si nos fuéramos a doblegar por un par de mocosos entrometidos!—. Gritó uno.

—Si así lo quieren... ¡Mew Utiliza poder pasado!—. Ordenó Kaguya mientras Mew se volvía a hacer visible para el ojo humano, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de todos. Mew hizo que los escombros que la explosión del Yoton: Rasen Shuriken habia producido. Los escombros empezaron a tornarse blanquecinos y salieron disparados contra los subordinados.

—¡Mierda! ¡Evacuen el lugar!—. Grito uno mientras huían despavoridos.

—Ni lo piensen... ¡Mewtwo Psiquico para mover las vigas de acero y bloquear las salidas!—. Y antes de que siguiera pudieran moverse las vigas de metal se interpusieron en su huida.

—¡Carajo!... ¡Chicos llamen a sus pokemon!—. Ordenó uno de los operarios con un traje diferente al tradicional, era color morado.

—¡Beedrill y Sandshrew salgan a batallar—.

—¡Ekans y Rattata ustedes también!—.

—¡Golbat y Geodude a pelear!—.

—¡Golduck y Growlithe vamos a rockear mis amores!—.

—¡Ditto y Pinsir yo los elijo!—.

—¡Electabuzz Y Magmar al combate!—. Dijo el de traje morado.

—Da igual cuantos sean. ¡Mewtwo utiliza [Psicocorte] a bombardeo—. Ordeno el rubio.

—¡Vamos Mew, [Megapuño] en todos ellos a máxima velocidad!—. Exclamó la peliblanca.

—_¡Espera! ¿Megapuño? ¿Podrá ser que Mewtwo lo aprenda?_—. Penso el rubio y esperaba que no se le olvidara.

—¡Ni lo sueñen, Electabuzz [Puño trueno] contra la bola rosada y tu Magmar [Humareda]—. Exclamó el tipo vestido de morado sin importarle que los pokemones de alrededor de Magmar salieran dañados.

—¡Chicos alejense de Magmar lo más rápido!—. Gritaron preocupados los demás operarios.

—¡Mewtwo utiliza Agudizar mientras te alejas... Luego Aura Esfera—. Dijo el rubio.

—¡Mew no golpees a Electabuzz. Puede que quedes paralizado!—. Dijo su respectiva entrenadora.

—¡Golbat utiliza Picotazo Venenoso en cualquiera de los dos!¡Geodude utiliza [Trampa Rocas] en ambos!—. Dijo uno de ellos.

—¡Mewtwo, acábalos a todos sin piedad!—. Exclamó furioso el rubio, en verdad quería entrar al campo de batalla y darle un par de pataditas a cada uno por lo que sucedió en la mañana, realmente fue una buena batalla.

—¡Mew detén a Geodude con Psíquico y contra el piso!—. Dijo la peliblanca

—¡Esa es nuestra táctica!/「¡Esa es nuestra táctica!」—. Chillarón al unísono el rubio y su pokemon en consternación, era una de las mejores estrategias que tenian.

—¡Meww!—. Chillo el pokemon rosado mientras giraba a verlos para luego sacarles la lengua, cosa que los enfureció.

—¡Mewtwo Aura Esferas a lo loco, no dejes que la bola rosa noquee mas pokemon que tu!—. Exclamó el rubio mientras salía directamente a pelear contra los operarios.

—¡Espera, los humanos no tienen que pelear, son los pokemon... Son las reglas!—. Chillo asustado un de ellos al ver como un de sus compañeros habia caído en una pelea contra el rubio.

—¡Ja, Bastardos como ustedes hablando de reglas!—. Dijo este con una sonrisa maniática.

—¡No te me adelantes Naruto, yo tenia pensado lo mismo!—. Grito frustrada, no era la única que aún se sentía que descargar la rabia en algún lado, y que mejor que en el equipo Rocket.

—¡Magmar ayudame contra estos dos pelmazos por favor!—. Ordenó frustrado al ver como todos los pokemones que habían liberado para luchar también habían quedado inconscientes por los dos pokemones tipo [Psíquicos]. Quedando solo su pobre Magmar que los miraba aterrados al igual que su entrenador.

—¡Mewtwo!¡Sabes que hacer!/¡Mew te quedas sin mimos si Mewtwo lo vence primero!—. Gritaron al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que ambos pokemones estaban empate con quien habia derribado mas pokemon. Mew llegó primero y lo venció.

—「¡Tu!」—. Acusó el pokemon clon.

—¿Meww Mewww?—. Preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

—Eres sorprendente Mew—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras abría sus brazos indicando que quería acariciarlo.

Kaguya se acercó y empezó a mover a todos los operarios que estaban inconscientes a un solo lugar con ayuda de Mew y Mewtwo gracias a que se les hacía fácil moverlos con su movimiento [Psíquico]. Naruto por su parte se hallaba obteniendo información del tipo de morado.

—¡Por favor déjame ir!—. Dijo este.

—No, primero dame lo que nesecito saber—. Exigio el rubio.

—¡Es en serio, no tenemos líder! Giovanni-sama dejó la rama de Kanto sin nadie quien la dirija—. Dijo entre miedo este. Kaguya aunque estaba lejos logro escuchar esto.

—Bueno... En ese caso dirígeme por el lugar, con eso puede que no te mate como tus otros compañeros que se atrevieron a intentar dañar a mi pokemon y a mi amiga—. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera que realmente no quedaba con su elección de palabras.

* * *

El chico de que iba vestido de morado, caminaba a paso lento mientras se adentraban por el sistema de túneles, cuando por fin llegaron al salón central. Naruto y Kaguya se quedaron observando cómo algunos operarios borraban información de las computadoras quemaban papeles cosa que alertó un montón a Kaguya. podría ser que la investigación sobre células madre estuviera en uno de ellos.

Kaguya corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Mewtwo recibió una mirada alarmada de su entrenador sabiendo lo que significaba. Mew y Mewtwo salieron tras ella como sus guardias.

—¡Dejen de eliminar información o les juro que el infierno se quedará corto con lo que les haré!—. Exclamó la peliblanca sumamente furiosa haciendo que todos en la sala se detuvieran. Al verla todos se quedaron helados ¿No era esa la chica que acompañaba al entrenador del proyecto Mewtwo? Y eso no fue todo.

—¡Atlas!—. Exclamó un subordinado de el. Sabía lo poderoso que su lider de escuadron podría ser. Y al verlo amenazado por un rubio que se encontraba detrás el.

—¿Quien esta acargo?—. Pregunto amablemente la peliblanca. Una mano que tiritaba de miedo se levantó. Era un joven de 25 años de cabello azul. Estaba muerto del miedo y por extraña razón cubierto de cafe.

—Bueno. Atlas nos contó alegremente que el Equipo Rocket no tiene un líder en esta región ¿Verdad?—. Preguntó la peliblanca. Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de todos mientras pensabas ¿A que quiere llegar?

—Por eso, siéntanse agradecidos, Sere su nueva líder—. Dijo con una sonrisa dulce, con otras intenciones.

Naruto, Mewtwo y Mew abrieron los ojos sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado.

—「¿¡De que rayos esta hablando Naruto!?」—. Pregunto furioso Mewtwo, se suponía que estaban aquí para destruirla, no para adueñarse de ella.

—¿¡Me preguntas a mi!?¡Que rayos voy a saber!—. Dijo el rubio que estaba igual que su pokemon.

—¿¡Meww Meww!?—. Chillo su pokemon mientras giraba alrededor de ella realmente confuso y ¡él era un maldito pokemon Psiquico!.

—¡Como si nos fuéramos a unir a ti!—. Gritó uno de los operarios.

—Entonces no me eres necesario—. Dijo la peliblanca con una tranquilidad que los dejó helados y captaron la idea. No les estaba preguntado, se los estaba confirmando.

—¡Pero... Tu has matado a muchos de nuestros subordinados!—. Dijo furioso el el joven.

—Nadie está muerto, estan inconscientes. Ahora como mi primera orden como su líder, hagan un línea—. Ordenó Kaguya mientras todos se miraban uno al otros.

—¿Hablas en serio?—. Preguntó uno sin poder creérselo.

—Si, y si alguien no está de acuerdo o conforme con esa idea pueden retar a mi mano derecha o pseudo esclavo como quieran llamarlo—. Comentó Kaguya mientras señalaba a Naruto.

—¿¡Desde cuando soy tu esclavo!?—. Pregunto molesto.

—Desde ahora—. Dijo simplemente recibiendo una mirada en blanco de Naruto que no dijo nada más.

—¿Entonces... Si no queremos que seas nuestro líder solo tenemos que vencer al rubio verdad?—. Preguntó uno de los subordinados.

—Si, si alguien logra ganarle significa que tiene el poder para ser el nuevo líder—. Dijo la peliblanca encogiéndose los hombros.

—¡Es ese caso yo lo reto!—. Dijo una chica de cabello negro y tenía una cola de caballo por estilo.

—Bien. Será una batalla pokemon—. Dijo la peliblanca sin miedo alguno.

—¡Espera yo tambien quiero una oportunidad!—. Exclamo otro.

—¡Y yo!—.

—¡Yo también!—.

—¡No se olviden de mi!—.

—¡Ni de mi!—.

—¡Apártense extras, es mi momento de brillar!—.

—Calmense, veo que todos quieren una oportunidad de probar que pueden ser el líder. Creo que lo justo seria que todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket de Kanto tengan una oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Sin considerar que así puedo apreciar el potencial de cada uno de todos nuestros miembros—. Dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa mientras que Naruto y Mewtwo le seguían lanzando dagas con la mirada.

—¿Así que quieres que contacte con todos los miembros?—. Preguntó un gordito. **[N|A: **Soy rellenito, tengo derecho a decirle gordo a quien se me antoje :D xD**]**

—¿Cual es tu nombre?—. Pregunto Kaguya.

—Mi nombre es Allen, soy el de Comunicaciones—. Contesto, por alguna razón le gustaba poder volver a recibir órdenes.

—Ya veo, entonces mi orden para ti es que contactes con todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket. Diles que el nuevo líder los manda a llamar y si no estan satisfechos pueden tomar la fuerza de sus pokemon para hacerse con el—. Dijo la Peliblanca.

—¿Cualquiera puede participar?—. Preguntó uno en sillas de rueda.

—Claro. Lo ideal sería que todos participaran para poder elegir sus nuevas posiciones como Líderes de Escuadrón o serán subordinados de estos—. Mencionó la nueva líder del Equipo rocket.

—¿Solo tenemos que vencer al rubio estúpido verdad?—. Preguntó otro con cabello marrón.

—Mewtwo [Psicocorte] por bocazas—. Ordeno Naruto y Mewtwo obedeció.

—Etto... Me referia si personas de afuera también podían participar...—. Pregunto otra vez el de silla de ruedas.

—Sí, siempre y cuando tenga de alguna manera conexión con alguno de nuestros miembros. Eso sí, si se demuestra lo contrario es pena de muerte—. Sentenció la diosa mientras que todos abrían los ojos de la impresión.

—¿Alguna otra duda?—. Preguntó la peliblanca.

* * *

Mewtwo, Naruto, Mew y Kaguya se encontraban en la que parecía ser la nueva oficina de Kaguya, era bastante amplia. Naruto y Mewtwo por su parte he habían mantenido bastante callados desde hace un rato. Mientras que Kaguya dijo que seria mejor que todos se tomaran un descanso y que regresarán mañana por lo que se encontraban solos en la base "Secreta".

—¿El ratón les comió la lengua?—. Pregunto divertida.

—¿Que estas pensando Kaguya?—. Pregunto enojado y serio el rubio.

—Mirale el lado bueno. Ahora tenemos una organización en la que podemos hacer lo que nos plazca—. Dijo sonriendo cosa que enfureció aún más a Naruto.

—Hablo en serio Kaguya—.

—Eres un aburrido ¿Lo sabías? Ahora tenemos una organización que podemos usar para espiar otras organizaciones. Básicamente reformar el Equipo Rocket para destruir otras organizaciones que se meten con los pokemon—. Dijo seria mientras que Mewtwo y Naruto abrió los ojos de incredulidad.

—¿Y crees que ellos querran hacer eso?—. Pregunto.

—Si. Según lo poco que he leído en internet es que el Equipo Rocket solo le interesa el dinero y debido a que el mercado negro de Pokemon es bastante lucrativo, se dedicaron a robar pokemones por que era lo más fácil—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras el rubio escuchaba.

—Entonces básicamente harás que el Equipo rocket ya no venda mas Pokemones y se cambiarán a atrapar otras organizaciones con este propósito...—. Murmuró Naruto, ni el lo habia pensado.

—Así es. Ahora tu y Mewtwo pueden divertirse atrapando más organizaciones—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa, Mewtwo aun estaba pensando sobre ello.

—Estaba pensando que bueno, si es lo que quieres te ayudare, pero tienes que arreglar todo los problemas que la organización ha creado en el pasado—. Dijo el rubio.

—「Podemos empezar devolviendo los pokemones robados」—. Opino el pokemon que hasta ahora habia estado callado.

—¡Meww!—. Exclamó feliz mientras asentia rápidamente.

—Sería un buen inicio pero muchos en la organización se irán directo a la cárcel por ello—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—¿Y si solo entregamos los pokemones y el registro de aquienes el equipo Rocket les ha vendido en el pasado y eliminamos todo lo demás?—. Pregunto el rubio, él era un Shinobi y robar estaba en su código.

—Excelente idea. Cuando toda la organización esté reunida haremos eso—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—Hice una buena decisión al nombrarte mi mano derecha—. Agrego esta con burla.

—Como usted ordene, Kaguya-sama—. Le siguió la corriente el rubio.

—No se escucha tan mal—. Comentó.

—Ka-gu-ya-sa-ma—. Repitió lentamente ahora el rubio.

—Otra vez—.

—¿Kaguya-sama?—.

—Otra vez—.

* * *

Naruto y Kaguya ahora se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante. El rubio y ella ya habian mandado un par de clones para sacar a todos los cautivos que tenian en el sótano de su casa movible.

—「¿Los dos van en serio?」—. Volvió a preguntar el pokemon [Psíquico] mientras introducía un pokecubo que le habia servido.

—No es tan malo Mewtwo, primero tendremos que operar bajo la ley luego de eso empezaremos a extendernos en todos los ámbitos que trates con pokemon para asegurarnos de que nada malo este pasando—. Contesto la peliblanca antes de darle un sorbo a su cafe.

—¿Como sabes tanto sobre esto?—. Pregunto el rubio.

—Aunque no me creas, era una buena empresaria—. Dijo esta orgullosa.

—Bueno... ¿Y como haras para el combate que estás preparando?—. Pregunto el rubio.

—Nada, según Brils hay máquinas de curación en la base por lo que no hay que preocuparse—. Dijo esta mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de cafe.

—Y que pasara con Misty y Erika... Vienen el mismo dia recuerdas—. Pregunto el rubio mientras que Kaguya se tensaba, sabia de primera mano que el Equipo rocket le habia causado muchos problemas a ambas y ahora ella era la autoproclamada líder de esta región.

* * *

Ella se encontraba bastante afectada con lo que habia pasado ahora en la mañana en la base central y realmente no quería ir a la cárcel por lo que cortó todo contacto que la uniera al Equipo Rocket. Aun se preguntaba como demonios se habia metido en el bajo mundo de esto.

Para su suerte nadie más que sus queridos pokemon lo sabian por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era suponer que eso nunca habia pasado.

* * *

**[Dos días después]**

* * *

Kaguya habia dicho que todas la batallas se llevarian a cabo por la tarde y empezarían a la una de la tarde para permitir que todos llegaran por que algunos se encontraban bastante lejos. Casi un 80% habia mandado un mensaje diciendo que se presentaria causando que esta realmente este evento iba a ser grande, un aproximado de 150 personas participarian y los demás llegarian solo a ver como una actividad de entretenimiento.

Por esas mismas razones ahora Kaguya se encontraba con un bulto hinchado en la cabeza causado por nada más y nada menos que un puño de Misty que aun estaba humeando.

—¡Como pudiste hacer eso!—. Pregunto incrédula mientras que Erika solo observaba, ella era una dama refinada y no se comportaria como el gorila naranja.

—No es tan malo, Misty—. Dijo Erika mientras todavía pensaba en lo que Kaguya les habia pedido.

—¡Como que no es malo Erika! Mandaran a kaguya a la cárcel—. Dijo preocupada la pelinaranja.

—Kaguya dijo que estaba preparada para aportar la mayor ayuda posible a la policía si se llegaba a dar el caso—. Dijo Erika mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

—Pero es que... Bueno, esta bien—. Dijo derrotada mientras se lanzaba al piso, tenia mucho que pensar.

—¿Entonces se unirán?—. Preguntó la peliblanca ya recuperada.

—Si, no puedo dejar que hagas mas estupideces como esta—. Dijo directa Erika mientras una espada atravesaba la espada de Kaguya.

—No se como Naruto no te dijo Nada—. Dijo resignada Misty.

—Por que son tal para cual—. Dijo Erika con una sonrisa zorruna.

—El amor realmente es ciego—. Dijo Misty esperando una reacción de Kaguya quien solo las miraba con una expresión neutra.

—Vamos, será divertido... Aplastar otras organizaciones—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—Si, eso realmente es una cosa buena y una de las razones por la cual me uno—. Dijo la pelimorada sarcásticamente.

—Viste Misty, Erika es una buena amiga—. Dijo Kaguya mientras la abrazaba, quien ni no capto la indirecta.

—Ya ya, tambien participare, ademas asi puedo tener mi revancha contra Naruto—. Dijo esta mientras pensaba en la batalla que habia tenido contra el rubio.

—¿Quien dice que serás tú quien tenga su revancha?—. Preguntó inquisitiva mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Oh ni lo pienses señorita...—. Sentenció Misty.

—Si lo que Kaguya nos explicó significa que para ser parte de los altos corporativos del Equipo Rocket. Tenemos que quedar en el top 8 por lo menos ya que éstos tendrás batallas separadas para ver cuan es su lugar en la escala de poder—. Dijo Erika con una sonrisa.

—Y mis pokemones son tipo planta—. Añadió con una sonrisa mientras que a Misty le caía un ladrillo de la nada.

—Me da igual que tengas la ventaja de Tipo, te exterminare—. Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Ya calmense... Pueden decir lo que quieran si es que logran llegar a combatir—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras tomaba su te.

—Es cierto, ya que como la princesita prefirió que su novio la protegiera—. Dijo Misty casi al borde de la risa y Erika que se encontraba girando sobre el tapete en una ataque de risa.

—y si ese fuera el caso, al menos tendría novio... No como otras dos lider de gimnasio—. Dijo esta calmada mientras daba otro pequeño sorbo de té.

—Acabas de tocar una fibra muy delicada, Kaguya-_san_—. Dijo la pelimorada mientras estrechaba los ojos hacia ella que solo le regreso una sonrisa.

—Erika, recuerdas que te prohibi acercarte a Naruto por que Kaguya ya tenia una soga sobre él. Pues tienes camino libre, después de todo es cierto, _no es su novio_—. Dijo Misty con una sonrisa zorruna esperando la reacción de Kaguya quien aun seguía impasible.

—Seria buena idea—. Dijo la peliblanca sonriente, aunque en el fondo, no, muy en el fondo le dolía.

—Hablando del rubio sexy ¿Donde esta?—. Preguntó Erika.

—Naruto se llevó a Mew y Mewtwo a entrenar. Dijo que sería mejor si el primer dia lo pasabamos las tres juntas—. Comentó la peliblanca.

—¿Solo se la pasa entrenando?—. Pregunto Misty recibiendo un asentimiento de la implicada.

—Es igual de menso que Ash en ese caso—. Dijo derrotada.

—No creo que sea el caso. Literalmente toda la vida de Naruto ha sido entrenar y realmente son pocas cosas que lo entretienen—. Dijo la peliblanca.

—¿Están seguros que no son novios o esposos?—. Preguntó la pelimorada.

—Que no—. Dijo un poco exasperada.

Misty iba hablar cuando de repente la puerta se abrió revelando a Mewtwo y un Mew muy mal heridos y un rubio que estaba en igualdad de condiciones pero a diferencia de los demás traía lo que parecía ser unas bolsas de comida.

—¿Ya comieron?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras levantaba la bolsa. Recibiendo una negación de las tres.

—Habia Sushi—. Comento mientras dejaba 3 bolsas con 3 cajas en cada una de ellas.

—Gracias—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Sin problemas, me ire a duchar, déjenme un poco—. Dijo este mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

—¿Así que este es el legendario Mew?—. Preguntó Erika asombrada.

—¡Meww Meww!—. Chillo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la pelimorada.

—「Yo me retiro, me daré un baño también」—. Dijo el pokemon mientras seguía a su entrenador.

—Meww...—. Mew agacho la mirada para verse a sí mismo, también estaba lleno de tierra y sudor por lo que también se retiró con los otros dos.

Un silencio se formó en la sala de nuevo mientras unas pequeñas risitas se filtraron de la boca de Misty.

—¿Vives esto todos los días?—. Preguntó la pelimorada.

—No... Creo que es por que Mewtwo quiere estar al cien por ciento en el torneo...—. Mientras las dos lideres de gimnasio tragaban, sabian muy bien la fuerza abrumadora que el pokemon psíquico poseia ¿Eso ni siquiera era el cien por ciento?

—¿Y qué pasa con Mew?—. Preguntó la pelinaranja.

—Mew es muy lindo y juguetón por lo que no me gusta que se lastime aun que quiero que sea fuerte por eso entrenamos todos los días en las mañanas, pueden unirse en la práctica de mañana—. Sugirió la peliblanca.

—Abomasnow parece querer la revancha contra Mewtwo—. Comento la pelimorada mientras asentia por la probabilidad.

—Ni te menciono a Gyarados, a estado como loco sin contar lo que paso con el muñeco Gyarados—. Dijo la pelinaranja mientras las volteaba a ver.

—Parece que me han malentendido... Nuestros entrenamientos no son batallas pokemon, sino mejorar la fuerza, resistencia, agilidad de nuestros pokemon—. Explico mientras ambas la miraban con los ojos abierto.

—¿Osea que no los haces batallar?—. Preguntó la pelimorada.

—No... Espero que no revelen esto pero... Mewtwo tiene una resistencia horrible debido al entrenamiento que Naruto le da, básicamente es hacer que se canse lo máximo posible... Sino nunca hubiera podido darle pelea a 6 pokemones en línea—. Explico la peliblanca mientras ambas abrían los ojos como platos.

—¿Crees que Naruto pueda enseñarnos su método de entrenamiento?—. Preguntó la pelinaranja de nuevo.

—No veo por qué...no...—. Dijo la peliblanca mientras veía pasar al rubio solo con una toalla del torso para abajo, cosa que hizo que ambas líderes de gimnasio también voltearan a ver.

Naruto por su parte ya se habia dado cuenta de la hora, eran casi las once y media de la mañana y aún tenian que ir a la base "secreta" del equipo rocket para hacer el torneo de todos aquellos que no estuvieran dispuestos a seguir las nuevas órdenes de la peliblanca. Literalmente llego a cuarto, se quito la ropa y se fajó una toalla en la cintura. No recordo que habia tres hermosas señoritas en la sala.

Erika se lamió los labios para dejar escapar un hermoso silbido.

—_Oh mierda... Sabía que era guapo pero no que tenía tan tonificado su cuerpo... Realmente no es mentira que solo pasa entrenando_—. Penso para si misma.

En cuanto a Misty, la vergüenza la invadió, su corazón ya estaba tomado por otro caballero, si bien no podía tener pensamientos indecentes, bueno, si podía tener pensamientos indecentes con aquel caballero que robo su corazón años atrás. Naruto pasó de largo sin nisiquiera darse cuenta que tres miradas estaban dirigidas hacia el y se metio rapidamente a la ducha.

Mewtwo que por alguna razon habia tomado gusto por las duchas luego del entrenamiento se dirigió al baño con una toalla en su cuello y Mew lo estaba imitando y también se metieron a la ducha con el entrenador.

Minutos más tarde Mew y Mewtwo estaban saliendo muy frescos de la ducha, Naruto sin llamar tanta la atencion los habia secado con un mini rasen shuriken de viento haciendo que los tres se secaran en cuestión de segundos. Naruto salió disparado para su cuarto y ponerse la ropa que habia preparado desde el día de ayer.

Naruto salió fresco, como pez recién salido del agua y se llego a sentar a la par de la pelimorada ya que Misty y Kaguya estaban a juntas, y al parecer aun lo estaban esperando.

—Veo que ya estas bastante fresco—. Dijo sugestivamente la pelimorada en tono coqueto cosa que paso olímpicamente sin ser percibido por el rubio.

—Así, lo siento por no saludarlas... Espero que hayan disfrutado con Kaguya, puede ser mandona y agresiva cuando se lo propone pero es buena gente—. Dijo el rubio mientras ponía los sushi sobre la mesa. Cada una tomó una caja.

—Como puedes ser tan mala con Kaguya, si es la chica más linda—. Dijo en tono irritable la pelinaranja mientras le tomaba ambas mejillas y se ponía a jugar con ellas. Naruto por su parte tomó uno de los rollos directamente con la mano izquierda cosa que petrificó a las lideres.

—Naruto... ¿Que estas haciendo?—. Preguntó con un tic en la ceja la líder pelimorada, quien era una Chef.

—¿Comiendo?—. Contesto dudoso.

—Si lo se ¿Pero por que con la mano cuando tienes los palillos?—. Pregunto de nuevo.

—Pues porque asi me enseño ero-sennin y la abuela... El sushi era originalmente un bocadillo que comías mientras apostabas... Por eso lo tomas con la mano izquierda y juegas con la mano derecha—. Explico el rubio mientras comía otro ganándose una mirada incrédula de la chef. ¿¡Ni ella sabia eso!?

—¿Es así? Perdoname en ese caso—. Se disculpó Erika.

—No te preocupes. Las tradiciones y costumbres varían de lugar en lugar—. Y él tuvo que aprenderlas por las malas mientras viajaba con el ermitaño de la montaña de los sapos.

—Creo que seria mejor que comamos. Y así salimos par ale evento de hoy—. Sugirió la pelinaranja mientras todos asienten. Mew y Mewtwo se encontraban más concentrados en los pokécubos que otra cosa.

* * *

Kaguya, la nueva líder del Equipo Rocket de la rama de Kanto se encontraba enfrente de alrededor de 300 a 400 personas y todos la miraban expectantes. Eso era poco para ella, quien habia dirigido naciones enteras en busca de paz en el pasado.

—Hoy, se encuentran aquí presentes para ser evaluados o aquellos que se jactan de ser más fuertes y creen tener el privilegio de se poder ser llamado lider. Demuestren esos sentimientos junto con la fuerza de sus pokemon. Como sabrán, será una batalla de eliminatorias. Las trampas estan prohibidas y es pena para quien las cometa. Al ser 128 integrantes en batalla. Las primeras 64 batallas seran unicamente con un pokemon. Las siguientes 32 batallas serán con un pokemon. Las siguientes 16 batallas serán con 2 pokemones. Los octavos de final se realizarán con 3 pokemones. Los cuartos de final se realizarán con 4 pokemones. Aquellos que queden dentro de los octavos de final serán llamados **Corporativos** y dirigirán una unidad con otras 7 personas a su cargo. Las semifinales se disputarán con 4 pokemones y la final con 5. Dándole así el privilegio de batallar contra mi mano derecha por el derecho a quitarme el puesto como Líder suprema —. Sentenció mientras todos asienten.

La mayoria no se quejaba de ello, basicamente ella decía que aquel que tuviera el suficiente poder podría reclamar el lugar que le pertenece en la cadena alimenticia de la organización. Los líderes de pelotón estaban molestos por que cabía la posibilidad de perder contra sus subordinados. Pero también existía la posibilidad de seguir escalando.

se sorprendieron al ver a dos líderes de gimnasio apuntando para el torneo cosa que les erizo los vellos de la piel. Berty, la chica que habia sido secuestrada por la mano derecha de la nueva líder se encontraba participando. Es más, todos los que fueron estaban participando para poder darle sus pataditas al maldito rubio.

Todos se encontraban listos para ver el sorteo en la pantalla gigante que el equipo de comunicaciones habia preparado. La verdad es que todos estaban felices, era un evento muy importante y al parecer la líder los trataría con respeto, si no es que fallaban en algo por lo que el trato era pasable. Los nombres dejaron de girar para que aparecieran dos nombres. Jin Drull vs Cit Plone.

—Y empezamos arrancamos el torneo mas grande jamas hecho en el equipo rocket por el derecho al liderazgo de nuestra amada organización. Jin Drull vs Cit Plone—. Anunció Allen, el gordito de comunicaciones.

—¡Magnemite yo te elijo!—. Exclamó Jin.

—¡Golbat a entregar pataditas!—. Ordenó Cit.

—Magnemite usa Chispa—. Ordenó el subordinado.

—Golbat no lo dejes, Colmillo Veneno—.

—Magnemite otra vez chispa—.

—Parece ser que el movimiento acertó de lleno... Y Golbat esta paralizado, Jin y su compañero estan contra las cuerdas—. Comentó Allen.

—Magnemite es nuestra oportunidad, Disparo Espejo hasta que quede inconsciente—. Solo bastaron un par disparos para que cayera debilitado.

—Golbat no puede continuar, la batalla es para Jin y su pokemon Magnemite—. Anuncio Allen mientras algunos aplaudían, entre ellos el grupo de Kaguya.

—Todos pueden curar de nuevo a sus pokemon en la estación de servicio—. Comento el gordito mientras hacia girar los nombre otra vez.

—Y los siguientes combatientes son Berty Maller vs Howly Molly—.

* * *

Las horas iban pasando y se encontraban en las décimo sextas batallas. La lista de participantes se habia reducido rápidamente ya que algunos solo cargaban un pokemon. La lista era la siguiente.

—Berty Maller, la chica de pelo marrón que por suerte habia llegado hasta aquí. Literalmente en una ocasión a alguien se le había olvidado sanar a su pokemon por lo que solo basto para que su Eevee lo tacleara una sola vez.

—Protón, el joven de 25 años de cabello azul movido por la codicia de ser el nuevo líder.

—Pretel, un señor de 30 años que cuando Naruto y Kaguya lo conocieron era quien estaba empapado de cafe.

—Atenea, la pelirroja que Naruto habia capturado dos noches atrás y quien juró vengarse de el.

—Misty, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste y quien quería una revancha contra Naruto.

—Erika, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azulona y estaba en una situación igual a la de misty.

—Steven Regel, un chico de alrededor de 20 años.

—Blaine, líder de gimnasio de isla canela. Se sorprendió al ver como dos de sus semejantes estaban aquí y se puso sumamente nervioso. El no quería tener problemas con la ley.

—Chica misteriosa, y ese era su nombre, o al menos eso afirmaba, ella usaba un Gengar o un Alakazam.

—Profesor Namba, un profesor que utilizaba un Electabuzz y casi lo descalifican por usar potenciadores de pokemon. Luego de retirarselo empezó a tener problemas de batalla.

—Domino, una chica rubia de entre 25 años de edad, quien utiliza un Jolteon y un Nine Tails.

—Tyson, quien utilizaba dos Fearow como pokemones principales y se desconocia si tenía otros ya que nunca fue necesario que llamara a alguno más.

—Mondo, un chico que habia llegado ante los primeros mejores 16 entrenadores con estrategia y a la fuerza de su pokemon, Ditto.

—Viper, quien era el jefe de Sargentos que se encargaban de reclutar entrenadores para la organización.

—Wendy Druffel, Encargada de recursos humanos, cosa que dejo extrañado a Naruto ¿Por que una organización del mal necesitaría derechos humanos?

—Pierce, Un miembro de la rama de Teselia que luego del fallido plan de su líder en esa región le tocó regresar a la rama principal.

Los nombres esperaron a girar sobre un eje para ver cuales serian sus respectivas batallas de 4 vs 4.

—=Domino vs Tyson

—=Berty Maller vs Steven Regel.

—=Pierce vs Blaine.

—=Wendy Druffel vs Viper.

—=Protón vs Misty.

—=Pretel vs Erika.

—=Atenea vs Chica Misteriosa.

—=Profesor Namba vs Mondo.

* * *

**—=Domino vs Tyson=****—**

* * *

Y así las respectivas empezaron. En el campo solo quedo Dominó y Tyson quienes ya anteriormente habían causado revuelo debido a su alto poder de fuego. Ambos se miraban fijamente como si estuvieran acechando a su presa.

—Ninetales yo te elijo—. Dijo la rubia mientras lanzaba su pokebola al aire. De esta salio una version rubia de Kurama.

* * *

**[Ninetales]:**

El pokemon tipo Zorro, Ninetales emite una siniestra luz a través de los brillantes ojos que tiene, para conseguir controlar del todo la mente de su rival. Dicen que este Pokémon llega a vivir miles de años.

**Tipo:** [Fuego]

* * *

—Fearow vamos a batallar—. Ordenó Tyson. Mientras de este salia un pokemon tipo pájaro.

* * *

**[Fearow]:**

El pokemon tipo Pico, A Fearow se le reconoce por tener un pescuezo y un pico largos que le permiten cazar en tierra y agua. Tiene una gran habilidad moviendo el fino pico para atrapar a sus presas.

**Tipo:** [Normal][Volador]

* * *

—Ninetales utiliza [Maquinación]—. Ordenó Domino.

—Ja, eres una inútil. Fearow [Taladradora]—.

—Ninetales, esquiva y [Lanzallamas] a quema ropa—. Ordeno la chica y la zorra obedeció. Fearow siguió con la dirección del ataque pero al finalizarlo las llamas lo envolvieron por completo.

—Fearow ya no puede continuar. Ninetales es la ganadora de este combate—. Anuncio Allen mientras comía una dona.

—Tsk, Veamos si puedes con otro de ellos—. Rugió el entrenador fornido mientras regresaba al Fearow debilitado y sacaba a otro de su pokebola.

—Fearow, utiliza [Picoteo] varias veces hasta que aciertes—.

—Ninetales, [Fuego Fatuo]—. Dijo calmadamente la entrenadora rubia con usa sonrisa. El combate al igual que el anterior, Ninetales fue el ganador.

—Fearow ya no puede continuar, la ganadora de la ronda es Domino—. Comentó extasiado Allen al ver el despliegue de poder de parte de ella.

—Me rindo...—. Susurro Tyson.

—¿El que, perdon?—. Preguntó el referí de campo.

—¡Que me rindo!¡No pense que ambos Fearow fueran a perder, por lo que no prepare más pokemon!—. Gritó con frustración.

—En ese caso, Domino Avanza a los primeros top 8—. Anuncio Allen mientras ambos entrenadores dejaban la arena.

—Como segunda batalla tenemos nada más y nada menos que a Berty Maller vs Steven Regel, Se que pueden deleitarnos como las batallas anteriores—. Anuncio/exigió el gordito de comunicaciones.

* * *

**—=Berty Maller vs Steven Regel=—**

* * *

—Eevee Yo te elijo—. Dijo la entrenadora mientras sacaba a una Eevee de su pokebola.

—Machoke vamos amigo—. Dijo para que de esta saliera un pokemon un pokemon con forma humanoide y líneas rojas a donde estaban sus músculos.

* * *

**[Eevee]:**

El pokemon Evolucion, La configuración genética de Eevee le permite mutar y adaptarse enseguida a cualquier medio en el que viva. La evolución de este Pokémon suele ser posible gracias a las radiaciones emitidas por varias piedras.

**Tipo:** [Normal]

* * *

**[Machoke]:**

El pokemon Superpoder, Los entrenados músculos de Machoke son tan fuertes como el acero. Este Pokémon es tan fuerte que puede levantar con un solo dedo a un luchador de sumo.

**Tipo: **[Lucha]

* * *

—Eevee, usa [Ojos Tiernos]—.

—Machoke, [Golpe Karate]—.

—Eevee Esquiva y [Encanto] sobre Machoke—.

—Maldición, Machoke utiliza [Patada Baja]—.

—Esquiva y [Rapidez]—.

—Esquivalo Machoke—. Para su desgracia las estrellas hicieron contacto con el pokemon tipo Lucha.

—Eevee utiliza [Ataque Rápido] mientras esta confuso—. Eevee con todo el poder del mundo atacaba de un lado a otro al gigante de dos brazos, para cuando el humo se despejo, Eevee se encontraba mal herido pero Machoke estaba fuera de combate.

—Machoke ya no puede continuar, la ronda es para Eevee y Berty Meller—. Dijo Allen mientras todos miraban sorprendidos al Eevee, lo habia dado todo.

—Lo hiciste genial Machoke pero es hora de brillar... Machamp yo te elijo—.

* * *

**[Machamp]: **

El pokemon Superpoder, Machamp es tan fuerte que puede derribar lo que quiera. Sin embargo, cuando tiene que realizar una tarea que requiera delicadeza y destreza, se le enredan los brazos. Este Pokémon pasa a la acción sin pensar.

**Tipo: **[Lucha]

* * *

—No hay tiempo que perder Machamp, [Foco Energía] y luego [Movimiento Sísmico]—.

—Eevee utiliza [Rapidez] y no dejes que termine su segundo movimiento—. Pero fue inútil, Machamp era demasiado incluso para su rapidez y para empeorar las cosas, Machamp logró terminar movimiento sísmico cuando se movió rápido para atrapar la cola de la pobre Eevee.

Eevee habia quedado muy lastimada, demasiado para ser exactos ya que se encontraba al borde de un colapso, pero se negaba a rendirse. Como pudo, la pequeña pokemon se puso de pie.

—Ya es suficiente Eevee... Lo haz hecho muy bien—. Intento razonar su entrenadora.

—¡Eve Eve!—. Chillo molesto mientras se ponia en posicion de combate.

—Veo que el pokemon tiene agallas... Machamp, utiliza [Golpe Bis]—. Ordeno el chico mientras el puño de Machamp se tornaba de blanco.

—Eevee, esquivalo y [Rapidez]—. El golpe logró conectar con la pierna izquierda de Eevee mientras intentaba esquivar. Ahora no podía ni pararse bien.

—Otra vez Machamp, [Golpe Bis]—. Y este golpe si dio de lleno. Eevee quedó tendido en la pista.

—Eevee ya no...—. El referí se callo al ver como Eevee se volvía a levantar pero estaba brillando en color blanco.

—Maldita sea y tenía que evolucionar—. Chillo en frustración, cabe resaltar que esta era la primera vez que Naruto y Kaguya veían una Evolución permanente.

—Bravo Eeve... Quiero decir Sylveon... Ahora aprovechemos tu nuevo poder... [Viento Feérico]—. Dijo la chica, ella habia esperado por mucho tiempo que su Eevee evoluciona a tipo hada, después de todo a su hermanita le gustaba mucho un Sylveon que observó en televisión.

Machamp al verse aún aturdido frente a aquella gran ola de viento cargada con partículas luminosas, no pudo esquivarlo siendo golpeado de lleno. Pero aún se mantenía consciente.

—Machamp utiliza [Golpe Bis] de nuevo—.

—Sylveon acércate y utiliza [Beso Drenaje]—. La Sylveon rápidamente esquivó el golpe que iba dirigido hacia ella para luego posarse en uno de sus brazos y propinarle un beso en la mejilla al Machamp, quien luego del beso quedó debilitado.

—Y eso es a lo que llamo un Beso de la muerte, La ganadora de esta ronda es Sylveon—. Concluyó Allen.

—Esto no se quedará así... Hitmontop, yo te elijo—.

* * *

**[Hitmontop]:**

El pokemon boca abajo, Hitmontop hace el pino con la cabeza y se pone a girar rápido al tiempo que reparte patadas. Esta es una técnica ofensiva y defensiva a la vez. Este Pokémon se desplaza más rápido girando sobre sí que caminando.

**Tipo:** [Lucha]

* * *

—Hitmontop, [Abocajarro]—. El pokemon salió disparado contra el pokemon tipo hada quien debido a las dos peleas anteriores estaba cansado causando que no pudiera evadir el ataque. Hitmontop se retiró cuando vio el pokemon ya se encontraba en el piso.

—Sylveon, levantate yo se que tu puedes cariño...—. Ánimo la entrenadora. Sylveon se levantó mientras tambaleaba.

—Eso es... Usa [Látigo] sobre Hitmontop—. Ordeno la chica de cabello marrón. Sylveon mientras se daba la vuelta para menear la cola y desprender partículas que se pegaron al pokemon objetivo.

—Hitmontop, [Abocajarro] de nuevo—. Pidió Steven.

—Esquiva y [Viento Feérico]—. Sylveon no pudo esquivar por completo todos los golpes pero aun así se las arregló para crear la ventizca causando una explosión en el campo de batalla.

—¡Que batalla tan magnífica! Como resultado ambos pokemones han quedado inconscientes...—. Explicó con euforia Allen mientras todos miraban impresionados el poder que la pequeña Sylveon poseia.

—Ya no tengo otros pokemones...—. Explico el chico mientras devolvía a Hitmontop a su respectiva pokebola. Berty con vergüenza saco una pokebola y de esta salió un metapod.

* * *

**[Metapod]:**

El pokemon Capullo, La capa que recubre el cuerpo de este Pokémon es tan dura como una plancha de hierro. Metapod apenas se mueve. Permanece inmóvil para que las vísceras evolucionen dentro de la coraza que le rodea.

**Tipo:** [Bicho]

* * *

—¿¡Es en serio!?—. Pregunto frustrado el chico, perdió porque ya no le quedaban pokemones y su oponente tenía un ¿¡Metapod y como segundo Pokemon!?.

—Steven ya no cuenta con mas pokemones y Berty tiene un metapod como segundo pokemon por lo que la ganadora de esta batalla y avanza a los octavos de final es Berty—. Sentenció Allen mientras una entrenadora sumamente feliz y un entrenador frustrado se retiraban de la arena.

* * *

**—=Pierce vs Blaine=—**

* * *

—Y ahora vamos a empezar una de las batallas mas esperadas entre todos. Pierce vs el lider de gimnasio de isla canela, Blaine—. Los mencionados se acercaron al campo de batalla mientras se miraban fijamente.

—Magmortar, yo te elijo—. Mientras de su pokebola salia un pokemon de aspecto colosal.

* * *

**[Magmortar]:**

El pokemon Explosión, Expulsa bolas de fuego con las que arrolla a su enemigo y lo deja completamente chamuscado, razón por la que evita este método al cazar.

**Tipo:** [Fuego]

* * *

—Por qué demonios tienes que ser un piromaniaco viejo senil...—. Pregunto Pierce.

—Oi, menos charla y mas batalla—. El no quería hablar, no cuando dos líderes de gimnasio lo observaban. Lo que menos quería es que se dieran cuenta de las raices que habia cosechado en el pasado en el equipo Rocket ¿De donde creian que habia sacado el dinero para construir de nuevo el hotel y el gimnasio de Isla Canela?

—Maldición... Eres el peor que me pudo haber tocado... Scolipede, yo te elijo—. No tenia mucha esperanza sobre el combate, el mejor que nadie conocía la fuerza del viejo.

* * *

**[Scolipede]:**

El pokemon Mega Ciempiés, Atenaza a sus presas con las garras que sobresalen de su cuello hasta que no se pueden mover y las remata con veneno.

**Tipo:** [Bicho][Veneno]

* * *

—Magmortar, [Dia Soleado]—. Ordenó el viejo.

—[Desenrollar], Scolipede hay que terminarlo lo mas rapido posible—. Grito lo mas rapido, sabia que cuando dia soleado estuviera en el campo, perdería en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Hmm? Magmortar, [Puño Fuego] para detenerlo, luego [Puño Eléctrico]—. Ordeno el viejo mientras dejaba consternado a Pierce, habia mandado a su pokemon al matadero. Scolipede salió disparado hacia el aire mientras dejaba de girar solo para ser recibido por un puño envuelto rayos. No hay que decir que el pokemon ya estaba inconsciente.

—Pero que muestras de poder, como se esperaba de los **Antiguos **miembros del Equipo Rocket—. Dijo feliz Allen mientras que Blaine se crispaba.

—_Ahora todo se fue a la basura..._—. Se dijo el líder mientras miraba al cielo sintiendo como su alma dejaba su cuerpo.

—Cierto... Como se esperaba de mi maestro... Gigalith yo te elijo—. Dijo mientras un pokemon morado con cristales Naranjas salían de algunos lugares de su cuerpo.

* * *

**[Gigalith]:**

El pokemon Presurizado, Absorbe los rayos solares, procesa esa energía en su núcleo y lanza poderosas bolas de luz a sus enemigos.

**Tipo:** [Roca]

* * *

—¿¡Por qué demonios no empezaste con el!?—. Preguntó el maestro a su discípulo.

—Quería que fuera mi carta de triunfo ¡Ja ja ja!—. Exclamó mientras cruzaba los dedos.

—_Ni siquiera lo pensó_—. Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la cabeza de todos.

—¡Disculpen el retrazo!—. Gritó alguien mientras se abría la puerta. De esta entro un chico en silla de rueda.

—¿Llego tarde?—. Pregunto fresco tal cual pescado.

—Vamos en el top 16...—. Dijo Allen con la mirada en blanco.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si son las 12 pm!—. Grito alarmado mientras sacaba un reloj mecánico.

—_En que era cree que estamos_—. Otro pensamiento general paso por la mente de todos. Pero pusieron sus miradas aun Haunter que empujaba la silla de ruedas debido a sus risitas.

—¿Haunter? No puede ser...—. Dijo decepcionado el peliblanco.

—No te preocupes, puedes ayudarme aqui, Volty—. Dijo Allen intentando animarlo.

—Que gran consideración...—. Murmuró.

—Pasame el micrófono por favor...—. Pidió Kaguya. Allen extrañado se lo dio.

—Disculpen la interrupción del partido pero antes de que sigan con la ronda... Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar. Cada 6 meses estaremos haciendo esta práctica, por lo que los puestos pueden verse invertidos... Asi garantizamos que siempre haya una constante evolución entre nuestros miembros—. Término Kaguya mientras todos quedaban anonadados, eso significaba que el poder no se mantendrá en los mismos de siempre y quienes lo ostentaban se hicieran aún más fuertes.

—Luego de este anuncio de parte de nuestra líder... Sigamos con la batalla entre Pierce vs el lider de gimnasio de Isla Canela, Blaine. Su Magmortar debilitó rápidamente a Scolipede y ahora Pierce a mandado a quien dice ser su As bajo la manga. Gigalith—. Comentó Allen.

—Es ese caso... Gigalith utiliza [Tormenta de Arena]—. Exclamó el muchacho.

—Da igual lo que hagas... Magmortar, [Llamarada] antes de que termine el ataque—. Magmortar lanzó las llamas al pokemon tipo roca quien aun estaba formando el ciclón de arena, cuando el fuego hizo contacto con este simplemente se deshizo.

—Que forma más espectacular de parar una Tormenta de Arena sin necesidad de movimientos de campo—. Opino Volty mientras que Haunter miraba fijamente al campo de batalla.

—Vamos Gigalith en ese caso utiliza [Roca Afilada]—. Mientras pilares azulados empezaban a salir del piso. **[N|A:** La verdad no sabia como describirlo aqui, por que por ejemplo esta cuando salen los monolitos del piso y cuando los pokemon se rodean de rocas... Pero esto no varía dependiendo de pokemon... Un ejemplo es Lycanroc que en el anime usa las dos -.-**]**

—Magmortar evade y luego [Lanzallamas]—. Ordenó el viejo de cabello blanco.

—Gigalith cúbrete con [Roca Afilada] y luego usa [Bofetón lodo]—. El pokemon obedientemente empezó a lanzarle bolas de lodo al pokemon de fuego quien ni se inmuto.

—Magmortar es hora de terminar con esto. [Giro Fuego]—. Un corriente de fuego empezó a rodear al pokemon tipo roca.

—Nosotros también tenemos esta estrategia, utiliza [Tormenta de Arena]—. Gigalith empezó a crear una débil tormenta de arena para que esta se terminara fusionando con el movimiento de tipo fuego.

—Magmortar cuando se disipe utiliza [Llamarada]—. El pokemon ya se encontraba cargando el siguiente ataque cuando un monolito azulado lo golpeó mandandolo hacia arriba.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado...?—. Se preguntaba el público expectante.

—Así que Gigalith puede pelar por sí solo... Magmortar Pantalla de humo—. Y así el pokemon de tipo fuego empezó a filtrar por sus cañones una gran cantidad de humo cubriendo el campo de batalla.

—Gigalith utiliza [Tormenta de Arena] para despejar el humo—. Ordenó Pierce.

—Combo doble...—. Mencionó el anciano cuando de repente una presión de aire hizo que el humo desapareciera de inmediato en la área dejando ver a un debilitado Gigalith y un Magmortar con ambos brazos cubiertos de Electricidad y fuego respectivamente.

—Gigalith ya no puede continuar... Al parecer "Combo doble" es el nombre en código para que Magmortar ocupe [Puño Fuego] y [Puño Trueno] al mismo tiempo... Pero qué movimiento más brutal...—. Dijo mientras temblaba Volty.

—Aun no me doy por vencido maestro... Yo te elijo Volcarona—. Mientras de la pokebola aparecía una polilla.

* * *

**[Volcarona]:**

El pokemon sol, Cuando combate, despide escamas ardientes de sus seis alas y genera un mar ígneo a su alrededor.

**Tipo:** [Bicho][Fuego]

* * *

—Un volcarona... Hay muy pocos ejemplares de ese tipo de Pokemon...—. Murmuró impresionado el profesor.

—Si... Me lo robe cuando aún estaba en estado de larva... Era tan mono que termine quedandomelo...—. Dijo Pierce.

—Ya veo... En ese caso... Magmortar utiliza [Puño trueno]—. Ordenó el líder.

—Ni lo sueñes, Volcarona vuela alrededor mientras realizas Danza Aleteo—. Y así el pokemon evadia fácilmente a los golpes.

—Será un poco difícil... [Lanzallamas] Magmortar...—. Dijo un poco frustrado el líder de gimnasio.

—Volcarona utiliza [Viento Plata] hasta que quede inconsciente—. Y asi rafagas de viento plateado empezaron a golpear a Magmortar.

—Magmortar utiliza [Giro Fuego] para cubrirte—. Y el pokemon se refugió sobre un tornado de fuego.

—Volcarona utiliza [Tornado] en contra sentido y luego utiliza Danza llama—. Ordeno.

—Ni lo pienses, ahora Magmortar, [Niebla Clara] y luego [Puño Trueno]—. El pokemon polilla no pudo terminar su ataque cuando se vio obstruido por la niebla, y luego salió disparada de esta por el puño eléctrico.

—Vamos Magmortar, otro puño como ese y ganaremos—. Apoyo a su pokemon.

—Volcarona... Tu puedes querida... Utiliza [Vendaval] a máxima potencia sobre Magmortar—. Y así un ciclón de aire comprimido chocó directamente contra el pokemon que tenia un puño eléctrico cargado en su brazo. Una explosión nublo la vista de todos, la batalla se estaba poniendo muy excitante y tensa.

—Magmortar ya no puede continuar. La ganadora de la ronda es Volcarona—. Anuncio Allen mientras todos volteaban a ver quien seria el siguiente pokemon del profesor.

—Es tu turno... Vamos Rhyperior...—. Y de allí un pokemon con placas naranjas y largos aparecio.

* * *

**[Rhyperior]:**

El pokemon taladro, Pone rocas en los agujeros de sus manos y las lanza con los músculos. A veces lanza Geodude.

**Tipo: **[Tierra][Roca]

* * *

—Este sera facil Volcarona, utiliza [Absorber]—. Ordenó el pokemon y una luz verde salió de Rhyperior.

—¿Mhmmm? No estaría tan seguro... Rhyperior utiliza [Antiaéreo] hasta que aciertes—. Y el pokemon empezó a formar una bola de energía alrededor de una roca como núcleo y se la lanzo a Volcarona dando de lleno y esta se desplomó al piso.

—¡No puede ser!—. Grito asustado.

—_Ese fue un movimiento tipo [Roca]... Volcarona la tendra dificil esta vez_—. Penso a si mismo mientras apretaba una de sus manos.

—Vamos Rhyperior ahora utiliza Roca Afilada mientras esta en el suelo—. Ordenó el anciano mientras una hilera de monolitos azules se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente al pokemon.

—Vamos Volcarona tu puedes... Utiliza [Gigadrenado] para curarte—. Y de allí otra vez una luz verde salió de Rhyperior pero al mismo tiempo 2 monolitos lo golpearon. Cuando impactaron en Volcarona esta cayó en estado debilitado y al igual su contrincante Rhyperior cuando la luz dejó su cuerpo.

—Ambos pokemones no pueden continuar...—. Anuncio Volty quien estaba maravillado por el despliegue de poder.

—En ese caso, Regresa Rhyperior, lo hiciste excelente... Ninetales, tu turno—. Dijo mientras regresaba a su pokemon debilitado y sacaba a una zorra de hielo.

—¿¡Acaso ese es un Ninetales Shiny!?—. Pregunto incrédulo Allen.

—En lo absoluto... Es un Ninetales en forma Alola, es tipo Hielo... Me lo regaló mi nieta cuando apenas era un Vulpix—. Explico el líder de gimnasio mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

—_¿¡Que hace un pokemon de Hielo en el gimnasio tipo fuego!?_—. Se preguntaron mentalmente.

—Yo ya no tengo ningun pokemon... Fue una grandiosa batalla, maestro—. Dijo el estudiante.

—Ya parale con eso, solo fueron 2 meses de clases—. Contesto este.

—...—. este lo miro un poco expectante sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Esta bien, puedes seguirme llamando maestro...—. Dijo resignado el líder de gimnasio.

—Si ya todo esta solucionado es momento para pasar a la siguiente al siguiente combate entre...

* * *

**—=Wendy Druffel vs Viper=—**

* * *

—Esta será una verdadera batalla de titanes, La sobre-explotadora de recursos humanos y aquel que te explota para poder adentrarte en el equipo Rocket—. Anuncio mientras gritaban apoyando a ambos, y para ninguno de ellos era desconocido que eran conocidos por su carácter.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin enfrentarme a usted, sargento Viper...—. Comentó mientras sacaba una pokebola de su sostén.

—Mucho tiempo, pequeña mocosa... Haber si esta vez puedes tan siquiera acertar un golpe...—. Rio incrédulo al recordar el examen de la joven frente a él.

—No pida más de lo que puede morder...—. Comento sensualmente mientras ponía un meñique sobre sus labios.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Hola chicos, como estan xD. Espero que les este gustando este arco en la ciudad Azafran por que si no les gusta literalmente lo voy a matar... En serio lo siento por tardarme tanto pero es que... LAs batallas son lo mas dificil para mi xD. Tengo que revisar Stats de pokemon, como se comportan en el anime, intentar describirlo lo mejor posible... Un montón de cosas que simplemente me cansan.

Tenía la idea que los cuartos de final fueran en realidad una llave de 7 líneas. Osea que el entrenador batallaria contra los otros 7 entrenadores dando un total de 28 batallas y quien tuviera la mejor racha de batalla seria el campeon y tendría el derecho de retar a Naruto. Pero luego pensé... ¿28 batallas? No, muchas gracias xd.

Espero que les guste y puede que me tarde mas para subir el proximo cap... Tengo que ir a visitar a una amiga todo un fin de semana y no tendré tiempo para nada xD.


End file.
